Eternal Day
by ablunt
Summary: My version of the rest of Bella and Edward's Story. Picks up after New Moon. Written prior to the release of Eclipse and has some uncanny similarities, as well as, a few interesting twists! Plus Outtakes!
1. Eternal Day Poem

**ETERNAL DAY**

_Somewhere there waiteth in this world of ours_

_for one lone soul, another lonely soul -_

_Each chasing each through all the weary hours,_

_And meeting strangely at one sudden goal;_

_Then blend they - like green leaves with golden flowers,_

_Into one beautiful and perfect whole -_

_And life's long night is ended, and the way_

_Lies open onward to eternal day._

**Sir Edwin Arnold (1832-1904)**


	2. Chapter 1 College

Chapter 1 College

_Like so many Twilight Readers, Stephenie Meyers sparked a dream in me to write again. All the credit goes to her but I appreciate the opportunity to explore and improve my own writing skills using her fabulous characters, settings, and story lines. She has had an enormous impact on so many people and I only hope that someday, I will be able as a writer to touch a fraction of the lives that she has with her stories. _

_Eternal Day begins after New Moon and continues to what I see as one possible conclusion to the Bella/Edward story. This story will be mostly rated T but may have to be changed to M near the end. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

Chapter 1 College

The day was gray and gloomy, perfect weather actually, as I rushed trying not to be late again for school. Overcast days with no rain were my favorite. I grabbed my raincoat knowing the inevitable wet stuff would probably appear at some point. Smiling up at the low hanging clouds, I pulled the door to Charlie's house closed behind me and headed for the shiny, silver Volvo.

They were waiting for me in the driveway, like most days, at least most cloudy days. Edward opened the passenger door as I approached.

"Good Morning," he greeted me in his soft velvet voice. Every time I looked at him his beauty stole my breath away.

I climbed in the front seat. "Good Morning," I answered, my heart racing already. He closed the door softly behind me as I twisted around in my seat to smile at the passenger in the back. "Hi, Alice."

"Hi Bella," she said. "Did you sleep well?" Her silvery voice sounded like wind chimes in a light summer breeze.

"Yes, thank you," I said turning back and buckling in as Edward backed down the driveway and headed towards school.

It was hard to believe I had lived in Forks for almost two years now. Alice, Edward, and I were attending the satellite campus of Peninsula Community College, located right here in Forks. We had all missed so much school during our senior year and had been too late for most college application periods, so the local community college seemed like the best option for our freshman year.

It suited me just fine because I could continue to live with my dad, Charlie, and I could cover the tuition, barely, with my microscopic college fund. Alice and Edward could also stay at home with the rest of the Cullen family in their beautiful house set deep in the woods.

The plan was that we would all transfer to a "real university" next year. Of course, that wasn't really my plan.

So we enrolled in Peninsula College – Forks Campus. Occasionally, one of us would have to drive up to Port Angeles, to the main campus, for a special class or exam but for the most part it felt like an extension of high school.

I had kept my college classes generic, a liberal arts track with a focus on English and Literature. I figured I wouldn't need it, so I just chose a major that interested me.

Edward, on the other hand, actually appeared to want to learn something and opted for classes in computer technology and cyber security. I guess he felt he should keep up with the modern world.

Alice, no doubt, inspired by their "adopted" father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and her exposure to my endless series of injuries, decided to try her hand at a premed curriculum. I was impressed that she wanted to make that type of commitment. I knew it had taken eons for Carlisle to master his natural instincts and be able to save human lives instead of taking them. Exposing himself so needlessly to human blood, in order to help people. It said a lot about his character. And now, Alice wanted to follow in his footsteps.

Edward pulled up outside the building where my first class was held. I wouldn't be late now, due to his excessively fast driving, so I took a moment to lean over and kiss his perfect, icy lips. He smiled as I leaned away and opened my door to get out.

"I'll see you at lunch," he said softly.

"Okay," I said already missing him. "Bye Alice," I gave her a quick smile and closed the door. They sped away as I entered the building.

The worst thing about college was not having most of our classes together like we did as seniors in high school. The best thing about it was there was no requirement for GYM. I didn't exactly excel at sports and I usually ended up hurting myself or others around me when I had to participate.

Unlike the graceful, athletic Cullens, I have always been an utter klutz. A "walking calamity", as one of my gym teachers had told me one time. As I settled into my seat in the back of the classroom, I wondered if I would be graceful like Edward and his family when I …

"Ms. Swan?" My thoughts were interrupted when the teacher, Ms. Kite, called on me apparently not for the first time.

_Oops_, I thought. I had no idea what she had asked me. I guess I'd better start paying attention and stop daydreaming about the future.

I smiled at the boy sitting next to me as he snickered under his breath. He was tall, with shoulder length straight black hair. He reminded me a lot of my ex-best friend Jacob Black. My classmate, Tom, was younger and leaner than Jake but they were both from local Indian tribes and had a strong resemblance. Tom whispered the answer the question I had missed, but Ms. Kite heard him so I was busted anyway.

"Thank you, Tom," she said and moved on to the next unsuspecting victim. "Thanks," I whispered back to him and smiled again.

"Anytime," he said grinning. He reminded me so much of Jake that it was hard to keep my face from showing the anguish I still felt over the loss of my friend.

Our class was Northwestern Native American Indian History, so Tom already had a jump on most of the students having grown up on the nearby Hoh reservation. He had graduated early from the Quileute Tribal School as part of their HeadStart program, and his parents insisted he spend his first year here at the Peninsula Community College since he was only sixteen.

This history class was actually my favorite class this semester so far. I knew some of the history of the local Quileute Indians from hanging out with Jake and his crowd. He had been my best friend and life raft when the Cullen's had left during much of our senior year of high school.

I never would have made it without Jake. He had been my best friend, although he had wanted to be much more. I had learned all about the Quileute legends from him. They believed that they were descended from wolves. There were even stories of men that turned into wolves, werewolves.

Then, I had seen it for myself when Jake came of age and his genetic marker kicked in. The Quileute Werewolves, just a legend in most people's minds, were real. Young Quileute men who possessed the right genes would be transformed into giant wolves if their mortal enemy, the vampire, showed it's self anywhere near their lands.

Their enemy had moved to town just two years before I did, which started a chain reaction that eventually reached Jake when he was coming of age last spring.

Tom was a really nice kid, and I enjoyed his company on sunny days when Alice and Edward stayed out of the public eye. We often ate lunch together usually at the nearby coffee shop in downtown Forks. He knew a lot about the local history and I found his stories fascinating. I also discovered that our professor, Melanie Kite, was his Aunt. Sister to his father, Dale Kite. She had never married.

The bell rang and I looked over at Tom again. "See Ya," I said waving to him.

"Later," he agreed and we went our separate ways to our next class.

The morning dragged on endlessly. I was anxious to get to lunch to see Edward and Alice. They were waiting for me outside the door of my last class and we walked together to the small campus cafeteria.

Edward took my hand in his cold one as we walked. The routine of our life was comforting in one way, but I always felt a little edgy, anxious to move on to more important things. It kind of felt like we were in a holding pattern, circling endlessly. I was happy but not satisfied. And then there was always the fear in the back of my mind.

Fear that _they _were coming.

"What would you like?" Edward asked as he led me to the line to buy the institutional looking food.

"I'm not really hungry," I said eyeing the bland looking options.

He pursed his lips at me. "Bella, you have to eat," he said in a disapproving tone.

I sighed. "I'll just have a salad," I said pointing to one of the pre-made, slightly wilted mixes in the clear plastic box. Who knows how long it had been sitting there waiting for some unsuspecting consumer like me.

Edward nodded to the girl behind the counter that we would take the salad, "and a Coke," he added. He paid and we joined Alice at the table where she sat waiting for us.

One nice thing about college was that no one was really paying attention, so the Cullens didn't need to pretend to eat anymore. They didn't buy food at lunch only to throw it away untouched like they had at Forks High School. We only made this trip to the cafeteria for my benefit.

I stabbed the salad with my plastic fork as Alice and Edward exchanged amused glances.

"What?" I said annoyed at their exchange.

"You're so funny, Bella." Alice chimed in her silvery voice.

"Really?" I said pouting.

"Yes, it's like you don't even want to eat normal food anymore. Like it makes you angry," she said smiling at my petulant behavior.

"Sorry," I said. "I just wish we could get on with it so I wouldn't have to anymore."

Edward's smile faded. "Bella, are you so ready to give it all up?" He said wearily. We'd had this conversation too many times recently.

"Yes," I said stubbornly. "You're just stalling now. You know it has to happen," I insisted.

His jaw clenched. "Bella, we've already been through all this. We need to wait until summer, there will be too many questions if you drop out of school in the middle of the year. Besides, what would you tell Charlie?"

"I know," I said dropping my eyes, giving up. "I'm just worried _they_ might show up." That wasn't the entire reason for my impatience but he already knew that.

His voice was gentler as he reached across the table to touch my hand. "You don't need to worry. We'll protect you and the chances of them coming in the next six or eight months are very slim." He tried to reassure me. "Besides Alice will see if they're near by," he added smiling softly at me and lifting my chin so he could look into my eyes.

I knew Alice's gift of seeing future events would provide notice before any unwelcome visitors arrived, but sometimes even her visions were inaccurate as she herself was quick to point out.

"I know, Edward," I pleaded, "but you yourself told me that I'm a danger-magnet and if something is out there, it will find me," I whined.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, Bella," he said and I could hear the subject closing.

I just nodded. There was no reason to keep pressuring him about it. He was right, as usual. It would take time for me to recover from my transformation and I would have to stay out of the public eye for a while.

Even though I understood the reasons why we had delayed my transformation another year and I had agreed to it, I couldn't help but feel anxious and agitated about it. Last summer, after our high school graduation, when I was scheduled to become an "official member" of the Cullen clan, there had just been too much going on. Dealing with Victoria, the vicious vampire intent on killing me after Edward's family had killed her mate, James, when he had all but killed me, had taken everyone's constant attention until she had been eliminated.

Then just a few days later, Charlie had a fishing accident. He had fallen out of his boat, breaking an ankle and had almost drowned. After a few days in the hospital, he still needed me for an intensive six-week recovery period. It felt like a conspiracy at times. At least he had finally eased up on Edward. Edward's assistance had been invaluable during his extended convalescence.

By the time things had settled down, it was time for college classes to start up. Since we hadn't made arrangements to go away to school, I didn't have a convenient excuse to disappear and begrudgingly, I agreed to wait until the end of the school year. Edward was elated, of course.

"Oh, Bella, I had an idea!" Alice piped up, suddenly excited, her eyes sparkling. "The teacher in French class this morning was talking about a summer exchange program. Students can study abroad for the summer and it counts for a course. You know, you live with a family at their house and speak French and learn the culture."

I looked at her a little confused. "Why would you go to France, Alice, you already speak fluent French?"

Her laughter was like tiny soft bells ringing. "But you don't, Silly!"

The light bulb went off over my head. "Oh – that could be my ruse to leave for the summer – to study abroad." I said liking the idea immediately.

Edward just smiled, listening to us scheme.

"Yes," Alice continued, "I could pretend to be your host in France and talk to the teacher and Charlie and, of course, answer calls until you're able to. It would be so much fun!" She said her eyes dancing with delight.

"Wow, Alice, that could work. You are so devious!" I said smiling approvingly. My mood improved dramatically. "You'll have to actually teach me to speak French though," I said teasing her.

"No problem," she nodded confidently.

"Come on you two. We're going to be late for class." Edward said picking up my tray to discard the remains on the way out.

We walked together to our last class of the day, the only class we all three shared, Advanced Calculus. Yuk! I was glad I shared this class with Edward because I sometimes needed his help with it, even though I didn't like to admit it.

I struggled to pay attention to Mr. Grandy but between my lack of interest in the subject and the distraction of Edward in the seat next to me, it was a losing battle. I finally gave up and started doodling on my notebook. Edward glanced over at me, an eyebrow raised, noting my lack of attention.

School just wasn't high on my priority list these days. It was hard to be interested when I knew this would be my last year of it, at least for a while. Who knows once transformed into a vampire, with limitless time on my hands, I might actually be interested in Calculus – but I doubted it. For now though, I let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang releasing us from the tedious torture. Edward chuckled softly as he watched me, obviously understanding my thoughts, even without being able to read my mind.

One of the great things about our class schedule was that we were home every day by two o'clock. Usually, we spent the afternoon at the Cullen's house since Charlie wouldn't be expecting me until around six o'clock when he got home from the police station.

After I turned nineteen in September, Charlie seemed to relax a little about my whereabouts. I guess he figured if I had gone off to college somewhere else, he'd have no idea what I would be doing. Since he got to see me every evening for dinner, he probably assumed he was getting way more than most parents would get from their nineteen-year-old daughter. I was glad I got to spend the time with him though. I didn't know how much more time there would be with my human family so I tried to make an effort to spend time with him now.

Besides that, he was helpless in the kitchen. I don't know how he had survived before I came to live with him. My cooking wasn't gourmet by any stretch of the imagination, but I could hold my own in the kitchen. I had to learn to cook because neither of my parents ever had.

Renee and Charlie had divorced when I was only six months old. She hated Forks but he refused to leave, needing to tend to his elderly parents, so she took me and moved away. I spent most of my childhood in Phoenix, the land of the sun. It was a hard adjustment moving back to the rainiest place in the U.S. - Forks, Washington, but now I love it. Or rather - I love who lives in Forks.

Edward and I had met when we were juniors at Forks High School. We had a bumpy start to our relationship because, of course, I didn't know he was a vampire. I didn't know he craved my blood so strongly that he almost killed me that first day in Biology class when the only open seat was next to him. I didn't understand any of it when he looked at me with black hate-filled eyes. I couldn't fathom why anyone would hate me so immediately, so completely, when they didn't even know me. Then he disappeared for a week and I thought he must have dropped out of school. I figured that first day must have been about something else rather than me and that's what had made him so angry. But then he reappeared, a changed person.

He was still breathtakingly gorgeous of course, but now he was friendly and his eyes were different too. I was sure that first day when he had glared at me, his eyes had been black - coal black. But when he returned, they were a strange ochre color, darker than butterscotch but with the same golden hue. When I asked him if he had gotten contacts, he seemed puzzled by my question and had insisted he hadn't. Maybe, I had just imagined his eye color and the hateful way he had stared me.

I found myself watching him every day. Never in class, but from afar, across the cafeteria during lunch where he would sit with his four siblings. They had all been adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife my new schoolmates had informed me. All five of them were extraordinarily beautiful and very pale with dark circles under their eyes. They kept to themselves, never talking to other students and sometimes not even to each other. I was fascinated.

Then I was almost killed, first by a van sliding on the ice in the parking lot at school and later by some men in a dark alley in Port Angeles. Edward always seemed to appear, impossibly, in the nick of time to rescue me. It only made me more curious to find out about him. Was he some sort of teenage superhero?

My friend, Jacob Black, a Quileute Indian, who lived on the nearby reservation in La Push was the one who, unknowingly, clued me in about the Cullens. He told me some old Indian legends about the Cold Ones. He didn't believe the legends but his dad did. I confronted Edward with Jake's stories and my own theories and in the end he confirmed that he and his family were vampires. By then, of course, it didn't matter. I was already unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

The Cullens, unlike other vampires, had chosen not to feed on human blood. Carlisle, their father figure, had been changed into a vampire sometime around 1663, at the age of twenty-three. He had abhorred what he had become and had tried unsuccessfully to kill himself. He grew weak refusing to feed on humans until one night, nearly insane with hunger, he attacked some passing deer. He found he could survive on the blood of animals and with this new insight, his philosophy was born.

Over time the other members of the family had committed to his 'vegetarian' lifestyle. Edward had been the first to join his family after Carlisle had saved him on his deathbed during the Spanish influenza epidemic in 1918. Shortly after that, Carlisle rescued Esme, who later became his eternal partner. Rosalie and Emmett joined them a few years later and finally Alice & Jasper. The vampire that had changed her had abandoned Alice, but her gift of "foresight" had led her to Jasper and to the Cullens.

Jasper had lived with a "conventional" group of vampires but became depressed and had left them eventually finding Alice in her search to join the Cullens. Jasper had fed on humans for a long time before joining the Cullens, having been changed into vampire in 1863. Having drank so much human blood, it was a difficult struggle for him to abstain. Only his love for Alice, kept his natural instincts at bay.

As we entered the Cullen's home, Jasper came down the graceful, curving staircase to greet Alice. They wandered off together to another part of the house and we were alone.

"Come here," Edward said taking my hand and leading me over to one of the wide leather sofas in the enormous living area that occupied most of the first floor of the house. He picked up the remote and switched on the large plasma TV that faced the couch. He muted it and stretched out, patting the cushions in front of him.

"I've been waiting all day to be alone with you," he said as if it had been months since he'd held me close instead of just hours since he stole out my bedroom window early this morning before Charlie woke.

I lay down next to him, my back to his cold hard chest. He pulled an afghan off the back of the couch and draped it over me so I wouldn't get chilled with his icy body pressing against mine. My eyes wandered to the TV as I felt him tracing the side of my face with his long fingers. His cool breath tickled my ear and I could smell his sweet, delicious scent. He put his lips to my neck just below my jaw and inhaled deeply.

"You smell amazing," he said in a dreamy voice.

"I was just thinking the same about you," I said, my mind swirling and my pulse racing with his closeness, his touch, his scent.

All the trials we had been through in the past two years, seemed like a distant memory now. Or in some cases a fading nightmare. We had survived it all though and he had been able to resist my blood, choosing to love me instead. Why, I still couldn't fathom, I was so ordinary. And Edward was so, well, extraordinary that it still didn't make sense to me. But he loved me and I believed him now. Finally.

The cold November wind started to whip outside and a deluge of rain splattered down thru the thick forest surrounding the Cullen's home but I felt safe in Edward's arms and I sighed in contentment. My eyes wandered again to the large TV as Edward continued his exploration of my face with his light, cold fingertips always careful to be gentle with me.

A commercial on the TV caught my attention. It was an advertisement for a travel agency and boasted sunny island scenes of beautiful white sand beaches, the azure ocean water so vibrant it looked fake, and perfect-bodied men and women playing volleyball in the sand.

"Edward, let's go away on vacation!" I said with a sudden burst of inspiration, rolling onto my back so I could look up into his golden eyes.

Edward smirked, thinking that I was joking with him.

"No really," I said, "isn't there a private beach we could go to somewhere for winter break?"

"Bella," he started. "You know what happens when I'm out in the sunlight."

I did indeed know. It was one of the most spectacular things I'd ever seen. I remembered back to our first date. The day we spent together in Edward's meadow was etched forever into my mind. When he stepped into the bright sunlight, he literally sparkled like a thousand tiny diamonds were imbedded in his skin. The beautiful meadow, stunning in a colorful bouquet of wildflowers, paled next to his brilliance. I'd never forget that day or how beautiful Edward was in the sunshine, or our first kiss.

"I know," I continued, "but isn't there someplace we could go, where no one will see? Some place at the ocean, maybe? Where it's warm." Even though we lived near the coast – it was rarely warm and sunny here in Forks, certainly never tropical like the island scenes that had my imagination running rampant. As if to emphasize my point, another gust of wind and rain hammered at the glass wall that made up the back of the Cullen's home.

"Bella, this is why I want you to have a normal life – so you can do normal things – with normal people," he said eyeing me.

"I don't care about being normal," I said belligerently. "I just thought it would be fun to go to the beach and swim in the ocean with you. You've told me before that vampires are excellent swimmers," I said trying to distract him from his thoughts of me being normal as if I ever had been - even before I met him.

"Yes that's true but…" at that moment Alice bounded into the living room. We looked up in unison at her entrance.

"Hi Bella, Hi Edward," she said in her silvery voice. She was all smile exposing her gleaming white teeth. "I couldn't help but hear that Bella wants to go to the beach for Winter Break. What a great idea!"

Edward sighed, exasperated. "Alice, you know…." but she cut him off.

"I know, Edward, but I think there actually might be a safe place to go on vacation. I heard Carlisle talking to Emmett about it the other day. He thought Emmett and Rosalie might like to go there on their next honeymoon," she explained gleefully.

"Hmmm," Edward murmured. "Where is this place?"

"He said there was an island off the coast of Costa Rica. He found out about it from Carmen & Eleazer the last time he and Esme were visiting them in Denali," she explained.

Edward sat up pulling me up with him. "I've never heard of this place." He stated the surprise clear in his voice.

I listened with rapt attention to their exchange. They spoke quickly but slow enough for me to understand which was considerate as it was a conscious effort on their part.

At that moment, Carlisle walked into the room. No matter how much time I spent with the Cullens, their beauty continued to strike me each time I laid eyes on any one of them. Carlisle was blond and more gorgeous than any movie star I'd ever seen, and my heart skipped a beat as he sauntered over towards us. It was like being monitored at all times in the Cullen home as everyone, except me, could hear everything that was said in a normal tone of voice almost anywhere in the house whether they were trying to listen or not.

"Eleazer mentioned the island retreat when we were up in Denali a few weeks ago." Carlisle joined the conversation. "They were considering a trip themselves. It's owned by a couple, like us, that hunt animals. The retreat is very private and is only open to our kind and with a few exceptions, to humans who know of us and can be trusted with the secret of our existence." He looked pointedly at me and smiled.

"Is there a beach?" I asked excited. I was already imagining walking down the beach, hand in hand with Edward while he sparkled like fine crystal in the sunlight."Yes," Carlisle said. "There is supposed to be beautiful beaches, excellent diving, and a variety of recreational activities available." I noticed the subtle look he gave Edward.

Edward carefully studied Carlisle's face. "How safe would it be for Bella there?" He asked cautiously. Keeping me safe was always his full time occupation.

I looked hopefully back and forth between them. I was already thinking of the clothes I'd have to get Renee to send me that I'd left with her when I moved to live with Charlie in the wet cold environs of Forks. I was pretty sure they'd still fit.

"I believe so, Edward, but I'll speak to Eleazer about it again if that's what you kids want to do. It might be a fun trip for all of us if you don't mind more company and I can get away from the hospital," he suggested.

I looked happily at Edward but Alice voiced my enthusiasm before I could even open my mouth. "Oh, come on Edward let's all go – it would be so much fun!! We could even go shark hunting!!"

Edward's mouth turned up in a small smile unable to contain his pleasure at the thought of hunting down the greatest hunter in the sea. "Well, let's find out more about it, and then we can make the right decision," he conceded.

Alice and I smiled hugely at each other – it was impossible not to catch her contagious enthusiasm. She was like the sister and best girlfriend I'd never had. Alice was always upbeat and happy except when her rare gift of seeing future events left her knowing something bad was coming.

"I'll check into it some more then," Carlisle said, smiling at our exuberant exchange before he left us to return to his office.

Edward watched in amusement as Alice and I spent the afternoon planning the trip and deciding what new things we would need to buy. Alice loves to shop.

"Are you planning to feed Charlie this evening?" he asked finally interrupting our girlish chatter.

"Oh," I said realizing the time. "I guess I need to get home."

He laughed softly and stood reaching for my hand from where I sat on the floor with Alice.

"Bye Bella," she said. "See you later." She jumped up, dancing off into the other room to find Jasper. I shook my head at her exquisite grace – she would leave any ballerina envious.

Edward drove me home, too fast as always. We sat for a moment behind my old red truck as the rain continued to sheet down around us, blurring the view out the windshield and submerging us in our own private underwater world. Charlie wasn't home yet so I lingered in his warm, dry car.

Apropos of nothing, I asked, "do you really think it's possible?" I said this as if he really could read my mind.

Edward, like Alice, also had a special gift. He could hear the thoughts of people around him. Everyone's thoughts, except mine. This exception to his natural gift was an extreme source of frustration for him much of the time. I was glad though, that he couldn't hear my mind. It would have been especially embarrassing at the beginning of our relationship if he could have known how completely absorbed I was by him.

"Are you referring to the proposed island trip?" he asked. Even though, he couldn't actually hear my thoughts, he knew me well enough now to know what I was thinking much of the time anyway.

"Yeah," I said hopefully.

"I don't know," he said. "We'll have to see what Carlisle can find out." He still looked concerned, for my safety, no doubt.

"Will I see you later?" I asked, knowing it was a rhetorical question.

He grinned, "Yes, I'll be here."

He reached over and softly touched his perfectly smooth, icy cold lips to mine. Touching my face, he held me to him for a moment longer. I felt the familiar electric shocks along my jaw as his fingers gently held me prisoner. Finally he drew back, his eyes on mine, smoldering like liquid gold. I reminded myself to breathe as I reached blindly for the door handle behind me.

"Until later then," I whispered and ducked out into the rain.

He waited until I was safely inside and then silently pulled away into the darkening night. Even though I knew he'd be back in a few hours, having climbed through my bedroom window, as he did almost every night, I still missed him in those intervening hours. I never felt complete or whole when we were apart. It was as if a part of me always went with him.

I set about fixing Charlie's dinner and while it was cooking, laid my schoolwork out on the kitchen table. I worked steadily until Charlie arrived home.

"Hi Kiddo," he called as he walked through the door.

"Hey Dad," I answered as I stacked my books up and placed them on the end of the counter out of the way for our dinner.

Charlie stepped out of his boots, hung his sheriff's jacket and gun belt on the coat rack in the hallway and joined me in the kitchen.

"Dinner is just about ready," I informed him checking on the casserole in the oven.

He smiled and moved to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. "How was your day, Bells?"

"Great," I said. This could be a recording of just about every evening with Charlie. It was same conversation, just a different night with different food. Life was fairly predictable with him, which was fine by me. I always knew what to expect.

We ate dinner and then Charlie moved to the living room to catch the game, again much like any other night. I cleaned up the kitchen, finished my homework and headed up the stairs with my copy of the Iliad, the current book we were reading in my literature class. I had read both the Iliad and the Odyssey before, but it was fun to read Homer's great Epics again. It was also a good distraction while I waited for Charlie to go to bed and for Edward to arrive.

"Night Dad," I called as I climbed the stairs, waving my book at him.

"Night Bells," he called back, his eyes never leaving the screen.

I got ready for bed and turned out the lights except for the lamp, which sat on my nightstand. I propped up my pillows and snuggled down under the faded old quilt that had adorned my bed since I was a little girl. I had just gotten deeply involved in the plot when I heard Charlie's door click shut and it seemed like only moments later that Edward came silently through the window.

I grinned at him. Our nightly rendezvous never seemed to lose its sense of exhilaration. My heartbeat raced along erratically every time I laid eyes on him. I set the book down on the nightstand as he switched off the lamp.

"It's late," he whispered, although it was only ten-thirty. He liked to come early hoping that I would get at least a few hours of sleep after we'd had time to snuggle and whisper quietly all the things that seemed easier to say in the darkness of night.

He slipped off his shoes and slid under the quilt with me, holding me close to his cold body. Edward had drawn many careful lines in our physical relationship with the intention of keeping me alive. While Charlie would have had a stroke if he knew that Edward spent almost every night with me here in my room, nothing was actually going on that would cause him concern, much to my dismay.

It was quiet for a long time, with only the sound of Charlie's snoring and the rain gently pelting the rooftop, as background noise.

"Are you asleep?" he asked, his voice soft and low.

"No," I whispered but I was starting to get drowsy as I inhaled the sweet scent of him emanating from his chest.

"Alice and I won't be going to school tomorrow." It sounded like an apology. "The rain is clearing out tonight and it will be sunny," he explained.

"Oh," I said understanding they'd have to stay indoors or at least out of the public eye.

I felt his hand trail along the length of my arm, from my shoulder down the inside of my elbow to the ends of my fingertips. I shivered in delight at his light, cold touch, the skin on my arm raised in multitudes of little goose bumps. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed each fingertip separately. It was amazing how sensual he could be even in such a chaste manner. I couldn't contain the low moan that escaped from deep in my throat.

He rolled so that we lay on our sides, our faces only inches from each other. I could see his golden eyes smoldering in the darkness. The room started swirling as it always did when I breathed in the concentrated scent in his breath. As I learned from experience, I had to focus on breathing or I would pass out. He leaned in and gently brushed his lips against mine.

"Sleep," he gently commanded against my lips. My mind and body complied before I could fight it as the darkness engulfed me.

Sure enough, the next day was sunny, and when I woke Edward was gone. I drove myself to school in my red '53 Chevy truck. The engine noise was deafening after riding in Edward's quiet Volvo on most days. I loved my truck though it had character. In the case of an accident it was a tank, which was good for me, as bad luck often seemed to chase me down since I'd moved to Forks. My truck would protest if I requested speeds upwards of fifty mph but just driving around Forks wasn't taxing for the old boy. I parked in the student lot near my first class building and made my way across the lawn, enjoying the rare sunny weather.

"Hi," I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I looked over and saw Tom Kite, his long legs closing the distance between us quickly. Even though he was three years younger, he was already a head taller than me. _What do they feed those boys on the Reservation?_ I wondered.

"Hey Tom," I said greeting him as he fell in line with me, shortening his stride to match mine.

"So you drove yourself today, huh?" he commented, hooking his thumb back towards my truck in the parking lot behind us.

"Yeah," I said not offering any explanation. Tom had seen me being dropped off by the shiny Volvo for class on other days but he didn't know the Cullens and I wasn't offering any explanation for my transportation discrepancies.

"Want to grab lunch today?" I asked him as he held the door to the building open for me. I wondered briefly if he had put it together that we only had lunch together on sunny days when I drove my truck to school. He probably had, he wasn't in college at sixteen for nothing.

"Sure," he said smiling eagerly, his white teeth in sharp contrast to his russet skin and black hair.

"Coffee Shop?" I asked him already knowing his answer.

He nodded. "I think I'll get the Logger Burger today!" he proclaimed grinning widely.

The Forks Coffee Shop was a quaint little diner just a block south of campus. The menu was exactly what you'd expect from a small town diner but the food was actually really good. Once you'd eaten there a couple times, they knew you by name and asked if you'd like your favorite today. Of course everyone in Forks knew who I was, being the daughter of Police Chief Swan it was inevitable and embarrassing most of the time. If I ate anywhere in town with Charlie, the restaurant owner would try to give us our meal free, but Charlie always insisted on paying. He didn't want anyone to think he would accept bribes, even if it were just a cup of coffee. I normally didn't get the same offer when I wasn't with him though.

I really enjoyed spending time with Tom. Like Jake, he was easy to be around. He was easy going and confident but I could tell he felt awkward being in college with kids two or three years older than him. He didn't fit in well and I could relate with that. I had never fit in well even with my own peers. We were in class now and Ms. Kite was lecturing on the Quinault River Treaty.

"The Hoh, Quileute and Quinault tribal leaders met with territorial governor and Indian supervisor Isaac Stevens to negotiate the Quinault River Treaty on July 1, 1855. According to the treaty, the natives would cede lands to the government in return for reserved tracts of land for their exclusive use. The parties signed the document on January 25, 1856 and it was finally proclaimed on April 11, 1859." Ms Kite explained as if reading it straight from a textbook. Her face composed, too composed, was perhaps masking something she didn't want us to see. I figured there was much more going on behind her careful lack of expression. These were her people after all, her history, and the end of an era.

Ms. Kite continued on, "the Hoh people were originally one village among several villages of the Quileute tribe. They are the only other people to speak the Quileute language. This language is very unique because it's unrelated to any other root language in the world. It's also unique because it's only one of five languages with no nasal sounds, such as 'm' or 'n'. Young people who live on the Quileute and Hoh reservations are still taught their native Quileute tongue, even today."

I looked over at Tom and smiled.

"The Hoh reservation is located at the mouth of the Hoh River and was established in 1893." She pointed to an overhead projection of the Olympic Peninsula, which showed all the reservations. "The Hoh reservation is only four hundred and seventy-six acres while the Quileute reservation is approximately one square mile or six hundred and forty acres. You can see they're very small compared to some of the others such at the Quinault Reservation located here." She used her laser pointer to point out each reservation as she talked about it.

I took careful notes about the history of the local Indian tribes, not just because I wanted to get a good grade, but also because I really was interested to learn more about them. When class was over, we confirmed our lunch plans at the Diner and waved as we went our separate ways.

Tom found me as I made the short walk to our lunchtime destination. Once inside we grabbed our favorite booth. After ordering, I looked up at him across the table.

"So, Tom, you and your Aunt are part of the Hoh tribe, right?"

"Yep," he said

"So tell me more about your tribe," I said, attempting to extract some of the wealth of information that must be stored away in the boy's head.

"What do you want to know?" he asked grinning at me.

"Oh, come on," I said exasperated.

He just waited, amused.

"Um, let's see, okay how about this - why did they split from the rest of the Quileutes, become their own tribe, and get their own reservation?" I asked smirking at him.

While we had learned that the Hoh had been one village of the Quileute tribe and had later been granted their own reservation and established their own tribe, no explanation was ever given as to why they split.

Tom's eyes became guarded as his smile suddenly disappeared; this was not a welcome topic. I watched him, curious, as his face changed tenor. "It's not talked about a lot," he started. I nodded trying to encourage him. "But there were some disagreements between my people's village and the other villages in the Quileute tribe."

"Oh," I said not sure if this was a forbidden topic and that I was being rude asking about it. He seemed very uncomfortable with my question. "Tell me about the reservation," I asked deciding to try something easier.

He brightened a bit at the change in direction of my questioning. "It's really small," he said a bit sheepishly. "There's really only a few long houses and some other buildings at the mouth of the river. My family is one of the last still living in the original tribal village. There are some other homes back in the woods." He finished and took a big bite of his Logger Burger.

"Hmmm," I murmured chewing on my own burger. I swallowed and took a sip of Coke. "How many of you live in the long house?" I asked trying to stay to easy topics.

"Well, my parents, my sister – Kate, Aunt Melanie, my Grandmother, and me so that's six. Back in the old days a dozen or more people would live in each long house so we have plenty of room."

"That must be nice having all that family around you," I said thinking of my childhood with only one family member present at any given time.

"Yeah," he said, "but sometimes it's hard to get any privacy." He said rolling his eyes towards the ceiling.

We laughed and went on to talk about our other classes and his future plans to be a brain surgeon or something equally fanatical. It was amazing to think he was only sixteen. As we went our separate ways to our next class, I thought again how much Tom reminded me of Jake, not only in his coloring but also in his upbeat, easygoing manner.

After suffering through yet another excruciating lecture by Mr. Grandy, I escaped and pushed the ceiling of my truck's self enforced speed limit of 50 mph as I made my way impatiently to see Edward.

As soon as he opened the door to my truck and pulled me out and into his arms, I felt the immediate sense of release that always accompanied his presence. I lifted my face to his and he knew immediately what I wanted. He bent his head down to lightly kiss my lips without releasing his iron grip around me. It felt like days instead of hours since he'd held me. Was I actually becoming more obsessed with him? Was that even possible? I wondered again at how I ever lived through those terrible six months when I thought he was gone forever. I held him even tighter as I buried my face in his stone hard chest.

He chuckled softly. "I may have to skip school more often," he said his eyes dancing as I looked up at him, "if this is the type of reception I'll get."

I smirked at him releasing my death grip around his waist. He took my hand and walked with me up the stairs and into the house still laughing quietly to himself.

"Bella," Alice called as she ran down the stairs, a blur of black hair and white skin, coming to a graceful halt in front of me.

"Hi Alice," I said always a little unnerved at the speed at which they moved when they were being themselves.

"Come on," she said taking me by the hand and leading me to the long couch in the living room. I looked back over my shoulder at Edward who stood there with a look of chagrin on his face as she stole me away from him. He wasn't used to having to share me. I just raised my eyebrows and shrugged at him as she dragged me to the couch.

"I have news about our vacation plans," she said so animated she almost looked like a cartoon character. "Carlisle says the Island is a perfect place for all of us to vacation and has already secured a villa on the beach for us to stay for ten days. We leave on December thirteenth!" Alice explained so excited that she was almost vibrating.

"Wow," I said, "I guess I'm going to have to hurry up and figure out how to ask Charlie's permission to go with you. That's only a couple weeks away." I was excited but concerned now whether Charlie would let me go. It surprised me that they'd already made reservations. The Cullens apparently didn't have any trouble making decisions, like I did.

"How about letting me ask him for you?" Alice suggested, her eyes dancing with a mischievous glint. Charlie loves Alice. Ever since she helped with my recovery from the "James Incident" as we referred to it, he would do anything that Alice suggested. He was totally mesmerized by her.

"That would be great!" I agreed immediately, knowing her success would be assured.

Edward just watched us with a totally unreadable expression on his face. I was sure that he was still concerned about my safety on this trip as there would be other vampires on the island that he didn't know. Since I had almost been killed on multiple occasions before by other vampires (and by other humans for that matter) including his own brother, Jasper, he was a little cautious around anyone he didn't know.

"Consider it done then," she said confidently. "I'll talk to him this weekend." And with that she jumped up and raced back up the stairs.

Edward just shook his head as I smiled broadly after her.

"I couldn't have asked for a better sister," I said

"Nor I," he agreed as he smiled at me, his beautiful face shocking me again. Would I ever get use to it? Would I ever get use to the fact that he was mine? I doubted it. I took a deep breath as my heart restarted.


	3. Chapter 2 Savage Island

_**AN**: My version of Eclipse/Breaking Dawn takes Bella and the whole Cullen Clan to Savage Island. Didn't Bella imagine going to a remote beach with Edward when she was hiding from James in Twilight? Well guess what, she gets to go there now! Enjoy!_

_Thanks to my super-star Beta reader, TwilightFan4Life, always the encourager!_

_**Disclaimer:** My goal is to write as well as SM but at this point I'm only playing with her characters._

**Chapter 2 Savage Island**

The next two weeks passed in a blur.

Alice secured Charlie's permission for me to go on the trip. She knew, of course, she would. He felt comfortable about it since the entire Cullen family would be going. He trusted and respected Carlisle and Esme and knew they wouldn't allow anything "inappropriate" to go on. Besides, he could never say "no" to Alice.

Before I knew it, we were at the airport, boarding a plane on our way to Central America. The Cullen's preferred to travel at night to avoid any potential sunny outside boarding or deboarding possibilities. It was also easier, as most of the passengers were sleeping and didn't tend to notice the beautiful, pale, group in first class that I sat with.

We flew from Washington to LA and then had a direct flight to Costa Rica. From Costa Rica, we took a small plane to Savage Island. Carlisle flew the small plane, just one of the many skills he had acquired over the past three hundred and sixty plus years.

We landed on a small airstrip which emerged suddenly from the jungle that covered most of the island. From the air, the island looked like a dark green jewel surrounded by sparkling blue sapphires. The water looked fake it was so brilliant – just like on the TV advertisement that had inspired this adventure. Carlisle landed the small jet so gently on the runway, I almost didn't know we were on the ground. It was by far the best flight and landing we'd had on the whole trip.

I sat between Alice and Esme, and we exchanged excited glances as we taxied towards the little thatched roof hut that acted as the island's airport. Edward had co-piloted with Carlisle and now that we were on the ground he turned in his seat to check on me. He smiled at our delighted expressions. Even Rosalie looked happy which only accentuated her beauty, if that was even possible.

There was, of course, no customs check at this airport. A large vehicle, an Expedition I guessed, pulled up to meet us near the hut as Carlisle parked the plane and Emmett let down the gangway. The driver opened the back of the vehicle in anticipation of loading our luggage. We all filed off the plane, seven vampires and me. The Cullen's all sparkled in the glorious sunlight as we exited the plane.

I had only ever seen Edward in the sun, but they were all glorious with the same shimmering skin, the sunlight bouncing off them like the crystals that Renee use to hang in her kitchen window back in Phoenix. I had to put my sunglasses on to reduce the glare both from the bright, equatorial sun and from my companions. Carlisle had already opened the luggage compartment under the jet and he and Emmett were throwing our bags, like they were Nerf balls to Jasper and the driver who loaded them into the Expedition.

Edward came to stand next to me. "How are you?" He asked with more concern than seemed appropriate for the beautiful, relaxed setting.

"Fine," I said smiling at him. "Carlisle is a great pilot."

He just nodded and seemed to scan the horizon. I couldn't tell what he was looking at behind his dark glasses but I'm sure his tawny eyes were serious.

"It's going to be okay," I assured him, sensing his mood.

"Hmmm," was all he said, distracted by whatever he was scanning the horizon for.

I looked over at Alice. "Right, Alice?"

She turned my way and though I couldn't see her eyes behind her sunglasses, I knew they were dancing. "Right!" she agreed.

"See there," I assured him again. "Never bet against Alice."

"Come on," Edward said and he moved us towards the car that was now loaded down with all our stuff. We looked like a New York Mafia family as we loaded into the big black vehicle all in our dark sunglasses. We sped quickly to the cottage that would be home for the next ten days.

It was perfect. The house was shaded by giant old banyan trees. The roots, growing down from the branches, created an ever stronger hold in the sandy soil. Flowering plants, in all shapes, sizes, and colors filled most of the yard with paths leading from the crushed shell driveway to the house.

"It's beautiful Carlisle." Esme gasped. "I love it," she looked up at him with a look of clear adoration on her pale, heart-shaped face.

"Almost as beautiful as you," he said so softly that I almost couldn't hear him.

Edward glanced down at me then, looking relaxed for the first time since we'd left Forks. He took my hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. His mouth turned up in my favorite crooked smile and I thought I might collapse right there. Why did my heart always misbehave when he looked at me like that?

We toured through the house. There was a big open living area, a well equipped kitchen with a large cooking island and counter space for three to eat at the island. The kitchen also had a large dining area that opened through sliding glass doors onto the enormous deck. There were four bedrooms, two downstairs and two upstairs. Carlisle assigned rooms to us.

"Alice and Bella, Edward and Jasper – you'll be upstairs. Rosalie and Emmett and Esme and I will be downstairs."

No one questioned this arrangement and Alice and I bounded up the stairs to check out "our room". Well, she bounded, I tackled the stairs as fast as I could without risking disaster. I was determined not to have any stupid accidents while on this trip. I was pretty sure that Carlisle had brought his medical bag though, which was probably a very good idea considering my history.

Alice and I chose the pretty, yellow room. There was a big, king-sized bed and French doors that led to a balcony that looked out over the beach and the beautiful blue water below. The balcony ran along the entire back of the second story and connected the "boy's" room with ours. We walked out onto the balcony, struck by the breathtaking view.

"Wow," I exclaimed as I breathed in the salty fresh air.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Hey, let's see Edward and Jasper's room." She opened the screen door from the balcony into their room and found them already putting their clothes away. They looked up when we entered.

"Come check out the view," I said to Edward. He joined me on the balcony as I caught a glimpse of Alice reaching up on her toes, like a ballerina on point, to kiss Jasper.

"Nice," he said as we stood looking out over the water. Well, I was looking out, he was looking at me.

"I meant that view," I said pointing out to the water. But before I could say anything more, his cold, smooth lips were on mine pressing hard and leaving me breathless after only a few seconds.

"Yes, the view is beautiful," he murmured in his velvet soft voice, still only looking at me. My face flushed red between his cold hands. I breathed in the sweet smell of him.

I could feel myself getting lost in his liquid gold eyes.

"Um, yeah," I said not remembering what we were talking about. He grinned and let go of me. I almost fell over when he released me, but he was quick to catch my hand and wrap an arm around my waist.

His smiled broadened. He knew the effect he had on me, but never seemed to tire of it.

"Let's see the "girl's" room," he said chuckling softly.

He looked around our bright room and noted the one bed. "Are you okay sharing a bed with Alice?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes," I said cheerfully knowing that's probably not who I'd be sharing it with.

"Come down and see the beach," Emmett's booming voice called from the first floor.

Edward and I used the stairs, but Alice and Jasper must have taken the shortcut over the balcony railing as they were already loping down the beach when we arrived. At the back of the house, there was a giant deck with a grill, table and chairs, and padded recliners for sunbathing. I wondered if the Cullens would sunbath. Alice had bought an adorable bikini on our shopping spree.

Carlisle and Esme stood at the edge of the deck, arms around each other's waists watching as Emmett dive tackled Jasper on the beach. Emmett was like the big brother I'd never had and acted like a rough and tumble teenager most of the time. Esme and Carlisle smiled at us as we joined them to watch the others.

"This is great," I said to them. "Thank you so much for including me in your vacation."

"Well, it was your idea dear," Esme said lightly patting my hand, "and we do consider you part of our family. We're thrilled Charlie allowed you to join us. This is a very special trip for all of us."

Edward pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him and could see his bemused expression at Jasper's stronghold pin of Emmett at the water's edge.

"Go," I said quietly and in a flash he was sideswiping Jasper and freeing Emmett in the midst of it. Carlisle laughed, pleased that his sons were already in full vacation mode.

"So Bella, I need to make a trip to the market to buy some food for you," Esme said turning to me as Carlisle strode out to the beach to join the others. "What do you like to eat?"

"Oh, I can do that," I said feeling a little embarrassed as I was the only one who would need to eat store-bought food. "I do all the shopping and cooking at home, so I can handle all of that myself."

"I don't mind dear. It has been a long time since I've cooked, but I'm sure I can remember how to do it."

"No really," I insisted turning crimson as usual whenever I was embarrassed. "I'll take care of it."

"Well, I know Edward is always concerned about you going hungry so-"

"I know, he worries about me too much," I said smiling as we watched the men, all four of them playing like boys now. Rosalie and Alice walked along the edge of the shoreline looking at shells that had washed up during high tide. I thought about how normal it all seemed.

"Well, how about if we make a quick trip together now?" she suggested.

"Okay," I said returning her smile.

"Carlisle, Edward, we're going to run to the market. We'll be back in just a few minutes." Esme spoke just a fraction louder to the men on the beach. They both waved from the tangle of arms and legs.

It was only a short drive to town and we easily found the open air market and picked up a few essentials for me. We were back at the villa before the others had even come in.

As I stepped out onto the deck, Edward appeared almost instantly to greet me. His hair was tousled and full of sand, his eyes were bright, and his face was relaxed and happy.

"What kind of seafood do you prefer?" Edward asked sounding natural as if he ate it all the time.

"Any kind," I said. "I'm a little 'fished-out' living with Charlie, but I can eat most anything"

Back in Forks, Charlie went fishing just about every weekend at the numerous lakes and streams in the area and usually brought something home, which afforded me regular opportunities to be creative in new and tasty ways to prepare fish.

"How about lobster?" he asked with an expression so serious, he might have been asking me about solving world hunger.

"Well sure," I said smirking at him. "I could probably stomach some lobster."

I hadn't had lobster since I came to Forks – it wasn't exactly in Charlie's budget or even on his list of desired dinner options. Charlie had simple tastes – mostly fish and eggs. Before I could even finish the thought, Edward was gone. I saw his shirt laying at the water's edge and a small splash as he disappeared into the ocean. In what seemed like only a few seconds, he was back at my side, dripping wet. A huge smile lit his face as he held up a large red lobster squirming angrily at being pulled from under its rock.

"Wow, that was fast," I said eyeing the lobster uncertainly. I had no idea how to cook a live lobster, but I had a feeling I was about to find out.

As if reading my mind, he asked, "Are you hungry? I'll cook it for you now."

And without waiting for my answer, he headed into the house and got started opening cabinets and banging pots and pans in the kitchen. My eyes followed him in amazement, was there anything he couldn't do?

I followed him inside, shaking my head. "How do you know how to cook lobster?" I asked as I perched on one of the barstools at the kitchen island settling in to watch him cook.

"Before we left, I studied how to prepare all the local species of flora and fauna found on the island and in the surrounding ocean. I wanted to be able to feed you while we're here. You are on vacation after all," he explained as he busily got the large pot of water boiling to cook my lobster.

"You are amazing," I said realizing I wouldn't be getting near the stove all week if he had anything to do with it.

"Yes, that is true," he said flashing me his brilliant smile.

Alice danced into the kitchen then, tailed by Jasper. "When Bella is finished eating, we're all going into town to see the sights." She informed us, lighting on the bar stool next to me.

"You don't need to wait on me," I said already concerned that I was holding everyone up.

"The others took a walk down the beach," Jasper explained quietly from the third bar stool. "They won't be back for awhile."

As the lobster boiled in the pot, Edward pulled some salad that Esme and I had purchased earlier, out of the fridge. He arranged my salad, adding a beautiful orchid. He whipped up some mystery dressing from local ingredients and drizzled it over the salad – it looked like something straight out of a high-end gourmet restaurant.

"The orchid is edible," Edward explained as he placed the salad along with a fork in front of me. A moment later, the lobster tail along with a lemon wedge and a small dish of bubbling butter appeared as I was devouring the salad.

"Wow, this is fabulous Edward! When did you have time to learn all this?" I asked realizing I was famished. I hadn't eaten since the roasted peanuts and Coke on the plane from Seattle.

"While you were sleeping," he teased me. "It's the only time I can safely take my eyes off you."

I smirked at him but kept eating. The lobster was incredible, melting in my mouth so that I hardly had to chew at all.

"Wow, that does look good," Alice said. "Almost makes me want to eat food." she laughed as she jumped up from her seat to go get ready for our trip to town. Jasper lingered for a moment longer. He quietly watched me eat and it started to make me feel a little self conscious.

"Can I get something for you Jasper?" Edward asked interrupting Jasper's fixation with my meal. Edward eyed him curiously as he pulled the rest of the lobster meat out of the shell for my future consumption.

"No," Jasper said finally looking away realizing that he was being rude. "I'll go see where the others are."

After he was gone for a few minutes, I asked Edward, "What's up with Jasper? Is he okay… with me, I mean?"

Edward hesitated, "he's fine," but he avoided my eyes, turning away from me to put the rest of the lobster in the refrigerator. I didn't believe him but I let it drop.

The others returned from their walk and we all piled back into the Expedition. We drove down the sandy road heading into the interior of the island. The road was narrow flanked on either side by the ever encroaching jungle. It was persistent like the green of Forks, but the plant life was tropical and much more varied. Flowers bloomed everywhere and there were lots of insects, especially mosquitoes. Bugs didn't bother the Cullen's, of course, so they seemed to converge on me. When we stepped out of the car, it felt like I was under attack. A large black bug landed on the back of my shoulder and immediately bit me.

"Ow" I said slapping my hand against the winged attacker. The offender got away but my hand came back with a tiny red smear. "Rotten blood sucker," I complained and then realized what I had just said. I looked up to see seven pairs of eyes trained on me.

"Oops," I said nervously. "Sorry," I gulped.

A long moment passed, it seemed like an eternity to me. Memories from my eighteenth birthday party flooded back, but then Edward's mouth curved up into a smile, his golden eyes twinkling with humor. Emmett burst out into a roll of laughter so loud it almost hurt my ears. The tension broke and they all relaxed, even Rosalie smiled, sort of. I looked over to see Jasper's reaction and he was smiling broadly at Alice letting her know he was unaffected at the sight and smell of my blood.

"See, I told you it would be fine," Alice chirped and smiled at Edward and me.

"Come on, let's see what's here," said Carlisle with a bemused grin. He led the way down the main street of town. I wiped my hand off on my shorts and walked next to Edward, he was still chuckling. He took my hand letting me know it didn't matter and he smiled down at me with that glorious face that left me feeling a little weak in the knees.

The downtown was comprised mostly of shops filled with artwork from the island natives. A restaurant and open air market - for the natives and the occasional human visitor and the town hall rounded out the small village square. Esme and I had already visited the market earlier in the day, but hadn't taken time to look at anything else. Carlisle strode to the Town Hall and we all followed him. As we entered the small building, I noticed a woman from across the street watching our group with interest. I was almost as pale as the Cullens, but my obvious plainness was a dead giveaway that I wasn't a vampire. I wasn't concerned though, as Carlisle had explained it would be safe for me here.

We entered a large room where it looked like meetings might be held. There were chairs and tables scattered around but the Cullen men went directly to the notices posted on the large boards covering one of the walls. The notices provided information to visitors on Island rules, including what game could be hunted and what time of the day or night hunting was permitted. Across the room, photos of local wildlife in and out of the water caught Alice's attention and she motioned for us to come and look at them with her.

"Wow," I said looking at all of the various wildlife that lived here. "Who would have thought all these animals would be on this one island?"

"I think they may import some of them," Esme explained, "to cater to different tastes." She smiled tentatively at me. "Does that bother you?" she asked.

"No, not at all," I said. Although, it was a little strange to think all these animals would be hunted without weapons – or at least not the normal kind of weapons.

"Look," Alice enthusiastically pointed at a photo of a large menacing looking shark. "This is what Edward, Emmett, and Jasper want to hunt. We've never hunted in the water before, so it will be a whole new experience!" She explained to me gleefully.

I looked at the picture with concern remembering those old JAWS movies where almost everyone got eaten.

"Not to worry," his velvet voice whispered in my ear as his cold hard arms wrapped around me from behind. I jumped a little at his sudden appearance – he always surprised me like that. I think he liked to hear my heart stop and then race forward. He chuckled softly in my ear, his cool breath fanning over my cheek. I leaned back against him for support as my bones felt like they were going soft while I breathed in his sweet scent.

"Really Edward, she's practically swooning," Rosalie glared at him. It was the first time I'd heard her say anything almost since we left Forks.

Edward just smiled, loving the effect and not just the effect he had on me, I thought.

"Don't be jealous Rosalie. You can swoon for Emmett anytime you want," Edward chuckled and squeezed me tighter against him. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. With that, she stalked off to go look at the town notices with the others.

"Why do you purposely irritate her like that?" I asked wriggling around in his arms to face him. "I'm trying to get her to like me." I explained, scolding him.

"Sorry," he said, but I could tell he wasn't as the corners of his mouth were still turned up in a little smile as he looked over at his beautiful, blond sister.

"Don't worry about her," Alice piped up. "She's just still jealous that you're human and she's not. Come on let's go." She didn't wait for us and danced ahead to catch up with the others as they filed out of the room.

I looked back at the picture of the shark again. "Are you sure about hunting sharks?" I asked, hoping he would change his mind. "There are other good choices." I nodded towards a panther also pictured on the wall which was similar to his normal preference at home, the mountain lion.

"Don't worry about it Bella. We'll just wait and see. I'm not thirsty now anyway," he tried to reassure me. I knew they had gone on a big hunting trip just before we left. All the Cullen's eyes were a light golden honey color so I knew none of them were thirsty, yet.


	4. Chapter 3 Shark Attack

_AN: My version of Eclipse/Breaking Dawn. Bella and the whole Cullen Clan are currently on Savage Island. Didn't Bella imagine going to a remote beach with Edward when she was hiding from James in Twilight? Well guess what, she gets to go there now! And you KNOW she'll find danger there too! Enjoy!_

_Thanks to my super-star Beta reader, TwilightFan4Life, always the encourager!_

_Disclaimer: My goal is to write as well as SM but at this point I'm only playing with her characters. I wish I could keep them but alas they belong to Stephenie!_

**Chapter 3 Shark Attack**

We spent a quiet evening at the villa discussing plans for the next day.

Everyone wanted to go diving and checkout the marine life off our beach. I don't scuba dive so I explained that I would snorkel and watch from the surface as they explored deeper. Not needing to breathe, they could stay down as long as they wished and go as deep as they wanted.

"I'll stay on top with Bella," Esme offered. "I feel a little claustrophobic underwater," she explained to everyone.

I'm not sure I believed her but guessed she offered so Edward would feel comfortable leaving me to dive deeper with the rest of the family.

"Thanks Esme," I smiled warmly at her. She did feel maternal to me, not like Renee, but what I imagined a normal mother would be like, nurturing and selfless.

Before I could stop it, a huge yawn escaped from between my lips. Edward, with an amused expression, noticed of course. "Time for bed," he said as if talking to a child and scooped me up in his arms.

"Edward!" I protested as he carried me off toward the stairs, smiling as he went.

"Good Night, Bella," Esme and Carlisle said in unison, smiling at each other as they realized they both considered me to be their sixth child.

"Good Night," I called back from the top of the stairs, resigned, knowing that any effort to stop him would be futile.

Edward whisked me into the pretty yellow room and settled us both onto the bed, me still in his arms. "I never thought I'd get you alone," he breathed into my neck. I melted against him realizing his ulterior motive for my imposed "bedtime".

His cold, smooth lips traveled up my neck to my ear where he whispered so softly I was unsure there was any sound at all but yet his words were clear, "I love you Bella."

I pulled slightly away so I could see his eyes. "I love you," I whispered. His eyes were smoldering. My heart raced and my breath was coming much too fast as I tried to get it under control, hyperventilation fast approaching. I closed my eyes trying to get my pounding heart to quiet.

"Bella, are you alright?" concern clear in his soft voice.

After a moment, I opened my eyes. "More than all right."

He smiled down at me, his finger lightly brushing the hair from my cheek, training it behind my ear. "You are so beautiful." Even the short exposure to the sun today had already put a pink tinge on my normally pale skin. It felt very warm under his cold touch.

"Could I have a human minute?" I asked.

"Of course," he said and released me from his stronghold.

I scooped up my toiletry bag and closed the door to the adjoining the bathroom that serviced both upstairs bedrooms. I quickly brushed my teeth, washed my face, and ran a brush through my hair. I felt he was overly generous with his compliment from before, but the pink in my cheeks did give me a healthy glow and my eyes were bright with the excitement of being near him. I changed quickly into my new pajamas. Instead of the t-shirt & cotton pants I slept in at home, Alice had insisted on me buying a silky two-piece number. The camisole top had little spaghetti straps and the bottom was like loose shorts but very short. I felt a little silly in it but she insisted, winking at me while we shopped in the Victoria Secret's store in Seattle.

I turned off the light and reentered the bedroom. I could see him clearly from the moonlight shining through the balcony doors. He lay on the bed looking like a Greek god. His hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. He heard me enter and propped up on one elbow.

"Bella," he gasped quietly. "Are you trying to do me in?" He smiled but his eyes looked serious as he took in my new apparel.

"This was Alice's doing," I muttered, my pink cheeks turning red. I knew he could see that even in the moonlight.

"Remind me to thank her," he said his voice low and seductive as he held his hand out to me.

I took his hand and crawled onto the bed with him. He pulled me to him, his body hard and cold against mine. I shivered. "Sorry," he whispered and pulled the covers over us.

"I don't mind," I said against his shoulder. I could feel his lips on my hair.

"You smell so delicious," he murmured. I stiffened, but then I felt him exhale. "Sorry, bad choice of words."

"Sort of like my faux pas earlier today with the mosquito," I said remembering my stupid choice of words about 'blood suckers' – not the thing to say in the company of vampires. I felt his chest rumble beneath me as he chuckled softly.

"Bella, that was so incredibly funny. I thought Emmett was going to break a rib he was laughing so hard. The look on your face when you realized what you had said was priceless." I could feel him smiling in the dark.

"Well, I'm so glad I could provide you all with the entertainment for the afternoon," I retorted a little miffed.

"It just makes everyone love you more," Edward said in a gentler tone. "You are so genuine, so sincere. There's no way for us to be offended by anything you say."

"I'm not sure Rosalie feels that way," I said softly.

"Don't worry about Rosalie," he reminded me. "She always wants to be the center of attention and even though you don't want to be, it just happens naturally. Don't take it personally."

"I just wish…"

"Shhh," he gently put a cold finger to my lips. "Time to go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow and you need to be rested." He stroked my hair and hummed the lullaby he had composed for me. Before I knew it, my eyes felt heavy and I found myself drifting off in his cold arms.

I slept soundly, dreamlessly. Who needed to dream while asleep when you were living the dream while awake?

I woke alone in the big bed. But within seconds of opening my eyes, Alice came bounding into the room.

"Are you awake, Bella?" she asked, even though she knew I was.

"I think so," I said, "unless I'm dreaming this whole trip." That possibility didn't seem out of the question considering where we were and who I was with.

"No, it's real," she said beaming at me. "Edward says that your breakfast is ready."

I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe he's taking this cooking thing so seriously."

"He just wants to please you," she said. "Did he like your new pajamas?"

"Umm, yes, he did." I said shyly, the heat rising to my cheeks with the memory of his reaction.

"I knew he would," she said, her eyes twinkling. "He's so happy with you Bella. He's almost like a different person," she smiled radiantly at me. "Come on now. Let's go see what he's got for you to eat." With that she jumped off the edge of the bed and was out the door as I heard her calling back over her shoulder, "I'll meet you in the kitchen."

A few minutes later I made my appearance, after donning shorts and a t-shirt with my new bathing suit on underneath. I remembered our plan for the day.

"Good Morning," his voice was like honey.

"Hi, sorry I slept in," I said eyeing the clock over the stove. It was already nine o'clock.

"You're on vacation. You can sleep as long as you want," he said as he pulled a bowl of freshly cut up fruit out of the refrigerator. Some of the fruit looked familiar but some of it was new to me, local no doubt.

"Thanks," I said digging in with an appetite I didn't know I had until that moment, "this looks great!"

He smiled, pleased that he could "hunt" for me.

Emmett and Rosalie burst into the kitchen from the deck. "You've GOT to get in the ocean – it's fabulous!" Emmett said dripping saltwater on the kitchen floor.

"There are so many beautiful fish and fascinating sea creatures," Rosalie said, her eyes wide and excited.

I paused, gaping at them and then quickly shut my mouth realizing it was hanging open. Fortunately, there wasn't anything in it as I had just swallowed the last bite of my breakfast. I had never seen Rosalie with wet hair, she was stunning. She was always beautiful, but now she looked relaxed and natural not posing like she normally did. It made her even more gorgeous. Despite her paleness, she looked radiant in her red bikini that showed off her exquisite body. She looked as though she could have just stepped out of the swimsuit edition of Sports Illustrated.

She looked at me oddly and I realized I was staring at her, "I'm sorry." I apologized and before I could stop myself, I blurted, "You are just so beautiful Rosalie." I flushed as crimson as her bathing suit and looked down, embarrassed beyond measure.

"Thanks, Bella" she said softly actually sounding surprised.

"Are you two ready to get wet?" Emmett broke the awkward silence impatient for us to join them.

"We'll be there in a minute," Edward said not wanting to hurry me. "I think Jasper and Alice are headed out there now."

Emmett turned back to the open sliding glass door and spotted the other couple walking towards the water. "Come on Rose, we can show them where the rays are," he grabbed her hand and led her quickly back out to the deck.

"I'm such an idiot," I said after they were gone.

"Don't be absurd, Bella. You are anything but an idiot," he reassured me.

"Didn't you just hear what I said to Rosalie."

"Yes," he said finishing up with my dishes and coming around to my side of the kitchen island.

"Well…"

"Bella, it was probably the best thing you could have ever said to Rosalie. She always feels like she's in competition with you. You being awed by her beauty made her feel good and less antagonistic towards you. You really surprised her. You should have heard her thoughts," he snickered.

"I don't want to know," I muttered.

"Come on silly. Are you ready to go swimming?" he asked.

"I am," I said demonstrating as I pulled my t-shirt off. His surprised look gave way to a pleased one as he noted my new bathing suit. It was the shade of blue that he had commented he liked on me before.

"Hmmm, we may not make it out to the water," he murmured as he leaned over me, his lips finding the hollow in my neck.

"Edward!" I resisted but not too much. "We should really go out…." But my thoughts started to blur and I couldn't remember whatever it was that we were going to do as his lips traveled over my jaw and chin and rose softly to my mouth.

"You were saying," he said softly against my lips.

"Umm…I don't remember," I gave up totally and clutched at his thick bronze hair with my hands, stretching up to kiss him harder.

He pulled away from me then knowing he needed to. His eyes were smoldering though, holding me to him even as he distanced himself.

I gasped quietly although he could clearly hear it as well as my heart pounding in my chest. "I can't resist you at all, you know," I said out of breath.

"I know," he said a strained smile curving his mouth upwards. "It's very difficult for me too." The unsaid, "_but I have to,_" was so loud it was almost as if he'd spoken it. "Come on beautiful, let's get wet." He took my hand and led me toward the beach.

He stripped off his t-shirt when we got down to the area where Carlisle and Esme laid under an umbrella on a beach recliner built for two. I took off my shorts and laid my clothes down on the beach blanket I had brought with us. He looked me over with an appraising glance, taking in my new bathing suit. It was modest compared to Rosalie's bikini or even the one that Alice had bought. Edward, of course, looked like Adonis himself, stomach muscles rippling.

"Have fun," Esme said beaming at us.

As we walked to the water's edge, something occurred to Edward.

"Can you swim?" he asked surprised he hadn't thought of this before.

"Yes," I smiled at him. "But not as well as a vampire, I'm sure."

The water was a little cool when we first walked in, but I got use to it quickly. Edward didn't seem to notice the temperature. Soon we were swimming out over a beautiful coral reef full of sea life, a virtual kaleidoscope of colors, shapes, and textures. The bottom gradually sloped downward but it was crystal clear so I could easily see everything underwater. It was amazing. The colors were so brilliant, it almost appeared unreal.

I was so enchanted with the colorful, new world that I suddenly panicked when I became dizzy and lightheaded. I lifted my head out of the water and Edward lifted his so he could talk to me, noting the strange look on my face.

"Are you all right?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes," I said sputtering. "It's so beautiful; I forgot to breathe," I explained treading water while I caught my breath.

"Yes, please remember to do that. I'm not sure if I could resuscitate you," he said smiling, but his eyes weren't kidding. "Let me know if you get tired and I'll give you a ride," he offered.

"Okay," I agreed and put my face back in the water. I would have to remember the mask, fins, and snorkel for our next swim so I could keep up better.

I watched Edward dive smoothly down to the coral reef and pick up a live sand dollar. He looked up smiling as he carried it back to up to me. He broke the surface and asked, "Do you know the legend of the sand dollar, Bella?"

I shook my head, "I don't think so."

Holding the sand dollar out so I could touch it, he began the story.

"The legend has been in existence hundreds perhaps even a thousand years. No one knows who started it but it tells the story of the sand dollar and the markings it bears. According to the legend, the markings on the sand dollar represent the birth, crucifixion, and resurrection of Christ. You can see here the four holes with a fifth in the center," he pointed and I nodded.

"The four holes represent the nail holes through Jesus' wrists and feet and the center hole would be the one made by the Roman's spear who pierced him ensuring he was dead during the crucifixion. The Easter Lily, representing his resurrection, is here on the top of the shell with its center a star like the one that appeared to the wise men that led them to the stable where Jesus was born."

He carefully turned the sand dollar over, "and on the other side is the Christmas poinsettia representing his birth. If you break the sand dollar open, there are five small v-shaped shells that represent five white Doves of Peace. The legend says that God created the sand dollar as a reminder of the ultimate gift he gave to mankind."

He looked at me now and I knew the message in his eyes concerning my immortality and where he thought I should spend it.

"That's a great story," I said not wanting to address his deeper message and I was starting to get a little breathless from treading water so long. It seemed effortless for him though he wasn't even using his hands.

"You're getting tired," he said noting my labored breathing. "Let me return this creature and I'll take you back to the beach." Before I could protest, he dove silently back down to the reef and gently placed the sand dollar back in the exact spot he had picked it up from. He resurfaced next to me.

"Really, I'm fine," I breathed heavily not wanting to go in yet.

"Right," he said smirking at me. "Here, climb on my back and we'll swim a little longer," he ordered. I did as he suggested and then I noticed Alice and Jasper surfacing nearby. They swam towards us.

"Hi," Alice called out in her cheerful tone. Her skin glittering just like the water she slid through.

"Hi," I called back but they were already at our side.

"Isn't this great!" she exclaimed.

"Totally," I agreed as I floated easily, my arms encircling Edward's neck.

"We saw so many fish and rays and a pod of dolphins swam by us a little while ago when we were further out."

"We spotted a good sized shark earlier too," Jasper added giving Edward a knowing look.

Alice smacked him on the head, water spraying over us. "I thought we agreed we were going to wait on that information," she scolded him.

He looked at her only slightly repentant. "Sorry, I'm just anxious to start hunting one."

"You saw dolphins?" I asked changing the subject. The thought of sharks nearby made me nervous.

"Yes," she smiled, returning to her pixie-like state. "They swam very near us. I believe they were spinner dolphins."

"Wow," I said. "I'd love to see them."

"Then you shall," Edward said. "But right now, I'm going to take you in and put more sun block on you or you'll burn to a crisp. And they say vampires will burn up in the sun, ha!" he snorted.

He swam easily with me on his back and then flipped over to face me, my arms still looped around his neck. He gazed at me for a long moment as we glided through the water.

"You know, you're even more beautiful when you're wet," he said and then groaned quietly, "and you smell so good."

"In a good way or a bad way?" I asked, remembering this same conversation from sometime before.

"Both," he said, "always both," and with that he held me close in the warm tropical water. I never feared his thirst any longer as I knew his love for me was much stronger than his desire for my blood.

"I love you, Edward. I can't imagine being any happier than I am right now," I sighed.

"Nor I," he agreed. "I never thought I'd have anything like this, Bella. Thank you."

I looked into his golden eyes set in that glorious face and couldn't understand how I had been so blessed. It almost hurt to see the love coming from him; it made my breath catch. I still couldn't fathom how he could feel this way. I was so common and he was so…

He interrupted my thoughts as he briefly kissed me and said, "Come on, let's go in before you look like that lobster." At the mention of lobster, I remembered my leftovers from last night. My stomach growled loudly, giving my thoughts away.

"Lunchtime," he announced and swam us quickly back to shore.

Everyone came in and lounged on the deck as I ate lobster salad for lunch. I was definitely going to gain weight on this trip if I wasn't careful.

"Bella wants to see the dolphins, so I thought we might take the boat out this afternoon to find them," Edward announced.

"Can Jazz and I come too?" Alice asked.

"Of course," Edward agreed.

"We'll come too," Carlisle added as he looked at Esme who nodded and then they both looked over at Rosalie and Emmett.

"I think we'll stay in this afternoon," Emmett said eyeing Rosalie and then turned to smile at Carlisle. Carlisle nodded, understanding their desire to be alone. Even though I couldn't read their thoughts like Edward, I believed I caught the gist of Emmett's intention. I looked down, a little embarrassed, as I realized what was going on. Part of me longed for that to be me and Edward, but I couldn't start thinking about that sort of thing …

"Are you finished?" Edward was staring curiously at me. I imagined he was desperate to know my thoughts, as if they weren't clear enough on my face.

I stood in confirmation that I was, but he snatched the plate off the table before I could even reach for it. He smiled enjoying his opportunity to spoil me and serve my every need. Well, almost every need. He quickly cleaned up the kitchen and then the six of us headed off to the dock.

Our villa came with the use of a really nice boat, a yacht really. It had two nice staterooms with queen sized beds which is pretty unusual Edward explained to me. The galley was nicely equipped with enough eating space for five or six people, if you liked each other well, and they weren't all the size of Emmett. There was plenty of space for sunning on the fore deck and seating for fishing or lounging on the aft deck including a small platform to dive from.

There was a tower where the driver would navigate with a clear view. It was a really nice boat and I was pleased that I wouldn't have to swim all over the Pacific looking for the dolphins. We cruised out to sea for twenty minutes or so, the wind whipping through our hair. Then I heard Alice squealing in delight from the foredeck. She was leaning over the edge pointing down into the water.

"Look, they're here," her eyes were dancing as she looked up at us.

Carlisle cut the engine and we glided along noiselessly. I turned around in my seat and leaned over the boat rail. Sure enough, there were four, no five, dolphins flitting around the nose of the boat disappointed now that the boat had slowed and the bow wave was gone. Alice slipped quickly into the water, looking like one of the graceful animals herself.

"Will she scare them?" I asked Edward.

"I don't think so. Although they won't know what she is since there's no air bubbles and no body heat," he answered sounding interested to know himself. "Dolphins are notoriously curious, so they will probably be more interested than fearful."

The dolphins swam around her, eyeing her speculatively. She swam with them just below the surface. It was so clear I could see her expression as she seemed to speak to them with her eyes. She almost looked like one of them with her pale skin and contrasting black hair and swimsuit. She held out a hand and one of them braved touching it with his long snout. She laughed underwater and the animal darted off but circled back around, as enthralled with her as she was with him. She broke the surface then and looked up at me in the boat.

"Come on in Bella. They're really friendly!"

I looked up at Edward and he smiled in agreement. I slipped off my t-shirt, pulled on my fins, and stepped off the diving platform into the clear blue water. I swam over towards her as everyone else watched. The dolphins swam around us and the brave one came nearest to me. He broke the surface to look at me in the eye and then rolled over on his back as if asking me to rub his belly. I giggled and reached out to touch his light, silky underside. He swam on his back in a circle around me as I gently stroked him, his pectoral flippers moving back and forth in delight. I smiled hugely at Alice and her laugh sounded like wind chimes in the ocean breeze. My dolphin flipped back over and shot away spinning up into the air a few dozen feet from me, showing off, no doubt.

Alice took my hand and swam with me a few feet under the water towards the rest of the animals still curiously watching us. They would touch noses and rub against each other from time to time and I could hear their high pitched clicking under the water. A smaller dolphin, a baby it looked like, hung close to what must be his mother. He looked at us and started tentatively in our direction. I had to get a quick breath, and when I returned under the water, he was very near me waiting to investigate. I reached out slowly with my hand and he moved closer to touch my palm. We looked each other in the eye for the briefest moment and it was like we connected on some other level. It was magical. I glanced over at Alice and she was smiling – her white teeth flashing even under water. Suddenly, all of the dolphins scooted away and they were gone. We shrugged our shoulders at each other and I went up for another breath.

"Wow," I exclaimed as I surfaced and looked up at everyone in the boat. I felt a sharp tug at my ankle and looked back down in the water. Alice was pointing down into the vast depths of the ocean. I followed the direction of her finger but saw nothing. And then a second later, I saw it. A large gray form was coming quickly towards us like a speeding torpedo. I could feel my eyes get wide and Alice yelled, "Get Out!" from under the water. I froze.

Several things happened at once.

Alice pushed me out of the direct path of the oncoming shark.

I saw a splash as Edward entered the water diving over the boat railing.

Esme reached out for my hand to pull me into the boat.

I grabbed for Esme's hand and felt her fingers slip through mine as I was jerked viciously downward. The water rushed passed me as I felt the air whoosh out of my lungs. Painful pressure pressed against my ears as the shark drug me by my fin deeper into the ocean.

I slammed into a coral head, feeling the sharp edges of the reef rip into the skin on my calf. The bizarre underwater scene began to fade as my terrorized brain starved for oxygen began to shut down.

Strangely, I felt smooth, slippery skin under my arms and thought I must be hallucinating that the dolphins had come back to rescue me. I had heard stories about dolphins saving people from sharks. I went with the hallucination and wrapped my arms as tightly as I could manage around their sleek bodies. Three flashes of white passed close by me as Alice, Jasper, and Edward attacked the shark simultaneously.

Surprised by their attack, the shark released my fin. Immediately, I felt myself rising as the dolphins carried me back to the boat. I broke the surface, choking on the water I had inhaled during the ascent. Carlisle plucked me from the ocean, lifting me into the boat as if I were a rag doll. He carefully performed a Heimlich maneuver expelling the water from my lungs. The seawater burned my throat as it exited and I gasped for air. He gently settled me to my knees as I inhaled and exhaled deeply several times.

I felt a sharp stinging sensation running down my left calf. A thin crimson trail streamed from my leg as I lay gasping on the floor of the boat. I started screaming then "Edward, Shark, Edward!" Esme tried to soothe me pushing the hair out of my face.

"It's okay, Bella. You're safe now."

"No, the shark, Edward, Alice!" I ranted hysterically.

"Edward, Alice, and Jasper went after the shark, dear, it won't hurt you now," she soothed me. I felt Carlisle applying something to my leg. I looked up at him.

"It's only a surface wound, Bella. No stitches this time." He grinned at me. We had history in that department.

"But the shark, aren't they in danger?" I asked still panicky and confused by his light hearted expression.

"No, the shark may be though," Carlisle assured me. "Now let me clean this up before they get back." Carlisle helped me onto one of the padded seats. The bleeding had all but stopped and he removed the towel he had pressed to my leg. He cleaned the wounds with antiseptic from his bag. Thankfully, he always seemed to have it with him, at least when I was around. It stung but like he said, it was really just an ugly scrape. He rinsed the towel and floor with the onboard hose.

"That will have to do for now," he said.

Esme looked at me from across the deck and smiled. "Don't worry Bella. It's not your fault. They'll be back soon." My expression must have been an open book based on her attempt to comfort me.

Several minutes passed as I tried to not panic at the thought of Alice, Jasper, and Edward deep under the water fighting with a great white shark. Then I saw them, three heads popped up out of the water a short distance from the boat. Jasper and Alice looked excited but Edward looked angry.

"You should have seen it!" Alice started before she even reached the boat. "It was HUGE! Edward and Jasper almost had it but it was so quick and slippery."

"I did get a good bite out of him though, if the other sharks don't finish him off, I'll get him later. He's marked now. Not bad tasting either." Jasper said, his eyes flashing.

"Are you ready to be on this boat?" Carlisle asked Jasper sternly. I didn't miss his meaning.

"He's fine," Alice answered for him as they all climbed up on the dive platform and stood dripping in the boat. Carlisle threw each of them a dry towel. I pulled my towel closer around my legs just to be sure Jasper didn't notice my minor injury. Edward eyed me concerned, noting the movement.

"Are you hurt," he immediately knelt at my side, the anger melting away.

"No, I'm fine." I said my voice steady now that I could see he was fine. I saw his nostrils flare slightly as he caught my scent, just a whisper stronger than normal. He looked at me and then at Carlisle.

I could tell Carlisle was sending him a silent message, probably telling him that it was just a scrape and to not make Jasper aware of it. Edward, perfectly controlled, sat next to me on the bench and pulled me into his arms.

"I don't know why I keep putting you in harm's way, Bella. You'd think I was trying to get you killed," he said apologizing for the entire event.

"Now who's being silly, like you could know a shark was going to attack us." I said rolling my eyes at him.

Carlisle started the engine and turned the boat back towards our beach.

"Come on Jaz, let's ride up front." Alice grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the foredeck. But I saw her give Edward a swift look over her shoulder. I wondered what she was thinking and looked up at Edward.

But before I could start questioning him, he held me closer and asked me, "Are you really all right?"

"Yes," I assured him and now that there was plenty of wind to carry the scent away, I lifted my towel to show him where the coral had left an angry-looking red scrape down my left calf.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry," he started apologizing again.

"It's okay, really." I smiled up at him. "It doesn't even hurt," I lied. "I just hope it won't bother you," I said suddenly anxious.

"No, of course not," he assured me. Then an irritated look crossed his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can't believe I wasn't able to kill that shark." He shook his head. "As soon as I knew you were clear of it and the dolphins had you to the surface, we took off after it. Alice, Jasper, and I caught up with it a few minutes later but it was extremely fast and we couldn't seem to get a good hold of it to …"

Then he stopped, realizing he was about to give me details concerning a topic he never wanted me to be exposed to, at least not until I was changed.

"In any case, it got away," he finished, avoiding my eyes, the bright, agitated look in his eyes dimming.

"But Jasper got a taste of it?" I tried to let him know that it didn't frighten me and he could tell me anything about their hunting experiences.

"Yes," he said with finality to his tone that let me know the subject was closed.

When we got back to our beach, Jasper and Alice raced to the house to fill Emmett and Rosalie in on our adventure. Carlisle watched them go, shaking his head as he helped Edward secure the boat to the dock.

Esme walked with me towards the villa. "How's your leg, Bella?" concern in her eyes.

"It's fine," I said giving her a weak smile. "It's really just a scrape. It doesn't even hurt," I lied again. The scrape was actually burning, but that may have just been from the saltwater that the antiseptic didn't rinse off. "I hope it won't bother anyone else," I said searching her eyes for confirmation.

"Oh don't worry about that," she assured me. "No one will have a problem with it. I'm just so glad it wasn't any more serious."

"Me too," I muttered. "I always seem to be ruining everyone's fun."

"Don't be silly," she said lightly wrapping her cold arm around my shoulders, giving me a gentle squeeze.

We entered the house and Emmett was lying in wait, having been fully informed by Jasper and Alice. "So, when are we going out to hunt it down?" he asked immediately, fire in his eyes at the prospect of the hunt.

"I don't know Emmett," Edward said giving him a stern look letting him know that now was not the right time for this discussion.

"Come on Edward. It won't be hard to find with Jasper's bite mark in its hide." He continued ignoring Edward's warning look.

"Later," Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Are you afraid it will scare Bella to talk about hunting down the shark and drinking its blood?" Rosalie smirked.

Carlisle interjected before Edward could respond. "That's enough Rosalie, Emmett." Then he stopped a strange look on his face. Edward's eyes snapped to his, hearing Carlisle's thoughts as if he'd said them aloud.

"What is it?" Esme asked him.

"Jasper, you said when you bit the shark, you tasted blood?" Carlisle asked, confirming what he'd only heard in passing an hour ago. At the time, he'd been focused on me and Jasper's potential reaction to the scrape on my leg and the inadequate cleanup job he had done on the boat.

"Yes, that's right," Jasper said concern in his eyes now too.

"I wonder," Carlisle said looking over at Edward.

"I've never heard of it happening," Edward said.

"Of what happening?" I asked not having any idea what they were talking about.

Edward glanced briefly at Alice, annoyance in his eyes. "As you already know, when a vampire bites his prey, venom enters the blood stream to incapacitate the victim. However, if for some reason the prey isn't….killed….then it changes into a vampire too which is, of course, how all of us were changed."

"Yes, I know that," I said still at an empasse with Edward on my own 'changing'. "But what does that have to do with the shark -" and then it hit me. "Can a shark become a vampire?"

I looked around the room at all of them but no one said a word.

Carlisle finally broke the heavy silence. "We don't really know, Bella, but if it can happen and that shark is changing, it will be a very dangerous animal."

"We can handle it," Emmett said, the huge muscles in his arms flexing.

"Yes, well, if it is changing then we'll have to handle it. We can't leave a dangerous monster in the water like that. No one would be safe. We'll start hunting it tomorrow." Carlisle said with authority and the subject was closed.


	5. Chapter 4 Panther

_AN: My version of Eclipse/Breaking Dawn. Bella and the whole Cullen Clan are still on Savage Island. Didn't Bella imagine going to a remote beach with Edward when she was hiding from James in Twilight? Well guess what, she gets to go there now! Enjoy!_

_Thanks to my super-star Beta reader, TwilightFan4Life, always the encourager!_

_Disclaimer: My goal is to write as well as SM but at this point I'm only playing with her characters. I wish I could keep them but alas they belong to another!_

**Chapter 4 Panther**

Later that night, we lay in bed, my head resting on his chest, cold even through the t-shirt he wore. "Edward?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Do you think the shark could really change into…well you know?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure, but it is possible," he said, gently stroking my arm that stretched across his hard body. "Don't worry about it Bella, we'll take care of it tomorrow."

"But what if one of you gets hurt?" I asked anxiously.

"Bella," he sighed, "you've been around us long enough to know that won't happen. We're nearly indestructible," he said trying to lighten the mood, but I knew his eyes were serious even if I couldn't see them.

"Yeah, tell that to James, Victoria, and Laurent," I muttered, remembering the vampires I'd known who had been killed by the Cullens or the Quileute Werewolves.

"That was different," he said sternly.

"I know but if anything happens to you, to any of you… Oh, Edward this is all my fault. If you would just change me, you wouldn't have to keep saving me and fixing things when I screw them up," I pled, unable to hide the desperation which bubbled up from inside me.

"Bella, this isn't your fault and we're not having this discussion again. You're going to stay human for now and besides," his tone lightened instantly; "it keeps me busy saving you all the time."

I could feel him smile as he squeezed me tighter against his cold hard body.

I sighed deeply, giving up for the moment not wanting to make him angry.

"How's your leg?" He changed the subject.

"Fine." Well, it was sort of fine, as long as it was pressed against his cold skin so I couldn't feel the stinging sensation which continued even though I had showered and washed it thoroughly.

"Good. Please have Carlisle check it in the morning to ensure there's no infection," he advised.

"I will," I promised.

"Now try to sleep. You must be exhausted."

"Not really," I said even as I stifled a yawn.

"Uh huh," he said smiling in the dark. He lifted my chin up and pressed his cool lips to mine. "Sleep," he gently commanded as his sweet cool breath fanned over my face.

"It's really unfair when you …um…do that … you know…" my head was already spinning even with the full knowledge of how he used his hypnotic scent on me.

"I know," he said, smug triumph in his voice.

It worked, of course, I drifted off. His rhythmic breathing matching the waves lapping up on the shore outside the French doors soothed me into a deep dreamless sleep.

The next thing I knew, I felt cold lips on my cheek. "Bella," he whispered soundlessly against my ear. My eyes fluttered open to see his ochre eyes peering down at me.

"Good Morning," he said straightening up.

"Hi," I said groggily. "That's a nice way to wake up." I stretched lazily. I could really get into this vacation life.

He smiled, fluffed a pillow, and helped me sit up. He placed the pillow behind my back and then turned to retrieve a tray he'd brought upstairs for me.

"Breakfast in bed!" he announced, grinning widely at me, his white teeth flashing.

"Wow! You are _really_ spoiling me," I said, my mouth watering. I was suddenly famished.

He set the tray stand over my legs, everything looked delicious. Juice cold, eggs steaming, butter melting on the toast, and the fruit looked so fresh - like he had just picked it minutes ago, which may have been the case. There was even a small round vase of vividly colored flowers decorating the tray, once again impressing me with his attention to detail.

"Yes, and I plan to continue to spoil you, so just accept it," he said still smiling, obviously pleased with himself.

"I don't know, Edward, that's a lot to ask," I said smirking playfully at him. I had never been spoiled always having to take care of Renee while I was growing up, even though she was the parent. Even living with Charlie, I was responsible for running the household. It was nice to be taken care of, to be pampered, but I wasn't too sure about being treated like this ALL the time.

He sat in the chair across from the bed to watch me eat. "Well, you'll have to suffer through it somehow," he insisted returning my smirk.

I rolled my eyes and dug into my breakfast. It was delicious. I marveled at how he could cook so well considering he didn't even eat food. He wouldn't even be able to test it to see if it tasted right. It just didn't seem fair that he could be so talented in so many areas.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" I asked between bites.

"Well, I thought we might explore the island a little this morning," he said.

"Okay," I agreed surprised. "Did you decide not to go after the shark then?" I asked hesitantly, hopefully.

He avoided my eyes looking out the doors to the balcony. "The others are looking for it now," he said slowly. It didn't appear he wanted to tell me this.

"Oh, and you didn't go with them?" I asked knowing something was up now.

He sighed and looked down at me as he stood and took the empty tray away. He set the vase of flowers on the nightstand next to the bed. Finally he answered, "I wanted to spend time with you this morning. I'll go out with them later this afternoon. Now get dressed please, I'll be waiting for you downstairs." He kissed my forehead and was gone before I could even open my mouth for the next question.

I sighed getting up and brushing the crumbs off the bed and myself. I dressed quickly in shorts and a tank top, pulling my hair up into my usual pony tail. It was sure to be hot and humid in the jungle of the island's interior. Maybe, Edward wanted to get a lay of the land for hunting later, I thought. Again, the image of the black panther popped into my head. It was hard to imagine Edward hunting one but I remembered his complete and utter prohibition to me observing him while hunting so I guess I wouldn't get to see it.

He had said it was much too dangerous for me - to be near him - once his senses took control over his rational brain. I assumed once he changed me, I would get to see him hunt then. I wondered if he would have to teach me how to hunt or if it would just come naturally. I hoped that once I was a vampire, my nausea at the site of blood would disappear. It made my stomach twist thinking that my only food source might make me sick. Though I'd never admit it to Edward, I'd miss eating meals like the one I just finished.

I carefully navigated the stairs and spotted him waiting for me on one of the sofas in the living room. His back was to me. There was no way to sneak up on Edward but he seemed unaware of my approach. Lost in thought about something, I guessed.

I tiptoed to the couch and leaning carefully over the back of it, trying not to touch it, I kissed his cold cheek hoping to surprise him. His quick hands flashed up and grabbed my arms pulling me over the back of the sofa somersault style so that somehow I landed right side up on his lap. He was grinning mischievously. I gasped my eyes wide. I was the one who was surprised.

"Thought I didn't hear you stalking me, did you?" he asked a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Like that could ever happen!" I said sarcastically.

"We'll have to work on your hunting skills," he agreed trying to look serious but failing completely to hide his amusement.

"Actually, I was wondering about that," I said since he brought it up. "Will you have to teach me to hunt, once I'm changed, or will I just know how to do it, somehow?" I asked hoping my question wouldn't ruin his playful mood.

He stared at me for a long moment and smiled sadly shaking his head. "Don't worry about that now, Bella. We'll cross that road when we get to it," he said essentially avoiding my question.

I knew he didn't like to talk about life after my transformation. He just wanted me to enjoy every day of being human that I had left. But I had so many questions. At least he had said 'when' and not 'if', maybe he was finally accepting the inevitability of it.

"Come on," he said lifting me effortlessly in his arms as he stood then setting me gently on my feet. "Let's go."

We crossed the dirt road and headed into the jungle. Edward never felt the need for a path or trail of any kind so it was always slow going for me. Even though he held the prolific undergrowth out of the way, I still stumbled and tripped every few minutes. But he was always there to steady me before I fell. Once or twice, I thought I caught him rolling his eyes as I floundered but he always looked away before I could read his expression.

We blazed our way through the thick jungle for about forty-five minutes, reminding me of our trip to Edward's meadow thru the Olympic Peninsula "Jungle" back in Forks. Finally, the vegetation thinned and then gave way entirely to a large clearing. As we stepped out into the wide open space, I realized it was an enormous field, maybe sixty acres. It was grassy with just a few large trees scattered throughout. It didn't at all resemble the jungle we'd just left. In addition, some large animals had recently come this way evidenced by the droppings they'd left. I looked up at Edward, confused.

"This field simulates an African plain; it's a habitat designed for some of the predator animals they've imported for us to hunt," he explained as he scanned the edges of the field. He sniffed the air and then turned to the left walking along the edge of the trees, downwind. He took my hand in his and walked very close to me now.

"What is it?" I asked him quietly.

He looked down at me realizing I was alarmed. He dropped my hand and put his arm around me. "Don't worry I won't let anything harm you," he reassured me.

This didn't actually make me feel better though. It only affirmed there really was something to be worried about. After wading thru the knee high grass for several minutes, we headed back into the dark jungle. I was just about to ask him what was out there in the field, when I heard a low growling noise and it wasn't coming from Edward.

He stopped, holding me close to his side. His jaw tightened as he scanned the jungle around us. The growl came again in front of us to the left this time and I saw his eyes narrow as he searched the thick undergrowth. He slowly positioned himself in front of me, crouching slightly as a low snarl rumbled in his chest. My heart began to race. I wasn't sure if the wild animal was stalking us or if Edward was stalking it. Then I saw a quick flash of black fur, white teeth, and green eyes.

The panther leapt out of its hiding place and landed deftly just a few feet from us, teeth bared, hissing at us indignantly. Edward's answering snarl was shattering in the morning stillness, his lip curling high up over his glistening teeth. He was terrible and beautiful and I wondered if his thirst called to him to take the animal. The cat streaked away into the thick jungle's undergrowth at the sound of Edward's challenge. It all happened so fast, I wondered if I really saw it or just imagined it. But then Edward's stance relaxed and he turned back to me, the bright light quickly dimming in his darkening eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked me struggling slightly to make his voice even.

"I'm fine," I said still incredulous at the proximity of the wild animal we had just encountered and Edward's fierce display. "How about you – thirsty yet?" I asked a nervous tinge in my voice. His eyes were noticeably darker now.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile regaining full control of his countenance. "Not yet, but it's nice to know there's something tempting on the menu out here," he teased, "besides you." He grabbed me and kissed me on the neck pretending like he might bite me.

I laughed stiffly with his cold lips against my throat. "Yeah well, it's nice to know that I'm still your favorite entree," I said teasing him back. It pleased me that he could finally be so relaxed about our implausible relationship.

His lips left my throat. "More like dessert," he murmured against my mouth kissing me softly at first and then with a little more ardor. I wondered if he experienced some sort of adrenaline rush when he hunted. I guess I'd know for sure in a few months. As I returned his urgent kiss, I noticed my mind starting to blur and felt my knees start to wobble. He pulled away from me.

"Breathe Bella," he commanded. He was well versed in my fainting spells when I forgot to breathe. I always thought that the brain was supposed to take care of things like breathing without any conscious thought. Somehow though, Edward seemed to short-circuit my involuntary functions. Even though he couldn't read my mind, he still seemed to have some direct connection with my brain.

"What are you thinking?" he asked watching my face as these thoughts flickered through my mind. It was still annoying to him that mine was the only mind he couldn't read.

"I was wondering how you can mess with my head so easily. I shouldn't have to think about breathing and yet sometimes when you kiss me, it's like my nervous system short circuits." I tried to explain the phenomena he was already accustomed to.

He shrugged and grinned flashing his brilliant white teeth at me. "Maybe just another hunting tactic," he said teasing again, "dazzle the prey causing them to pass out and fall at your feet. Not much sport in that though." He chuckled as he took my hand, leading me through the jungle again.

"Ha Ha," I quipped. But it did make me wonder. I would certainly be his perfect prey and there would be no challenge in the hunt what so ever. I would literally fall into his arms and offer myself if he chose to kill me instead of love me. I took a deep breathe and smiled to myself, at least that decision was already made.

We wandered around in the jungle for what seemed like forever. It was so humid; I was soaked, my clothes and hair clinging my damp skin. I was definitely ready for a shower. I was also completely lost but as we broke through the edge of the thick vegetation, I realized we were back at the road within sight of the villa. I marveled again at his sense of direction. I wondered if he'd had one as a human or if that was another thing vampires received once they were changed. I hoped the latter so I might actually develop one myself once I became an official member of the Cullen clan.

Once out of the jungle, I could feel the cool ocean breeze and I immediately felt better. I picked up the pace as we got closer to the house. Edward smiled down at me noticing the change in my stride.

"Esme will stay with you this afternoon," he explained as we neared the villa.

"Oh," I said unable to disguise my disappointment in having to lose him for the afternoon while he helped the others hunt for the shark. Then instantly, I felt guilty realizing they wouldn't have to be hunting for the shark if it wasn't for me. I tried to be more upbeat. "That will be great. I bet she's got lots of 'Edward' stories," I grinned.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure she does," he agreed, "and whatever she tells you, it will be true. Esme never lies."

"Great," I reiterated rubbing my hands together and actually feeling excited about my time alone with Esme now. In reality, Esme and I already had some business we needed to take care of and this would be a perfect opportunity.

Everyone was waiting for us when we returned having come back to trade Esme for Edward. They were using the boat to get out to the deeper water and to use as a point of reference in the vast ocean around the island. I kissed Edward goodbye and requested that they all be careful as I headed quickly up the stairs for my much needed shower not wanting to offend their acute sense of smell any longer than necessary.


	6. Chapter 5 Kanika

AN: My version of Eclipse/Breaking Dawn. It takes the whole Cullen Clan to save Bella this time! Enjoy!

Thanks to my super-star Beta reader, TwilightFan4Life, always the encourager!

Disclaimer: My goal is to write as well as SM but at this point I'm only playing with her characters. I wish I could keep them but alas they belong to another!

**Chapter 5 Kanika**

After changing clothes, yet again, I descended the stairs in search of my "babysitter".

"Esme?" It still seemed odd to use a normal tone of voice instead of calling out as I would need to for normal human ears.

"Yes, Bella, I'm out here," she called to me through the door that opened out to the wide expanse of deck.

"Oh," I said coming quickly from the living room. "I thought I'd run into town and pick up something to eat for dinner," I explained once I was with her on the deck.

"I'll join you," she offered smiling pleasantly at me as she made some finishing touches on her sketch pad before closing it and turning to me.

"That's okay, it'll only take a few minutes and I know you're expecting everyone back soon. May I use the Expedition?"

"Of course, dear, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" she asked obviously a little worried about letting me go off by myself.

"No," I insisted, "I'll be fine. I don't think I'll get lost on the one road from here to town." I said joking with her, trying to ease her concern.

"Well, alright," she agreed. "They should be getting back soon. I'll let Edward know you've run to town – or driven rather." We both smiled at her little joke.

"Okay, see you soon," I said and hurried off before she could change her mind.

I really appreciated Esme's company but at times I felt like I really was with a babysitter and was feeling the need to have some time to myself. I'd always felt comfortable alone, but Edward and his family were so protective. I felt like I'd been monitored every minute since we arrived on the island.

I grabbed the keys and skipped out to the Expedition. The short drive to town was over before I'd even finished thinking about what I needed to do there. Another reason I wanted to go alone was so I could shop at the grass huts that housed native artwork for sale. I hoped to find some Christmas gifts for the Cullens, Charlie, and Renee. I would have to hurry in order to be back before they returned from their afternoon of hunting for the shark.

I stopped and parked the large black vehicle in the shade of a huge banyan tree across the dirt road from the market and the other shops that made up the downtown area. I decided to do my gift shopping first and then stop at the open air market to find something for dinner.

It was dark inside compared to the bright sunny outdoors and my eyes had to adjust to the dimmer light as I entered the first grass hut. The room was full of rich, hand carved articles and smelled faintly of wood and some sort of aromatic spice. I didn't see her sitting in the far corner at first, while my eyes adjusted. When she spoke, it caught me off guard and I jumped.

"Welcome" a soft voice greeted me from the dark corner of the hut.

"Oh," I started at the voice, spinning around to try and find the owner.

She rose gracefully, catlike from her seat extending her hand towards me. She didn't look like the other natives I'd seen in the market. She was finer, more chiseled. She was tall and elegant and looked like she might come from Egypt, I imagined. Her dark skin glowed faintly beneath the colorful tunic she wore. Her onyx eyes sought mine as she reached for my hand to introduce herself.

"Hello," she purred, "I am Kanika. Welcome."

I stared at her open mouthed. Her black eyes, rimmed in red, held me in their snare, I shook her icy hand and the comprehension of her slammed me like a linebacker.

"Umm, er," I stammered.

She looked away and released my hand laughing softly.

"You haven't seen a dark skinned vampire yet have you, Bella?" she asked snapping me out of my haze of jumbled thoughts.

"No," I admitted, able to think and speak more coherently now that she wasn't looking at me. Then a shiver ran down my spine as I realized that she knew my name. "How do you know who I am?" I asked working to keep my voice steady.

"Oh, I know all about you Bella," she purred.

"How could you..." but my voice trailed off as I watched her sit back in her corner seat, and reach down to stroke a black panther that was lying on the floor at her feet. I hadn't noticed it before in the dimly lit room. Its green, haughty eyes looked up at me seeming disinterested. I tried to stop the fear that was building inside of me but it was getting more difficult each second. I already knew this animal.

"This is Kenya, there is no need to be afraid of _her_," she said.

"Really? Doesn't she like the taste of humans?" I asked trying to keep my voice light and conversational. Obviously, she already knew I was one.

"No, not really, but she does enjoy a good chase if someone were to run from her." She looked back to me, the warning clear. "She is very fast so it's generally not a long game, however. Usually a bit of a disappointment for her," she said in a soothing voice talking more to the cat now than to me.

"Hmmm," I said trying to feign casual interest and hide my fear of this strange vampire.

She looked up then, seeming to remember my presence. "So what can I do for you today, Bella?" she asked seeming to recall that I had come into the shop of my own accord.

"I, um, was looking for gifts," I stammered.

"For your friends? The Cullens?" she asked.

I felt the prickles at the back of my neck again. "Yes," I said quietly trying to figure out someway to get out of the shop.

"Well, isn't that nice," she purred again. "I'm sure Edward and his family would have appreciated your thoughtfulness."

I didn't miss her use of the past tense. I tried to control my breathing. No one knew exactly where I was, I remembered.

"How do you know the Cullens?" I asked trying to keep her talking so I'd have more time to think.

"Oh, I don't really," she said. "But my associates know them well."

"And your associates would be….?" I asked without finishing the question.

"Now Bella, I'm sure you can figure that out if you think about it for a moment. They assured me that you were very smart … for a human," she said mocking me.

Instantly, the image of the Volturri came to mind. My eyes must have revealed my realization.

"Yes" she said stroking the cat again. "Aro was most anxious to see how you were doing and he sent me to check on things."

"I'm fine," I said knowing that's not what she was after.

"Yes, I see that you are in good health, despite the fact that you're still human. Did Edward forget his promise to Aro?" she asked a hard edge to her voice.

"Um, no," I said refusing to provide any more detail.

I had plead with Edward to change me before the Volturri sent someone to check up on us, but he felt sure it would be decades before they gave me another thought. After all, when you're thousands of years old, 10 or 20 years was like an afternoon.

"Well, what _is_ he waiting for?" she spat finally losing patience with me.

"It's a timing issue, really," I answered honestly.

She seemed to regain her composure. "Well, perhaps we don't need to wait on him any longer," she said as she rose again. She stepped slowly around me like a cat stalking its prey.

I began to feel very nervous now. My heart was racing and I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate.

"It is unfortunate that I'm so thirsty," she complained. "I'm not sure I'll be able to stop. Then again, the shark _could_ have killed you – Aro wouldn't know the difference." She contemplated aloud.

I didn't quite understand her disjointed comment or how she could have known about the shark. In any case, it sounded like she was trying to convince herself that if she killed me instead of changing me, no one would be the wiser and she'd simply tell the Volturri that I was killed by the shark that had attacked me. Not good.

As panic started to set in, something sparked in my brain. I took a deep breath.

"Aro will know it as soon as you return and he touches you," I informed her trying to keep my voice confident. Aro could touch someone and read their thoughts, but not just what they were thinking at that moment, but all of the thoughts they'd ever had. He would "see" if Kanika had killed me herself.

She looked at me in surprise. "Well," she hissed. "I can see that Aro was right about you. But…" she held up a finger, her nail was filed so that it looked like a sharp claw, "he'll be very disappointed that you're still human. In fact, he requested that you return with me to Italy if Edward hadn't fulfilled his promise, by now. He said he would change you himself and he might not even punish Edward if you came along willingly."

This was bad, very bad. "How did you know about the shark?" I asked trying to stall for time but also genuinely curious how she could know about my close call.

She smiled a slow, menacing grin. "The shark was supposed to deliver a fatal bite to your abdomen, forcing the Cullen's to change you or worst case you would die, either way I'd be able to complete my assignment and report an acceptable result. Aro felt sure though that Edward would change you if faced with no alternative," she smirked.

"But the shark didn't bite me in the abdomen," I said still wondering how she could know that a shark would attack me in that manner. Maybe she had a gift too, something like Alice's.

"Yes, I know," she said angrily. "That little Alice saw him coming and they got you out of the water too fast. I didn't anticipate that, or that Edward and his family would hunt him down."

"But how did you know that the shark would …." As usual my curiosity was winning out over my fear as she looked at me strangely.

"I instructed him to, of course," she said as if that should be obvious, even to me.

"Oh," I said not fully understanding. "Do you mean you can communicate with sharks?" I asked feeling stupid somehow.

"No," she said slowly. "I can communicate with all animals," she explained as if I were a complete idiot.

"That must make hunting easy for you." But I realized the error of my assumption before all the words had even left my mouth.

She sneered at me, "I don't hunt animals, how barbaric."

I gulped. Her eyes were very black and I noticed again the red rim visible around the edge.

"So, since your 'boyfriend" couldn't seem to get the job done. I guess I'll have to take you back to Aro," she said taking a step towards me.

I took a step backwards towards the door and heard a low growl behind me. Kenya stood between me and the door, her sharp fangs visible beneath her curled lip.

"Now, now just relax," she purred her voice silken again. I wasn't sure if she spoke to me or the cat.

"The plane won't be back for us for two days, so Bella, go enjoy your little vacation. Just be back here Monday at noon," she instructed. "Oh, and Bella, be sure not to mention this to any of the Cullens. Now that they've changed my obedient shark, he's very strong and could kill them quite easily, if instructed to."

My eyes grew wide as she answered the question that we'd been struggling with. Two questions really. Was the shark still out there and was it now a "great white vampire".

The door opened then and two natives talking loudly in their own language interrupted the tense atmosphere. Kenya had disappeared and I spun around and shot out the door into the bright sunlight feeling dizzy and disoriented. I held onto the corner of the building until my balance returned and I spotted the Expedition waiting across the road for me.

I headed unsteadily towards it but half way across the street, I remembered why I had come to town and doubled back towards the market to find something to eat. I had to make it appear that everything was normal, coming back empty handed would only raise suspicion. I bought some food, not that I'd be able to stomach any dinner tonight, and headed back to the villa. I hoped they were already out of the water. Somehow, I'd have to convince the Cullens not to search for the shark any longer without letting on to my encounter with Kanika. I hurried back, my mind racing.

As I pulled up to the house, Edward strode out the front door looking furious. "Bella, where have you been?" he demanded, his eyes full of concern as he yanked the car door open before I had even come to a complete stop.

"I just ran to town to pick up something for dinner, Edward," I explained quickly avoiding his eyes. I was sure that Esme had already informed him of that. I could clearly see he was angry but I didn't want to face him, sure he'd be able to see the panic I'd barely reigned in from my encounter with Kanika.

I brushed past him around to the other side of the vehicle to get the bag of groceries I had bought but he stopped me holding me by the shoulders forcing me to look up at him.

"Bella, please don't go off by yourself." His voice was gentler but his eyes were still stern.

I tried hard to keep my voice even and light. "But it should be safe here, Edward. Carlisle even said so," I said innocently. Surprisingly, I sounded fairly convincing, even to myself. Lying was getting easier all the time.

He looked at me for a long moment and then released me. He smiled faintly. "Perhaps, but if there is any danger, it _will_ find you," he reminded me.

I laughed and hoped he didn't hear the nervous edge in my voice. If he only knew - it already had. He took the bag of groceries from me and we headed into the house.

"So how was the shark hunting?" I asked as we entered the front door. Everyone was lounging in the living room looking like they'd just been out for a swim instead of hunting a shark for the past eight hours.

"No sign of him," Carlisle answered. "It's more difficult, hunting without the sense of smell."

"We'll find it," Emmett growled, not to be outdone by an animal.

"Maybe some other sharks killed it after Jasper bit it. You know, like in a feeding frenzy," I offered, even though I knew it wasn't true.

"It's possible but we can't assume that to be the case," Carlisle explained. "If one of the island natives or any other human gets attacked …. well, we need to continue looking for it."

I followed Edward into the kitchen and unloaded my food, putting everything away. The silence was heavy as I turned to look at him.

"Would you like me to fix your dinner now?" he asked, still not looking very happy with me or with the day's events.

"No," I said. "I'm not hungry." In fact, I was feeling a little nauseous as all that had happened in town started crashing down on me.

He was looking at me with that frustrated expression that he often got when he wanted to know what I was thinking but couldn't access my thoughts.

Before he could ask I explained, "I'm feeling a little tired. I think I'll go upstairs and lie down for a while."

He looked at me more worried now but nodded and I turned to go. His hand flashed out and caught me by the arm and turned me, folding me back into him. "I'm sorry," he whispered into my hair as he kissed the top of my head. I sighed and leaned against him.

After a long moment, I looked up at his sad eyes. "It's okay. I'm just tired," I tried to convince him. It was hard for me to keep anything from him but at least he didn't seem suspicious, at least not yet.

I'd have to be very careful to act normal until Monday in order to keep them all safe. I knew Edward would never change me on the island and I knew he would kill Kanika before letting her take me to Aro. This, of course, would bring the Volturri down on the Cullen family and I feared for all of them. Alice had explained to me in Volterra that her family, while very strong, could never win in a fight against the Volturri. I had no choice; I had to go with Kanika - to save them.

I walked silently through the living room, feeling their eyes on me, but no one said anything. I climbed the stairs, truly feeling tired now, and sprawled across the bed after closing the door to the bedroom. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke suddenly it was dark outside and the moon was shining brightly through the balcony doors. I sat up a little confused about why I was fully dressed lying on top of the made bed, alone.

"How was your nap," I heard his soft velvet voice from the chair near the bed. I sat up turning to see his pale form in the moonlight.

"Edward?" of course, I knew it was him. I'd know his voice anywhere. I was just confused as to the rest. "What time is it?" It all came back to me in a rush – the shark, the panther, Kanika, and what I had to do to save them.

"It's just after ten," he answered. "Are you hungry now? I'd be happy to fix you something," he said earnestly, no anger left in his tone.

"No, I'm fine," I assured him "How about you? Don't you want to go hunting tonight?" I remembered how dark his eyes were this afternoon. I hoped he wouldn't run into Kenya again though. It would not be good if he killed Kanika's companion.

"I'm fine too," he said a small smile trying to lift the corners of his mouth. He looked sad and made no move to join me on the bed. It was not at all like him to stay so far from me when given the choice.

"What's the matter," I asked puzzled by his distance.

He didn't answer as he sat gazing out the balcony doors at the moon rising in the clear dark sky.

"Edward?" I asked, concerned now. I scooted off the edge of the bed and climbed onto his lap in the chair. He wrapped his cold, hard arms around me laying his cheek on the top of my head

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't mean to be so abrupt with you earlier. I was just concerned. I've almost lost you too many times Bella. I can't let anything happen to you now. I love you so much," he admitted, his voice dropping so low I almost couldn't hear him. "I never realized how love can make you so vulnerable."

The internal struggle going on inside me was almost more than I could bear. I wanted so badly to tell him about Kanika and her assignment but I knew he would kill her before allowing her to take me back to Italy, which would not be good. If I didn't tell him and stole away with her to Italy, he would eventually figure it out and follow me and that also would not be good. I needed more time to figure out what to do.

"Yes," I agreed, "very vulnerable."

He sat and held me for a long time, occasionally I felt his lips or his cheek brushing against my hair. Eventually, I drifted off into an uneasy sleep. I didn't wake when he laid me back on the bed and pulled the covers up over me but when I woke in the morning, still in my clothes from the day before, he was gone.

But someone else was there.

As my brain finally engaged, struggling into consciousness, I realized that Alice sat cross legged at the foot of the bed. She was still as stone, watching me.

"Hi Alice," I mumbled, confused to find her there.

"How did you sleep?" she asked in a low, subdued voice, uncharacteristic for her.

"Okay, I guess," I answered even more confused by her demeanor. "Is everyone else all right? Did they find the shark?" I asked starting to feel anxious now that I was more awake. Something was wrong.

Alice relaxed slightly and smiled at me but the smile didn't reach her eyes, "Everyone is fine, Bella. They're still looking for the shark," she continued to sit watching me.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I finally asked her when she didn't offer anything else.

"Bella, don't you trust us?" She asked cryptically.

"Of course, I trust you Alice. What are you talking about?" I asked, a nagging suspicion forming in the back of my mind.

"Bella, I had a vision this morning of you getting on a plane with a dark skinned woman. Who is she and why would you do that? Why would you leave the island with her? What's going on?" Alice's large ochre eyes looked sad and worried.

I remembered Edward telling me long ago that there were no secrets in the Cullen family between him reading minds and Alice seeing the future and all. Now I understood first hand what he meant.

I looked at her realizing that she had wanted me to tell her, to trust her, instead of having to pry it out of me this way. I felt my eyes cloud up and the tears were brimming at the edges of my lids threatening to spill over. I sat up facing her. She looked at me with nothing but concern and love in her eyes.

"Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry," I started and then the tears took over and I hid my face in my hands. I felt her thin, cold arms around me and she was suddenly next to me holding me as I cried into her stony shoulder.

"Bella, please tell me what's going on." She comforted me puzzled by my strange reaction.

I took a deep breath looking up at her. "I know I should have told Edward last night but Kanika said Aro would punish him, he was already so angry, he'd kill her before he'd let her take me, I was so worried about your family's safety, so I didn't say anything, I just didn't know what to do" It all tumbled out so quickly it didn't even make sense to me.

"Bella, Bella hold on. Please just start at the beginning and tell me what happened," she soothed while holding one of my hands and wiping the tears from by face with the edge of the bed sheet.

I tried to get a grip on myself and took another deep breath.

"When I went into town to do some shopping, I met a woman, a vampire, named Kanika. She was sent by the Volturri to check on me. If she found that I was still human, she was instructed to bring me back to Volterra. She said Aro would be angry but that he would change me himself. I guess he's still interested in how I'll turn out," I shrugged and then continued.

"She said if I would come along with her and not tell any of you, then maybe the Volturri wouldn't punish Edward." My words started coming faster again as I tried desperately to make her understand.

"I knew that if I told him, he would kill Kanika before letting her take me back to Aro. If she didn't return, eventually the Volturri would find out and would hunt down your family. You told me yourself that you couldn't win in a fight against the Volturri. I felt like I had to go to protect all of you." I searched her eyes hoping that she could understand my rationale.

She listened without interrupting. "Bella, didn't you learn with the "James Incident" that you don't need to protect _us_ - we need to protect _you_. That if anything ever happened to you, it would kill Edward. Don't you remember what happened in Volterra when he thought that you had died jumping off that cliff?" Her voice was gentle even as she chastised me.

"I know Alice. But I felt so trapped. I can't be responsible for any of you getting hurt." I closed my eyes willing the tears to stop.

Alice grabbed me by the shoulders forcing me to look into her darkening eyes. "Bella, you are part of our family, even if it's not official yet. Don't you realize by now, that there are no secrets in our family and that we can solve problems better together?"

I nodded slowly, worried now. "Edward will be so angry with me for not telling him about it yesterday."

She laughed her expression lightening. "Don't worry about him. He won't stay mad at you for more than a minute, Bella. He's so crazy in love with you and he can't stand to be away from you for any length of time. It's a whole new side of Edward that none of us had ever seen before you came along." She smiled, her pixie face returning.

"We'll tell everyone when they get back. I'll help you. Don't worry," she assured me. Alice was the best friend anyone could ever have, I was quite sure.

"Oh, there's something else." I said remembering about the shark.

"What's that?"

"Kanika has a gift with animals, she can communicate with them," I explained. Alice raised her eyebrows.

"She sent that shark to bite me with the intention of injuring me so badly that Edward would have to change me or I'd die. She said that the shark has been transformed from Jasper's bite and it's now strong enough to hurt or kill one of you if she tells it to. And she said she would, if I told any of you about her."

"Interesting," Alice said getting up from the bed seeming unconcerned. "They should be back soon. I'll be downstairs." And with that she was gone.

I shook my head and got up to take a shower and get dressed. I twisted my wet hair up into a big clip and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were a little puffy but otherwise I looked okay. A loud growl made me aware I was very hungry after not eating any dinner last night and sleeping late this morning. It was almost lunch time now. I made my way down to the kitchen and started to make something to eat.

Through the doors leading out to the deck, I saw Alice out on the beach at the water's edge scanning the horizon, perhaps looking for the boat. Or maybe she was trying to send a mental message to Edward. I hoped that they'd be back soon. I didn't like the idea of them in the water with that killer shark on the loose.

Alice skipped back into the house a few minutes later. "They'll be here soon," she announced as she perched on the barstool at the kitchen island to watch me eat.

A wave of relief swept thru me at her words and I smiled at her. "Thanks, Alice" I said more thankful for _her_ gifts than any of the others.

And sure enough, soon after, they all appeared one by one filing into the villa looking unsatisfied or in Rosalie's case, angry. Apparently the search still hadn't produced any results. I didn't ask. It was obvious.

Alice danced to Jasper's side and grasped his hands looking up into his tawny eyes relating a private message in their own version of telepathy. I looked away not wanting to invade their private moment.

Edward appeared at my side and took me into his arms. I inhaled the briny smell of the ocean mixing with the sweet fragrance coming off his skin. I knew I had to tell him about Kanika right away before he heard something in Alice's mind. Before I lost my nerve.

"Edward, I have to tell you something," I said trying to feel brave and hold my voice steady.

He looked down at me puzzled; he had no inkling of my deception. "What is it, Bella?"

I hesitated, "I know you'll be angry…" I said knowing that it would be impossible for him not to be angry but I hoped he'd be able to understand I had only acted out of love for him and his family. I took a few steps backwards, away from him, so I could look up into his glorious face.

"Bella, don't be absurd, why would I be angry with you," he said meeting my eyes, a deep crease forming between his eyebrows as they pulled together.

"Actually everyone needs to know about this," I said working to keep my voice even. I looked over at Alice and she nodded, smiling encouragingly at me.

"Come on everyone. Bella has some important news to share," Alice said with authority and we all converged into the living room, everyone taking a seat and looking at me with expectation.

"Well, um," I wasn't quite sure how to start so I essentially told the same story I had told Alice earlier. The words came out quickly and, fortunately, without tears this time. They all listened in shock. I looked apologetically at Edward, ready to accept his furious reaction to my stupidity. He could clearly read my expression though and he simply cupped my face in one hand forcing me to meet his eyes.

"Bella, it's all right," he said simply.

I felt sure there would be more discussion about this later in private but I nodded feeling relieved that the secret was out and I was no longer alone in it.

Carlisle took control of the conversation. "Well, we'll have to find this Kanika and have a chat with her," he said tersely. I wasn't sure I'd ever seen Carlisle angry; this might be the closest thing to it that I'd witnessed since I'd been around the Cullens. His jaw was tense and his eyes looked like hard topaz. Apparently, he did not like the Volturri messing with his family or checking up on us.

"Tomorrow, we'll all go to meet Kanika at noon with Bella," Carlisle explained. "Until then we will suspend our hunting of the shark." Emmett and Jasper looked disappointed but I was relieved that no one would be getting into the water again today.

The Cullen's spent the rest of the day strategizing on how best to deal with Kanika and any other members of the Volturri Guard. There was no way to know if the Volturri had sent others to assist her. It seemed unlikely that they would have sent her alone. I was unable to add much more information for use in the strategy session but it was interesting to watch them. I was impressed at how they resembled an organized militant unit with Carlisle as the General. They batted around various tactics and game plans.

Edward didn't want me to meet with Kanika at all but I couldn't see how that would work. If I didn't show up at the shop, she would probably never show herself especially if she caught sight of any of the Cullens. She would know for sure that I told them and we could expect to have more visits from the Volturri. At least this time, we would have the upper hand as we would know where she would be and when.

Knowing that she could be assisted by any living creature and that they could give away the Cullen's arrival, I'd have to go in alone to ensure her appearance. We'd have to make it appear that I was doing exactly what she'd asked, not having told the Cullens anything. Once she arrived, then the others could converge and save me from her. As a second line of defense, Rosalie and Alice would either disable her plane or her pilot.

Edward didn't like this plan. He didn't want me to be anywhere near Kanika alone. He felt it was just too risky. That she still might kill me especially when she realized she was surrounded.

"I really don't think she'll hurt me, Edward," I piped up as they argued this. They all looked up at me. I had been very quiet, listening to their planning session. "If she was going to hurt me, she would have done it yesterday. She's too scared of Aro and I reminded her that he would know if she killed me upon her return to Volterra."

"No," he scowled, "you'd be completely exposed, anything could happen."

"Or nothing could happen," I said stubbornly. "She'll just think I'm following her instructions. Coming along willingly as Aro had suggested." I omitted the part about Aro promising to punish Edward if I wasn't agreeable. We glared at each other. I had to be the bait to make this plan work.

Jasper cleared his throat using his unique gift to alter the tense atmosphere in the room. A feeling of calm washed over us. "We could circle the island in the boat coming close to town while Bella is driving the car in to meet Kanika. Esme could continue with the boat as we dive off the far side, where no one will see. Anyone watching would just think we were boating around the island. Even the animals wouldn't suspect anything like they would if we were trying to sneak in through the jungle," Jasper explained in his calm convincing voice. "We could swim to shore and surround the store. Then Carlisle could have a talk with her."

Jasper's plan sounded feasible to me and I looked around the room. Everyone but Edward seemed to think it would work. Edward ran his long fingers thru his bronze hair. Everyone watched him, waiting for his response.

"All right," he finally consented.

Now all we had to do was wait.

Later that evening, Edward and I took a stroll down the beach. It was quiet, only the sound of the waves lapping up on the beach broke the stillness. The stars were brilliant and we stopped after a few yards to stare up at them. It was so clear and there were so many stars visible with no light pollution to obscure them.

He pointed quickly to a shooting star as it streaked across the sky. I sighed as he held me, my back to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around me. We stood like that for a long time watching the sky. It was beautiful and peaceful and I wished this moment could go on forever but after a while Edward released me except for one hand and continued walking down the beach. He was very quiet.

"Edward?"

He looked down at me as we strolled hand in hand along the water's edge, "Yes."

I took a deep breath and stopped, looking up at his too-perfect face. "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about Kanika right away. She said Aro might not hurt you if I went with her. I knew you'd never let me and …" The words tumbled out in a fast stream until he placed his fingers against my lips halting the flow.

"Bella," his voice was velvet, "I understand. I know you were trying to protect me, to protect all of us." He took my other hand in his as we stood facing each other. "I'm not angry. Not because you didn't tell me right away but that you did tell me before you did something to endanger yourself further."

I looked down still feeling guilty and stupid. I felt his cold finger lifting my chin. His eyes intense, commanded mine to meet his gaze.

"The most important thing is that you trust in us more than you trust in yourself. My family's existence is built on our mutual trust. We can trust no one else but each other. That's why it was so hard for them to understand why I couldn't leave you alone at the beginning. They didn't think they could trust you but I knew I could. I just wasn't sure if I could trust myself."

I looked up into his endless dark eyes. I remembered back to that time when we first found each other. I recalled how his family had glared at him in disbelief when he saved me in the parking lot at school from Tyler's van skidding on the ice. Saving me against impossible odds and risking their exposure.

There were other times when I thought they didn't like me, especially Rosalie, but really it was just that they didn't know they could trust me. Edward's actions, his interest in me as bizarre and unlikely as it seemed to me must have felt like a betrayal to them. A huge unnecessary risk to their very existence.

The full impact of it finally came to me then. Not only had he fought his own instincts to kill me, he'd had to put his family at risk for reasons that even he probably couldn't comprehend at the time. He had asked them to trust him to do something so completely against their normal "rules" that they had probably questioned his sanity.

Regardless of his lack of belief in possessing one himself, 'soul mates', was the word that popped into my head. Some people are just meant to be together. Perhaps he had understood this at some deep level, as I know I had. Even after finding out he was a vampire or might be one, I had decided it just didn't matter. It was too late. I was already in love with him.

As I gazed up at him, I realized that the trust that was needed from me now was only a fraction of what he had asked of them in accepting me into their lives. It awed me and made me feel unworthy of their association.

"I understand" was all I could manage, such an inadequate response.

He searched my eyes again, the look of frustration clear on his face. It was so irritating to him that he couldn't hear the stream of consciousness in my head and normally I was glad he couldn't. There were times, like now though, that I wished he could hear my thoughts so he could comprehend my grasp of the situation. To realize how deeply I understood him. How much I really loved him and his family. How much I wanted to become a part of them.

After an immeasurable moment, he finally leaned down and kissed my forehead. His cool lips lingered on my skin. "Let's walk" he said quietly and took one of my hands again leading me down the beach.

We walked for a time, only the sound of the waves on the beach and our breathing interrupting the still night. I felt Edward's hand tighten around mine and I looked up at him. He narrowed his eyes and I heard him inhale sharply thru his nose – smelling the air. He picked up the pace and a few yards later, I could see a large form washed up on the beach. He released my hand and strode forward to investigate. I hung back a bit, it smelled pretty bad.

He circled the form, it was very large, maybe sixteen feet long and as I drew nearer I could see the grinning rows of teeth of a great white shark. "Oh," I gasped as I realized what it was. Edward rolled it over looking for something on its left side.

"This is it," he said as he investigated the ripped portions of the shark's flesh along its gills.

I came around to look at the other side of the dead animal and gasped again.

There was a large shred of flesh hanging from the shark as if it had been cut by a knife. "The venom must have killed it," Edward stated. "It doesn't appear it was attacked by anything else and there wouldn't have been enough blood loss from Jasper's bite." I swallowed hard realizing the wound in the shark's hide was inflicted by Jasper's razor sharp teeth. I stared at the shark trying to picture the attack.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked anxiously noting my expression.

I pulled myself together. I would have to learn to deal with a lot more than this if I were going to become one of them. "Yes, I'm fine" I said swallowing hard again. "It's just the smell."

"Come on, let's go back and tell the others." Edward walked close to me but didn't take my hand having handled the shark he didn't want to touch me.

I hurried to keep up with his long stride. I'm sure it was difficult for him to stay at a human pace for me. He'd already be back if he didn't have to accompany me. Finally we reached the villa and relayed the news to everyone. The shark was dead. I realized as we told them about our discovery that Kanika had lied to me. She'd indicated that the shark was still alive and that it would hurt the Cullens if she instructed it to. I shared my thoughts with everyone.

"Well, you'll need to be sure not to let on that you know about the shark, tomorrow," Carlisle instructed. "She thinks you're concerned about our safety and that's why you're cooperating."

"Right," I said feeling nervous about the plan for tomorrow.

Emmett and Jasper took off down the beach to check out the dead shark. Alice came over and sat with me on the couch while Edward went to clean up.

"It's going to be alright Bella" she assured me. The anxiety about tomorrow's events apparently clear on my face.

"Thanks Alice." I smiled at her hoping she would see a happy ending for tomorrow's adventure.

Edward reappeared after a few minutes, freshly showered. "Would you care to join me upstairs?" He asked as he held a hand out for me.

I knew he was trying to distract me, to help me think about something else other than what was coming tomorrow. Even knowing this, it still worked. I grinned at Alice and she grinned back. I reached for his hand and he gently pulled me off the couch. We headed up the stairs to the pretty yellow room together.


	7. Chapter 6 Carlisle's Message

_AN: My version of Eclipse/Breaking Dawn. It takes the whole Cullen Clan to save Bella this time! Enjoy!_

_Thanks to my super-star Beta reader, TwilightFan4Life, always the encourager!_

_Disclaimer: My goal is to write as well as SM but at this point I'm only playing with her characters. I wish I could keep them but alas they belong to another!_

**Chapter 6 Carlisle's Message**

I woke the next morning to the sound of seagulls calling out over the still blue water.

I felt the bed rising and falling in slow rhythm with the waves outside the open balcony doors. Then, as my mind began to organize itself into consciousness, I realized the bed wasn't moving but rather it was Edward's chest beneath my cheek as he breathed in and out, habitually.

I stretched my legs along the length of his body. I could feel his exquisite sculpted form, cold, through the blanket that separated us. His body temperature didn't bother me especially in this warm tropical place. I felt blissful for a full minute before today's plan came crashing back down into my now somewhat-cognizant brain.

Then, I groaned. His soft chuckle rumbled beneath my head. I felt his fingers softly caressing the side of my face even as I refused to open my eyes to face the day.

"You really aren't a morning person, are you?" he asked apparently amused at my refusal to wake up.

"No," I muttered and considered pulling the blanket over my head.

He laughed quietly again but it wasn't a happy laugh. "Enjoy your sleep while you can, love," he whispered, a melancholy note in his voice.

I sharp stab of pain pierced me to hear him sound so sad at my impending conversion to a sleepless life. Sure, I would miss sleeping and eating and many other things about being human but it seemed like so little to give up to spend eternity with him.

My mind wandered back to Kanika and our plan for her. My heart immediately began to speed up at the thought of having to go there. Alone. I knew the Cullens would be close by but what if….

"Bella?" he had obviously heard my heart launch into its erratic race.

I didn't want him to know how scared and nervous I was, well, anymore than my body was already revealing. I had to get a grip on myself before he would decide to change the plan due to my anxiety level.

"Stay," I commanded him as I threw the blanket off and stumbled out of the bed.

"Yes Ma'am," he said his eyes following me, amused again, as I made my way to the bathroom trying not to fall on my face as I half tripped over my own feet. I hated the feel of morning breath; that would be one human thing I would never miss. I scrubbed my teeth, splashed some water over my face and ran the brush thru my hair. It helped a little.

I opened the door and he was exactly as I had left him a few minutes earlier even the same amused expression on his face. He held out his arms and I came willingly back to the bed and into his embrace. He held me for an immeasurable time, my head pressed firmly against his chest. I could hear nothing but the breath going in and out of his lungs and the pounding of my heartbeat in my own ears.

Finally, he tipped my head back and pressed his lips against mine. I felt the electric shocks, familiar now, but nevertheless exhilarating. It was so hard to be good with him. I knew I should be still and let him determine how long and intense our contact should be but as I felt my blood start to boil and the knot in my stomach start to tighten, I just couldn't help myself.

I pressed harder against him, my hands in his tousled hair, my lips more demanding. His answering enthusiasm surprised and thrilled me, as if I needed any more encouragement. His hands were in my hair and then running down my spine, molding me like Play-Doh to his exquisite god-like body. I felt my mind spinning as he released my lips and I gasped for air.

"Bella," he breathed heavily in my ear, "it is so hard to resist you." He confessed this, sounding almost embarrassed by his perceived weakness.

I kept my eyes closed trying not to faint, concentrating on breathing – in and out. I wondered briefly if he meant it was hard to resist my blood or my body. I was sure he couldn't understand how impossible it was for me to resist him.

"You need to hunt," I finally managed, my breathing still coming too fast.

His mood shifted instantly as he laughed his beautiful, musical laugh. "That's not what I meant," he said answering my earlier speculation. "It is not your blood that's tempting me this morning." He held me close for another moment and then released me rising quickly from the bed. "Your breakfast will be ready as soon as you are," he said heading for the door.

I rolled onto my stomach moaning into the pillow. As I inhaled his sweet scent which lingered fleetingly on the pillowcase, I began again, to ponder our plan to deal with Kanika. A very small part of my brain almost wished she would take me back to Aro. Waiting until the school year was over seemed like six more months of pure torture. How much worse could it be if he changed me? At least it would be over and I could go on with my new life. The rest of my brain took over and I mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking? So many things could go wrong and besides didn't I want Edward to change me? _More than anything_, I reminded myself. Just be patient.

I rose from the bed and dressed quickly, the smell of my breakfast already wafting up the stairs. I hoped my stomach would stop doing nervous flips so I'd be able to eat something.

"Smells good," I said trying to sound convincing as I entered the kitchen. Edward turned from the stove placing the plate of food in front of me, smiling. My stomach performed another disconcerting roll.

"You know, you really don't have to fix _every _meal for me," I said eyeing the food hesitantly and taking a tiny bite of the toast, to test my unsettled stomach.

"I know," he said still smiling "but surprisingly, I enjoy it."

I picked at the food and ate a little of it. It tasted good but my stomach just wasn't in the mood. Edward watched, a disapproving look on his face, but didn't say anything. We both looked up when the rest of the Cullens arrived, coming in from the beach. Carlisle wanted to review our plan once more.

"Rosalie and Alice will stay here with Bella while we circle the island in the boat," Carlisle began. "We need to make it appear that this is like any other day for us. As if we were out on another shark hunting expedition. Just before noon, Bella will drive into town. After Bella leaves, Alice and Rosalie will head into the jungle taking a circuitous route to the Island's airport. Make it appear that you're hunting," he said as they nodded with comprehension.

He turned to look at me now, "we'll already be waiting in the water before you even get to town," he assured me. "Once you enter the store, we'll surround the building. Jasper and Emmett will cover the doors while Edward and I follow you in and explain to Kanika how this is going to work. I have a special message for her to deliver to Aro," he explained, a tense grin on his face.

I nodded feeling too anxious to speak, the butterflies ramming my stomach as if on a kamikaze suicide mission.

"If for some reason, she gets you past us," Carlisle's eyes held mine, "stay calm. Alice and Rosalie will have taken care of things at the airport. She's not going to get you off this island."

As terrifying as the idea was, I knew it was imperative that I be the bait for this plan to work so I tried to control my face, masking my fear. I didn't dare look at Edward, I could feel him next to me, every muscle tensed. I looked over at Emmett instead, he was grinning wickedly.

"Don't worry Bella," he assured me when our eyes met. "There's _no way_ she'll get past us." His confident challenge broke the tense atmosphere and everyone took a deep breath, mine was a bit ragged.

Edward turned to me, his eyes didn't conceal his torment. "Bella, I'm so sorry to put you in such a dangerous position, again," he lamented, his eyes burning with regret.

"It's not your fault," I tried to convince him. "Remember, I'm the danger magnet," I said pointing to myself. "I can get into dangerous positions with or without your help." I tried to kid with him but it failed to lighten his mood.

Ignoring me, he begged, "Please, _please_ be careful."

"I will," I agreed, the intensity of his dark eyes disturbing my thought patterns.

He kissed me hard for a moment and then folded me into his arms holding me as tightly as he dared. Then, he was gone. By the time I opened my eyes and turned around, he was already out the back door, loping down the beach to catch up with the others. Rosalie and Alice sat at the kitchen table watching me as I stared out the door after him.

The next ninety minutes passed so slowly, I thought I might go insane. Alice tried to assure me that everything would be fine but I knew whatever insight she had could change with each action I took or anyone else took for that matter. I tried to feel confident in the Cullen's plan but I couldn't stop the gnawing fear eating away at my insides. It all just seemed too simple, too easy. I wasn't confident that Kanika would give in quite so easily.

Finally, it was time for me to go. Alice hugged me quickly and Rosalie smiled encouragingly. "We'll see you soon," Alice said in her musical, soprano voice. "Try not to worry, Bella."

I nodded and headed out to the Expedition. The drive to town was short and too soon I found myself crossing the earthen road to Kanika's shop. I wondered where the Cullen men were hiding in the water. I could see the water's edge not far from where I had parked. I realized my every nerve was hypersensitive as I jumped when a lizard scurried across the road in front of me. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open to the relative darkness inside, letting the wooden door bang shut behind me.

I stood in the gloom, letting my eyes adjust. "Are you alone?" I heard the soft voice ask quietly, very close behind me. I jumped, startled at her proximity.

"Yes," I gulped.

"Very good," she said grabbing my arm in her steely grasp. "Come on," she pulled me roughly towards the back of the shop.

I was shocked at the venom in her voice and moved as quickly along with her as my unsteady feet would allow. She shoved me through the back door and into a waiting vehicle. A dark skinned man sat behind the wheel.

"Go!" She hissed at him. He took off so abruptly that I was thrown back against the seat of the jeep. She still held my arm, her fingers squeezing me like a tourniquet and I knew there would be bruises. I looked behind us and thought I saw a glimpse of Edward's bronze hair as we whipped around the corner. We sped down the road towards the airport and I tried to control my breathing. After all, I needed to make her believe that I was going willingly. She had gotten me out of the hut so fast that the Cullens must not have had time to get out of the water and across the road before we were speeding away. I knew they could run faster than the jeep though. This thought held my escalating panic at bay.

Sure enough within just a few moments, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper appeared standing shoulder to shoulder blocking the road ahead of us. As hysteria threatened to take over, a ridiculous thought flashed through my head - if they had just been wearing cowboy hats and gun belts, this would resemble some sort of really bad western.

Narrowly avoiding them, the driver veered into the jungle on a short stretch of road that opened into the large field that Edward and I had found the other day. He drove out into the middle of the field and stopped at Kanika's command. Three enormous lions appeared out of nowhere and surrounded our jeep, tails to us, looking out. Now I knew what was out here, what I hadn't seen the other day but what Edward had alluded to when we walked this way. They roared as the Cullens approached.

"Let her go!" Edward thundered at Kanika.

"Get Back!" She hissed at him.

Edward didn't even seem to notice the lions only a few yards from him, snarling with large, bared teeth. He stepped closer to the jeep. "Give her to us and we won't kill your pets." Edward's voice was low and threatening now, deadly in its calm.

"Get back and I won't kill yours," she spat at him.

Edward continued to move forward and I stared in horror. The lions surrounded him but he didn't take his eyes off me. Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper followed close behind, ready to spring on the large animals.

I could see Edward's black eyes now, flashing with anger. I could hear the growl emanating from his chest.

Kanika grabbed my hair wrenching my head back and exposing my neck. "I will bite her myself," she warned him, snapping her teeth.

He snarled and his voice was like ice. "You really don't want to make that mistake," and at that moment, he lunged for the jeep. I gasped as Kenya launched from her hiding place in the grass to sideswipe Edward while the lions all simultaneously lunged forward on top of him. Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper dove into the pile of fur and teeth and all I could do was watch in wide-eyed terror as Kanika's teeth hesitated so close to my neck that I could feel her frozen breath on my skin.

I couldn't tell if the snarls and growls and snapping of teeth came from the Cullens or from the lions. I couldn't breathe as I watched the tangle of vampires and animals wrestling before my eyes. The lions, as large and strong as they were, were in the end, no match for the Cullens. As they pulled the beasts off Edward, I could see him grappling with Kenya. He had her by the throat and in an instant stood holding her in one hand while she struggled in vain, hissing and spitting at him.

I heard a sharp intake as Kanika watched her companion knowing that it would only take a slight squeeze for Edward to break the cat's neck. Edward's eyes were wild now, I'd never seen him like this. He looked like an animal himself and I wondered if this is what he was like when he hunted. If this was what he didn't want me to see. He was glorious as he snarled, his lips pulled back exposing his brilliant white teeth. His eyes flashed with danger and it raised the hair on my arms. He was terrifying and beautiful all at once.

Carlisle appeared, coming between the jeep and Edward. "Kanika, we just want to talk to you," he said in a soothing voice.

"I have my orders," she sneered at him.

"Yes, I know what Aro asked of you," Carlisle said, "but you will _not_ be able to accomplish that mission today," he assured her. "Aro won't blame you. He should have known better than to underestimate my family."

"I must take her back to Volterra," Kanika insisted her voice weakening as Kenya stopped struggling, Edward's grip had choked off her windpipe and she couldn't breathe. Kanika watched her companion slowly suffocating. "Let her go," she said almost pleading now.

"A trade," Carlisle suggested.

"I can't." Kanika eyed Carlisle.

"You can't win this one Kanika. I have a message for you to deliver to Aro. Now let Bella go before your companion dies," he urged her.

Kanika released me and Emmett pulled me out of the jeep in one swift motion, holding me to him as my knees gave out.

"Let her go," Kanika begged Edward.

His eyes had calmed during the negotiation and he set the cat down on the ground more carefully than I would have imagined he could have. Kanika rushed to her ensuring she was still breathing. Kenya coughed a few times as if she had a large hairball caught in her throat and then staggered off into the jungle.

"Now, Kanika," Carlisle drew her attention back to him. "Please tell my dear friend, Aro, that we appreciate his interest but we don't require his assistance at this time. We are well aware of the agreement that was made last spring and have our own plan on when and where to execute it. You can assure him that it will be realized before this time next year. I will send word to him when it's concluded and I expect that he will honor our friendship in trusting me in this." He looked at her for a moment. "Can you remember all of that?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, beaten now.

"Good, then please be on your way and don't bother my family again," he commanded her in a firm yet pleasant tone. Carlisle was beautiful and menacing in the same instant, his skin and teeth sparkling in the midday sun. I was awed by his grace and tact and could see why Edward revered him, striving to emulate him.

Emmett gently handed me over to Edward who cradled me in his arms like a small child, holding me tightly to him, kissing my forehead.

"Emmett, Jasper. Go get the girls from the airport and bring them back to the house," Carlisle directed as Kanika drove away in the jeep. They took off through the jungle. "Are you alright, Bella?" he asked me coming to stand in front of Edward.

"Yes, I think so," my voice cracked a little as I spoke.

"She looks a little shocked, Edward. Let's get her back to the house," Carlisle suggested noting my ashen face.

"I can walk," I said hoping Edward would let me down.

"I don't think so Bella. How about if I give you a ride? Can you hold on?"

"Yes, I think so," I said still feeling shaken from being millimeters from Kanika's razor sharp teeth and watching Edward being attacked by four wild animals at once. More nightmare material – as if I didn't have enough for a lifetime already.

He shifted me to his back and I wrapped my arms and legs around him as tightly as I could. I normally loved the feeling of Edward running but this time I kept my eyes closed and rested my head against his shoulder. I had, had enough excitement for one day. His gait was so smooth that I only realized he had stopped when there was no wind blowing the hair back from my face.

"Bella, we're here," he said softly. I lifted my head to see the villa as he loosened my hands from around his neck. He held my wrists until my feet found the ground and then he released me. He spun around in one of those lightning fast motions catching me by the waist.

"I'm okay," I said unconvincingly as I took a wobbly step forward. We walked together, arms around each others waists through the front door. Esme was there waiting for us, having brought the boat back earlier.

"Oh, Bella," she wailed rushing to me and pulling me into her embrace. "Are you alright, dear?"

"I'm fine," I said still sounding shaken.

"Esme, could you please get her some cold water?" Edward asked.

Esme released me and scurried off to the kitchen as Edward settled me gingerly on the couch. He sat next to me and took my face between his hands. "Bella, did she hurt you?" he asked the line appearing between his brows.

"No, Edward. Really I'm fine," I said and I was beginning to feel better. The images of the lions jumping on top of Edward flashed through my mind again and I shuddered.

"What is it?" he asked anxiously.

I looked at him, unharmed – not a scratch on him, but I couldn't help but feel horrified at the thought of him under attack by all those claws and teeth. I didn't answer him knowing he wouldn't understand why I would be concerned about him when my life was, apparently, the only one ever in danger.

His impatience grew, "please, Bella, tell me what you're thinking. What are you frightened of?"

I shook my head.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked sounding hurt.

"Of course, I trust you Edward. I did everything you and Carlisle asked," I said in my own defense.

"Then why won't you tell me what you're thinking?" he asked his voice smooth again trying a different tactic. He was doing that unfair smoldering thing with his eyes and I lost track of what we were talking about.

"Errr, what?" I asked my brain scrambled.

"You were telling me what you were thinking that frightened you just a moment ago," he said hypnotically.

"Oh, I was remembering how all of those lions jumped on top of you," I said slightly drunk in his gaze. "I know you think it's stupid that I worry about you but I can't help it," I admitted seeming to no longer care that he knew.

"Oh," he said realizing now why I was hesitant to tell him. "Bella," he said keeping my eyes trained to his.

"Yes," I said completely mesmerized.

"I never think you're stupid," and then he smiled his crooked smile sending my heart into wild palpatations. He laughed quietly. I'm sure he could hear my heart misbehaving. I watched as his face came nearer and as my eyes closed, I felt his sweet, cold lips on mine.

"They're Gone!" I heard Emmett's booming voice as he came through the front door. Carlisle and Esme came from the kitchen as the rest of the family returned from the airport.

"You're sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep, shortly after Rosalie finished reinstalling the jet's starter, they arrived and took off," Emmett explained grinning widely.

"Very Good," Carlisle said approvingly. "Everyone did an excellent job today and I'm sorry that it had to be a little more exciting than necessary Bella. We should have been able to get to you before Kanika got you out of town. Apparently, she was ready for us," he said shaking his head. "Hopefully, she'll deliver the message to Aro and that will be the last we hear from the Volturi," he added darkly.

I had my doubts, but like Carlisle, I hoped it would be the last we heard from them too.

"Hey Edward, let's go hunting tonight," Emmett said punching Edward's shoulder as he walked by the couch. "I'm not much of a 'cat kind of a guy' but that was a fun wrestling match today with those lions. I could go for another round before dinner." His laughter rang through the house.

Edward snorted, "Sure Emmett, whatever." He looked back to me, suddenly realizing that it might upset me hearing them banter about the lions but I smiled encouragingly at him. His eyes were very black. He really needed to hunt and I knew that, unlike Emmett, Edward did prefer large cats.

They took turns hunting later that evening so I wouldn't be alone. Rosalie and Alice hunted with Carlisle and Esme, not interested in the lion-hunt, preferring the smaller game on the island. When they returned, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett left on their hunting trip.

"Have fun," I called out to them as they left the house ribbing each other like any human siblings would. It made me happy seeing Edward relaxed again. I also liked that he was hunting with his brothers, considering how large those lions were.

I spent the evening talking with Alice, her eyes warm butterscotch again. We talked of what we would do for the three remaining days of our vacation. With Christmas less than a week away, there would be a lot to do when we returned to Forks. It was hard to imagine the cold, wet weather of Forks while we sat in the heat of the island. Even now after dark, it was warm but the cool ocean breeze coming through the open doors made it pleasant.

"Alice?" I said turning to her next to me on the couch.

"Yes?" she said looking over at me.

"Is everything really going to work out alright?" I asked her, hoping she knew that I meant my eventual transformation into a real member of the Cullen clan.

"Well, Bella, the future isn't written in stone as you already know. Everything we do, every decision we make, can change the course. But, yes, I do believe everything is going to work out just right," she said smiling at me, her eyes full of seemingly ancient wisdom.


	8. Chapter 7 Road Trip

Chapters 7 thru 12

_AN: My version of Eclipse/Breaking Dawn. It takes the whole Cullen Clan to save Bella this time! Enjoy!_

_Thanks to my super-star Beta reader, TwilightFan4Life, always the encourager! I hope folks are enjoying this story. Let me hear from you if you like it or not! I hope to get it all out to you before the release of Breaking Dawn. _

_Disclaimer: My goal is to write as well as SM but at this point I'm only playing with her characters. I wish I could keep them but alas they belong to another!_

7 . Road Trip

I sighed as we lay quietly in the chaise lounge on the balcony outside our room. Edward was relaxed after hunting, his eyes liquid gold again. I sat between his legs leaning back against his chest, his cold muscled arms encircled me causing gooseflesh to rise where our flesh met in the warm, sultry night air. My head rested on his granite shoulder as we stared up into the star filled sky.

"There," he said pointing one long white finger to the sky. "Do you see it?"

There were a million stars in the sky. How could I know which ones he meant? "Um, I guess," I said unconvincingly.

He drew the outline with his finger along the stars high in the night sky. "That's Perseus," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice. "Do you know the Greek mythologies about him?" Edward inquired.

"Some," I said "I know he was the son of Zeus, king of the Greek gods." I smiled at myself finding this humorous as I often thought of Edward as my own personal 'Greek god'.

"Yes," he agreed and launched into the story of Perseus. I reveled in the luxuriant melody of his velvet, muted voice as he spoke.

"Perseus was the son of Zeus and a mortal woman. The woman's husband, Polydectes, king of Seriphos, was naturally angry that his wife bore another's child, but when your wife has an affair with a god, what can you do?"

I shrugged my shoulders not wanting to interrupt him.

"So, when Perseus grew up, Polydectes sent him on what he believed was an impossible quest. The king sent his step-son out to kill Medusa, one of the three Gorgon sisters. Medusa was so ugly that anyone who looked at her would turn to stone. Understanding the impossibility of the task, Perseus appealed to the gods for help and was given a mirrored shield by Athena, the goddess of wisdom, and a pair of winged sandals by Hermes, the messenger of the gods. Perseus flew using the sandals to find Medusa. When he found her, he didn't look at her. Instead, he used the reflection in the shield to guide his sword so he could behead her as she slept."

Edward tightened his arms around me for a moment, kissed the top of my head, and then continued with his story.

"On the way back from his victorious mission, Perseus came across a young woman chained to a rock, waiting to be sacrificed to the sea monster, called Cetus. This woman was Andromeda. Her mother, Queen Cassiopeia boasted that she and her daughter were more beautiful than the Nereids, the daughters of Poseidon, the god of the sea. Angered by the insult to his daughters, Poseidon sent floods to the lands ruled by Cassiopeia and her husband, King Cepheus. Cepheus consulted an oracle who told him that the only way to quell Poseidon's anger was to sacrifice his daughter. Being the hero that Perseus was, he rescued Andromeda, saving her from Cetus. He married her, although she was promised to another man, and their son Perses is told to be the ancestor of the Persian people."

He kissed the top of my head again and slid his cheek lightly along my hair indicating he was finished with his story.

"Wow," was all I could say. It seemed Edward knew something about everything.

I turned my head as far as I could, to look back at him. "Maybe someday people will recite legends about you and how you saved me from … well take your pick … there could be several legends," I teased him.

He snorted, "Right," and added, "I'm no hero."

I was shocked. "What?" I demanded turning around inside his arms so I could really see him, the disbelief plain in my eyes.

"I'm not a hero, Bella," he said sharply. "Heroes don't put people in danger only to have to rescue them before they get killed." The self-loathing was tangible in his voice.

"Edward, you don't put me in danger. That van in the parking lot, the men in Port Angeles, James, Victoria, the Volturi, the shark, Kanika – you didn't purposely put me in danger on any of those occasions. I would be dead so many times over if it weren't for you. You _are_ my hero – don't you know that?" I asked incredulously.

He looked at me for a long moment. I wondered if he was trying to decide if he could let himself off the hook. To stop feeling responsible for everything that ever happened to me. Finally, the corners of his perfect lips turned up in an unexpected wry grin.

"I'm not sure how I existed all these years before you came along," he said. "I had no idea that this life, existence, whatever you want to call it, could be so…well so fulfilling. Painful yet joyful, sometimes at the same time, it can be very confusing, all these human emotions," he admitted.

I smiled at him, happy with the change in direction of our conversation. "Yeah, we all feel that way at times," I agreed. "That's just normal," I said smiling at him. It was like he was rediscovering his humanity. It had never really been lost, I surmised, but rather just buried beneath the stronger urges of the monster and the carefully composed facade that he used to control it. Edward was growing and changing as any human would and it gave me hope on many levels.

I snuggled back against his chest, resting my cheek against his shoulder and touched his cold neck with my lips. He squeezed me lightly and hummed softly against my hair. It was an unfamiliar tune, maybe something he was working on. After a time, I felt myself start to float on the notes of his new mellifluous melody.

The last three days of our vacation were exactly as a vacation should be. We played on the beach and in the water, no longer scared of being attacked by a vampire shark. We even saw the pod of dolphins again. I marveled at the Cullen's beauty as they shimmered in the sun. The men showed off their athletic prowess at every opportunity, really letting loose to enjoy their full range of abilities.

Esme just shook her head smiling. "Boys will be boys," I heard her comment as Jasper outmaneuvered Emmett in yet another wrestling match.

I looked forward to the day when I would be one of them. I hoped that I would be changed enough to shed my almost disabling clumsiness and become graceful and athletic like them. I longed to keep up with Edward and play as an equal instead of having to sit on the sidelines as a weak human.

As we boarded the plane late Sunday afternoon, I looked back out over the island. This trip had been so much more than I could have anticipated. I smiled up at Edward as he took my hand and led me inside the jet. _Just the beginning_, I reminded myself as I said goodbye to the Island.

As we landed in Port Angeles, big white flakes were just beginning to fall. "Eww," I said, "it's snowing." What a rude awakening after all the sun and heat of the island.

Edward chuckled at me. "Welcome home."

The weather didn't appear to bother him at all. Edward drove me back to Forks in the Volvo. We couldn't all fit in one vehicle and had driven separately taking most of the luggage in Edward's car. Everyone else crowded into Carlisle's Mercedes after hugging me goodbye. I knew I'd see them all in the next day or two but it wouldn't be like the closeness we'd shared over the last ten days. It gave me a glimpse of what life would be like when I was truly part of the Cullen family and it made me eager to join them permanently.

Edward pulled up in front of Charlie's house, the porch light was on. Charlie was anticipating my arrival.

"So do you think it will be permissible for you to help me pick up Alice's gift tomorrow?" Edward asked confirming our previous discussion on this topic.

"I'm sure Charlie will have to work, so it shouldn't be a problem," I assured him.

"Good," he smiled flashing his brilliant white teeth. Even though Alice already knew about his gift to her, it was still fun for him to treat her this way. It was well deserved after all.

"So will I see you later tonight?" I asked not knowing for sure after having so much of his time the last two weeks.

"No," he said, "there's some things I need to take care of. And besides, I thought you'd be tired of me by now." He voice was teasing but his eyes questioned, ready to gauge my reaction.

"Hardly," I scoffed. "but I understand. I can't monopolize you ALL the time." I tried to hide my disappointment.

He smiled and touched my cheek. "I love you," he said, his voice low and silky. I knew this was his way of saying goodnight.

I closed my eyes and held his hand against my cheek. I felt his cool breath on my face as he leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. "I love you, too," I murmured against his mouth, my mind swirling like the snowflakes visible in the headlights.

He pulled away and before he should be, he was at my door holding it open for me. He walked me to the house, carrying my suitcase, and kissed me goodnight again promising to pick me up the next day for our errand in Seattle.

As I waved at him from under the porch light, Charlie opened the door. A huge grin spread over his face, "Welcome Home, Bella" he sang and hugged me ferociously – a colossal show of emotion for Charlie.

"Thanks Dad. It's great to be home," I said grinning back at him as he shut the door behind us and switched off the porch light.

After filling Charlie in on all of our vacation adventures, at least the ones he could safely know about, I slowly climbed the stairs exhausted from our day of traveling and fell into bed. I didn't even turn the light on and just struggled out of my clothes pulling the blanket up over me no longer acclimated to the chilly winter temperatures – even indoors. If I had worried about sleeping alone tonight it would have been for naught as I believe I was asleep before my head even settled on the pillow.

I woke to a pearly, grey light filtering its way through heavy, pregnant looking clouds. I looked at the clock and was surprised to find it was nine o'clock already. I guess I was still on Island time.

"Good Morning," his soft velvet voice greeted me from the rocking chair in the corner of my room.

"Oh," I started, pulling the blanket up around my bare shoulders. I had undressed last night but hadn't had the energy to put on any pajamas. I stared at Edward grinning at me from his perch.

"Are you shy now?" he grinned, noting how I covered myself.

"Um…I …well, I was too tired to put on any PJs last night and since you weren't coming over…" I stammered embarrassed that he had caught me and that he was amused. I wondered how long he'd been watching me sleep.

"Now I'm sorry I didn't," he said pleased with my embarrassment.

I felt my cheeks burning and glared at him. "Could you please go down stairs so I can get up and get ready?"

He chuckled and rose gracefully from the chair. Bending down, he kissed one bare shoulder as he passed by, closing the door as he exited.

I let out the breath that I didn't even realize I'd been holding and jumped up slipping into my robe and grabbed my bathroom bag. I took a quick shower, pulled a comb thru my hair, got dressed and hurried downstairs to find him leaning against the kitchen counter looking incredibly gorgeous and totally out of place in Charlie's tiny house.

"What, no breakfast this morning?" I teased him. I had to admit, I had enjoyed his culinary skills on the island. I had felt pampered, perhaps, for the first time in my life.

He raised an eyebrow. "Actually, there's no food in the house," he explained giving away the fact that he had considered making me breakfast.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know how Charlie survived for seventeen years before I got here," I said to him as we headed towards the front door. I also wondered how he'd survive once I was gone but I let this thought pass through my mind and was thankful again that Edward couldn't hear it. I sighed and slipped into my raincoat, assuming the inevitable wet stuff. "I can grab something on the way."

According to mapquest, the trip should have taken almost four hours but with Edward driving, of course, it was closer to two. Once we reached the Puget Sound though, we had to take the Edmond-Kingston Ferry and there was no speeding there. Edward waited patiently watching as the ferry docked and the passengers and cars unloaded. He drove the Volvo up onto the ferry and placed it in park turning off the ignition. I gulped realizing I would have to drive his Volvo onto the ferry on the way home as he would be driving Alice's new car.

He ruffled my hair playfully. "You'll do fine," he assured me noting my concerned expression.

I pursed my lips at him. "I thought you couldn't read my mind," I complained smoothing my hair back into place.

"At times, your body language is pretty obvious, Bella," he said chuckling at me.

"Where are we going exactly," I asked changing the subject.

Before we got there, I wanted to make it clear that I would not be driving his Volvo a hundred miles per hour on the way home like he did coming down Hwy 101 and 104 on the way here.

"If you want to drive fast on the way home, I'll just meet you at your house."

Edward rolled his eyes at me. "Really, Bella, I don't expect or even want you to drive that fast on the way home. If I was in that much of a hurry I would have asked Emmett to help me. Just drive the speed at which you're comfortable and I'll attempt to be patient." He feigned a wounded expression.

"And where is the dealership?" I asked still waiting for him to answer my initial question.

"It's south of Seattle in Bellevue. We've used Barrier several times. We bought the Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes from them a few years ago," he explained. He smiled, a distant look on his face, perhaps at some memory of purchasing his car.

"Well, I'm sure you're one of their favorite customers by now," I commented. I had, personally, never experienced the kind of wealth that the Cullens possessed. "How much is Alice's car?" I asked not really having any idea. I hoped it wasn't rude to ask. I was just curious. She was worth it, no matter how much it was.

He glanced over at me from the corner of his eye. "One hundred and fifty K," he stated bluntly.

"WHAT?" I gasped. "A hundred and fifty thousand dollars!" I stared at him, my mouth hanging open.

He shrugged. "It's only money, Bella," he smiled at me and touched my still shocked face.

I closed my mouth and just shook my head. I was speechless. I had never known anyone to buy a car that cost that much money even in Phoenix. And to think, we stole one of those cars in Italy on our way to save Edward! Money, obviously, had a whole different connotation to the Cullens than it did to me.

Once we arrived at the dealership, the owner greeted us and escorted us into his office. The transaction was fairly quick since it was a cash sale. As Edward signed his name to the check, I had to peer over his shoulder just to see the actual amount written on it. Sure enough it was 149,996. He handed it to the owner with a smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. I hope you enjoy your new Porsche," he said smoothly.

"Thank you," Edward said, "but this one is for my sister, her Christmas present," he explained eyeing the dealership owner carefully.

"Oh, for Alice? What a lovely girl," the owner said. "She will be pleased."

"Yes," Edward agreed with all his statements as he took the key from him.

"Please tell Carlisle, hello for me and I hope he is enjoying the Mercedes," the owner continued.

"I will and thank you for staying open so we could pick up the car today," Edward acknowledged his customer service.

"You're welcome, have a safe trip back to Forks, and Merry Christmas," the owner said, waving to us as we left.

I was still in awe as we admired Alice's gift, a bright yellow 911 turbo Porsche. "Would you like to drive it back?" he asked holding the key out towards me.

"NO, absolutely not!" I exclaimed backing away from him. I was horrified at the thought of sitting behind the wheel of such an expensive automobile. I longed for my ancient battleship truck, indestructible, even by me.

Edward just shook his head and handed me the Volvo key instead. "Just follow me," he said as he held the driver side door of his car open for me. Driving his car was nerve wracking enough. I got in and put on my seat belt. I hoped he'd remember that I would be following him, and not to drive like a maniac, as we headed back toward the busy Seattle holiday traffic.

The trip was uneventful. Even the ferry ride went smoothly. I didn't hit anything or anyone with Edward's car. I had to concede that his car was much nicer to drive than my truck. It was quiet and smooth and very easy to handle although a little touchy on the brakes. Overall, other than not being able to ride with Edward, I enjoyed the drive home. I turned the stereo up allowing the soothing notes of Debussy to relax me. I even inched over seventy-five miles per hour though I could hardly tell, the Volvo was so smooth.

The trip back took longer and the light was fading as we reached the Cullen's house. Edward parked the little yellow car in one of the outbuildings and then joined me. I switched to the passenger side and we sped back down the long twisting drive through the trees. I had to get home to fix Charlie's dinner. I was grateful that the ominous looking clouds had not delivered today.

"Will I see you later?" I asked looking up at him hopefully as he pulled into Charlie's driveway. An obvious sign he wasn't staying long. He switched off the ignition and turned to me.

"No," he said gently, knowing I'd be disappointed.

He was right. "Why?" I asked in full pout mode. Two nights in a row, this wasn't like him. Maybe he had had enough of me on the Island. I felt some of my old insecurities resurfacing.

He laughed softly at my petulant expression and ran his fingers along my cheek. I shivered at his cold touch and the hot sparks that followed it. "We're going hunting tonight," he explained.

"Oh," I said dropping my eyes from his. I shouldn't be so selfish. He did need to feed after all but it seemed like he was hunting much more frequently the last few months. His eyes weren't even black yet just a dark topaz. I wondered about the increase in frequency and decided to ask.

"Edward, I've noticed you've been hunting more lately. Why is that?" I tried to keep my tone light and curious rather than accusing in any way, after all it's not like I didn't want him to hunt.

He smiled again always a little surprised at my interest in his feeding regimen. "It's just precautionary," he said and left it at that. I didn't press him for further explanation. He leaned over towards me then and gently pulled my face to his. His lips were cold and smooth against mine. His lips parted and I breathed in his sweet scent and felt my head begin to spin.

"I'll miss you," he whispered against my lips. I thought I might faint I was so lightheaded. He must have felt me starting to swoon as he pulled away and opened his door letting the cold December air revive me. It hit me like a slap in the face and my eyes popped open to find him watching me, pressing his lips together to keep from laughing.

I smirked at him, "You shouldn't laugh. I know you do it on purpose!"

"Do what?" he said raising his eyebrows and acting all innocent.

I shook my head and got out of the car. He was at my side by the time I slammed the door closed behind me.

"Don't be mad," he said his voice like honey as he took me in his arms and leaned back against the Volvo holding me to him.

I looked up into his angelic face, his dark golden eyes smoldering down at me and after several long seconds I forgot what I was mad about. "Um, what?" I knew there was some reason I should be upset but I couldn't seem to recall it now.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and kissed me again. "Thanks for helping me today," he replied ignoring my question.

"You're welcome."

He straightened and took my hand leading me as I walked unsteadily to the house. I thought I could hear him chuckling softly to himself.

"We'll be hunting tonight and getting things ready for Christmas tomorrow but I'll come over tomorrow night, if you want me to," he stated more than asked.

After almost two weeks together, I was accustomed to being with him and his family all day every day. It would seem very lonely to not see him for a whole day but he had things to do and so did I. I smiled up at him trying to be respectful of his time and not be so selfish.

"Okay, see you tomorrow night," I said as I unlocked the door.

He pulled me back around to face him. "I love you, Bella," he said quickly brushing my cheek with his fingertips again, and then he was gone. He was back in his car before I even got the chance to respond.

"I love you, too," I said as he sped around the corner and out of sight.


	9. Chapter 8 First Christmas

Chapters 7 thru 12

_AN: My version of Eclipse/Breaking Dawn. Ever wonder what E&B's first Christmas would be like together? Here's my version!_

_Thanks to my super-star Beta reader, TwilightFan4Life, always the encourager!_

_Disclaimer: My goal is to write as well as SM but at this point I'm only playing with her characters. I wish I could keep them but alas they belong to another along with all the fandom, celebrity, copyrights, and money!_

8. First Christmas

I felt a cool breeze tickle my cheek and wondered groggily if Edward had left the window cracked the night before. Surely, I would have noticed the cold December air chilling the warmth of my room before now. I pulled the quilt up to my chin and snuggled back into my warm cocoon. I felt the cool breeze again and then remembered that Edward hadn't come to see me last night. He had gone hunting.

I struggled with my eyelids, willing them to open.

The room was dark; a heavy cloudbank looking to promise snow for Christmas morning obscured any illumination from the moon. But when I finally won the battle with my eyelids, I could clearly see his face less than a foot away from mine. He provided his own illumination. His white, perfect skin and glowing, golden eyes were bright enough for me to clearly see him as he blew his cool, sweet breath softly across my cheek.

"Merry Christmas, beautiful," he whispered once my eyes were open and focused on him.

Moments like this should have startled any normal person, but the strange feeling of relief I experienced each time I was in his presence actually eased any fear I should be feeling, leaving in its place a sense of peaceful calm.

"Hi," I croaked, my voice not quite awake yet.

He caressed my face with his cold fingers. "I hated to wake you," he murmured. "You looked so peaceful, like an angel sleeping."

I slid back away from the edge of the bed and lifted the covers for him to join me. But he sat on the bed looking down at me instead.

"I have something for you," he said, his eyes twinkling as he held out a small wrapped box.

I eyed him suspiciously, "I thought we were having Christmas at your house later." I reminded him, my brain starting to engage now.

"We are," he said. "I just wanted to have my own private Christmas with you. This _is_ our first one together." He motioned for me to take the small box from his hand. "And I just couldn't wait."

That was true. Last year at Christmas time, Edward and his family were gone and I was …well, I didn't want to think of that painful period now. He was here and we would be together for every Christmas from now on.

He waited patiently until I finally sat up and took the box from him.

"This better not be what I think it is," I said, warning him with my eyes as well as my words. I had been clear about the 'No Ring' thing.

"Just open it," he said, an annoyed edge in his soft voice.

I pulled off the paper and lifted the lid of the black velvet box, inhaling sharply.

"Edward, it's incredible!" I gently pulled the delicate silver chain from the box and watched the heart shaped diamond pendant sparkle as I held it up. "It reminds me of you in the sunlight."

"I hoped that it would make you think of me," he said, his eyes bright as he watched my delighted expression.

I had never been a big fan of jewelry, but anything that came from him, especially something so beautiful, so…then it hit me.

"This must have cost a fortune, Edward." I said in a disapproving voice. He knew I didn't like for him to spend a lot of money on me.

"Not so much," he said shrugging. "It's only a karat – I didn't think you'd accept anything larger," he admitted as he gently took the necklace and reached around my neck to secure it in place.

"You really shouldn't have – it's too much." I said, feeling more than a little sappy about my gift for him.

"There's nothing in this world that is too much for you, my love," he said nuzzling my neck, distracting me from my concerns.

"But I don't want you to spend…a…lot …" I trailed off as his smooth cold lips made their way up my neck, along my jaw, to the corner of my lips, making me forget any possible reason I might have to complain.

After a moment, he pulled away and I watched his light butterscotch eyes open slowly drawing out the moment as they smoldered under his long lashes. I felt my heart catch. For the millionth time, I thought this was just too good to be true - that he was really real and really mine.

"I love it," I said touching the diamond heart now resting lightly against my chest. "Thank you."

"I love you," he said his eyes still smoldering, burning into mine.

I was lost in them for a long moment and finally had to shake my head to clear it. It was so easy for him to distract me.

"Well, I actually have something for you too, but it's no diamond necklace," I said feeling inadequate that I couldn't match his expenditure level.

"Really?" he said sounding genuinely surprised.

"Yes," I said rolling my eyes. "You didn't think I'd give you a gift?"

"Well, I guess I knew you would but I'm always so accustomed to knowing whatever someone is going to give me," he lightly tapped his forehead. "It's very difficult to surprise me." He laughed quietly. "This is a new one for me – now I'm curious."

I stared at him – he actually almost looked seventeen for the first time since I'd met him. I hadn't really thought about it before. Christmas would never be quite as much fun when you could hear everyone's thoughts and know exactly what was in every pretty wrapped package.

Since my mind was the only one he couldn't hear, I was the only one who could for sure surprise him. The realization of this was like another gift. I smiled too, pleased that I could amuse him in this way. Now I really wished this gift, the first one, was more special.

I pulled the covers back and slid out of the bed. Quietly, I opened the closet door and pulled out a large, square package wrapped in metallic, green paper. I sat it on the bed as Edward looked up at me curiously.

"You want to guess?" I challenged him.

"Give me a hint," he whispered playing along and then flashed my favorite crooked smile.

"Hey, no cheating," I whispered back pointing a finger at him. He knew exactly what that smile did to me.

"Sorry," he said trying to look repentant, "may I please have a hint?" he asked again, struggling to suppress his amused expression.

"Okay," I relented. "This gift is something we can share when we're together but you might like it even more when we're apart." I had to admit I was tickled by my own riddle and I smiled at him knowing he would never get it. Stumping Edward was almost impossible, this would be quite a coup.

He looked at me truly puzzled now. "I can't imagine anything I'd like better away from you than with you but let's see what it is." He quickly tore the paper off and opened the plain brown box it covered. He pulled out the clear plastic zippered bag which contained a dark blue electric heating blanket. He looked up at me, his eyes dancing and his quiet laughter shaking the bed.

He grabbed me and pulled me to him. "You are incredible," he said totally getting it. I laughed too as we rolled on the bed until I was on my back and he was next to me looking down into my face.

"I love it," he said, "but you're wrong, you know. When I'm apart from you, no electric blanket or hot shower or furnace can ever warm me the way you do."

He lowered his face then and kissed me softly on the lips. I could feel the tiny electric shocks passing through me as they so often did whenever he touched me. I breathed in his sweet breath as he parted his lips and my flesh felt like it was burning under him. I didn't doubt his words. Our kiss grew into something more urgent, something more desperate, until he finally pulled away. His eyes were flashing and his breathing rapid like mine. He looked up towards the window and then quickly back again.

"Do you have to go?" I asked my breath still ragged.

"Yes," he said so softly it was almost silent. Then he smiled at me and whispered, "be sure to dress warmly when you come over later."

"Why," I asked puzzled at his bright expression.

"Emmett will want to have a snowball fight."

We sat up so I could look out the window to see the thin blanket of white covering the ground and continuing to fall.

"Ugh," I groaned, "snow." I still didn't care for it even after two winters in Forks. The thought of a snowball fight with Emmett didn't sound too appealing as I'm sure I'd end up buried up to my neck in it or something equally cold and wet.

He smiled getting up and pulling his shoes on. "Don't worry," he assured me. "I'll protect you."

"Great," I muttered.

He laughed lightly and pulled me into his arms. "What time should I pick you up?"

"You don't need to pick me up. I can drive over." I said, knowing that Charlie would put the snow chains on my truck as soon as he woke up and saw the dangerous white stuff. At least it was dangerous for me.

"No Bella," he insisted. "We haven't come this far for you to kill yourself sliding off into the woods and hitting a tree."

"My truck is a tank. I bet a tree wouldn't even dent it," I said irritated. I hated it when he picked on my truck.

"Perhaps," he said, "but you aren't. I'll be here at ten unless you think Charlie will be finished with you sooner."

"I think ten will be fine," I said giving up. I knew I'd have to talk with Phil and Renee but with the time difference, they'd already be up.

"I have to warn you though. They're all very excited to spend Christmas with you." He grinned at me referring to his family.

"Oh, no," I said already worried about what they might have bought me and the lengths to which they, Alice in particular, would try to make my first Christmas with them special.

"Don't worry," he assured me, his tone light but his eyes serious. "I'll handle any wrapping paper for you," he said hinting back to the disaster that had occurred on my eighteenth birthday when I sliced my finger opening a gift at the Cullen's house.

It was the opening act to the most painful period in my entire life.

"See you soon," he whispered and bent down to kiss me lightly on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Bella," and with that he grabbed his gift and was out the window. By the time I crossed to the window to watch him go, all I could see were his tracks slowly filling with the lightly falling snow in the faint glow of the predawn sky.

I crawled back in the bed and closed my eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore but I just wanted to lay there and picture him in my mind. I couldn't wait to see the surprised expression on that glorious face when he opened his real gift from me later.

It had been a challenge keeping it hidden from him. I didn't know if Esme would be able to do it. She was so elated that I agreed to her project and it really did solve the dilemma of what I could possibly give him for our first Christmas together. It had to be something so special but yet something I could afford. Then Esme had suggested that she paint a portrait of me for Edward. She knew he would like it, especially if she could capture my image while I was still human.

Somehow, she would have to sketch me while Edward was away so I could sit for her without him hearing her thoughts or catching us in the act. Since he would hardly leave my side since their return, I thought this might prove to be impossible. But in the end, this part ended up not being quite as hard as we'd thought. She completed all her sketches while we were on the Island while everyone else was hunting for the shark.

Once we returned, she assured me she'd have time to finish it before Christmas. I'm sure she had worked on the painting when Edward was with me picking up Alice's car. She only had to try hard to control her thoughts when he was at home. It seemed she had accomplished this thoroughly though, as he had no inkling of the gift. Or if he did, he wasn't letting on.

I actually hadn't seen the portrait yet myself as she was still framing it and putting the final touches on. Esme refused to let anyone see her artwork until it was complete. None of the Cullens knew about the portrait which was, of course, imperative to the surprise. If Alice had had a vision of it – she hadn't said anything. I trusted Esme that it would be a beautiful piece of artwork, even if the subject wasn't, but I was still a little nervous not having seen it. I hoped Edward would like it. I tried to pay Esme for at least the expense of the paints but she wouldn't have any of it. She was just so thrilled to do it. I insisted then it would have to be her gift to me.

She had just smiled at me touching my cheek with her cold hand. "You are such a gift to all of us, Bella. You just have no idea," was her only response.

I heard Charlie in the shower and I jumped out of bed and changed into my favorite sweats to start my Christmas with him. By the time he came down the stairs, I had the Christmas tree lights on in the living room and breakfast started.

"Mmmm," he sniffed appreciatively at the smell of eggs and bacon cooking on the stove and muffins in the oven.

"Merry Christmas, Dad," I said from the stove stirring the eggs and adding the cheese that he liked.

"Merry Christmas, Bells. That smells terrific," he said giving me one of his crinkly-eyed smiles that made him look at least fifteen or twenty years younger.

I smiled at him and then turned back to the stove. I served up breakfast and he ate in silence, enjoying the food.

"Bells, after we open gifts, I need to go into the station for a little while," he said, a bit guiltily.

"No problem," I smiled. "Edward is going to pick me up later to have Christmas with his family."

He looked at me for a long moment. I wondered briefly what he was thinking but then he let a long breath out and said, "Okay." and smiled weakly at me. I guessed he must realize he shouldn't deny me time with the Cullens when he wouldn't even be here to spend Christmas day with me.

We opened our gifts from each other. A new sweater for me and a new tackle box for him. He also gave me what looked like a card from Renee and Phil. I opened it and read the nice card they'd signed and then noticed the fifty dollar gift card from Victoria Secret's she'd included. My cheeks flushed predictably as Charlie watched me curiously.

"What did she send you?" he asked wondering what could have made me blush.

"Just a gift card," I said waving it quickly in front of him, hoping he wouldn't be that interested. I should have known better though since when it came to Renee, he was always interested.

He caught my hand and looked closer at the gift card.

I grimaced. This was not something I wanted Charlie to be thinking about – me shopping at Victoria Secrets.

"Oh," he said embarrassed, quickly releasing my hand. "Do you shop there very often?" he asked suddenly feeling protective, not quite sure he was ready for his little girl to be that grown up.

"No, Dad. I, I..." I stammered. "Mom just thinks that at nineteen with a steady boyfriend that I probably_ should_ be shopping there. You know how she is." I said extremely uncomfortable with this conversation. My face beet red - I was sure.

"So you and Edward aren't – you know," he said broaching a discussion I never wanted to have with him.

"No, Dad, we aren't," I said in all truthfulness. If only he knew how little Edward would allow in our physical relationship. If he did know, he'd probably be more accepting of him. Of course, if he knew the reasons for the self imposed limitations, well, he'd probably have a stroke.

"Oh okay, well…" he trailed off and then stood suddenly. "I need to get to the station. Thanks for the gift and for breakfast, Honey," he said as he bent to peck my cheek.

And then he was gone, off to his real wife and family, the Forks Police Station.

I sighed and got up to clean up the kitchen and get ready for my second Christmas. After finishing the dishes and cleaning up the wrapping paper, I took my sweater and gift card upstairs. I set the gifts on my dresser and suddenly caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. I whirled around in surprise, shocked to see him lying there so still like a beautiful marble statue on my bed. Well, a laughing statue.

"What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here until ten? What is so funny?" I sputtered, flabbergasted at his sudden, unexpected appearance. He liked to do that, appear out of thin air.

He was still laughing except now he let his melodic laugher out instead of keeping it silent. It was impossible to be mad at him when he laughed. It was such a musical sound but more beautiful than any instrument I'd ever heard.

"I couldn't wait," he answered to my first two questions, "and you should have heard what Charlie was thinking when he realized what Renee's gift was. I was still in the car which was fortunate because I was laughing so loud I'm sure he would have heard me if I'd already been in the house."

I scowled at him, "you really shouldn't eavesdrop like that; it's rude." I could feel the heat rising to my face again.

"And then," he continued, ignoring me. "When he wanted to know if we were intimate..." he broke out in another peal of laughter. "I thought he might hunt me down after the things he was thinking."

"Yeah, if he only knew," I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But it was pretty funny," he said trying to stifle his laughter now as he recognized my irritation.

I glared at him, my hands on my hips.

He reached out and grabbed my arm pulling me down on the bed. "Don't be mad," he said looking up through his lashes at me. I hated it when he cheated like that. Who could resist those eyes?

I smiled and admitted, "It was pretty funny, not at the time, but maybe a little bit now." I leaned closer to him and kissed his lips, still curved in a smile. "Let me get ready and then we need to call Renee and Phil and then we can go," I explained the plan.

"Okay," he said laying back on the bed. "I'll be here." He chuckled again softly watching me put my gifts away.

After I finished dressing and coercing my hair to behave, I called Renee and Phil to wish them a Merry Christmas and thank them for the gift.

"I thought you could use that, Bella," Renee said pointedly. She was always trying to get me into more of the "girly" stuff. My cheeks reacted again, embarrassing me as Edward watched and laughed softly at my reaction to what Renee was saying.

"Okay Mom, I'll get something next time Alice and I go shopping in Seattle," I promised trying to put this particular part of the conversation to rest. "Would you like to say Hi to Edward? He's here to take me over to the Cullen's for Christmas with them."

"Yes, put him on," she said

I smirked as I handed him the phone.

He took the phone from me returning my smirk. "Good Morning Renee, Merry Christmas," he said; his voice soft as velvet.

I couldn't hear her side of the conversation but I could imagine what she was saying.

"Yes, I'm sure she will be able to use it. She and Alice like to shop there on occasion," he said smiling at me.

I shook my head, a new wave of crimson coloring my cheeks.

"Yes, well you and Phil have a wonderful Christmas," and with that he hung up.

I couldn't believe it. It always took me twenty minutes to get Renee off the phone. I'd have to store that trick away for future use.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yep," I said heading for my coat and boots.

We drove carefully down the street . Well, it was careful for him anyway.

Since we had only returned from our vacation two days ago, I couldn't imagine the Cullens had done much in the way of preparation for Christmas. I wondered if they would celebrate Christmas like a human family would. I felt sure there wouldn't be much of a religious atmosphere but I knew that they did exchange gifts because Edward and I had shopped for everyone's presents together.

"So, how do vampires celebrate Christmas?" I asked him as he made his way carefully down the long twisting road to the house.

"Pretty much like humans," he said. "You'll see." He had a mischievous look on his face that made me wonder. He pulled the Volvo around to the garage and we entered the house through the back door.

"Merry Christmas," I heard as we entered the kitchen. Esme was there stirring something that smelled delicious. "Hot apple cider with cinnamon," she explained noting my approving sniff.

"Smells great Esme but you don't have to make anything especially for me," I said knowing I'd be the only one partaking.

She just smiled at me. "Everyone is in the living room waiting for you."

Edward took my hand as he exchanged a warm smile with Esme. "Merry Christmas, Esme," he said in his silky voice. His voice was so exquisite; it just made you feel special when he spoke to you. She must have felt the same way because she smiled at him again and it looked like she must be communicating something to him as he nodded slightly before leading me into the living room.

My jaw fell open when we entered the large room. It was decorated like something out of a magazine. A HUGE evergreen tree dominated one end of the room and was covered with red, gold, and silver ornaments. It looked like something a professional interior decorator would design for the White House or the home of a famous movie star. Brightly wrapped packages spanned the floor surrounding the tree. The entire room was decked out with garlands, red bows, and candles. Assorted carved figurines of carolers and even Santa Claus adorned almost every flat surface. The top of the piano held another small tree, this one artificial, which boasted tiny carved musical instrument ornaments. Edward squeezed my hand as I took it all in and I finally thought to shut my mouth.

Alice skipped to my side, planted a kiss on my cheek and sang, "Merry Christmas, Bella." I turned to her wishing her a Merry Christmas too, hugging her tiny frame.

"Wow, when did you have time to do all this – it's so beautiful!" I said in utter amazement. I looked around at all of them, my eyes wide.

The entire Cullen clan was there assembled in the large room apparently awaiting my arrival to start their Christmas. They all smiled at me, well except Rosalie, she just ignored me as usual.

"We are so glad you could join us today," Carlisle said coming forward to take my hands in his and lightly kiss my cheek just as Alice had.

"Thanks Carlisle, it's really nice to be here," I said not really knowing what else to say. I couldn't imagine any place I'd rather be.

Edward led me over to the large overstuffed chair and ottoman. He often chose this particular chair, as we had to sit very close together to fit in it; I almost had to be in his lap. It was just a convenient excuse for him to have me closer to him. I knew his motivation as did everyone else, I was sure.

Alice answered my question from before as we settled into the chair. "It wasn't so much to do. Emmett and Jasper found and cut the tree down. I went shopping for the decorations, and Rosalie and Esme decorated. Edward and Carlisle put up the lights outside – you'll see those later," she explained. "There's a lot more time when you don't have to sleep," she reminded me in her silvery voice.

"I guess so," I said still taking it all in. I had barely finished my laundry since our return from the Island. "Well, this is certainly beautiful," I exclaimed again, in awe.

I noticed Edward smiling and followed his glance over to Rosalie, who smiled softly back at him and then she shifted her eyes briefly to me, carefully holding the smile in place.

I returned the smile hoping she wouldn't be too annoyed at my presence today. Emmett pulled Rosalie closer to him on the short couch giving her a big squeeze and grinned at Edward and me across the room from them. I knew there was more communications going on in their heads but Edward was relaxed so I assumed it was all good.

"Time for presents!" Alice announced jumping up as Esme entered the room a steaming mug of hot apple cider in her hand. She set it down on the table next to our chair and lightly kissed the top of Edward's head before making her way over to Carlisle who was seated on the long leather couch with Jasper.

Alice was apparently the designated 'Santa' for the group and she delivered a round of packages to each person. I watched her curiously eager to learn the Cullen traditions. My family had always been small – just me and Renee - so there were never a lot of gifts and we just ripped them open with no ceremony.

Once everyone had a gift in hand, we all opened them simultaneously. The gift that Alice had delivered to our chair was for Edward and me. He took it gently out of my hands, not wanting any repeats from my eighteenth birthday.

With his arms still around me, his long slender fingers tore off the paper and then he handed me the rectangular flat box. This gift was from Rosalie and Emmett. I lifted the lid and moved the tissue paper aside; a framed eight by ten photo was inside. The photo was from our recent trip and was a beautiful shot of me and Edward standing on the beach at sunset. In the photo, Edward looked out towards the setting sun and I looked up into his shimmering face, the adoration clear in my expression.

I looked up at Edward as I held the photo for him to see. He smiled at it and then down at me. He kissed my forehead and whispered, "You're so beautiful even this photograph doesn't do you justice."

"You're very biased," I whispered back to him and then louder said, "Thank you so much Emmett and Rosalie. This is a fantastic shot. I didn't even see a camera the whole trip. When did you take it?"

Emmett laughed and explained, "Edward told us you didn't like to have your picture taken so we had to be sneaky. It wasn't too hard though, I took this off the balcony a couple nights before we left. After all the excitement was over," he chuckled again.

"Well, I love it," I said smiling at both of them. "Thanks!"

Edward took the photo from me and placed it on the table next to my mug of apple cider. He picked up the mug and offered it to me. It smelled delicious and I took a small sip knowing it would be hot. "Wow, Esme, this is really good," I said after sampling the cider. I'm not sure I'd ever tasted anything quite like it before; it tasted even better than it smelled.

The morning continued on in the same fashion with Alice delivering gifts and everyone opening theirs and exchanging admiring comments to the receivers and thanks to the givers. I looked around the room. Everyone seemed so happy and I felt so fortunate to be part of this strange family. I looked at Edward and found him gazing at me. He had been watching me, watch everyone else.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he said quietly, his golden eyes searching for my thoughts.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to share today with your family. I've never felt a part of something like I'm starting to feel here. It's really the best gift," I said knowing I couldn't adequately express the feeling of acceptance and love I already felt from and for the Cullen family.

"Hmmm," he pondered that and kissed my wrist inhaling my scent. "I'm sorry but I have to get up for a moment to get Alice's gift," he whispered softly.

I smiled being in the "know" about Alice's gift. He had promised her this gift in Italy after we had escaped the Volturi. Of course, she already knew about it but it would still be fun. I got up and let Edward escape out the back door as Alice delivered the last round of presents.

I looked over at Esme and she nodded to me. She knew that when we went outside for Alice's gift, she could bring Edward's gift down from the studio and it would be waiting for him when we came back in the house. It would be a total surprise as he wasn't expecting it and neither was anyone else.

I watched as Alice opened the small box that held the key to her gift from Edward and me. Of course, Edward paid for all of the gifts to his family insisting that I not spend my money but each gift tag was neatly inscribed with both of our names in his elegant script.

Alice gasped with feigned delight when she opened the box and held up the key to her new Porsche 911 Turbo. She jumped up then and raced out the front door. Everyone looked up in surprise from their gift opening. I was the only one besides Edward and Alice that knew about the Porsche and how he had promised it to her after we rescued him. He had kept it locked up in one of the outbuildings for two days and no one else knew anything about it.

"Come on," I encouraged everyone as I got out of the chair to follow Alice outside. "Alice's gift is out here."

Alice was squealing in delight dancing around her new, bright yellow Porsche. It had a big red bow on top and was parked at the bottom of the porch steps. Everyone was surprised, except me (and Alice), and they all starting commenting on Edward's extravagant gift to his sister.

Just then, Edward drove up in another car. A pretty blue convertible with a big red bow attached to its black top also. He parked it just behind the Porsche and before I could even comprehend it, he was at my side handing me the key.

I looked at him, the confusion clear on my face and then it all came together. The diamond necklace had not been his Christmas gift to me; it was just a decoy to distract me from the real gift.

He put the key in my hand and smiled my favorite smile. "Merry Christmas, Bella."

"No," I said my eyes filling with tears. "No Edward, this is WAY too much," I said trying to hand the key back to him. I couldn't believe he would buy me a car. A CAR!

He just smiled his crooked smile at me again and closed my fingers around the key. "It's no Porsche but I think you'll like it," he said, his words faintly reminiscent of our gift exchange early this morning.

He led me down the steps and opened the door to the Audi TT Roadster, gently pushing me in behind the wheel. I smelled the warm scent of the new grey leather interior and admired the dash covered with all sorts of complicated looking controls although I had no idea what they did.

Edward crouched down next to me and starting explaining some of the finer attributes of the car but I didn't really follow his words. All I could focus on was his glorious face lit with excitement to share this gift with me. I stared at him so amazed, so amazed that he was mine. He realized after a minute that I wasn't really following his car tech-talk. He stopped and just gazed back at me.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked after a moment.

I realized then that everyone had gathered around the Audi and was watching our exchange.

"Umm, yeah," I said lost in his gaze. I shook my head. "It's just so much, Edward."

"Well, actually it's only about a third of the cost of Alice's Porsche," Rosalie stated sarcastically, obviously jealous of Edward's gifts to Alice and me.

"Rose!" Alice said sharply. Edward just shot her a disgusted look.

This was really an awkward moment and I knew that Edward was just trying to make me happy but it was so overwhelming. I had never been given such an extravagant gift before and I didn't know how to receive it graciously. I opted to try humor.

"Well, if it was only the third of the cost then I guess that's okay," I said smiling weakly at Edward.

He smiled back at me. "I really thought I'd have to fight you on this. I'm pleasantly surprised at how well you're progressing with accepting gifts."

"Gee, thanks," I said feeling like his comment was more of an insult than a compliment.

I got out of the car and wrapped my arms around his waist. "It is too much but so are you so I'll just have to learn to live with all this _excess _I guess."

He laughed lightly and bent his head down to kiss me. "I hope you like it," he added, his lips against mine.

His kiss was soft and lingering and I began to feel light headed, probably because I wasn't breathing, until finally his lips released mine and I took a deep breath. "I do."

We walked over to Alice's car then and listened as she explained to Jasper, "It has All-Wheel Drive with top speeds of one hundred and ninety-two miles per hour on the track. It can reach sixty mph in less than four seconds," she reported proudly as if she'd designed it herself. "I think we may have exceeded that on our way to Volterra," she added looking over at me and Edward.

"You deserve it, Alice. Thanks again," he said, a knowing glance passing between them.

I tried not to think too hard about what he meant by that but I felt sure that both Edward and I would probably be dead if it weren't for Alice.

She jumped up out of the car and wrapped her tiny arms around the both of us. "I love you both," she said hugging us to her. "We need to go back inside though because I think there's one more surprise."

I tried not to show any emotion to tip him off and hoped that Alice's thoughts wouldn't give it away. I was careful to avoid looking at her and just turned to head up the stairs with Edward. We entered the house and Esme had my gift to Edward on an easel, covered.

Once everyone was inside waiting for the unveiling, I turned to look up at him.

"I hope you like it. Merry Christmas, Edward," I said to him and then looked to Esme who whipped the cloth off the easel, unveiling my portrait.

He looked at me confused and then to Esme as she unveiled his gift. I heard his sharp intake of breath and then he stopped breathing altogether. He stared at the portrait for a long moment and then walked slowly over to it, studying it.

Esme and I exchanged a nervous glance. "Edward?" she said.

"Esme," his voice was so soft I could hardly hear him. "Did you paint this?"

"Yes, I did," she said confused by his incredulous expression, he knew she painted.

I stepped up beside him, now it my turn to ask him. "Edward, are you all right?" This was not the reaction I had anticipated. He almost seemed bewildered.

He stared at me for a moment and then at the portrait. It was beautiful; I had to admit. Esme had done an outstanding job and had captured just the right flush of my skin tones against the blue blouse that Edward had complimented me on several times.

"Yes," he said looking back to me again. "Yes, I'm fine. I just can't believe it. It's so beautiful. So perfect. How were you ever able to do this without me knowing?" He asked looking back and forth between me and Esme as he sat down on the couch staring at the painting.

Esme and I smiled in unison, exchanging a relieved and then conspiratorial glance. "Well, it wasn't easy," she admitted. "You aren't easy to surprise, you know."

He shook his head as we explained to him the lengths to which we took to ensure his gift would be a surprise.

"I didn't even know what she was working on," Carlisle admitted admiring the portrait. He wrapped his arms around Esme, "I think it's your best work to date, Darling," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"I wanted it to be perfect for Edward," she explained, understanding that this painting would represent me as a human long after I wasn't one.

I heard his breath catch again and I looked over at him. I saw that Edward's face was contorted in anguish before he hid it in his hands.

"What is it?" I asked not understanding what could cause such an expression. I sat on the couch next to him.

"I _can not believe_ I've been so selfish. To put you in a position for you to either die or become one of us is, well, inexcusable," he said angrily, his face still in his hands.

"Edward," I said sighing. "I want to become one of you." I looked around the room at Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie all watching us with confused expressions on their faces. "I want to be part of your family and I want to be with you forever."

I pulled his hands away from his face and replaced them with my own, lifting it until his sad eyes met mine. "Can't you just accept that?"

"Not really," he admitted. "But I guess I'll have to since I've given you no other choice," he said, gently taking my hands from his face and holding them between his cold ones.

"Thank you for the painting. It is the most incredible gift I could ever imagine receiving." He kissed me quickly and then looked up at Esme. "Thanks Mom," he said and her smile was so bright, I was sure it could have lit the darkness for miles.

"Okay, this is starting to feel like some sort of very strange romance novel," Emmett's voice broke the heavy silence. "It's time for snow wars!"

I groaned but Edward's mood shifted instantly and for that I was thankful.

We all got our coats and boots on and divided up into teams. Jasper, Alice, Edward and I were on one team and Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were on the other. I kind of wished I'd been on Emmett's team knowing how he loves to tease me but I was happy to have Rosalie on the other side of the battle field.

They had obviously played this game before as we scampered off into the field behind the house to plan our attack. I discovered quickly, however, that I was happy to be on Jasper's team as his human experience as a Major in the Confederate Army during the Civil War gave him tactical expertise that I'm sure the other side didn't possess. We built a fort in record time and then began our invasion.

The game went on for a couple of hours during which time Edward covered me from most of the snowballs lobbed our way. I had a feeling they were going easy on us, making sure not to hit me with anything that might cause damage. In the end though, Jasper's military experience proved itself as Alice snuck in undetected and snatched the flag from their fort winning the war for our army.

I had to admit it was pretty fun and I laughed as we all trudged back to the house, soaking wet, the snow dripping from everyone's hair.

Esme put her arm around me, "let me find you some dry clothes, Bella, and I'll put yours in the dryer for you."

"Thanks," I said putting my arm around her waist. It made me happy they were all starting to feel so comfortable with me.

Just then Edward swooped in and scooped me up, whirling me around in his arms. I didn't see him coming and he laughed at my shocked expression. Still holding me in his arms, he leaned over and kissed me. The snow was beginning to fall again and it created a striking contrast as it clung to his bronze hair.

"I love you," he said. "Will you be mine forever?" he asked playfully.

"You know I will," I said hoping he wasn't going to propose again. There was plenty of time for that later – an eternity.

"Come on you two," Esme called from the back door, "we don't want Bella to catch a cold."

We smiled at each other. "She really is like a mom, isn't she," I stated.

"Yes," he said, "she keeps us all straight." He smiled at me setting me on my feet and walked with me hand in hand to the house that would soon be my home too. I hoped.

"Here you go, dear." Esme handed me some clothes and a towel as we came through the door.

"Thanks."

"Come on, you can change upstairs. I have a hair dryer." Edward offered as he led me up to the third floor.

While I had spent a lot of time in Edward's room, I had never actually been in his bathroom. It was a typical male, no-nonsense affair. It had a large shower, a single sink vanity with cupboards, commode – all the normal stuff. Of course, like everything at the Cullen's house it was much, much nicer than anything I had ever experienced in either of my parents' homes.

He pulled out his silver hair dryer and closed the door smiling at me as he left. I stripped down and dried off the best I could then put the clothes on that Esme had lent me – just a nice sweat suit really but it was very soft and made of a much more luxuriant material than any sweats I'd ever worn. I plugged the hair dryer in and grabbed the comb he'd left me. He knocked softly on the door just after I turned the hair dryer on.

"Come in," I called over the dryer.

He smiled at me in my borrowed outfit as he took me in his arms. I switched off the dryer as he pulled me close against his hard body. He inhaled deeply, smelling my wet hair and then moved down to my neck again inhaling my scent. "Mmmm, you smell so good when you're wet," he said against my skin.

"Well, we could…." I trailed off eyeing the shower behind us.

He looked up following my eyes. "Very, very tempting," he said with a pained smile on his face. "But I believe you over estimate my self control," and with that he released me and scooped up my clothes and towel to take to Esme.

I turned the dryer back on as he left and proceeded to dry my hair the best I could. He was back in a few minutes and leaned against the doorframe to watch me.

"Can I help?" he asked finally as I struggled with the back a little. I nodded, surprised he was so interested.

He took the dryer and the comb and gently combed and dried the back of my hair until it hung straight and smooth. He combed through the rest of my hair running the dryer over it to smooth it out and finish drying any strands I'd missed. It was nice having him fuss over me.

After shutting off the dryer, he took my hand, leading me back into his room and sat me down on his black leather couch. He searched his vast CD collection and selected a few, inserting them into the complicated sound system. The acoustics were excellent and it sounded like the band was there in the room playing the soft jazz music just for us.

I sighed as he sat down lifting my feet onto his lap. At first his cold hands tickled as he gently massaged my feet but once I got used to it, I realized that it felt, well, sensual. I closed my eyes and laid my head back against the arm of the couch enjoying the sensation.

He worked over every part of one foot and then moved to the other. I noticed that some areas were more sensitive than others and some even caused the knot in my stomach to tighten. The same way it did when he kissed me, really kissed me. I moaned, low and guttural in the back of my throat as he massaged that spot again. I opened my eyes and found him watching my facial expressions.

"Good?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Very Good," I said. "You know you totally spoil me," I said my voice low and husky.

"Yes, well, that's my intention," he said gently placing my feet on the couch and stretching out next to me. "I want every day to be like Christmas for us," he whispered in my ear.

A soft knock sounded at the door and Edward groaned and sat up. I curled up in the corner of the couch. I was going to have to find out what this outfit was made of – it was so comfortable and soft.

"Come in," Edward said.

Alice peeked in the door, "sorry to bother you but Esme wanted Bella to come down and have something to eat."

"Right, you should eat something," Edward said realizing he had forgotten about my human needs.

It had been a long time since breakfast with Charlie and now that I thought about it, I was pretty hungry. I just always seemed to lose track of time when I was with Edward and usually I just didn't feel hungry. I looked over at the clock on his desk and was surprised to see it was already four o'clock.

We went downstairs and Esme was back in the kitchen, ladling me some more hot cider to go with a huge turkey sandwich she had made me.

"Thanks Esme," I said as I sat at the small table in the kitchen. "You didn't have to make me anything."

"Don't be silly, Bella, we can keep you fed while you're here," she said and as if to prove it she opened the refrigerator which was brimming with enough food to feed an army.

"Esme got a little carried away at the grocery store yesterday," Alice noted with chagrin.

"I had never seen so much food displayed in one place before," Esme said, the amazement still apparent in her voice.

I laughed realizing that she'd probably never been to a modern grocery store like the Thriftway before. I was providing them with all sorts of new adventures.

"Well you certainly remember how to cook well," I complimented her on the food and cider.

"Well, really there's not much challenge to it today," she admitted. "You can buy most anything already dead, plucked, and cut up for you."

We all laughed as I continued eating my sandwich. As I ate, I glanced out the windows that made up most of the backside of the Cullen's home. The snow was swirling like a blizzard out there now and it looked like over a foot had fallen since we came in from the snow war. Edward was watching the weather out the window too.

"Jasper, turn on the weather channel." Edward spoke in a normal voice but Jasper heard him clearly across the house and changed the channel in the living room to see what the weather was doing.

"Winter Advisory for the entire Olympic Peninsula," he reported. "Another foot of snow is expected in the next hour or two."

"Wow," I said worried now about the roads and getting home.

"Carlisle," Edward said and then waited. A moment later the handsome blond walked into the room. "I don't think we should be out on the roads in this weather. Do you think you could call Charlie and ask that Bella stay the night?"

"Yes, excellent idea. I'll call him now," Carlisle agreed.

"But I can't ..."

"Shhh," Edward interrupted me as Carlisle dialed the phone. "It isn't safe to drive."

"Charlie, Hi this is Carlisle Cullen." He paused. "Merry Christmas to you too. Bella is fine, we appreciate you letting us borrow her for the day. She's really brightened our Christmas." He paused again. "Well, that's why I'm calling actually. The roads are pretty bad out this way. Our driveway alone is three miles long and the snow plows don't scrape it. I don't feel comfortable with the kids out on the road. So we'd like for Bella to stay the night as our guest, if that's acceptable to you."

Why wouldn't it be, I thought to myself. I had just spent ten days with them on an island thousands of miles away out in the Pacific Ocean.

"Yes, of course, please be careful out there Charlie." And with that he hung up. "Okay," he said smiling at us and left the room to join Jasper still watching the weather channel.

I looked at Edward amazed. "How_ do_ you all do that?" I asked, always shocked by the way all of the Cullen's seemed to be able to get anyone to do anything. Even on the phone.

Edward chuckled. "Finish your sandwich, Bella."

"A sleep over, what fun!" Alice said. Edward rolled his eyes as I finished off my cider and sandwich.

The rest of the afternoon and evening slipped by quickly as we all shared stories from Christmas' past. I told them all about having Christmas in Phoenix. It certainly didn't have the same ambiance as it did here with the falling snow covering everything in a clean white blanket.

"Come look," Edward said as he rose and motioned for me to look out the front door with him. Esme protectively wrapped an afghan from the back of the couch around my shoulders as we stepped out onto the wide covered porch.

"Wow," I exclaimed at all of the little white lights illuminating the yard in front of the house. Some wrapped around the huge old cedars and some were shaped to look like animals. Reindeer I thought. It was magical. I admired Carlisle and Edward's work, an artistic display hidden deep in the woods. No neighbors would ever see the Cullen's lights way back here in the forest.

"It's beautiful, Edward," I said, awe clear in my voice. I looked up at him to find him watching me, a serious expression on his face.

"Yes," his honey, smooth voice agreed but I knew he didn't mean the lights as he bent down to kiss me, his hands in my hair. I shivered as his cold lips touched mine. He only kissed me briefly. "Come inside, you're cold," he said pulling me back towards the door.

The room was empty and most of the lights had been turned off. We were alone. Edward shut off the rest of the lights and we ascended the sweeping stairs. The house was very quiet and I wondered what all the Cullens did every night since I knew they didn't sleep.

We climbed the second staircase to the third floor, Edward's floor. The soft music was still playing as he opened the door and closed it softly behind us. The falling snow was visible from his windows, still coming down in big fluffy flakes.

Edward pulled out his new electric blanket and plugged it in, spreading it on the wide leather couch. "I thought we could test it out," he said smiling his crooked smile, sending my heart into wild palpitations.

"Okay," I said a little breathless. It amazed me he still had this much effect on me.

Even though he stayed almost every night with me in my room at Charlie's house, this seemed very different. I guess not having to worry about Charlie waking up made me feel more relaxed and yet more anxious at the same time.

He pulled his shirt off exposing his perfectly sculpted torso and I could feel the knot in my stomach forming. "Would you rather sleep in a t-shirt?" he offered.

"Yes," I said wondering if that was smart or not.

He pulled a dark grey t-shirt out of his dresser and threw it to me. To his chagrin, I actually caught it.

"Be right back," I said and closed the door to his bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and wished I had my toothbrush with me. I slipped Esme's outfit off and folded it neatly. I pulled his shirt on over my head. It came down almost to my knees. Longer than my Island pajamas I reassured myself.

I smelled his scent on the shirt and considered asking him if I could have it to sleep in every night. I remembered then that it wouldn't be too much longer and I'd have him every night. All night.

I came back out to find him dressed in what looked to be the bottom half to go with the shirt I had on. Light weight loose fitting cotton pants. I smiled at our matching outfit. He smiled back, an approving look in his eyes.

He turned the lights down so there was just a soft glow from one light near the stereo and patted the couch. I came tentatively to sit near him. I could feel the blanket warm beneath us already.

"So," I said a little nervous. "Is this what you normally wear to bed when you aren't sneaking into my room?"

His gold eyes were smoldering now. "No," he said. "This is just for your benefit."

"Oh," the knot tightened in my stomach.

He kissed my neck then and ran his hands down my arms. I shivered at his cold touch and the electric shocks that followed his hands. He cupped my face and kissed me lightly on the lips. Lingering with his lips just barely touching mine, I tried to reach up for more but his stone hands held me fast in place. Suddenly, he pulled me to him so that my cheek was against his chest and he rested his chin on my head.

He whispered something to himself so low and fast I couldn't understand him.

"Edward?" he released me so I could look up at him. "Why does this feel so different here than at Charlie's house in my room or even on the Island?" I could feel that he was struggling like me.

He looked down at me, "I don't know, Love, but it is different – I feel it too. We'll have to be very careful," he warned softly.

I nodded understanding.

He laid down pulling me with him so that my back was against the back of the couch and my head was on his chest. He pulled the blanket around us creating a cocoon of warmth. It was pretty toasty and I was almost glad for his cool body next to mine or I might have actually felt too hot.

"I can't remember ever feeling this warm," he murmured. "Thank you for my gift, for all of my gifts," he said laughing softly.

"What's so funny," I asked him.

"I still can't believe that you and Esme were able to complete a full portrait painting without me knowing about it. Amazing," he said still amused by the thought.

"Well, since you can't hear my mind," I said, "you can be sure that it won't be the last surprise you'll ever have."

"No doubt," he agreed sounding happy about it.

I traced little patterns on his bare chest until he gently covered my hand with his free hand to stop me. "Try to sleep, Bella," he said and lifted my hand to his lips to kiss it softly before placing it back on his chest still covering it with his own.

I lay there quietly for a long time listening to his breathing, wondering what he was thinking about. Slowly my mind began to fade and I was back in the forest but this time I wasn't alone. I was walking hand in hand with Edward.


	10. Chapter 9 New Years

Chapters 7 thru 12

_AN: My version of Eclipse/Breaking Dawn. How will Bella and Edward bring in the New Year? Find out!_

_Thanks to my super-star Beta reader, TwilightFan4Life, always the encourager!_

_Disclaimer: My goal is to write as well as SM but at this point I'm only playing with her characters. I wish I could keep them but alas they belong to another - along with all the fandom, celebrity, copyrights, and money!_

9. New Year's

"Hi Dad," I called from the kitchen as I heard Charlie stomp the snow off his boots as he came through the front door.

"Hey Bells," he answered. I could hear him taking off his heavy outerwear in the hallway. "What're you cookin' that smells so good?" He sniffed appreciatively as he entered the kitchen.

"Pot Roast, are you hungry?" I asked as I put the lid back on the big pot and turned to smile at him. His face was bright red from the cold wind that was whipping snow flakes around outdoors but he smiled warmly at me. I noticed he still wore his gun belt. Normally he always took it off and hung it with his coat.

"Very," he confirmed as he pulled the milk out of the refrigerator to pour a glass.

"Well, it's ready so we can eat now," I said pulling two plates out of the cupboard. I quickly set the table and put some rolls, hot out of the oven, in a basket and set them on the table in front of him.

He sat down reaching for one of the rolls. "You sure do spoil me, Bells. It'll be hard when you leave this summer to go to France," he said applying butter liberally to the roll.

I put a plate of steaming pot roast down in front of him and a smaller helping at my place. "I'll miss you too, Dad." I smiled remembering my ruse for "disappearing" after school let out.

I would miss him much more than he knew.

I didn't know if I would ever be able to see him again after Edward changed me into a vampire. He had not gotten into a lot of details about what would happen, afterwards. I knew he wanted me to enjoy the rest of my time as a human, hoping of course, that I'd change my mind. That wasn't going to happen though. I was already committed. I'd already made my decision.

It would be very hard though, saying goodbye to Charlie, not knowing for sure if it was the last time I'd ever see him. I had decided that I would have to go see Renee, maybe over spring break, so I could spend time with her and say my goodbyes. I wished there was someway to keep them both in my new life but I was doubtful that it would be possible. It would be too easy for them to see the differences in me and how would I be able to explain that I never aged? In my mind, it was the only downside to joining the Cullen's Coven. Edward saw _many_ downsides but it was my decision to make.

"This is really good," Charlie said around a mouthful of pot roast.

His plate was half empty already and I was just putting the first bite into my mouth. Charlie was a bit like a vacuum cleaner though. He could Hoover his food down pretty quick. I guess all those years of eating on the go and never really taking time to sit down and enjoy food would facilitate that type of eating pattern.

"Bells?" he paused fork half way to his mouth.

I looked up at him.

"Are you planning to spend the evening at the Cullen's?" Interestingly, he sounded hopeful at the idea.

"Um, yeah, they're having a little New Year's Eve party and invited me," I said hesitating, confused by his tone. "If that's okay," I added, wondering if he had wanted to spend it with me.

"Good," he said relieved. "I'm going to have to go back to work. One of the boys called in sick and we need to have a presence out on the road tonight. This is the worst night for accidents with all the parties and now with more snow coming too."

I was relieved and surprised. I guess he was finally accepting that I didn't need to spend time with other friends. It made my next question a little easier.

"Um, Dad, I think it might be a good idea if I stayed over night again, like I did at Christmas." I said not really wanting to ask but not confident enough to just tell him that's what I'd be doing.

"Oh," he said and then seemed to think about it for a minute. "That would probably be a smart idea," he agreed, surprising me again, "with all the drunks out on the road and all."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," I said knowing both of us were really thinking something else. I wished I could tell him, it wasn't what he thought but if things were different, it might be exactly what he thought so I guess…

He interrupted my convoluted thinking, getting up and rinsing his plate in the sink. "I'm sorry, honey, but I have to get back." He kissed my cheek and turned to go. "Have fun tonight," he said and actually seemed to mean it.

"Thanks, Dad," I sat at the table shaking my head in amazement as he pulled on his boots and coat and was back out the door before I knew it.

_Wow, that was just too easy_, I thought to myself.

I finished off my dinner and washed the dishes. After putting the rest of the pot roast in the fridge, I went upstairs to get ready for the party.

Since I would be staying over, on purpose this time, I could pack a little bag and be more prepared. I threw in my bathroom necessities, a change of clothes for tomorrow, an additional outfit in case we had another snow war and I ended up soaked again, and lastly I threw in my latest purchase from the shopping trip Alice and I had taken a few days ago to Seattle.

We had gone to the city when Edward and Jasper were hunting including a stop at Victoria Secrets so I could spend my gift card from Renee. I knew she would start badgering me about using it soon so I thought I'd go ahead and get it over with. Unexpectedly though, I actually found a cute little nightgown that I liked. It wasn't really a nightgown, which sounded like something a grandmother would wear, but not being well versed in lingerie I didn't really know what else to call it.

In any case, it was short but not too short, about mid-thigh length and the bottom flared out slightly so it flipped a little when I walked. The hemline was cut in a ruffled zigzag pattern and the loose stretchy material had a lacey look and feel to it. There were pastel colored flowers subtly dyed into the fabric and somehow it reminded me of Edward's meadow when all the spring flowers were in bloom. It was simple and feminine and made me feel light and pretty. Which was amazing in and of it's self. I thought Edward would like it too and it wasn't any more revealing than my silk pajamas that I had worn on the Island. I was anxious to see his reaction this time.

_Are you trying to do me in_, I heard his velvet voice in my head. The look in his eyes made me quiver with anticipation even now at the memory of it. It was worth feeling silly wearing these things to have him look at me like that.

I saw headlights flash around the corner coming towards the house, their beams illuminating the swirling mass of white outside. I grabbed my bag and raced down the stairs almost tripping as I went. I caught the handrail and took a deep breath – no accidents tonight I vowed to myself.

His soft rap sounded at the door and I hurried, trying to be more careful, to let him in. I fumbled with the door for a moment before finally getting it open to find him standing there, glorious with snow flakes clinging to his tousled bronze hair. No one should be that beautiful without the assistance of an airbrush, I thought.

He looked at me with a concerned expression. "Where's Charlie?" he asked as he stepped inside the house.

"He had to work," I explained grinning. "He's already gone."

"How convenient," Edward said grinning back at me. He brushed my cheekbone with the back of his hand and his eyes were dancing as they captured mine. "Are you ready?" he asked as I stood dazed in his perfection.

"Yeah," I said not really knowing what he had just asked me.

"Come on then," he said laughing softly as he broke our eye contact, releasing me.

"Oh, right," I said finally realizing what he'd asked and I headed back to the living room for my bag. He followed me and took my bag once he understood what I was after.

"So you told Charlie you were having another sleep over at the Cullen's house?" he asked mocking me.

"Something like that," I returned sarcastically.

"And does he still think we're behaving ourselves?" He smiled mischievously.

"I wouldn't really know but I'm sure you could find out if you really wanted to," I retorted.

"Hmmm," was all he said as he closed the passenger side door behind me and walked around the front of the Volvo to get in.

We made our way carefully through the snow covered streets but still too quickly for my comfort level. Eventually, we turned onto the Cullen's road. Someone had plowed the long winding road almost but not quite to where it met the rural highway, leaving a short patch of deeper snow to get through before it was clear.

Instinctively, I knew that this was to keep interested by passers from noticing it and wandering down the wooded lane to the big white house. From the highway, the lane was hardly visible. You would never know it was there unless you were looking for it. I breathed a little easier once we were on the cleared drive leading through the dense woods to their home.

"So, what will we be doing tonight?" I asked wondering how the Cullens 'partied.'

"Well, on New Year's Eve, if we're celebrating, we'll usually play music, sometimes sing or dance, tell favorite stories from the past year, 'toast' the New Year, and, of course, everyone kisses at midnight." He grinned his breath-taking crooked smile at me and squeezed my hand.

I returned the smile, happy that he wouldn't feel like the odd man out for this New Year's kiss. I could already imagine how Esme would be almost beside herself with joy at him being able to finally participate fully in the New Year's celebration.

"Dancing, huh?" I asked still a little nervous about my two left feet.

He laughed softly and pulled the Volvo into the garage. He walked me along the shoveled path, holding my hand in his icy one, my bag swinging from his other hand. The house was lit up and I could already hear the music playing loud inside. We entered through the back door into the kitchen and everyone called to us from the living room.

Alice flitted into the kitchen. "Come on we're dancing, join us!"

I groaned as we walked out to greet everyone.

"I'm just going to run this upstairs," he said motioning to my bag. "I'll be right back," he promised.

And he was but Emmett was too quick.

"Come on Bella," he said grabbing my hand as soon as Edward reached the second floor landing. "Edward always hogs you and the rest of us never get a chance to dance with you," he said grinning, flashing his brilliant white teeth.

"No really, Emmett…" I protested as he pulled me out onto the dance floor.

An upbeat Fifties tune was playing and he started swinging me around on the floor. Emmett didn't know that Edward monopolized me because I didn't know how to dance and he could cover my inability, making me appear graceful.

Emmett was also a fantastic dancer, all the Cullens were, and he artfully twirled me around the floor. Like Edward, he led me so skillfully that I didn't have to think about where my feet were going, I just had to relax and follow. He laughed and spun me around until I was dizzy and couldn't stand without staggering which he found hilarious.

Edward reappeared and growled at Emmett.

"Thanks for the dance, Emmett," I said still a little woozy as he handed me over to Edward.

A slower song began and Edward pulled me close to him. His hand, on the small of my back, guided me slowly around the room as the other one wrapped gently around my hand. He moved so smoothly and held me so close, I felt graceful too melded to his hard body. I laid my head against his shoulder and sighed. The song ended too soon and something more upbeat started.

He walked me over to where Esme and Carlisle stood by the piano watching their "children." Esme was beaming just as I had anticipated.

"Bella, we're so glad you could come to our little party tonight," Carlisle said. "This, of course, will be one of many New Years we'll bring in together and we're so happy you'll be part of these celebrations from now on."

"Thanks Carlisle," I said. "I'm really looking forward to it."

We watched Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett performing what seemed to me to be a complicated swing dance. There were all kinds of twirls and lifts, bodies flying every direction, I wondered how they could remember it all and perform it so flawlessly. Edward noticed me watching them intently.

"Would you like to learn the Jitterbug?" he asked, amused at my fascination.

"Um, no, I don't think I could ever do that Edward." I gulped as I watched Jasper toss Alice up in the air and catch her easily then swinging her to one side and over his back catching her on the other side.

He laughed understanding. "Well, maybe next year, when you're not so breakable," he suggested chuckling softly.

I thrilled at his words, "next year." I liked the sound of that. I realized I'd have an eternity to learn to dance or learn to do anything for that matter. The possibilities were endless. I smiled up at him excited about the coming year.

The evening continued on as we danced and then sang while Edward played the piano. I didn't know the words to a lot of the songs they sang but listened as their beautiful voices made music together. I hoped that once I was transformed, I'd have a better singing voice – everything else seemed to improve why not that too?

Finally, midnight was drawing near and we all sat together, as we had on Christmas day, facing each other in the sitting area. Carlisle stood to make his "toast" just before the clock struck twelve. He looked at each one of us and smiled, his beautiful golden eyes glowing with satisfaction.

"As this year draws to a close and we stand at the brink of the next, I just want to thank all of you for keeping my dream - our dream alive," he began. "I am so proud of each of you. For being more than you have to be, for rising above the circumstances of our existence. You've made me very proud. And I'm overjoyed that we will have a new member in our family soon. Bella, you have already been a blessing to us and we can never thank you enough for the joy you've brought to Edward. I look forward to the coming years with you as a wonderful new addition to our family."

Just as he finished, the grandfather clock in the corner of the room started announcing the hour. "Happy New Year, Everyone!" he exclaimed and turned to kiss Esme.

Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie followed suit. Edward turned to me, gently taking my face in his cold, stone hands. "Happy New Year, my love," he whispered and bent down softly placing his lips on mine. "I've waited nearly ninety years for that kiss," he said his lips still very close to mine, "and it was worth it." He closed his eyes and kissed me again.

After a moment, everyone was talking and hugging and kissing. Alice jumped on Edward and me hugging us together, pecking both of our cheeks. Jasper hugged Edward and then turned and like a true gentleman gently lifted my hand and lightly kissed it – his lips like a cold whisper on my skin. Carlisle and Esme both hugged me kissing me on the cheek. I saw Esme give Edward a special look and an extra long hug. Emmett grabbed me and gave me his big brother bear hug so tight I couldn't breathe but he released me quickly and kissed me on the cheek, smiling warmly at me. Rosalie even gave me a brief hug and wished me Happy New Year.

Not long after midnight, everyone seemed ready to go to bed. I found this interesting as I knew they weren't going to sleep. A normal human party would just be getting underway at midnight but I was pretty tired after all the dancing so I was glad we weren't going to stay up all night talking. Edward and I were the last ones in the living room. He turned out all the lights except just a few that helped guide us to the third floor.

"You look a little tired; are you ready to go to sleep?"

"I'm ready to go to bed," I said but I wasn't ready to go to sleep. I wondered if he could read that on my face.

"Hmmm," he murmured raising an eyebrow as he opened his door to let me in.

My bag rested on his black leather couch. I grabbed it, grinning at him, and headed into the bathroom. I was so glad to have my toothbrush and other toiletries. I scrubbed my face, brushed my teeth, and ran a comb through my hair letting it loose from the barrette that had held it off my face all night. I undressed and slipped the pretty "nightgown" over my head. I took one final look in the mirror and opened the door.

Edward had dimmed the lights and two candles glowed softly on a table near the couch. He had the heating blanket spread on the floor over top what looked to be a thick bearskin rug. He sat on the rug, bare-chested in the same grey cotton pants he'd worn before, leaning back against the black sofa.

I forgot for an instant that I was anticipating his reaction to my new outfit; I was so stunned by his beauty. He sat there looking impossibly perfect, my own personal Adonis.

He interrupted my worshipping appraisal. "Bella," it was almost a moan. His eyes full of agony.

This was not the reaction I had hoped for. I quickly knelt beside him taking his face in my hands. "What is it, Edward? What's wrong?" I asked searching his pained expression.

He looked up at me through his black lashes, his golden eyes scorching me with their intensity. "You are so incredibly beautiful," he said as he took my hands from his face kissing each one and finally smiled at me. But his smile still looked pained.

"What's wrong?" I asked again not understanding his response.

He sighed still holding my hands in his while he tried to explain. "Seeing you like this," his eyes traveled up and down my body, "makes me realize how desperately I need you, how much I want you. I've never felt like this, Bella, never in my whole existence. This is so new for me. It's hard to stay in control of all the emotions and desires coursing through me."

He'd told me before that he'd never had an intimate relationship, that until he met me, he'd felt complete in himself only needing his family for companionship. As a human, he'd been too young to be married and in that era that would preclude any physical relationships. He'd told me that he had never found anyone to love or lust in all his existence, until he found me.

Strangely enough, my story was much the same (other than the ninety intervening years as a vampire). I'd never found anyone either, until him.

I looked down then ashamed of myself. "I'm sorry," I said looking at our hands.

He freed one hand and lifted my chin. "What could you possibly be sorry about?" he asked gently, his eyes as soft as his voice. The pain from a moment ago gone.

"I guess I was trying to tempt you. Trying to get you to look at me the way you did on the Island that first night. I didn't mean to make it harder for you. You're already trying so hard to be careful, to be good. I never meant to be…"

He placed his fingertips on my lips, quieting me. "Bella," he whispered my name, "you could wear a flannel shirt and jeans and tempt me. I love that you have this effect on me, that I'm capable of feeling this way. I'm just learning how to deal with it, that's all. I love looking at you whatever you're wearing and I appreciate your desire to … please me."

"Are you sure," I said still concerned. "I can change into something else."

"Not a chance," he said grinning and looking me over again giving me the appreciative look I had originally hoped to receive.

I blushed, of course, and he laughed his soft musical laugh.

"You know," I said sliding one fingertip down his cold hard chest, "I feel like that, every time I look at you." The knot in my stomach tightened with my admission.

He pulled me to him then, folding me into his arms and running his long fingers over the back of my hair. He gently guided my face to his and our lips met, mine burning, his freezing. His lips parted and I deeply inhaled his sweet scent which sent my head spinning.

I must have stopped breathing because the next thing I knew I was lying flat on my back on the soft rug. I opened my eyes to see his amused expression. His lips curved up as my eyes fluttered open.

"Are you all right?" he asked but he didn't look too concerned. He'd seen me faint before. It didn't seem to take much when he was around.

"I'm okay," I said slightly embarrassed.

He laughed softly and stroked my face. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked playfully. He seemed so happy; I didn't want to ruin his mood with my sarcasm or with another more tempting but impossible suggestion.

Edward's expression grew more serious as his fingers traced lightly over my collarbone, across my shoulder and down my arm. I shivered slightly at his touch. It was more thrilling than cold but my body responded the same in either case. His soft golden eyes searched down into mine, illuminated not only by the soft candlelight but also by the light smoldering from within him. They were like liquid gold shimmering of their own accord.

"You are so beautiful; Bella," he murmured, "and you feel so exquisite." His hand traveled down my leg capturing my foot. He gently massaged it, the way that only he knows drives me wild.

"Mmmm," I moaned captured in his eyes.

After another moment, he released my foot and his hand slid back up my leg and over the lace of my nightgown. It was thin and I could feel his cold hand as he moved it up my side. "Exquisite," he whispered again as his fingers lightly traced every contour of my neck and shoulders.

My need was mirrored in his eyes as he caressed me. "Bella, I …. I need you," he said not exactly sure how to articulate his desire, his human-based desire.

"Edward, could we…?" I looked up at him, hopeful. I needed him too.

"No," he said, his eyes dimming as he pulled his hand away from my skin, stroking my hair fanning out on the thick rug beside me instead, a much safer place to touch.

"But once I'm changed then we…," I confirmed.

"Yes, then it will be safe," he said a smile turning up his lips but not reaching his eyes.

"Safe?" I asked.

"Yes, I won't be able to hurt you then," he explained gently.

I didn't respond, trying to take this in and what all that it could mean.

"Please, tell me what you're thinking?" he said after a moment, a slight edge of frustration in his voice but his eyes where soft with pleading.

I hesitated but have finally learned that the truth is always best with Edward. Too many misunderstandings had plagued us in the past when the truth was hidden.

"I'm wondering what exactly you mean when you say, 'I won't be able to hurt you then'."

"Oh," he said softly, apparently not wanting to continue with this discussion. He resumed tracing the edge of my collarbone.

"Well?" This time it was my turn to be frustrated.

"Bella," he sighed. "You have resurrected so many human desires in me. I never thought I'd feel like this. If we were to ... to make love, I'm not sure I could stay firmly in control of that human desire and I might hurt you, physically. Then, there's also the other problem."

"The other problem?" I asked. "You mean your desire for my blood?"

"No," he said smiling for real this time. "I believe I finally have that firmly under control although, once I allow the human desires to take over I can't be sure. I have no experience in this area – so I guess that is also something to still be concerned about."

His face grew more serious.

"You haven't answered my question, Edward." I reminded him. "What is the other problem?"

He hesitated again. It was unlike him to be at a loss for words.

"You can tell me anything, you know." I reassured him.

"I know," he said his eyes shifting away from mine, debating. "I guess I'm concerned because you have not… you haven't ever… because you're a virgin."

"Oh," I laughed nervously, not expecting that. "Well, so are you," I said trying to ease his obvious discomfort and mine as well.

"Bella, I'm not concerned because neither of us have experience," he sighed finally meeting my eyes again, "but because normally a woman will bleed the first time."

"But you just said that you thought you had your thirst under control," I reminded him.

"No, it's not that." He was really struggling now. "I'm afraid if I… give in to my human desire...I may infect you with venom. If you're bleeding, it may be enough to change you," he said trying to make me understand that there were several ways I could get hurt if we were to make love. "I'm just not really sure, never having experienced that personally," he admitted, somehow annoyed at his own ignorance on this subject.

"Oh," I said not really sure how to respond.

Then, like a bolt of lightning, it hit me and I sat up.

"Are you saying that you could change me by making love to me?" I asked incredulously. I felt like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz realizing she could have gone home ever since she first put on the ruby red slippers.

"I'm not completely sure, Bella, but it is poss…"

"Edward, this is fantastic! How could there be a better way? You wouldn't even have to bite me and be tempted by my blood. You wouldn't have to taste it and fight with yourself to stop." I smiled with satisfaction feeling like I had solved the world's greatest mystery.

He looked stern now. "Bella, No, it's too dangerous and I'm not even sure it would work."

I looked at him and could see the turmoil in his eyes. He did see the advantages, I could tell. "Would you talk to Carlisle about it?" I pleaded.

Edward lay back on our makeshift bed and stared up at the ceiling. He was silent for a long time. I would have given anything to know what was going on inside his head. Finally, he turned his dark golden eyes to me.

"Okay, I'll talk to him about it," he agreed quietly.

I lay back down next to him resting my head on his cold chest. His arms slid around me as I whispered, "Thanks."

I felt his gentle squeeze in response and his lips on my hair. I closed my eyes but my mind was racing with the thrill of thoughts of being so intimate with Edward and also getting my greatest desire at the same time. I wondered if I'd be able to sleep at all.

Edward pulled the heating blanket around us as I snuggled close to him. The soothing scent of him calmed my mind which finally began to slow and wander aimlessly; I really was tired after all. I wondered briefly if the thick rug we were laying on had been from a hunting expedition in the past – Edward had told me that bear was Emmett's favorite. I felt my lips curve up at the thought.

Safe in Edward's arms, I dreamed happy dreams in the early hours of the new year. My dreams were a series of images of us together; walking down the beach hand in hand, throwing snowballs at Emmett, sitting by his side at the piano marveling as his hands flowed over the keys, his amusement in receiving the electric blanket, and his amazed expression at my real gift to him on Christmas day, my own reaction and thrill of driving my new Audi, and his anguished look of desire last night. In my dream though, his desire was met.

I woke to his quiet voice humming a melody so soft and light I thought perhaps I was still dreaming. It sounded supernal like something one might expect to hear in heaven. I lay still pretending to sleep, not actually sure if I was awake or not, but hoping he wouldn't stop. It was lovely.

But after another moment, he trailed off and whispered, "Are you awake?"

"I think so," I said opening my eyes slowly. I was still on the floor with my head on his chest not having moved an inch all night. From his wall of windows, I could see the snow still wafting down in the subdued morning light. The mountains beyond were white, everything pristine with the new snow fall.

I sat up slowly, still a little groggy, and ran my fingers through the mess that was my hair. He lay on his back, his head on the pillow, smiling up at my "morning look". If he didn't see me like this on a regular basis after Charlie left each morning, I'd be embarrassed.

"What was that you were humming?"

"Just something I'm working on," he said propping himself up on one elbow.

"You're composing it?" I asked incredulously, although I don't know why it surprised me. The other songs he had written were every bit as beautiful.

"Yes," he said. "I often compose when you're sleeping. I'm sorry if I woke you," he apologized.

"No, it's okay. It was just so ethereal I thought at first I was dreaming. It's a nice way to wake up," I assured him smiling.

"No, you were dreaming earlier," he said his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Oh, no," I said hiding my face in my hands. "What did I say?" It was so embarrassing when he heard my sleep talk.

"Well, it was no nightmare this time," he said laughing.

He had woke me many times during nightmares after I had nearly been killed by James and then again by the Volturi. Too many times to count, he had comforted and quieted me before the screaming started so I wouldn't wake Charlie and he wouldn't have to make a quick exit.

"I just hope the real thing will live up to your dreams - when the time is right," he said amused.

I looked up suddenly to see the grin on his lips and the smolder in his eyes.

"Oh no," I moaned, hiding my face again as I felt the heat rising in it.

He laughed and tipped my chin up with one finger, prying my hands away from my face.

"Bella, you don't have to be embarrassed," he said, the laughter gone, his voice gentle. "I already know you want me. It's nice to get a preview of what it will be like, at least for you." His eyes held mine and he leaned in slowly.

His lips were soft on mine at first but quickly grew more demanding. I could feel my body respond and my hands clutched his hair at the back of his neck. His arms tightened around me and I pushed against him, molding myself to his perfect physique. He lay back on the rug rolling with me until I was under him. I strained up to his hard body, one leg curling around his waist, pulling my hips tighter to him. I wanted so much more.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned as he kissed my neck.

"I know," he said breathlessly, "me too." His eyes were flashing and he closed them for a long moment working to reign in his own desire. I lay very still waiting. When they opened again they were calmer.

"Bella, we have to get up now," he said in a tight voice. I knew he was struggling.

"Okay," I said weakly and he released me rolling away from me onto his back. I rose without looking at him lying there on the bearskin rug, the blanket in disarray around him – looking - I was sure more gorgeous than ever. I couldn't look at him because I couldn't trust myself. The end of the school year, five months away, seemed like a very long time at that moment.

I closed the bathroom door behind me and leaned against it. This was really getting hard. If only the school year would end earlier! I took a quick shower, careful to keep my hair dry. I felt a little better after letting the hot water pound on me for a while.

I dressed quickly in the outfit I had brought, brushed my teeth and hair and opened the door to find him dressed and standing by the windows that made up the southern wall of his room. He looked out towards the mountains until he heard the door and then turned to me. I set my bag on his couch and noticed he had unplugged and folded up the blanket, placing it neatly on the end of the couch.

"Hi," I said feeling shy for some reason.

"Good Morning," he said in his composed velvet voice – everything back to normal it seemed. "I believe Esme is cooking up a storm downstairs for you. I hope you're hungry," he said grinning at me.

"Actually, I am pretty hungry," I said as we headed out his door. The smells wafting up the stairs from below were incredible and my step quickened as we headed downstairs.

"Esme, you didn't have to do all this," I said in amazement as I looked at all the food she was preparing.

"Well, I did get little carried away, I guess," she laughed lightly. "I had forgotten how much I enjoyed cooking," she said turning back to the French toast she was flipping on the griddle. "Just eat what ever you want," she encouraged.

I grabbed the plate she left out for me and piled it high with bacon and eggs and the French toast she had just finished cooking. "Wow," I exclaimed, "I won't have to eat for the rest of the day after this!"

I was pretty famished and ate more than normal. Edward and Esme watched me, pleased with my enjoyment of her efforts. I couldn't imagine hunting down an animal and drinking its blood could ever be as enjoyable as this food but I tried not to linger on that thought too long. That was one of those areas of my future life that I didn't want to think about too much.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked leaning back feeling stuffed.

"They're tuning up the snowmobiles for your ride," Esme explained clearing the table. "And Carlisle had to go into the hospital for a little while, he'll be back soon. He said to tell you to be careful," she said smiling warmly at me.

"Snowmobiles?" I asked raising an eyebrow. The Cullen's certainly had a lot of fun toys.

"Yes," Edward said. "We like to ride them especially after a new snow. Another speed event, you know." His smile was brilliant.

"Wow," I said, "I've never ridden a snowmobile before."

"Really," he said teasingly. "They didn't have them in Phoenix?"

I scowled at him.

"Don't worry, all you have to do is hold onto me. We'll be riding in pairs today," he explained seeming to like the idea immensely.

"Edward, please be careful. I know how you and Emmett like to race," Esme cautioned.

"Don't worry," he said kissing Esme's cheek. "I'll be extra careful with her."

Sometimes it was as if I wasn't even in the room, the way they talked about me. After bundling up the best I could, we joined Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper out by the snowmobiles.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked us, her eyes dancing.

"I think so," I said a little unsure.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward each straddled a snowmobile and started them up. Rosalie and Alice climbed on behind their respective husbands and I mounted Edward's snow mobile, feeling the power thrumming beneath me. I wrapped my arms around his hard frame; it was like holding onto a stone. And we were off.

We traveled across the backyard and over a bridge that spanned the Sol Duc River. Jasper led and found a trail up through the dense woods leading towards the mountain range beyond.

I was glad for the ski gloves, hat, and glasses that Esme had lent me as we whipped through the trees at a pretty fast clip. All my reckless "extreme sports" during Edward's absence last year had left me with a new desire for exciting experiences such as this. I was really enjoying it. I wondered if he would teach me to drive the snowmobile.

About forty-five minutes later, we stopped in a large open clearing. I realized it was the place where the Cullen's liked to play baseball. I dismounted feeling a little stiff from holding onto Edward so tightly.

"Wow, _that_ is cool." I said lifting my glasses so I could see him better.

He grinned at me, "I hoped you'd like it. Would you like to learn how to operate the sled?" he asked as if reading my mind. "This clearing is a good place to learn – no trees to run into."

"Yes," I said excited at the prospect.

"Bella and I are going to stay here for a while," he called to the others over the idling engines. "I'm going to teach her how to drive the snowmobile. Feel free to go on ahead, we'll catch up later."

Emmett and Jasper nodded and sped away as Alice turned waving to me.

Edward spent twenty minutes explaining how to start, accelerate, turn, and most importantly stop the snowmobile. It was fairly straightforward. Then he let me try. It took me a few turns around the field to get the hang of it but it was easier than learning to ride my motorcycle when Jake had taught me. Edward held me around the waist and provided helpful instruction in my ear as we circled the field.

Finally, he felt I had the knack of it and we headed down a trail through the woods following tracks left by his family members. We cruised along at what I'm sure he thought was a snail's pace but I was really enjoying myself. The day was crisp and clear and what little bit of Edward's exposed skin showed, shimmered in the sunlight. It was glorious. Miles from nowhere with no one but us in the whole world or at least that's how it felt.

And then I saw him through the trees. A lone figure standing at the top of the hill in an open stretch we were just about to reach. I leaned over trying to see him again and I let off the gas. Who would be out here in the middle of the Olympic National Forest, miles from any road or town in the dead of winter?

At last we left the forest and the clearing was open before us but there was no sign of him. I pulled up to where I thought I had seen him and let the sled slow to a stop. We both got off and walked over to where he would have been standing and sure enough there were foot prints in the snow but only coming out to this spot, there were no tracks returning to the forest. I looked up at Edward, the confusion plain on my face.

He had seen him too and he also studied the tracks. He took a few steps towards the trees and then squatted down looking closely at the snow. The snow was all churned up with no clear tracks there. He rose fluidly and took a few more steps and then cursed low under his breath.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked, not understanding.

I walked to his side and looked down, immediately comprehending. There was a very large paw print in the snow, a wolf print. The print led clearly back to the protective coverage of the forest.

"This is really too much. The boundaries were clear," Edward muttered angrily.

"Do you think it's one of the Quileute's?" I asked as if there was another option. "I didn't recognize him."

Although I had barely had a glimpse, I felt fairly sure it wasn't one of Indians I had come to know when Edward and his family were away. The Quileute Indians who turned into werewolves. "He didn't look big enough," I said.

Edward's eyes were tight a he stared into the forest. "Come on. Let's go," he said curtly and strode quickly back to the snowmobile.

He took the driver's position and I rushed to keep up, stumbling a bit. He steadied me as I threw my leg over the snowmobile and settled in behind him. Once he felt my arms around his waist he took off, the snow flying out behind us as we headed back towards home.

We raced too fast through the forest, the cold wind biting at my nose. I hid my face in Edward's back until I felt him slowing to cross the bridge over the river behind his house.

The others were already back and Edward pulled the sled up next to theirs. He didn't say a word but just took my hand and walked in silence to the house. He looked angry. I had a million questions I wanted to ask him but his fuming expression warned me to hold my tongue.

"Carlisle," Edward barked as we entered through the kitchen. He continued on into the living room stripping off his outside wear as he went.

I left Esme's borrowed coat, hat, gloves and glasses in the kitchen and then followed him into the other room.

He was talking to Carlisle, his words so fast and low I couldn't catch most of what he said but it sounded like he was explaining what we had seen in the clearing. Carlisle communicated something silently to Edward who closed his eyes and clenched his jaw in frustration. He nodded slightly and then turned to me.

"I need to take you home now, Bella," he said his voice soft but his eyes hard with tension.

"But, I ..." I stammered.

"I'll get your bag." He disappeared up the steps.

I turned to Carlisle, the questions clear in my eyes.

"Don't worry Bella. We'll take care of everything," he assured me.

I was still lost as to what needed to be taken care of. I was guessing that Edward was angry that the Quileute werewolves were not holding to the treaty. The Park was Cullen territory. But why wouldn't Edward just tell me that? What did they have to take care of?

Edward reappeared at my side, wrapping an arm around me and led me away from Carlisle, my questions unanswered.


	11. Chapter 10 Elu

_AN: My version of Eclipse/Breaking Dawn. Ever wonder what the catalyst for the Quiluete/Cullen treaty was? Here's my version – check it out!_

_Thanks to my super-star Beta reader, TwilightFan4Life, always the encourager!_

_Disclaimer: My goal is to write as well as SM but at this point I'm only playing with her characters. I wish I could keep them but alas they belong to another - along with all the fandom, celebrity, copyrights, and money!_

**Chapter 10 Elu**

Edward parked behind my Audi, which was parked behind my truck. It was starting to resemble a used car lot outside Charlie's house.

My truck hadn't moved since just before school let out for winter break, three weeks ago. I actually felt guilty that I hadn't driven it and I knew I should probably sell it. I certainly didn't need two cars but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. My truck had a lot of special memories attached to it.

I turned to Edward still full of questions but before I could start in on him, he disappeared. I blinked and then realized he was holding my door open for me on the passenger side. I shook my head and stepped out of the Volvo. With my bag in his other hand, he walked me to the door.

"I'll be back later tonight," he promised before I could ask.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I finally asked him, annoyed that apparently, no explanation was forthcoming.

"What do you mean?" he asked too innocently.

I stared up at him exasperated then took a deep breath.

"Why were you so mad in the forest? And what did you tell Carlisle? And what did he tell you in his mind? And what did he mean when he said that your family would take care of everything?" I barraged him with my questions and my pent up frustration, which had been building during the silent drive to Charlie's.

He looked surprised and slightly amused, struggling to stifle the grin that was trying to lift the corners of his mouth.

"Just a misunderstanding, I'm sure," he said. "Carlisle will take care of it." He opened Charlie's door with the key from under the eave and gently pushed me towards the opening.

"Hey - what happened to the whole 'trust thing'?" I asked, my irritation escalating with his evasive answers. "I was wrong not telling you right away about Kanika on the Island but now you aren't telling me something." I demanded my hands on my hips, waiting.

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You know how I hate double standards," I added still waiting for his response.

He studied my face for a long moment, deciding, what to tell me if anything. Finally, he pulled me inside the house and shut the door.

"Bella, you know we have a treaty with the Quileutes."

I nodded.

He sighed. "It states they protect their lands on the reservation and we stay away from them."

I nodded again.

"It also states that they stay away from 'our lands', which they deem to be places where we hunt, live, or generally visit." He looked at me trying to ascertain if I understood his explanation.

I knew all this but it didn't explain why he was so angry back in the clearing. Was it because they were breaking the treaty being in the Park? The Cullens didn't seem territorial to me. It didn't seem like they'd care - treaty or not - if one of them was in the Park. It was almost a million acres after all.

"So are you saying they're breaking the treaty if they're anywhere in the Park? It's huge Edward, can't you share?"

"It's not our stipulation, Bella," he explained slowly as if talking to a child. "It's theirs. We're happy to share but they don't want to coexist with us. They don't trust us or themselves to be near us. Whenever we're in the vicinity, there's a danger that they might lose control and phase whether we're a threat or not."

I'd seen their volatile natures first hand and couldn't disagree with what he said about some of the werewolf's lack of self-control.

He continued, "So you see, it was very strange for one of them to be in the Park. It's against their own rules." He shook his head looking frustrated.

"What?" I asked sensing there was something more.

"I don't know," he said thoughtfully. "This one seemed different, somehow."

I remembered how he had seemed different to me too. He didn't look like any of the boys I had come to know last year when the Cullens were away.

Edward's mood shifted again as he kissed my cheek.

"I'll be back later. Don't forget school starts tomorrow," he said bringing me back to the present. He seemed to be anxious to leave.

I groaned. School. It seemed like years instead of weeks since we'd been to school. So much had happened.

Later that night as I lay on my side feeling Edward's cold body pressed against my back, his arms encircling me, his breath a whisper on my hair, I began to wonder again about the figure we saw in the clearing. Could it have been one of the Quileutes I knew? Could it have been another boy – someone new?

My thoughts flickered to Tom Kite. I would see him tomorrow in class and I realized I was anxious to talk to him. I had missed him during our three-week break. I wondered briefly if it could have been him in the forest but then realized how ridiculous that was. Tom was a Hoh Indian. He wouldn't be part of the Quiluete werewolf pack.

The Hoh were once part of the Quileute tribe, I reminded myself. Ms. Kite had taught us about how the Hoh had established their own tribe back sometime before 1856 when the Quinault River Treaty was signed.

No, I thought, that doesn't make sense. I would have known if he was part of the pack. And besides he would have known or rather been able to smell Edward on me just as Jake had.

I realized my imagination was running wild with me and I needed to rein it in. I also needed to get some sleep. I eyed the clock. Two-thirty. I sighed.

"Are you awake," his velvet voice caressed my ear.

"Mmm-hmm" I answered affirmatively.

"You should be asleep," he said in a disapproving tone, kissing my neck now that he knew he wouldn't wake me.

I closed my eyes enjoying the sensations he created wherever his lips touched my skin. I rolled over towards him and met his golden, glorious eyes. His lids drifted down as he reached the last few inches towards me and gently pressed his lips to mine.

I breathed in his delicious scent and immediately felt sleepy and dizzy. I kept my eyes closed and he softly kissed each eyelid all the while I continued to breathe heavily falling farther and farther into his 'drug-induced' darkness.

The alarm sounded much too early at seven the next morning. I stretched and reached for him. The bed was empty next to me. My eyes flashed open and I shot a glance over at the rocking chair but it was empty too. I felt an instant stab of loneliness but then immediately realized why he wasn't there. The unusual bright light coming through my bedroom window marked an anomaly for Forks-A sunny day.

On the one hand, I loved the uncommon sunny day in Forks, a rare gift indeed. But on the other hand, the Cullens couldn't come out into the public so I was alone at school and would only get to see them if I went to their house. So it had its drawbacks too.

I dressed and ate my customary bowl of cereal. Charlie left the house by six-thirty every morning so I always missed him since my first class didn't start until eight o'clock.

I walked outside, reveling in the sunshine. It actually felt warm and I decided to drive my new car with the top down – even though it couldn't have been over forty degrees out. I started her up and carefully let the black top down just as Edward had shown me. I put my new sunglasses on and drove slowly away from the curb.

The Audi, I had decided it was female, was really quite fun to drive. She was so small; maneuvering was easy unlike my battleship truck.

The wind was cold but felt invigorating as I drove through town to the small campus. I pulled up into the student parking lot and giggled to myself at how easy it was to park. I didn't even have to be careful not to ding my neighbor's doors as I got out, the Audi didn't take up the full space between the lines like my truck would. I looked up at the perfectly clear blue sky but decided I really couldn't trust it - not in Forks - so I opted to put the top back up.

I felt exuberant in the sunshine and found myself whistling as I walked to my first class. My mood dampened though as I took my customary seat at the back and noted Tom's apparent absence. I had looked forward to seeing him. He really was my only human friend in town since everyone else had left to go off to distant colleges in the fall.

I stopped by Ms. Kite's desk after class to inquire about her nephew.

"Ms. Kite, is Tom alright? I noticed he wasn't in class today," I asked the tall striking woman.

She looked up studying me with her dark brown almost black eyes. "Yes, well, he got some sort of bug over the holiday. I'm sure he'll be fine in a few days. He'll probably be back to class by Thursday or Friday." She assured me.

She looked back down to her papers then, dismissing me.

I left with an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach and hurried to my literature class. The rest of the morning passed uneventfully as I welcomed the distraction of school. I decided to head to the Forks Coffee Shop for lunch as that's probably where I would have eaten if Tom had been at school today. He didn't like the student cafeteria much – all prepackaged food.

I sat at our normal table and ordered the special for the day. I was reading _The Odyssey_ now, having finished the _Iliad_ last quarter, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey there, Bella."

I looked up and grinned. Tom strode toward me his black hair shining.

"Hey yourself," I said. "I thought you were sick." I was happy to see him and happy he was obviously feeling better.

"Nope, fit as a fiddle," he said. A strange sense of déjà vu twisted in my stomach.

"That's great!" I said ignoring the warning sign. _Don't be ridiculous, _I told myself.

He sat down in the booth across from me and I put my book back in my backpack. The waitress came by then having spotted Tom and asked him if he wanted his usual.

"That would be great but could you double it?" he asked. "I'm really hungry."

"Sure, honey, no problem," she said delighted.

"Wow, you are hungry." I agreed.

"So did you get some cool stuff for Christmas?"

"Yeah," I said wondering how I would explain that my boyfriend bought me a

fifty thousand dollar car and a one karat diamond necklace. "How was your holiday?" I asked, hoping to distract him from the subject of mine.

"I spent a lot of time with the family. It was okay," he said rolling his eyes at me.

"So your Aunt said you were sick over the holiday. Looks like you're feeling better now," I reiterated.

"Yeah, it was really weird. I was sick as a dog for a few days and then this morning I felt fine." He shook his head but didn't meet my eyes, staying focused on his food instead. "I think I'm still running a temperature though or at least it feels like I am."

He continued to inhale his food not looking at me.

My stomach twisted again. "Hey, Tom?"

I wondered how I could do this without making him suspicious.

"Yeah?" He finally looked up at me.

"I was wondering if I could meet more of your family, sometime?" I asked trying to sound casual.

He looked at me his dark eyes puzzled at my request. "Sure, I guess, why?" The confusion was clear on his face.

"Well, I have to write a paper for my creative writing class and I thought I'd use some of your tribal history for the topic. Maybe, I could interview some of your family members?" I asked smiling sweetly at him.

I didn't want to lay it on too thick. I remembered how my amateurish attempts at flirtation had actually worked a little too well with Jake when I first moved to Forks and pumped him for information about the Cullens.

"Sure," he said again, his face brightening. "My Grandmother would be the best person to talk to. She knows all the old stories and legends and her mind is sharp as a tack," he said smiling, obviously fond of her.

"That would be cool," I said enthusiastically. "How old is she?"

"Um, I think she turns eighty this year," he said taking another huge bite of his double burger.

I did the mental math and determined that Tom's grandmother would have been nine years old at the time that the Cullens came to the area and agreed to the treaty with the Quileutes. If her memory was as sharp as Tom said, she might remember something about it. I tried to breathe evenly and not appear overly anxious but it was hard to keep my mind from racing ahead to the questions I would ask Tom's grandmother.

"So when do you think it would be a good time to talk to your grandmother?" I asked trying to keep the growing excitement out of my voice.

"Whenever. She doesn't go anywhere so it probably doesn't matter." He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and paid the waitress when she stopped by to pick up our plates.

"Do you think today after school would be too soon?" I asked hopefully looking up at him as we walked towards the door. He slung his backpack over one shoulder and I realized how high up his shoulder was. Did he grow over the holidays? I'd bet he was over six feet now.

"Naw," he said. "She'd be happy to have the company."

"Great!" I said completely failing to camouflage my excitement now. "When is your last class today?"

"I'm done at one-thirty," he said grinning, catching my enthusiasm.

"Me too," I said. "Let's meet at the parking lot and I'll drive us there." I offered knowing that he normally had to ride with his Aunt not having a car of his own.

"Sounds good," he agreed as we reached the door of the diner.

"Thanks Tom," I said smiling as we made our way back to campus for the final class of the day. I couldn't wait to start organizing my questions. I'd have an hour during Calculus to figure out what I would ask Tom's Grandmother.

So it was very convenient that it was sunny and that I had driven myself today. I didn't think Edward would approve of my outing but after all, I was only banned from seeing the Quileutes and going to La Push, no one ever said anything about the Hoh reservation being off limits.

I did call him though to let him know I wasn't coming to his house after school, claiming I had to do some research. It was sort of true – I was doing research.

I leaned against the Audi and waited for Tom. I didn't have to wait long. I smiled as I caught sight of him quickly covering the ground as he strode towards me. He smiled as he reached me and then looked around the parking area, confused.

"Where's your truck?" he asked still searching the small lot.

"Oh, I drove my new car today," I said grimacing as I realized I'd probably have to explain where it came from. I motioned to the car I leaned against and grinned sheepishly.

"Wow," he exclaimed. "Nice ride."

"Thanks," I said getting in and throwing my backpack behind the seat.

Tom got in the passenger side, looking a little uncomfortable. "What happened to your truck?"

"I still have it but I guess I need to sell it," I said sighing at the thought.

"Really," he said perking up. "How much do you want for it?" He asked his eyes bright.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I'll have to ask Charlie. He bought it for me from the Black's when I first moved here two years ago. I don't have any idea what he paid Billy for it."

"Well, let me know," Tom said still excited. "That's a great truck, a classic."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Great in an accident too," I acknowledged from experience.

We both laughed as he directed me out of town towards the reservation. We traveled down highway 101 for several miles chatting along the way, the ever-present greenness slipping past us as we headed deeper into the forest.

"Turn right at Lower Hoh road," Tom instructed as we neared the intersection.

We had traveled well south of La Push. I hadn't realized the Hoh were this far from the Quileute. It looked a lot closer on Ms. Kite's overhead slides in our history class. We went another few miles and I noted that we had actually entered the Olympic National Park.

Then the horizon opened up as the Hoh River came into sight and the Pacific Ocean beyond. There at the mouth of the river was the tiny Hoh village. The village was comprised of several long houses just as Ms. Kite had described in class along with a few additional modern looking buildings.

Tom pointed towards one of the long houses by the river and I pulled up next to an old nondescript dark colored four-door sedan. I turned off the ignition and looked over at Tom.

"It's not much but it's home," he said, looking a little embarrassed.

I felt like I'd been transported back in time. The long houses looked absolutely authentic like they had been standing exactly as I saw them now for hundreds of years, which of course they had. The river, beyond the house, was rugged and wild, untamed by man or time. Debris piles lined the shores where skeletal remains of ancient trees had been carried down in the relentless current from high up in the mountains. It was beautiful in its own way, a reminder that nature has its own order.

We entered the house. It was dark and cool inside. Tom set his backpack down by the door and led me to the living area where a fire was glowing in a wood burning stove and an old woman sat nearby in a rocking chair looking out through the window to the ocean beyond. She looked up at our entrance, eyes black in her withered face.

"Bella, this is my grandmother, Elu."

"Grandmother, this is Bella Swan. She wanted to meet you and talk to you about our history," he explained, softly touching her shoulder with his fingertips.

"Hello, Bella." She motioned to another chair nearby with her wrinkled hand.

Her voice was quiet but strong and she gazed at me with eyes that were somehow both young and ancient at the same time. I could only imagine the things she had witnessed in her lifetime.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Kite. Thank you for talking to me today." I said trying to be respectful while containing my exhilaration over the potential historical information she might possess.

"Call me Elu," she said, the corners of her thin lips curling upwards.

"Elu," I tried it out. "That's beautiful. What does it mean in English?" I asked assuming it was an Indian word.

"Full of Grace." The answer came from Tom who pulled up another chair to join us near the warm little stove. "She doesn't like to tell people," he explained.

I nodded and looked back to her smiling, already feeling a kinship with her. "May I ask you some questions about your family and the Hoh tribe?"

She looked over to Tom who returned her gaze and nodded almost imperceptibly. She nodded to me and spread her hands as if giving me permission to begin.

"I'm writing a paper for a class and I was hoping to use the history of your people through your eyes as the topic," I began. "Tom tells me that you originally came from the Quiluete tribe and you joined the Hoh tribe when you married."

Her dark eyes were suddenly troubled, the lines in her forehead deepened, and I instantly wished I had started with something else. She looked to Tom and spoke quickly, fluidly in their native tongue. Tom translated.

"She says it would be easier for her to answer your questions in her language and asked me to translate," he explained.

"Oh, of course," I agreed, relieved that it was the language barrier and not the question that concerned her. I pulled a notepad out of my backpack.

Elu spoke quietly and swiftly stopping every few minutes for Tom to translate.

"She says she grew up in La Push with the Quileute tribe. Her father was Quil Ateara, one of the Quileute Elders. When she was seventeen she fell in love with Wendell Kite from the Hoh village and moved here to live with him and his family," Tom translated.

I worked hard to control my surprised reaction at her ancestry. From previous discussions with Tom, I had known that his Grandmother had grown up in La Push but I had no idea that she was of the Ateara lineage.

Tom continued after Elu spoke again. "She and my grandfather had two children, my father Dale and my Aunt Melanie – who you already know."

"Please tell me about your childhood with the Quiluete tribe," I requested, a little too anxiously.

"I had two brothers," she said via Tom. "One was two years older and the other a year younger." Elu continued in the fluid Quileute native tongue, telling me details about her family and their daily life. "Many hours of the day were spent on simple survival activities – cooking, hunting, caring for the sick, the young, the old. The Quileute like the Makah Indians were sea hunters. Hunting for whale, seal, and fish from their canoes, large and sturdy enough to traverse great distances out at sea."

I listened intently, taking notes as Tom translated his grandmother's words.

She paused and I prompted with another question.

"Why did the Hoh separate themselves from the Quileutes and form their own tribe, establish their own reservation?" I asked, feeling this was perhaps one of the most vital of my questions. A question that had never been answered to date as far as I could ascertain

Elu listened as Tom translated my question to be sure she had understood my English correctly. Once he finished, she looked past me out the window to the ocean. Her gaze was very far away, perhaps, as she recalled some distant childhood memories.

She sat silent for a long time before she finally began to speak.

"When the white man began to come to our lands, they brought many diseases with them. Many of us died from their sickness." Her eyes narrowed still focused out on some distant point. "My husband's people tried to stay secluded, away from the disease that took so many."

She was quiet again as she sat staring out the window.

I decided to come back to this line of questioning later. Obviously, there was more to their separation as they continued to enforce it long after the health crisis was over.

"I've heard some old legends about the Hoh and the Quileute," I said hoping she could expand on them or give me some indication as to their validity. "Some say that your people are descended from wolves."

"Yes," she affirmed. "There are legends that we are descended from wolves. It is against tribal law to kill them, even now," she said her eyes returning to me.

I had to be careful now.

"I have also heard legends of a man, a beautiful, pale, blonde-haired man that came to this area before any other white man arrived. Do you know of him?" I studied her deeply lined face, trying to read her expression in the dim light.

I saw her face soften and a wistful look flit across it. I glanced quickly at Tom and he was staring at me strangely, not realizing how informed I was on the local legends.

Finally, she began to speak and Tom continued to translate.

"Long ago, there was a man that came here. No one had ever seen a pale-face before. The legends say he was very light skinned, with hair like the sun, and he spoke in a strange tongue. He stayed with our people for a short time and learned some of our language. He was a medicine man and studied our healing ways from the tribe's Shaman. He helped a young boy who was trapped under a fallen tree. The man moved the huge tree off the boy's leg but the leg was badly broken. He set it and it healed straight. This stranger became a friend to the Quileute people. He was kind and very strong and his skin was very cold. Some were afraid of him."

She paused and watched me as I listened to Tom and took notes, scribbling furiously on my little pad. I wished I had brought a recorder.

After Tom was silent for a moment, she continued.

"Other pale-face men came a few years after he left. My people thought they would all be like him but they weren't. Some were good but some were bad. They brought the disease with them and many of us died from it. Then more Cold Ones, like the blonde-haired man, came to our area. They were strong and beautiful but they were not kind like the first one. They killed some of our people and some of the pale-face people too but not with sickness."

She paused again, studying me. Wondering, I presumed, if I already knew those stories too.

"They fed on those people, on their blood." I stated rather than asked.

I wanted her to tell me everything she could remember and not have to worry about scaring me with vampire stories.

I slowly closed my notebook assuring her she could trust me with things not to be shared with others.

Tom stared at me incredulously but translated my words. Elu nodded seeming to understand that I knew much more than I was letting on. I was anxious for her to continue. I hadn't known of other vampires coming to the area after Carlisle, this was new information for me.

"What did your people do then?" I asked urging her to continue.

She spoke quietly and Tom leaned closer to hear her while continuing to relay her memories of their tribal past.

"My Great, Great Grandfather and the other tribal leaders prayed to the Wolf Spirit, our guardian, for many days and nights. They prayed for deliverance from the evil, Cold Ones. But for a time nothing seemed to happen. Then when my Great Grandfather and some of the other boys in the tribe came of age, their prayer was answered." She stopped eyeing me again.

"They changed into wolves," I stated this, again assuring her that I already knew some of this history and could be trusted with the rest.

"Yes," she said. It was barely a whisper. "They were the only ones who could kill the Cold Ones. But, sometimes the wolves were killed too."

She paused lost in thought and then continued. "The war between the Cold Ones and our Wolf protectors waged on for three generations. My father, Quil Ateara, was part of the last pack. His pack killed the last of the evil Cold Ones."

"What year was that?" I asked.

"1933, I was six years old," she said. I noted her eyes looked flat and there was no intonation in her voice as she said this in her unusual language.

"Do you remember what it was like?' I asked hoping she wouldn't be offended by my question.

"Yes," she said a pained look on her face. "It was terrible. My mother was so scared - of him and for him. She knew he was protecting the tribe but sometimes the Wolves scared her. They scared me too. Watching my father turn into a…." she trailed off.

"So then it was over? After the Wolves killed the last of the Cold Ones?" I asked wondering if she would tell me about the Cullens.

She paused, deciding again. "No."

I nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"A few years later, when I was nine, more Cold Ones came," she said.

That would be 1936. The year they signed the treaty with the Cullens. I tried to conceal my anticipation.

"But this time, it was the good one. The first one or another that looked just like him. He was fair, and tall, and beautiful and his eyes like his hair were golden not like the red-eyed evil ones." She paused, the wistful expression came across her face again.

"Did you meet him?" I asked trying to understand her expression.

"Yes," she said softly. "He found me in the woods. Two pale-face men had taken me when I had gone to a nearby spring for water. They were taking me back to their campsite. He heard me scream and was suddenly there, snarling at the men, baring his teeth. They dropped me and ran. He knelt down and spoke to me in his strange, musical language. I didn't know what he said but I felt safe when he picked me up and carried me home."

She paused for a moment, her thoughts far away once again as she smiled remembering her savior. I could picture Carlisle's rescue of the young Elu. I understood the feelings she recalled having experienced being saved by Edward on several occasions. It was clear that she had been enamored with Carlisle. I could understand that too.

She began to speak again. "When we returned to La Push, he took me straight to the house. My father was there and he was so angry as we came through the door. Father started to quiver like he had back when he was fighting the evil Cold Ones. But I clung to the beautiful man and told my father he had saved me from the pale-faced men. He calmed down and then they talked.

His name was Carlisle and he told my father that he was a friend to the Quileute people. That he had come before and that was how he knew our language and that he meant us no harm. My father still didn't trust him though and I could tell he didn't like the way Carlisle smelled because he kept wrinkling his nose. I thought he smelled good though, sweet, like…."

Tom hesitated and looked at his Grandmother with a puzzled expression. She repeated the word again in her native tongue and he shook his head looking back to me translating, "honeysuckle."

I laughed softly understanding this too. Tom rolled his eyes at us.

"Carlisle asked my father why he was so angry, that when he had come before, our people were happier. Friendlier. Father explained that the white man's illness and the murderous Cold Ones had almost devastated our tribes. Between the white man's diseases and the Cold Ones feeding, many had been lost. For three generations, certain Quileute boys were chosen by the Wolf Spirit to protect the tribe and only they were able to kill the Cold Ones. He told Carlisle about the Wolves, to warn him to stay away."

She paused and took a sip of water from the glass on the table next to her chair. I looked over at Tom but he avoided my eyes.

"Carlisle explained that he and his family were no threat to our people because they fed only on animals. Father wasn't too sure but he did remember the legends of the cold skinned man with hair like the sun from his boyhood. The only good Cold One. And he _had_ saved me after all. Father determined that perhaps a truce could be reached with Carlisle and his family. My father wanted the war to end. They met with Ephraim Black and came to an agreement, a treaty of sorts."

I could tell that Elu was tiring but I was anxious to hear what she thought the treaty had stated. "What did the treaty say?" I asked gently.

She took a deep breath as she listened to Tom translate my question.

"They agreed that Carlisle's family wouldn't come onto the Quileute reservation. They wouldn't bother any of our people nor would they bite any human. Ephraim and my father agreed that they would stay away from Carlisle's territory and would not tell the pale-face people about them. They agreed to this truce as long as neither side broke it. I never saw Carlisle again although I thought about him and dreamt of him often," she admitted shyly.

"His family settled down near Hoquiam but left four or five years later. And that was the end of it." She finished seeming almost sad to have come to the end of her story.

The Hoh are very secluded I thought. They didn't seem to know what had been going on since the Cullens had returned or that they even had returned. An idea popped into my head.

"Elu," I started "if you could, would you like to see Carlisle again?" I asked trying to mask the anticipation and excitement in my voice.

She looked at me puzzled and then recognition lit her eyes. She suddenly looked twenty years younger and a small smile creased her cheeks. "Yes," she whispered in English.

"Can he come here?" I asked not sure if the treaty covered the Hoh reservation too.

"Yes," she said again. "The Hoh did not make the treaty with him only the Quileute. The Hoh have stayed very separate. They did not agree with the Quileutes praying to the Wolf Spirit and changing their boys into monsters." Tom's voice broke on the last word as he translated. We both looked over at him.

I hadn't thought too much about his reaction to all of this history as he translated for Elu. I had studied her expression as she spoke and only listened to his words not really taking note if he was shocked by what she said or if he already knew all of it.

Elu continued. "After I married Wendell and came to live with the Hoh, he explained to me the disagreement between the Hoh Elders and the Quileute Elders and why the Hoh chose to stay secluded. It has been that way ever since. I missed my family but I remembered the monster that my father had become to fight the Cold Ones and I didn't want that for my future sons."

"So once the treaty was signed, your father and Ephraim stopped turning into werewolves?" I asked although I thought I already knew the answer.

"No," she admitted. "As long as the Cold Ones were nearby, they continued to transform into wolves and continued to patrol the area. My father, at thirty-six was getting too old for this and it took a hard toll on his body. Once Carlisle and his family settled in Hoquiam, they were far enough away that the transformations slowed and eventually stopped. Soon the Quileute werewolves became legend and my generation was the last to see them."

I nodded as the pieces clicked together in my brain. Elu had said that the Cullens only stayed in Hoquiam for four or five years before moving on. Elu's oldest brother, father to Sarah Black (Jake's mother), would have only been fourteen or fifteen at the most at the time the Cullens left around 1941. No chance for another generation of werewolves.

Until four years ago, when they returned to Forks.

I glanced out the window and realized the light was fading. Elu looked exhausted and I decided it was time to go. I smiled at the withered woman who had loved Carlisle as a young girl.

"Thank you so much." I said leaning towards her. "I'd love to visit you again, if that's alright," I asked hopefully.

"Yes anytime," she said in English smiling at Tom and then at me.

I hoped she hadn't gotten the wrong idea about the relationship between Tom and me. Perhaps she thought I was interested in their history because I was interested in him. I hoped not.

Tom walked me out to my car. His expression was unreadable and I wondered now what he thought of our exchange and my obvious knowledge beyond what I had learned from his Aunt in our history class. I waited for him to speak first.

"Well, that was interesting," he said finally as I slung my backpack into the passenger seat of the Audi.

"Yes," I agreed looking up at him.

"I guess you know a lot about our history," he stated the obvious.

"Jake told me a lot of the things your Grandmother said today," I tried to explain.

"Hmmm," he pondered that for a moment. "I'd like to talk with you more about this later, Bella," he stated rather than asked.

"Sure Tom. Let's do lunch," I suggested with a chuckle. That seemed to break the tension and he smiled and laughed too.

"Okay," he agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you," I said as I closed the door and started up the engine. It purred like a kitten and I thought of Edward. He liked this car for me because it was quiet in contrast to my deafening truck.

I drove home through the darkening forest, thoughts of vampires and werewolves swirling through my head. There was so much to think about, so many new pieces to my puzzle. I was anxious to talk to Tom tomorrow. Now that I knew he was descended from the Ateara line just like Quil and Jake, I was anxious to find out if he really did carry the genetic marker. To see if he was transforming into a werewolf, if that really had been him we'd seen in the clearing. But for now, I wanted to get home and start making some notes.


	12. Chapter 11 Interpretations

_AN: My version of Eclipse/Breaking Dawn. _

_Thanks to my super-star Beta reader, TwilightFan4Life, always the encourager!_

_Disclaimer: My goal is to write as well as SM but at this point I'm only playing with her characters. I wish I could keep them but alas they belong to another - along with all the fandom, celebrity, copyrights, and money!_

**Chapter 11 Interpretations**

As I stepped into Charlie's house, the sun was just setting behind a few returning clouds low on the horizon creating glorious pink strokes across the sky. I heard the phone ringing and ran for it tripping over one of the kitchen chair legs in my haste. I caught myself on the edge of the counter and grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

I heard a soft chuckle, "Well Hello," he said and I could almost hear his brilliant, amused smile. "You're breathless - even at a distance," he said laughter in his voice.

"Hi Edward – I was just running for the phone," I said smirking at him from my end.

"Did you get your research done?" he asked still amused and unsuspecting.

"Some of it," I answered hoping he didn't hear the half truth in my voice.

"I missed you today." His voice was suddenly low and seductive – whether he intended for it to be or not, I couldn't tell.

"I missed you too," I agreed longing for him now that I wasn't distracted by my P.I. work. "Are you coming over later?" I asked. I never liked to assume.

"Actually, I'd like to come over now if that's okay?"

"Um, sure," I said tentatively, suddenly worried, remembering one other time he'd done something like this. That visit had ended badly.

"We're going hunting and I want to see you before we leave," he explained reading the worry in my voice. "Alice says the weather will be clear for at least one more day maybe two, so we thought we'd run up to St. Elias Preserve."

"Oh, okay. When will you be here?" I was relieved and disappointed at the same time.

I heard three soft knocks at the door.

"Now," he said as I heard the door open.

I spun around just in time to see him before he crushed me to his chest the phone still against my ear. "Edward," I gasped.

He laughed his musical laugh and kissed the top of my head. He loved to take me by surprise and exercise my already overactive heart.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" I scolded him.

My voice didn't sound as reproachful as I'd intended though as my thoughts blurred when I looked up at his perfect face. I did notice, however, his eyes were very dark. He did need to go hunting.

He bent down to touch my lips and everything else melted away as I breathed him in. I reached backwards blindly trying to hang up the phone and I felt his hand wrap around mine guiding it and the phone to the cradle.

I started to feel a little weak and swayed slightly. He scooped me up in his arms his onyx eyes locked on mine and carried me into the living room. He sank down on Charlie's couch with me on his lap and continued kissing, his lips hungry against mine. The familiar knot in my stomach tightened as my fingers knotted in his hair, until finally, he pulled away as we both gasped for air.

He gazed at me for a long moment both the hunger and the thirst plain in his eyes, then he pulled me close to him holding my face against his stony shoulder, his cheek resting lightly on the top of my head.

"I don't want to leave you, Bella, but it's necessary," he said softly, his words caressing my heart as his fingers caressed my face.

I nodded still trying to catch my breath.

He tilted my face up to see my eyes again. "Carlisle and Esme are staying behind and they'll keep an eye on things," he assured me knowing that I might still worry about a visit from the Volturi. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"You don't need to be sorry, Edward." I touched his angelic face as I already began to feel the sense of loss I felt each time we were separated. "When are you all leaving?"

"The others have already left. I wanted to see you first so I waited – I'll catch up with them by morning."

I felt guilty realizing I had held him up while he waited for me to return from my "researching" expedition and I tried not to think of the excessively fast speeds he would be driving to catch up with them because of me.

He read my expression and chuckled. "Don't fret I won't wreck"

"Promise?"

"I promise. I have way too much waiting for me when I get home to be reckless," he grinned as he lightly touched my nose with his finger tip.

I wondered, yet again, how I had ever lived without him. I almost couldn't remember life before Edward.

"Now you promise me that _you_ won't be reckless while I'm gone."

I wondered if he somehow knew about my trip to see Elu today but his dark eyes didn't seem suspicious or concerned.

"I promise," I said and I meant it. I didn't consider visiting the Hoh reservation to be a dangerous outing.

"I love you," he murmured against my lips as his hand found its way into my hair and held me prisoner. A prison I never wanted to escape.

"I love you." My words were lost in his now ravenous kiss. As my mind scattered to the winds, I wondered if his thirst was making him more passionate and I thought I might ask about that later – for future reference.

His hand slid down my spine sending waves of sparks along its path. His arms wrapped tightly around me crushing me to his chest. I couldn't breathe at all and as the room began to spin, I didn't even care.

"I can't stand to leave you, Bella," he moaned into my hair. He bent his head down to my neck and inhaled deeply. I took a deep breath too as his iron hold loosened enough for my lungs to expand.

"I know," I whispered into his bronze hair inhaling his sweet scent. "I can't stand to be apart from you – it hurts inside."

He lifted his face from my neck. His smoldering eyes burned into mine. We searched each others eyes for an immeasurable moment and then he lightly touched his lips to mine once more. "I have to go."

I nodded and slid off his lap as he released me. We walked silently to the door and he kissed me once more on the forehead before slipping out into the darkening sky. I watched until the silver Volvo turned the corner and disappeared.

I went about fixing dinner for Charlie but had no appetite myself. I put some fish in the oven to bake along with a potato turning the timer on so I would hear it if it was done before he got home. I left a note with instructions for his dinner and headed upstairs to do some homework and to start making notes on what I'd learned today from Elu.

I fell asleep reading the Odyssey and while somewhere in the back of mind I knew I was dreaming, it still seemed very real.

As I walked through the green maze of the forest alone and frightened, I could hear water running, a stream – no it sounded bigger - a river. Anxiously, I headed towards the sound, trying to escape the jungle.

Once the river came into view, I followed it. The water rushed urgently towards its destination and I was careful to stay several yards back from the bank. I saw a huge tree bobbing along in the strong current as if it were only a twig, its massive limbs and tangled roots held captive in the unrelenting flow.

Then a canoe of Indian boys hooping and hollering paddled past me as if on a whitewater rafting trip. One of the boys saw me on the bank and stared at me. In a strange lyrical language, he quickly told his friends to paddle to the shore. Once the canoe touched the bank he jumped lightly out just twenty feet from me as his friends continued down the river. We stared at each other and then he slowly approached me making no sound as his bare feet seemed to barely touch the ground.

"Hello," I said shyly not knowing if the Indian boy spoke English.

"Why are you here?" he articulated perfectly.

"I'm lost."

"Come." He motioned with his hand for me to walk along the riverbank with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked a little wary to go with him but began walking along side him, having no other real options.

"To my Grandmother – she will know what to do. She will help you find the way," he said with utter confidence.

I nodded and walked along with him. It was very quiet in the woods, very peaceful. The boy made no sound as he walked next to me. I peeked over at him to be sure he was still there and gasped as I saw a giant black-brown wolf walking where the boy had been only a moment ago. I stopped but was too afraid to run.

"Don't be afraid," the wolf said but it spoke inside my mind – no sound came from the animal.

I sat bolt up right stifling the scream that was hovering on my lips. The light was on and I was still fully dressed. It was one-thirty in the morning and as my breathing and my pulse slowed I could hear Charlie softly snoring from his room.

I lay back down, remembering the dream before it slipped away from me. I suddenly understood what my subconscious mind was trying to tell me. Elu had more than just stories and history, she had the answers.

I changed into my pajamas but it was difficult to sleep now that my mind was racing with what to do next.

It was a long night with little in the way of rest and finally after I heard Charlie leave for the station, I got up and called the Cullen's house. I knew the hour wouldn't matter since they didn't sleep.

The phone rang only once.

"Bella, is everything alright, dear?" Esme answered in her concerned, maternal voice. They must have the Caller ID turned on.

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm sorry to call so early but I was hoping to catch Carlisle. Is he there?"

"Yes, of course, he just got home from the night shift at the hospital. Hold on." I heard her pass the phone to Carlisle and quietly tell him it was me.

"Bella? Are you alright? Is there something I can do for you?" Carlisle also sounded concerned.

I guess I should have expected that. I had never called their house for any reason but to talk to Edward or Alice and since they weren't there, it probably did seem odd for me to be calling now.

"I'm fine Carlisle. I just wanted to ask if I could come over and talk to you this afternoon after school."

He only hesitated for an instant.

"Of course, Bella. You're welcome anytime. I plan to be here all day. Just stop by at your convenience."

"Thanks, I'll see you later then." And I hung up.

As I entered the room for history class, I noticed Tom was already there and he watched me, unsmiling, as I approached and took my customary seat next to him.

"Hi," I said trying to read his pensive expression.

"Can we have lunch together today?" he asked not bothering with the normal salutations.

"Sure," I said eyeing his grave face and dark, anxious eyes.

Ms. Kite started class then and I sat speculating on what had caused this black, storm cloud to descend over my friend. He was normally so happy and easy going like Jake use to be before he … well, he had been fine when I left him yesterday.

I glanced quickly at Tom and wondered again if it _had_ been him we'd seen in the clearing on New Years Day. Tom sat very still, his eyes closed, a deep crease furrowing his brow. He looked like he was in pain.

"Tom, are you okay?" I whispered, worried now.

"Yeah," his husky voice returned but he didn't open his eyes.

Ms. Kite droned on seemingly unaware of her nephew's plight in the back row – or choosing to ignore it.

I felt so helpless. I reached over and touched his arm. He jerked away from my fingertips but in the instant that I contacted his russet skin, I could feel the heat radiating from him.

Oh no, I thought. The symptoms were too undeniable.

I struggled to pay attention to Ms. Kite for the remainder of the class, glancing over at Tom every few minutes. He never moved the whole hour. As soon as she dismissed us, I turned to him, he was already standing, staring down at me.

"Can we talk now?" he asked, deciding that lunch was too long to wait.

I decided I could ditch my next two classes, no tests today.

"Sure," I said and started towards the door.

As we passed Ms. Kite's desk, I saw her give Tom a strange warning look. She must be in on it, I thought. I'm sure, like the Cullens, it would be hard to keep secrets with all of the Kite's living under one roof.

We walked out into the sunshine across the lawn to the parking area and my car. "Do you want to go over to the diner?" I suggested. It was a little too nippy for me to sit outside and talk for any length of time.

"Yeah," he agreed and opened the passenger door to get in, still not looking at me.

"What's the matter, Tom?" I finally asked as I started up the Audi.

I still anticipated the roar of my truck every time I turned the key but when my ears were met with the soft purr of her engine instead, it made me think of Edward and Christmas morning. I smiled in my mind, remembering it now.

"I think you already know," he said cryptically.

It was a short drive to the diner, we really could have walked, but I parked the car and we headed in, automatically going to our favorite spot. There were only a couple of patrons in the restaurant at this time of day, so I didn't feel bad to take up a booth until lunchtime.

"Know what?" I asked picking up the conversation where he'd left off.

"Bella, you knew all about our history and the legends that surround our people." His tone was accusing.

"I knew some of the legends and history but not all of it," I admitted. "I told you I was good friends with Jacob Black and spent a lot of time with him and some of the other Quileute Indians last year."

"Did he tell you the stories about the Wolves?" Tom asked his voice still ascerbic.

"Sort of," I said.

"Bella, be straight with me," he demanded starting to get impatient.

I wasn't sure if it was okay to tell him about the monsters the Quileute boys had begun to transform into.

"Have you talked to Jake?" I asked hopefully.

"No," he said and continued to stare at me waiting for more information.

I wanted to talk to Tom about it but I still felt an allegiance to Jake and his pack. I had to keep their secrets just like the Cullens'. Who would have ever imagined that such a dull little town like Forks could house so many secrets and so many monsters?

Tom's expression softened and for a moment, he looked like a little boy. "Please Bella," he begged.

"Why do you want to know? What's going on with you?" I stalled.

Tom dropped his face into his hands, "I don't want you to think I'm crazy," his words were muffled inside his large hands.

I laughed nervously. I wasn't sure what he or anyone else could ever say to make me think they were crazy. "I promise, I won't – just tell me, Tom."

He looked up then and his eyes revealed the anguish inside. I already understood instinctively what was coming next.

"Bella, I …I don't know how to tell you this except just to tell you straight out – I'm … I mean I…I turn into a wolf just like in the legends." He searched my expression hoping, I'm sure, that I wouldn't freak out.

I kept my expression soft and sympathetic. "I know, Tom." I whispered gently, knowing that's not the response he anticipated.

"What?" he said a little too loud. A man at the counter turned around to look at us.

I leaned closer to him across the table and whispered. "Edward and I saw you in the Park on New Year's Day – didn't we?"

"That was you?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, we saw you through the trees but once we reached the clearing, you were gone. So we followed your tracks and it was obvious that you had phased."

He stared at me for a long moment. Finally he whispered, "But how do you know all this, Bella? What's going on?"

"Don't you hear them, in your head?" I asked assuming he'd hear Jake and the others. All of the Quileute werewolves were telepathically connected and could hear each others thoughts. They should have been guiding him – helping him through this.

"Hear who?"

"The others," I said starting to feel as confused as he looked.

"What others?" he said a note of fear in his words.

This time it was my turn to stare at him. He didn't know. He wasn't connected to the others. He was different somehow. I decided then, he had a right to know everything.

It seemed odd with his Grandmother having so much firsthand knowledge that he would be so in the dark. Maybe, she didn't know he had transformed. But how could she not? There were so many questions. But first I had to fill him in – he had to know.

"Tom," I started quietly. "A few years ago some of the Quileute boys started transforming into werewolves when they reached sixteen or so. Jake changed almost a year ago. There are six of them now. Sam Uley is the pack leader." I took a deep breath and watched his expression carefully.

"I guess, since you're of the same Quil Ateara bloodlines as Jake, you must have the genetic marker too." I hesitated as the thought struck me – seven wolves, seven vampires – even odds, well at least for a few more months anyway. I sighed internally at the forces of nature which seemed to be at work in this strange game of chess.

"The pack," I continued, "is connected mentally – they hear each other in their minds. They've been protecting the reservation just as your ancestors did."

"Protecting it from who…" he asked and then his eyes grew wide remembering his own people's legends. "The Cold Ones?"

I nodded my stomach flipping. I didn't want to lose him too and there be another enemy for my adopted family.

"There are really vampires in Forks?" he whispered not believing his own words.

I nodded again. "That's what started the wolf transformations – when the vampires moved back to the area."

He sat thinking for a long moment, perhaps remembering some of what his Grandmother had told me the other day, the pieces clicking together for him as they had for me.

"Who are they?" he asked still incredulous.

This was the question I had feared. I stared over his shoulder towards the door. I didn't want to tell him but I knew it was only a matter of time before he found out. I finally looked back at him and met his eyes.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family," I said flatly.

"Oh," he said and then suddenly recognition sparked. "Carlisle, you mean like my Grandmother's Carlisle? But he'd be too old…"

"One in the same," I smiled weakly.

"Wow," he said shaking his head.

"They don't age," I explained. "Carlisle is over three hundred years old but he looks exactly the same as the day he saved your Grandmother, the same as when your people first met him, the same as the day he became a vampire."

His wide eyes met mine as he grappled with all of this information. After a long moment, he realized the obvious.

"You know them then – the Cullens?"

I sighed and looked away.

"Bella?" I felt his hand touch mine across the table. His skin was burning up and it reminded me that hiding the truth was an impossibility.

I met his concerned gaze again, "Edward Cullen is my … boyfriend." The word was insufficient but it would have to do for now.

His mouth fell open. I slid my hand out from under his.

"That's why Jake won't be my friend anymore." I sounded pitiful even to myself.

"He won't be your friend because your boyfriend is a vampire?" he asked in a low whisper, shaking his head again.

I smiled ruefully. "Yeah, the whole mortal enemy thing – he just can't handle it," I said sarcastically.

"Well, I think that's stupid."

I looked at him curiously. "You don't hate them? You don't want to kill them, instinctively I mean?" I asked, shocked by his apathy.

"No, I don't even know them – how could I hate them - let alone want to kill them?"

I cocked my head truly confused now. "Jake hated them as soon as he transformed. He didn't know them either."

I started wondering then how much of the hate was inspired genetically versus environmentally. Could the Quileute Elders have conditioned Jake and the others to hate the Cullens or was it really part of the genetic makeup? Tom didn't seem to feel the same antagonism. I wondered then if he had ever smelled Edward's scent on me and if it was distasteful to him like it was to Jake.

"Tom, I know this going to sound weird but just be honest, okay?"

He nodded.

"Have I ever… smelled bad to you?" I grimaced knowing how strange that must sound.

"No," he said confused and amused at the same time. "Sometimes you wear that really sweet perfume but it doesn't smell bad."

I nodded smiling.

"What?" he said almost laughing now.

"It's not perfume. That's Edward's scent on me that you smell. Jake can't stand it," I explained. I was more than just a little curious to understand why Tom wasn't affected by the Cullen's the same way the others were.

"Hmmm," he shook his head. "Doesn't sound like I'm much like the Quileute pack." He scowled probably having similar thoughts as me.

"I wonder why that is?" I pondered aloud.

The waitress interrupted us. "Would you kids like to order lunch now?"

"Yes," we said in unison and then laughed. I felt sudden wash of relief as I realized I hadn't lost my friend.

During lunch, I shared more details about Quileute pack and some of the things I'd learned from my time with them. Tom was interested but didn't seem anxious to join them. For that I was grateful as I worried they would change his mind about the Cullens.

Suddenly I realized I hadn't told Tom the most important thing and now I worried that it might ruin our new found candidness.

"Um, Tom," I said hesitant again.

He looked up at me as he polished off the last of his fries. "Yeah"

"There's one more thing I need to tell you and I really hope you won't change your mind about being my friend."

He scowled. "There's no way I'll change my mind, Bella," he assured me.

He sounded so much like Jake, I had a nauseating sense of déjà vu, which didn't really mix well with the Logger Burger.

"Well," I started. I hadn't told anyone about this, of course, and it seemed very strange to be telling Tom now. "I'm totally in love with Edward, he wants to marry me, and I'm planning to join his family this summer," I said quickly – it seemed easier to get it out that way.

"Congratulations – have you set a date for the wedding?" Tom asked conventionally.

"No," I said realizing he misunderstood my vague statement. "I'm planning to join his family – to become one of them – to become a vampire," I whispered the last word so softly that there was almost no sound.

He stared at me in disbelief. "What?"

"I'm sure it sounds crazy to you but there are several reasons why I want and need to do this. I can't explain it to you but I wanted you to know. It's one of the reasons, the main reason, why Jake won't speak to me anymore," I said, my voice breaking as I looked down at the table.

He was silent for long moment. I felt his warm finger under my chin as he lifted my face and met my eyes. "I don't hate them and I won't hate you if you become one of them," he assured me. "That's your decision. I just hope Edward knows how lucky he is."

The tears welled up in my eyes. It was amazing that this boy could be so compassionate and accepting of so much in such a short time. I hoped it was true. It would be comforting to have a friend who knew everything – who I could trust – and who wasn't going to try to kill me or any member of my new family.

"Thanks," I mumbled and wiped the wetness from my eyes. "We still have to deal with the treaty though."

"What about it?" he asked indifferently.

"Well, when Edward changes me, he thinks, as does Jake that he'll be violating the treaty."

"I don't know. My Grandmother said they couldn't bite a human – did they mean kill someone or convert someone?"

I remembered the conversation with Edward about the method of my transformation and recalled that I still was waiting on his response to that.

"Normally," I smirked, "a person is bitten either way."

"Hmmm," he said, "I guess it's a matter of interpretation then. Think we could find a lawyer to interpret the treaty?" He chuckled.

"Hardly," but an idea popped into my head, "maybe your Grandmother could shed some light on what was really meant at the time." My dream from last night flashed back through my mind and I realized that the boy had been a young Tom.

"Maybe," he agreed. "What about Carlisle? He was there – he made the treaty with the Quileutes – didn't he?"

I nodded, "I'm going to talk to him this afternoon."

"Maybe, he could talk with my Grandmother about it. She would love to see him." We both smiled at the memory of how her face lit up when she spoke of Carlisle.

"Yes, I'll ask him," and with that I peeked at my watch. It was almost time for me to head to their house already. "Don't say anything to her about it until I've spoken with him though, okay?"

"You got it," he grinned happily.

We parted company at the door of the diner and I watched Tom's broad shoulders as he walked away from me. He must have grown six inches taller and wider since the school year started. I shook my head and marveled at how differently his transformation was than Jake's.

As I headed down the winding road to the their house, the thick forest preventing me from seeing more than a few yards in front of the Audi, I tried to figure out what I would tell Carlisle, exactly. I wasn't even sure if there was an actual written treaty or if it was just part of the collective tribal knowledge. I knew that Carlisle's recollection would be perfect though and he would know ver batim what had been agreed to.

I pulled up in front of the beautiful, white house and turned off the ignition. It was always so quiet out here. I saw the door open and Esme stood in the gap waiting for me. I hurried around the car and climbed the stairs to join her. She still looked concerned and reached out to hug me.

"Hi Esme," I said softly as she gently embraced me, always mindful of my breakable, human body.

"Good Afternoon, Bella. Please come inside. I've made you a cup of tea." she still sounded worried.

"You didn't need to do that." I smiled to myself at how Edward and his family were so conscientious of my human needs – eating and drinking, in particular.

She smiled. "Can I fix you something to eat?"

"No, really, I've eaten already." I remembered how Esme could get when she started cooking.

"Hello, Bella," Carlisle appeared, stunning me as usual with his outrageous perfection. He motioned towards the living room and I sat in an armchair facing him on the couch.

"So, please tell us what's on your mind," Carlisle urged.

I took a sip of the tea that Esme had handed me before she joined Carlisle.

"Well," I said looking from one to the other. "I'm not exactly sure where to start but I need your help."

"Of course, dear, anything we can do to help you," Esme said, the line appearing between her delicate brows again.

I smiled at her. "Well, I know everyone is still concerned about the treaty with the Quileutes - when Edward changes me."

They nodded.

I took a deep breath. "I made a friend in my history class at school and it turns out that he's a member of the Hoh tribe."

I thought I saw a flash of recognition cross Carlisle's face.

"His Grandmother knows you Carlisle. You saved her when she was a young girl from some white men. When you returned her to her family, that's when you discovered what had happened since you'd been here the first time. That's when you found out about the werewolves," I explained carefully watching his controlled reaction.

He nodded looking past me at the memory. "Elu," he confirmed. His eyes returned to me and the present. "She must be near eighty now."

I nodded, "I met her yesterday."

His eyebrows raised in surprise. "I thought you weren't going to the reservation anymore?" he commented tactfully. I knew he was just being polite – he was well aware that Edward had prohibited me from visiting Jake or any of the Quileutes.

"She doesn't live in La Push. She married a Hoh man and joined their tribe. They have their own reservation twenty-five miles or more from the Quileutes," I explained. "I guess I didn't think they were off limits," I shrugged and dropped my eyes feeling a little guilty to be admitting this out loud.

"How is she?" he asked his eyes soft with the memory of Elu.

"She's good. Her memory is excellent. It was really interesting talking to her."

"That's wonderful," Carlisle said.

"She told me a lot about their history, the wolves, and about you," I said as he raised his eyebrows again, waiting for me to go on. "She, um…" I looked swiftly at Esme hoping it wouldn't upset her. "She was really … infatuated with you after you rescued her."

He grinned. "She was nine at the time – a very impressionable age." He patted Esme's hand and she smiled up at him. "But as it turned out, she was the catalyst to the treaty that resulted."

I was relieved that he had come to this part without my assistance. "She mentioned that you met her father, Quil Ateara, and how you explained that you were no threat to them. Since you had saved his daughter, he was willing to listen."

Carlisle nodded, "it wasn't easy to convince them after all the killing but fortunately we were able to reach an agreement."

I took another sip of the tea and set the mug on the coffee table. "So I was wondering about the treaty. Is it written down somewhere – the agreements you came to?" I asked trying to keep my voice light.

"No – the Quileutes didn't trust written treaties since the white men had already broken so many. Of course, they couldn't read what the treaties actually stated but their memories of what was said at the negotiations didn't line up with what ensued."

"So it's just tribal knowledge as to what was agreed to…and your memory?"

"Yes."

I pondered this for a long moment as we gazed at each other across the short distance and across the decades. He didn't offer any interpretation.

"So based on your recollection…" which of course would be infallible and we both knew that, "…the stipulation that you and your family wouldn't bite a human – was the intention that you wouldn't feed or that you wouldn't change anyone else into a vampire?"

"Well, at the time, I would say they were thinking of us feeding. They weren't aware of the mechanism for vampire conversion. Had they understood those mechanics, they would have certainly meant the biting to include that too. Obviously, they wouldn't want our population growing," Carlisle explained a wry grin lifting one perfect cheek.

"So technically," I raised my hands and curled my fingers into quotation marks. "When they said biting, they only meant feeding," I stated hoping he would agree.

"Well, perhaps, Bella but we always treated it the same since technically," he didn't make the quotation marks like I had, he just looked serious, "it's still killing the human."

I swallowed hard and nodded. I had never considered that Edward would be killing me when he changed me; I couldn't afford to linger on that thought.

"I know that but I also don't want to start a war with them over my upcoming conversion. So I was thinking that perhaps, we could convince them that there's a difference and that this is something that I want to do, by choice."

"Hmmm," he said. "I hadn't thought about it that way."

"I also thought it might be helpful," I added quickly now that he was considering my plan, "that maybe you could talk to Elu and she could help with our interpretation of the treaty. She's one of the few Indians left alive that was there at the time and maybe she could influence the Quileute Elders on our behalf."

"I'm not sure that she would be an ally, Bella."

"Why not talk to her and find out? She said she'd like to see you again," I suggested.

He raised his eyebrows. "Did she?"

I nodded taking another sip of the tea so I wouldn't have to meet his eyes.

"She said the Hoh people never agreed with the Quileutes – that they never hated you. They also weren't part of the wolf pack."

Carlisle stared at me curiously. "Explain that please – what do you mean they weren't part of the wolf pack?"

I took a deep breath, "Well, Elu told me that the Quileutes prayed to their Wolf Spirit when the bad Cold Ones were killing their people. They prayed asking for some intervention, to save themselves. Nothing happened for a few years and then when the next generation of boys was coming of age, that's when the transformations started. They determined that was the answer to their prayers. The wolves were the only thing able to kill the vampires. The war between them continued for three generations until finally the wolves killed the last of them and there have been no more wolves and no more vampires for two generations. Well, until you returned to Forks a few years ago and Sam Uley, Jake, and the other boys started changing."

"And what about the Hoh Tribe?"

"Oh right," I had gotten so involved with recapping the history I had forgotten to answer his original question. "They didn't agree with praying to the Wolf Spirit – they didn't want their boys to become monsters. This was part of the reason they became so secluded eventually establishing their own tribe and reservation. None of their men ever became werewolves … well until now." I added glumly.

He and Esme both looked at me in surprise. They didn't have to ask the question before I started answering it.

"Tom Kite, my friend from school, he's – well - he's transformed now too," I said looking down at the mug in my hands. "I guess it shouldn't come as a shock. Elu is his grandmother and she is the child of Quil Ateara just like Jake's grandfather was. Of course, Jake got if from both sides - from his Mother's Ateara lineage and his Father's side with Ephraim Black's genes."

To my surprise, Carlisle laughed softly and I looked up to see him and Esme exchanging an amused glance. I looked at them confused. I didn't find it funny at all that another of my friends had turned into a wolf.

"Oh Bella," Carlisle smiled at me warmly. "I can see that Edward has not exaggerated. Danger does target you."

I sighed, I couldn't deny it.

"There's something different about Tom though," I added quickly.

"What's that?"

"Well for one thing, his transformation didn't seem so violent and didn't seem to take as long. He doesn't mind Edward's scent when he smells it on me and he doesn't hate your family. It's like he got the genes to be a werewolf but not the attitude."

I shook my head, still at a loss as to why that was. "Oh, and he can't hear the others in his head either, he's not connected to them."

"Connected to them?" Carlisle asked tilting his head slightly.

"Jake's pack can hear each others thoughts," I explained and then wondered if I was telling too much. Well, I had told Jake all about the Cullens so it only seemed fair.

"But this boy, Tom, can't hear Jake and the others?"

"Nope. I don't really understand any of it. I'm just trying to figure out all the pieces hoping it'll all come together eventually."

Carlisle sat back against the leather cushion of the couch digesting the information I had presented him. Esme stood and reached for my mug.

"Can I get you some more tea?"

"No, but thank you Esme," I responded smiling at her. I looked forward to the many years ahead that we would spend together. I liked the idea of being her newest daughter. I knew she had a very special place in her heart for Edward and I hoped I could be special to her someday too. Maybe, it would make losing Renee a little easier.

"Oh, and Carlisle," he focused on me again returning from his inner thoughts. "The person Edward and I saw in the woods on New Years day – that was Tom. He phased into a wolf because of Edward's proximity, I guess, but he didn't know about the boundaries because he didn't know about the details of the treaty. He probably didn't even know why he phased. So you see, there was no intentional breaking of the treaty that time," I explained feeling a little protective of my friend.

He nodded still deliberating.

I waited another minute in the awkward silence and then stood. "I need to get home."

He rose too. "Thank you for coming and sharing this information with us, Bella. You've given me a lot to think about. Have you told Edward any of this yet?" He asked this probably with the assumption that I hadn't, otherwise I'd be dead right now.

I shook my head sheepishly.

He smiled understanding. "Edward can be a little overprotective at times, I know, but it's only because he loves you."

"I know," I said weakly.

"Please tell Tom that I'd like to meet with Elu – at her convenience," he said deciding to take the first step.

I was overjoyed. "She said you could come to the Hoh reservation that it wasn't off limits – that the treaty only applied to the Quileute reservation" I encouraged. I wondered if Elu would be strong enough to travel if need be.

"That's fine, I'll be happy to come to her," he said as if reading my mind.

"I'll tell him tomorrow. Thanks Carlisle," and impulsively, I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"You're welcome," he said and he gently returned my embrace, the surprise clear in his voice.

I blushed as I turned from him. "Bye Esme," I spoke a little louder so she would know I was leaving.

"Goodbye Bella. Please let us know what your friend says," she called to me from the kitchen. Of course, she would have heard every word that we had said even two rooms away.

As I made my way back down the winding lane, I thought again how great it would be to have a large family to be a part of – even if I had to die to become a part of it. I was already beginning to feel like Esme and Carlisle were my parents. I couldn't imagine why Edward was so resistant to me joining them. I only saw the up-side.

I knew he was still hung up with the concept that he was stealing my soul but I just wasn't buying that. He didn't know that for sure and if the Cullens, as wonderful as they were, didn't have souls, I couldn't imagine who would.


	13. Chapter 12 The Conclave

_AN: My version of Eclipse/Breaking Dawn. Treaty Negotiations – will the Cullens be able to renegotiate the treaty with the Quiluetes to avoid a war over Bella?_

_Thanks to my super-star Beta reader, TwilightFan4Life, always the encourager!_

_Disclaimer: My goal is to write as well as SM but at this point I'm only playing with her characters. I wish I could keep them but alas they belong to another - along with all the fandom, celebrity, copyrights, and money!_

**Chapter 12 The Conclave**

I spent the rest of the afternoon on schoolwork, writing a paper due Friday for my creative writing class. After I was done with the fun stuff, I tried to focus on reading my Calculus book, learning the information I had missed in today's class. But reading the book was almost as bad as listening to Mr. Grandy and when the phone rang, I needed no more excuse than that to abandon the effort.

"Hello"

"Hey Bells," Charlie said. "I'll be home late tonight so don't worry about dinner for me, okay?"

"Sure, Dad. Is everything all right?" I asked. Charlie hardly ever had to stay late at work.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'll be home around eight," he assured me.

"Okay, bye" I hung up the phone feeling a little uneasy.

The phone rang as soon as I placed it in the cradle. I assumed it was Charlie again forgetting to tell me something.

"Hey."

"Well, hey yourself." His soft velvety voice caressed my ear.

Ridiculously, I felt my heartbeat skip and then speed up. "Oh, Edward, sorry I thought it was Charlie calling again."

"Where is he? He should be home by now," he said, concerned that I was alone.

"He had to work late tonight. He'll be here in a couple of hours," I reassured him. "How's the hunting?"

"Fine." He never liked to give me any details of their hunting expeditions. It seemed I'd have to wait and find out about them for myself in a few more months. I shivered at the thought.

"When are you coming home?" I asked trying not to sound too needy, even though it hurt with every breath I took when he was away from me.

"Would you be alright for one more day?"

It almost sounded like he hoped I'd say "no" and ask him to come home now. I couldn't do that to him though. He needed to feed and I knew he didn't get to hunt like he used to when he and his family would go "camping" every other weekend. Before he felt the need to stick closer to home, closer to me.

"I'm fine," I lied trying to sound convincing.

There was a long silence from the other end, I guessed he was trying to decide whether or not to believe me. "Will you call Carlisle if you need anything?" he finally asked.

"I will," I promised, realizing that he must not have talked to Carlisle or he'd probably already know that I'd been to see him today.

"I love you, Bella," he said. His voice full of longing.

"I know. I love you too," I assured him wishing I could reach out and touch his face. I didn't want him to be sad.

"I'll be with you tomorrow night," he promised.

"I'll be waiting."

"Good Night."

"Night." A soft click sounded from his end and I hung up the phone suddenly exhausted.

I sat down heavily in the kitchen chair and rested my head on my arms. I knew I should have told Edward about Tom and Elu but I also knew that he'd be upset and would have come home early from his hunting trip. It's not like they were dangerous. And I did tell Carlisle about them but still a nagging sense of deception picked at the back of my mind.

Finally, I mustered the energy to get up and head for the shower. The hot water relaxed my body and soothed my exhausted mind, I crashed on the bed and the next thing I knew, it was morning.

"Bells – you all right?" I heard my door creak open and Charlie stuck his head in my room.

I sat up still groggy. "Um, yeah," I said rubbing my eyes. I looked at the clock – it was six-fifteen am. I had slept a long time.

"You were asleep when I got home and I didn't want to wake you," he said taking a step into the room.

"I crashed early last night, really tired I guess," I said lamely.

"Well, I just wanted to be sure you were okay," he said. "I'm leaving now, I'll see you tonight."

"See you later, Dad. Have a good day." I tried to sound cheerful as he pulled the door closed but as soon as he was gone, I fell back on the bed and pulled the pillow over my head.

I remembered then that Edward would be back tonight and I pictured his beautiful smile, his arms outstretched towards me. I felt the ache in my heart and couldn't wait to feel his cold embrace that would extinguish that pain. I smiled under the pillow and then sighed.

I got up to start the day and as I drove towards school, I was suddenly excited to see Tom. I wondered when we'd be able to get Carlisle and Elu together. That would certainly be an interesting reunion. I wondered if they could meet today.

It might be simpler to arrange before Edward's return. I was already getting concerned about his potential reaction to my 'private investigation.'

I smiled widely at Tom as he strode down the aisle towards me.

"Hi," I said brightly.

"Hi," he said answering my smile with his own. The dark clouds from yesterday gone from his expression.

"I talked with Carlisle yesterday," I said

"And," he prompted.

"He said he'd be willing to meet with Elu. He said he'd come out to the reservation to see her," I informed him, proud of the successful execution of my assignment.

"Great!" Tom exclaimed. "When will he come?" he asked hurriedly.

"He said whenever it's convenient for your Grandmother."

"It's always convenient for her. Let's see if he can come today," he suggested.

Ms. Kite started class so we had to stop talking but as soon as class let out, Tom pulled a cell phone out of his backpack.

"Can you call him now and see if he's available this afternoon?"

I took the phone grinning. For some reason, I found it odd that he had a cell phone but I dialed the number and waited.

"Hello, Carlisle?"

"Yes," he sound surprised not recognizing the number.

"It's Bella – I'm using Tom's cell phone. He wondered if you could meet with Elu this afternoon, after our last class?"

"Sure, Bella."

I gave him directions and told him we'd be there by two o'clock. I closed the phone and handed it back to Tom. "He's coming," I said smiling at him.

"She's going to flip," he said.

"It'll be interesting for sure," I agreed. "I gotta go – Want to meet at the diner for lunch?"

"You bet!" he said, seeming nearly as excited as me.

The rest of the school day including lunch sped by quickly and before I knew it, we were driving down the highway towards the Hoh reservation. I really didn't know what to expect from their reunion but if nothing else it would please Elu to get to see her "savior" once more.

As we pulled up outside the long house, I noticed the clouds had advanced across the sky and it looked like it might start raining again at any moment. I smiled and thought of Edward. I never liked rain until I met him. A moment later a black Mercedes with dark tinted windows pulled up and parked next to my Audi. Carlisle.

"Wow, nice car," Tom said. "The Cullens sure know how to pick 'em."

"You should see Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie's cars," I said rolling my eyes.

Carlisle stepped out of the car looking over at us. I glanced at Tom and saw his jaw drop. I elbowed him in the ribs and he quickly composed himself.

"Carlisle, this is Tom Kite. Tom this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I made the introductions.

Tom strode forward to shake Carlisle's hand. "It's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle," he said flashing his brilliant smile.

Tom smiled too and then it occurred to me – he hadn't phased or even trembled when Carlisle arrived.

We entered the long house and it was just as it was the first time I had come, dark and cool.

"Grandmother, you have guests here to see you," Tom announced quietly.

She sat in the same place as before near the stove where she could see outside the window to the ocean beyond.

Carlisle stepped forward his beauty brilliant even in the dim room. Elu gasped as she caught sight of him. He strode swiftly to her and knelt on one knee next to her chair, taking one of her withered hands in his large cold ones.

"Elu," he whispered.

I could imagine the disorienting sensations she was feeling as she looked at him wide-eyed.

"Carlisle," she whispered. "You're ... real."

He smiled at her and sat in the chair that Tom moved close to his grandmother. He kept her hand resting lightly in his. He spoke something softly to her in her own lyrical language and she nodded smiling shyly at him.

"Bella tells me you've had a happy life here with the Hoh tribe."

"Yes – a good life. Tom is my youngest grandchild and what a joy he is. I hope he will become a medicine man, like you Carlisle," she said slowly in English.

He nodded at Tom smiling encouragingly.

"Elu," Carlisle's voice made her name sound like music. "It's so wonderful to see you. I'm so pleased that you've been happy and found someone worthy of your love, that you could build a family and a life together."

He sighed pausing for a moment. "I too have a family which I have built. My son, Edward is in love with Bella." He motioned with his free hand towards me where I sat with Tom across from them. "She wishes to join our family – to become like us." He paused letting that sink in.

Elu looked over at me, the surprise in her ancient eyes changing to comprehension. There may have been a time when she had wished for the same thing. She nodded at me smiling, understanding.

"But the treaty prevents us from granting her desire. Do you remember?" he asked.

"Yes," she said looking back to Carlisle. "But the treaty was not intended to prevent a love such as theirs. It was intended to prevent killing our people."

I held my breath waiting for Carlisle's response.

"The Quileute tribe feels differently. They feel that regardless of the reason, if any human is bitten, it is a breach of the treaty – a declaration of war."

Elu shook her head. "They were always so ready for a fight. So angry. That's why I had to leave. It was an answer to my prayers to find Wendell. To find a new life with the Hoh tribe. We've never had an argument with your family and our boys have never become monsters. She looked pointedly at Tom, who looked down.

"Yes," Carlisle said, seeming to remember back to a time when Elu was just a girl. "I remember the Hoh people were always kind."

"So Grandmother, can't you tell the Quileute Elders that the Cullens aren't a threat and the treaty wasn't intended to keep someone from willingly ... joining their tribe?"

She thought about that for a moment. "Yes, I can tell them that but I don't know if they'll listen."

"You and Carlisle may be the last two people alive that were there at the time of the treaty negotiations," Tom insisted. "You would know what was said and meant better than anyone."

She nodded and looked over to me, her expression soft. "I'll talk them," she offered.

I exhaled in relief not even realizing that I had been holding my breath.

We talked for a few more minutes and then Tom and I slipped outside to give them a moment of privacy. The rain drops were just starting to fall as we stood under the cover of the porch that protected the door into the long house.

"Thank you for convincing him to come," Tom said. "I've never seen her eyes so alive."

I nodded knowing the feeling.

"Tom, she knows you're transforming into a wolf, doesn't she?" I asked.

"Yes, she knows."

"Then why did she say …"

"She knows I'm different than the others, than her father. She knows I don't want to kill."

I nodded. "Why is that do you suppose?"

"Grandmother says it's because our people didn't want to become monsters to fight the Cold Ones. And because she loved Carlisle and that love was passed on to me along with the other gene. Maybe, it's because I'm not near them – to be influenced. I don't know but I'm glad I'm not like them, Bella. I don't want to hate you." He smiled softly down at me.

"Thanks Tom," I said hugging his huge frame. Many times, I had wished that Jake could have been my brother instead of a friend that wanted more. Tom felt like that brother who only wanted to help me without any strings attached.

Carlisle came out of the house, softly shutting the door behind him. "She's sleeping now," he said. "Tom, it was pleasure to meet you. I hope I'll be able to visit with you and your Grandmother again," he said shaking Tom's hand.

"We'd like that, sir, and thanks for coming. It means a lot to her."

Carlisle nodded at me and left, striding gracefully to the car, the raindrops darkening his white shirt.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school," I said and hugged Tom once more before making a dash to the car – a heavy drizzle starting to settle in. He waved from the porch and watched until my car disappeared into the forest.

Later, I lay in bed waiting anxiously for Edward to arrive. I hoped that he would come here first so I could fill him in on what had transpired over the past few days. I wanted to tell him before he heard something in Carlisle's mind.

A gust of wind blew a paper off my desk, and he was there, magnificent and dripping on my floor.

I smiled and jumped off the bed and into his waiting arms, hugging his hard body as tightly as I could. He was cold and wet but I didn't care. He was here and that's all that mattered.

I lifted my head from his chest, standing on my tiptoes reaching for him. He knew what I wanted and bent his head down with a soft chuckle as his lips found mine. We kissed until the room was spinning and he felt me getting dizzy. I relaxed my strangle hold around his neck and released his lips.

"Welcome home," I whispered breathlessly.

"It's good to be home," he laughed quietly. "But I'm getting you all wet."

"Hold on," I said lifting one finger. I slipped quickly out of the room and grabbed two towels from the linen closet in the hall. I threw one to him so he could dry off and I dabbed at the front of my pajamas which were damp from our embrace.

He dried off the best he could and then pulled the quilt off the bed wrapping it around me before lifting me into his arms and settling into the rocking chair. He rocked us as I touched his perfect face, memorizing every line again.

Sometimes there was no need for words as I gazed into his warm, butterscotch eyes, full of all the love he felt for me. I never would have thought I could love him more but it seemed that each time I saw him I fell deeper in love with him.

I snuggled against his neck breathing in his sweet scent. Several long minutes passed as he rocked us back and forth and I could feel my body relax and my mind start to fade. I couldn't imagine a heaven more blissful than this. I couldn't fall asleep though, I had too many things to tell him.

"Edward," I started shaking my head to clear out the sleepiness.

"Yes, Love," he said gazing softly at me when I lifted my head from his shoulder. He touched my face and I thrilled at the soft tingles that followed his fingertips.

I momentarily forgot what I had meant to say, so lost in his eyes. "I, um, I need to talk to you about….something," I mumbled incoherently.

He waited.

I sat stunned by his very presence and somewhere in my mind I realized I needed to get a little distance between us to talk coherently or just wait until later to fill him in. My body voted to wait but my mind argued to tell him about what had been going on now.

"What is it Bella?" he asked starting to wonder at my long silence.

"You're doing it again," I said.

He cocked his head questioningly.

"Dazzling me – I can barely form a coherent thought," I complained.

He drove the final nail in as his lips twitched up into my favorite crooked smile.

I closed my eyes and exhaled, my breath shaking. "That's so unfair."

"Sorry," he said and he pulled me back against him but he didn't sound sorry at all.

I gave up and relaxed against him. I felt myself drifting as I heard him softly humming my lullaby. I could feel the vibration in his chest and it was comforting. I didn't wake when he lifted me and laid me on the bed, still wrapped in the quilt but when I woke in the morning, he was still there, curled protectively around me.

I woke with a start and felt his cool lips at my ear. "Good Morning, Beautiful," he whispered so there was almost no sound, yet I could clearly hear him.

"Mmmm," I moaned stretching my body long against his. "Good morning." I didn't want to roll over and face him until I'd brushed my teeth so I wiggle out of the quilt. "Be right back," I promised and tiptoed to the door looking back over my shoulder at the god-like statue laying on my bed waiting for me.

There was no need to be quiet as I realized Charlie was already gone for the day. I hurried back to his waiting arms and faced him feeling more "human" now. I glanced at the clock and my face fell as I saw it was already 7:20am – past time to get up.

"Good News," he said, welcoming me back into the bed, wrapping the quilt around me again.

"What's that?" I asked. As far as I was concerned everything was good now that he was here.

"No school today – the roads are frozen over from the rain last night and they've cancelled classes," he said his smile dazzling as he pulled me closer, finding my lips.

After another round of getting reacquainted, I thought to ask, "Is Charlie okay?"

"He's fine. He'll be busy all day with the road conditions the way they are." He smiled again, pleased that we wouldn't be interrupted.

"So what did you want to tell me last night?

"Oh," I said coming back down to reality. "I want to tell you what I've discovered while you've been gone." I wiggled out of his arms again and sat up. He sat up too so we could face each other.

"Discovered?" he asked hesitantly.

"It's kind of a long story so try to be patient," I teased him.

"I can be patient – if I make a great effort," he teased me back.

I smirked, I'd heard that one before.

"Well, I have this friend in my history class. His name is Tom Kite and he's a Hoh Indian."

Edward eyed me curiously.

"His Aunt is our professor and they live on the Hoh reservation."

He nodded.

"Anyway, we usually have lunch together at the Forks diner when you and Alice can't come to school."

Edward smiled, a knowing look on his face, "I'm not jealous, Bella. I trust you."

I smiled wishing it was that easy. "I know, Edward, just keep that thought in mind."

He gave me a puzzled look as I continued.

"Anyway, I asked if I could meet more of his family sometime, that I'd like to learn more about their history. He took me out to the reservation and I met his grandmother."

Edward opened his mouth to protest but I put a finger to his lips. "Now, now, you said you'd be patient," I reminded him and he smiled against my finger, kissing it, and then taking my hand in his, he held it in his lap. He was quiet so I continued.

"His grandmother told me a lot about the Hoh tribe history. I asked some pointed questions and she figured out pretty quickly that I knew a lot more than the average person. I asked her about some of the legends and she told me some of their stories. Stories about the first time that Carlisle came to the area, about the white-mans' diseases that killed so many Indians, about other vampires that came and fed on their people and on the pale-faces, how the Quileutes prayed to the Wolf Spirit to save them and how their boys started becoming werewolves. And the three generations of wolf packs that followed."

Edward continued to listen with an unreadable expression on his perfect face, so I continued. "She also told me that Carlisle rescued her from some white men when he passing through the area many years later. When he returned her to her village, that's when he found out about the werewolves and what had been going on since his first visit."

"You met Elu? She's still alive?" he said surprised.

"Yes," I said. "Did you meet her back then?"

"No, but I know about her. Carlisle told us about saving her and her role in the treaty. She must be quite old now," he said shaking his head.

"Eighty this year. Anyway, when she was seventeen, she married a Hoh man and has lived at the Hoh reservation since then. She had two kids and has two grandchildren, one being Tom. He's sixteen."

"Young to be in college," Edward noted.

I nodded, relieved that he didn't seem to be angry that I went to Hoh reservation.

"One of the reasons that I asked to meet his family was that I was trying to find a connection. I noticed Tom was showing some signs – you know - coming of age, werewolf transformation signs, but it didn't make sense since he wasn't a Quileute."

I noticed Edward's jaw start to tighten. "Elu is of the Ateara line – she is Quileute," he stated flatly.

"I know that now, but I didn't know that until I met her. So now I understand that he would have the genetic marker."

I paused watching Edward's face harden into stone.

"I could tell something was up with Tom – he was acting really strange after I talked with Elu - so I asked him and he admitted he had begun phasing. I told him I already knew and that we'd seen him on New Year's Day in the park."

Edward's hands balled into fists, the muscles in his forearms standing out.

"I ended up telling him all about Jake's pack, but oddly enough he's not like them. He can't hear them – he's not connected to them like they are to each other. He doesn't hate you and doesn't even mind your scent – he thought it was some kind of perfume I liked to wear." I got a tight grin from Edward with that comment.

"It's really weird, like he got the gene to transform but not the desire to kill vampires. He guesses it's because he hasn't been influenced by the Quileutes and because his Grandmother loved Carlisle." I looked at him wondering if he would explode before I could finish.

He looked very tense but still well in control.

"So, I went to talk to Carlisle about it." I left out the part about telling Tom about the Cullens. "I hoped that maybe between him and Elu they could interpret the treaty to mean that the prohibition to biting a human only referred to killing people and not converting them. Carlisle wasn't too sure about that interpretation but he agreed to talk to Elu. So yesterday, we went and talked to her and in the end she agreed to try to convince the Quileute Elders to make an exception to the Treaty – that it never was intended to apply to a situation like ours."

I took a deep breath delighted and relieved that he had let me finish.

"Well, I can see you've been very busy while I've been gone," he said with a stiff grin, his eyes were not smiling.

"I'm sorry Edward, I was only trying to prevent a war and I didn't think the Hoh reservation would be a dangerous place to visit," I pleaded with him to understand.

He breathed in sharply thru his nose and looked down at our hands. After a long moment he looked up and his eyes were softer.

"You convince me more every day, Isabella Swan; I really do need to change you, as much as I don't want to. You invite too much danger to stay human."

I knew his words were meant to chastise me but I thrilled at them. He still just didn't comprehend how very much I wanted that.

I smiled weakly. "So you're not angry with me?" I asked flinching slightly.

Edward exhaled sharply, "I'm only angry that you put yourself in danger when I wasn't here to protect you."

"Sorry, but I really didn't think there was any danger."

"There's always danger when you're around," he snorted, his eyes dancing and his mood shifting. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him, rolling on the bed until he had me completely trapped beneath him. He leaned down and put his icy lips to my neck and whispered, "Especially when you're around me."

After another hour of playful cuddling, I asked if we could go see Carlisle.

"Yes he's still covering the night shift at the hospital so he should be at home."

I got up and got ready and soon we made our way carefully over the icy roads to his house. No one was on the roads and for once Edward actually drove slow, careful not send his Volvo skidding into something that might hurt me.

I had to admit – it was beautiful. It looked like a winter fairyland, the icicles hanging off the trees and the signs and every other surface they could cling to. I looked over at our hands joined together between the seats and smiled. He glanced back at me returning my smile, lifting our entwined hands to kiss the back of mine. His eyes were the lightest shade of honey, I'd ever seen them.

"The hunting must have been good."

He grinned, "Very Good."

"Are you ever going to tell me more about how you hunt or will I have to wait until I'm a vampire to find out the details?" I complained teasingly.

For once, he didn't get moody when I mentioned my future life. "I don't want to ruin ALL the surprises for you," he teased a wicked grin on his angelic face.

"What other surprises might there be?" I asked, my interest peaked.

"Well, if I told you about them, they wouldn't be surprises now would they?" he continued, enjoying this immensely.

"Oh come on, Edward, tell me just one thing about being a vampire that I don't already know?"

"Hmmm," he pondered looking over at me as he turned onto the winding lane that led to his house.

I waited impatiently, excited to learn something new about him.

"Well, you already know so much about us, more than any human ever should know." He glanced at me, the wicked smile returning, "And you may have surmised this already but when a vampire finds a mate…"

I stared at him in expectation as he hesitated, drawing out the suspense.

He stopped the car in front of the house and turned off the engine turning towards me taking my hand again.

"…It's an eternal commitment or until one of them is destroyed," he finished, kissing the back of my hand.

"What – no divorce for immortals?" I kidded. "Is that why you always call it eternal damnation?"

He threw back his head and laughed.

I grew serious then and looked him at him squarely. "That's the way it should be – for forever," I said touching his face with my free hand.

He reached out and touched my face too, gently pulling me closer to him. "I'll love you for forever, Bella," he whispered and I had to close my eyes against the spinning. I felt his mouth on mine softly caressing my lower lip. I felt so faint that I started to swoon.

"Bella – Breathe," he commanded in an urgent tone as he opened the car door. "Oh," I started when the cold air hit me. He laughed.

"Come on silly. Let's go talk to Carlisle."

Carlisle was in his study, reading a large medical book, when we entered. I loved Carlisle's study – full of books and the pictorial history of their lives.

"Edward, your back, how was the hunting trip?"

"Good," Edward grinned at his father figure.

I realized that Edward must have come directly to me this morning.

"Bella has filled me in on her investigatory work and your visit with Elu."

"Yes, it was good to see Elu. Such a wonderful spirit she has. I'm not sure if she'll be able to influence the Quileute Elders concerning the treaty but it couldn't hurt."

Edward nodded. "I'm concerned about Bella going to their reservation, about her spending time with Elu's grandson, Tom. Do you think it's safe for her?"

Carlisle smiled at me. "Safe for Bella is relevant Edward." They both chuckled.

I glared at Edward.

"I think it's as safe as any place is for her," he smiled at me again hoping I wouldn't be insulted. I wasn't. I couldn't deny the fact that I could probably get hurt in my own bedroom.

"It is interesting about Tom though." Carlisle looked puzzled. "I met him, nice boy; interestingly, he seemed to feel no hostility towards me."

"I'd like to meet him," Edward said turning to me.

"Okay," I said pleased that they were both so willing to work with my plan. Of course, Edward may have been agreeable just so I wouldn't sneak off again to the Hoh reservation on my own.

"Bella, could you arrange another meeting with Elu?"

"Sure," I said excited, "I'll talk to Tom when I see him on Monday."

Finally I felt like I was making constructive progress towards my ultimate goal.

Once we were back to school the following week, time seemed to pick up and move along quickly. Carlisle and Edward met with Elu and discussed the best way to approach the Quileute Elders. Elu sent word to them requesting a meeting.

It seemed like it took forever but finally the first week of February, a response came. The Quileutes would meet with Elu and Carlisle at the Hoh reservation – a neutral Switzerland.

I was so excited and terrified.

What if it didn't work? What if they still thought it was a breach of the treaty even though I wanted to be "bitten". I wondered if Jake would be there. I hadn't seen him in months and he still wouldn't talk to me on the phone.

The day of the meeting finally arrived and I drove with Edward and Carlisle to the reservation. Edward shook Tom's hand before we entered the house. They didn't seem to hold any antagonism towards each other but were just polite - like any normal people.

"Grandmother arranged for us to meet down in the community center. There's a little more room there," Tom explained quietly.

Everyone silently realized that the Hoh long house wouldn't survive a werewolf phasing indoors if the worst were to happen.

The Community Center was located in a more modern looking Butler type building just down the hill from the Kite's home. The Center was within easy walking distance for everyone except Elu.

"May I?" Carlisle held out his arms, offering to carry her.

Elu smiled sheepishly and nodded. I wondered if she was recalling the last time Carlisle had carried her.

He lifted her effortlessly and Edward held the door for them as we all made our way to the meeting location. Soon after we had settled around a large conference table, Tom opened the door escorting Billy Black, Sam Uley, and Jake into the room.

It was so good to see Jake. He looked older and a little worn as if from stress, as he pushed Billy's wheelchair up to the table.

I smiled at him from across the room. I thought I caught a glimmer of a smile before the angry mask set in. We all sat down looking at each other from across the table.

I wasn't sure who was running the show until Elu finally spoke up. Even in her weakened state, her voice was strong.

"Billy Black, Sam Uley, and Jacob Black – I welcome you to the Hoh reservation and appreciate your willingness to discuss this issue today." She pointed each man out as she said their names.

Then she turned to our side of the table. "Carlisle Cullen, Edward Cullen, and Bella Swan – I welcome you to the Hoh reservation and appreciate your willingness to discuss this issue today." It seemed an odd way to make introductions but somehow it put everyone on equal footing.

Elu sat at one end of the table with Tom to her left next to me.

"This is my grandson, Thomas Kite," she said motioning to him. It seemed like she was trying to establish visually that she was in the middle – not taking sides – and in charge of this conclave. It worked. No one said a word, waiting for her to begin.

She began speaking in the lilting Quileute language as Tom translated for her. Everyone in the room understood Elu except for me and perhaps Edward. I had never asked him if he'd learned the Quileute's native tongue.

"The reason for our assembly today is to discuss the treaty established between Carlisle Cullen, my Father - Quil Ateara, Ephraim Black, and the other Quileute Elders in 1936. Before we begin, I must insist upon an orderly meeting. There is no room for any tempers here today."

She looked pointedly at Jake and Sam – they both nodded.

"Very well," Tom continued to translate, speaking quietly in my direction. "The purpose of our gathering today is to establish if in the treaty, the stipulation that - no human would be bitten - was intended to prevent further loss of life or to prevent expansion of the Cold One's population," she summarized the issue at hand.

"It doesn't matter," Jake growled, "bitten is bitten regardless of the intention." His words were like an ice pick, stabbing me in the heart.

Elu shot him a menacing glance as I inhaled sharply at his wounding tone. Edward took my hand under the table and glanced at me, a soft look in his eyes. He knew that Jake's words hurt me.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "May I?" he asked Elu.

"Please," she said giving him permission to speak.

"At the time of the treaty," he looked across the table, "your people had suffered great losses both from disease and from my kind."

I marveled at how elegant Carlisle spoke even taking responsibility for murders that were committed by others who didn't share his philosophy.

"Because of my past history with your people and Elu's influence," he smiled at her, "your Elders were willing to give my family a chance to live in harmony with you. I have never fed on humans but I understand why it would be difficult for your people to trust us."

Carlisle paused allowing that to sink in before he continued.

"At the time, the Quileute's were not aware of how my kind were created. They didn't know that being bitten could result in the creation of a new Cold One. They were only concerned about their people dying and rightly so."

"But if they had known how you were created, would they have forbidden that too?" Sam Uley asked, his voice controlled and even.

"Yes, I do believe they would have forbidden that too," Carlisle agreed.

Sometimes I wished Carlisle wasn't so perfectly honest.

"So the intention of the 'no biting' stipulation would hold regardless of the result," Sam stated, triumph in his voice.

"Technically – Yes," Carlisle agreed. "However, no one ever imagined a human requesting to be bitten. In fact in my 367 years, I've never had a perfectly healthy human ask to be changed. Bella is the first." No one could doubt the sincerity of his words.

I know he didn't mean it as an insult but I still felt like an idiot when Carlisle explained it that way. Edward lightly squeezed my hand, suppressing a grin.

"Why, Bella, why do you want to become a bloodsucker?" Jake yelled across the table slamming the surface with his fist. I was surprised that the wood didn't split under the force.

"You know why," I whispered, staring at him in anguish.

"Jacob," Billy said sternly. "Sorry", he apologized to Elu for his son's outburst.

Elu redirected everyone's attention back to the subject at hand. "Bella?" I looked up surprised.

"Yes"

"Are you making this choice freely? Is this your decision?" Elu asked via Tom.

"Yes, it's completely my choice. It's just too dangerous for me to be human. I've almost been killed half a dozen times in the past two years. I love Edward and I want to spend eternity with him." I felt like I was pleading my case in some sort of bizarre court room. I looked up at Edward and he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Ugh," I heard Jake grunt in disgust across the table but I didn't even look. Edward's eyes held mine.

"Does anyone else have anything else they'd like to add?" Elu opened the floor.

No one spoke.

"Then I would ask…" She looked at the Quileute side of the table, "for you to discuss this matter among your Elder's Council and determine how you would interpret the treaty as it pertains to this situation."

Billy nodded. "We'll discuss it," he said flatly.

"Thank you for coming," Elu said ending the meeting.

Sam stood and pushed Billy's chair out of the room.

Jake lingered still looking over at me. "Bella, _please_, don't do this," he begged.

I wished I could reach out and hug him. He was still in so much pain. Maybe after it was over and we moved away from Forks, he would stop phasing into a giant wolf and he could live a normal life – find a wife, have kids. The life I would never have.

"I'm sorry, Jake," I said my voice full of the anguish I saw in his eyes.

"Jacob," Billy called to him from the doorway. Jake glared at Edward for a protracted moment and then left the room.

I drew in a ragged breath and buried my face in Edward's cold chest. My tears dampening the front of his shirt. He stroked my hair as everyone stared at us. After a moment, I lifted my head and he wiped the last tear from my face.

"Let's go home," he said softly.

I caught Elu's eye as she watched our exchange. I felt that somehow she understood me better than almost anyone. She smiled softly at me and nodded. Her ancient eyes full of compassion.

Edward led me from the room. His arm protectively wrapped around my waist.

Carlisle returned Elu to her home and said our goodbyes.

The silence was heavy as we drove home. I began to wonder what would happen next. Would the Quileutes call another meeting to tell us what they decided? How long would it take? Days, Weeks, Months? There was only four more months of school and then it would be time for…. Would the Cullens just move away from their beautiful house in the woods to avoid a war – over me? There were so many questions and so few answers.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, probably feeling my growing anxiety as he held me in the back seat.

"Just wondering how long it will take to get their answer and what it will be," I mumbled.

He squeezed me tighter against him and kissed the top of my head. Even Edward didn't know the answers to those questions.


	14. Chapter 13 Valentine

_AN: My version of Eclipse/Breaking Dawn. How will the most romantic person on the planet, Edward Cullen, spend Valentine's Day with his sweetheart?_

_Disclaimer: My goal is to write as well as SM but at this point I'm only playing with her characters. I wish I could keep them but alas they belong to another - along with all the fandom, celebrity, copyrights, and money!_

**Chapter 13 Valentine**

I was so distracted and anxious, waiting for the Quileutes' answer, that I was truly surprised when Edward showed up with a dozen red roses in my bedroom one night.

"What's this for?" I asked, scowling at him even though the flowers were beautiful. I didn't like him to spend money on me and roses weren't cheap.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said smoothly and then rolled his eyes. "Really Bella, aren't women supposed to love receiving flowers?"

"Oh, I didn't realize it was Valentine's Day." I felt bad now, not having gotten him anything. What would you get your vampire boyfriend for Valentines Day anyway?

He laughed and laid the roses on my desk, taking me into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I looked up into his glorious face. "I do love you and the roses are beautiful. I've just been so preoccupied lately."

He laughed again, "I know, silly." He pulled me tight against him. "And, I know you've had a lot on your mind, so I took the liberty to plan our Valentine's date."

I could hear the smile in his voice – he was obviously pleased with himself.

"Really?" I pulled back so I could look up into his amused face. "And what will we be doing on our date?" I asked unable to contain the smile that crept across my face.

He led me over to the bed and sat down. "Well, the others wanted to go to Seattle to see the ballet…."

"Emmett is going to watch a _ballet_?" I stared at him incredulously and then burst out laughing but Edward was quick to cover my mouth before I could wake Charlie. We listened for a moment until we heard his snoring, undisturbed from across the hall.

Edward released me and I fell on the bed laughing quietly, finally pulling a pillow over my face so I could really let it out. I imagined Emmett, all dressed up, stuffed into one of those theatre chairs watching human men in tights and I burst out laughing again, smothering the sound with the pillow.

After a few minutes, when I thought I could control myself, I came out from under the pillow, wiped the tears from my face, and looked up at Edward. He was staring at me in bewilderment.

"_What_ is so funny?"

"Oh come on, Emmett at the ballet…" I started to giggle again. "Come on Edward, the vision is so funny. Has he ever been?"

"Hmmm," Edward said thinking back. "The last time we went I believe he and Rose were on one of their honeymoons. Come to think of it, the time before that he suggested we go to a broadway production of Grease instead of the ballet that Alice wanted to see."

"Yeah – I'll bet you he's never been to one before," I said amused.

"You may be right," he admitted. "It is hard to imagine, now that I'm attempting to," he chuckled softly.

"So are we going too?"

"We can but I was hoping for something a little more …private," he said suggestively.

My stomach knotted and I smiled, liking the idea of that. "Such as?" I prompted.

"Well, since they'll all be gone, I thought we could have a quiet evening alone at the house."

It wouldn't have really mattered if he'd suggested that we go bowling, I loved spending time with Edward, no matter what we were doing. "Sounds good," I agreed.

"It's getting late," he pulled back the quilt, "and you need to be rested for our date," he said as I slid underneath it. He lay on top of the blanket and pulled me close to him.

Snuggling against him, I listened to his breathing and realized how different this Valentine's Day would be compared to last year's and I wondered what next year's would be like. I smiled against his chest at the thought of an eternity of Valentine dates with Edward. I felt his cool breath whispering in my hair as I drifted off to sleep.

After school the next day, Edward dropped me off at home instead of taking me over to the Cullen's house. "I'll pick you up at seven," he said and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek.

"Okay," I said excited and curious about our evening together. No matter how I tried to bribe him all day long at school, he would divulge nothing about our date. I turned in my seat. "Have fun at the ballet," I said to Alice.

"Thanks," she said, "it will be ….. entertaining." Her eyes twinkled and I wondered if she'd already had a preview of tonight's events and Emmett's reaction to the performance. I was sorry to miss that. I smiled at Edward once more and got out of the car.

I decided to fix dinner for Charlie ahead of time so it would be in the oven when he got home. I set a place for one at the table and propped the Valentine's card I'd bought him up against the dinner plate so he would be sure to see it.

As I climbed the stairs to my room, I wondered what to wear for my "date" tonight. Mentally, I hunted through my closet and came up sadly short-handed. I guess I'd have to let Alice take me shopping again sometime soon.

As I entered my room, I noticed a long black bag hanging from the top of my closet door. There was a note pinned to it.

_** For Tonight**_

_** I Love You,**_

_** Edward**_

I unzipped the bag and gasped at the black gown inside. It felt like silk and shimmered softly in the light. I pulled it out and held it against me. It was mid-calf length with a V-cut neckline in front and back. It was black but had a silvery metallic sheen to it that shimmered when it moved. It was a simple yet elegant design.

I noticed there was more in the bag. I reached in and pulled out a shoe box. Inside were a pair of heels – not too high, thank goodness - but made of the same shimmery silver-black material. And there was another smaller box. I cracked it open to find a pair of dainty dangle earrings – a small diamond drop swung at the bottom of each. It was a beautiful outfit and I couldn't believe he had spent so much money on it for one evening!

I shook my head realizing I would need to spend the next few hours in the bathroom trying to make myself beautiful enough to wear his gifts. By the time Charlie got home from the station, I was almost finished curling my hair and putting on the little bit of makeup I owned.

"Hi Bells," he called up the stairs.

"Hey Dad, your dinner's in the oven," I called back to him.

"Thanks for the card."

I leaned down the steps from the second floor so I could see into the living room. He was just walking in to turn on the game.

"Wow, is Edward taking you out tonight?" he asked noting my hair and makeup.

"Um, yeah, we have a Valentine's date." I couldn't stop the grin that spread quickly over my face. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

I lifted the dress carefully over my head so I wouldn't mess up my hair which cascaded down my back in a flurry of curls. Alice would have been proud. The back of the dress was cut lower than the front and it wasn't hard to get the zipper closed. I retrieved my Christmas present from the jewelry box on my dresser and secured it around my neck. The heart pendant rested perfectly on my chest above the V-neck line. I put the earrings in and I liked how they swung from my ears, dancing in the light, when I moved my head.

Finally, the last thing – the shoes. I hesitated; heels were always a dangerous thing for me as I could trip in sneakers or hiking boots without any prompting. I eyed them for a moment delaying the inevitable, it's not like I had any other choices.

I carefully slid them on and they felt surprisingly stable – well stable for heels anyway. I walked around in my room for a moment enjoying the way the dress sashayed around my legs. I felt very grown up and elegant and then I laughed at myself and rolled my eyes.

With one final look in the mirror to confirm I hadn't missed anything vital, I headed carefully down the stairs. Half way down, I heard Charlie at the door letting Edward in. I stopped and stared at him as he entered the tiny living room.

He was so handsome - no - more like outrageously gorgeous, in a dark suit. Instead of a white shirt and tie, he wore a light grey nearly silver turtleneck under the black suit coat. It was striking and somehow reminiscent of the metallic shimmer in my dress. His breath caught as he spotted me half way down the stairs.

"Bella," he whispered but I could hear him clearly across the room. Charlie let out a low whistle and I blushed crimson.

Edward glided over to the foot of the stairs reaching his hand out towards me as I made my way very carefully down the last few steps. I felt a huge sense of relief once my hand was in his.

"You look absolutely ravishing," he whispered quietly so Charlie couldn't hear.

"Bella, you look beautiful, honey," Charlie said, seeming a little shocked at my outfit.

"Thanks Dad," I said. "I think we'll be pretty late so don't wait up."

"You kids be careful out there," Charlie insisted.

"Yes, sir," Edward said, wrapping me in a black cape of fur that he had brought along.

He led me to the door of a dark sleek car that wasn't the Volvo.

"Whose car is this?" I asked perplexed.

"This is an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish," he replied not actually answering my question.

"Is it yours?" I asked wondering why I hadn't seen it before.

He just grinned in response. "It's an indulgence, I know," he said and shrugged his shoulders, backing smoothly out of the driveway. I looked around the inside of the car and felt like I was in a movie. It was like something Batman or James Bond would drive.

I noticed that the seat was warm and I felt the leather under my thigh.

"Seat warmers, do you like it?"

"Yes," I said feeling the warmth surround me. It was nice.

"I should have ordered them in your Audi," he said looking frustrated that he'd missed something I would have liked.

I laughed. "You give me too much, Edward."

He looked at me, forgetting the road for a time. "There's nothing that's too much for you," he said holding my eye contact.

I tore my eyes away and looked out the windshield, watching the trees whip by us blurring into a dark tunnel.

Serious now, I whispered, "It's too much Edward – the car, the dress, the jewelry, even you. It's all too much. I have nothing to return it with."

He took my chin in one hand and turned my face towards him. The car didn't waver though he looked straight into my eyes.

"Bella, every minute you give to me, every minute you've already given to me has been a priceless gift. A gift that money can never buy. The physical things I've given you are nothing compared to what you've given me - the most precious gift – yourself. I can never repay the time you've already given to me and this summer when I … change you…. well, that's the ultimate gift you could ever give to someone, Bella. Oh, don't you see, eternity won't be long enough for me to repay_ that _gift."

I swallowed hard, fighting back the tears. My heart was so full I thought it might burst. I sat in amazement that his incredible man could really be meant for me. No matter what he said, I would always feel indebted to him. I would always strive to make him as happy as he made me, even though that would be utterly impossible.

There was nothing more I could say and we spent the drive through the forest to his house in silence. He parked the car in front of the house and was at my door offering his hand to me. I took it and he led me up the stairs and into the house.

The lights were dim and soft music filled the large room. In the center of the living room was a table for two, adorned with flowers and candles softly glowing. He led me to the table and pulled out the chair. I sat and looked up at him. He was even more beautiful in the candlelight, his pale skin in striking contrast to the black suit coat.

He kissed my hand. "I'll be right back," he said after getting me properly seated at the table.

In what seemed like only seconds, he was back balancing a glass of ice water, a small basket of bread, and a covered dish. I looked up at him wondering what he had concocted for me this time. He grinned and set the dish at my place, lifting the cover.

The most delicious aroma hit me as I marveled at the appealing food he'd prepared. I wasn't sure if it was a thick soup or a casserole but it was full of all of my favorites – lobster, shrimp, crab, and a multitude of vegetables that he had learned that I liked. My mouth watered as I breathed in the steam rising from my plate.

"I hope you like it," he said as he sat across from me intensely watching my face.

"It smells incredible," I grinned at him. It still made me self conscious to eat in front of him when he didn't but it couldn't be avoided so I usually just tried to keep him talking.

"Where did you get this recipe from?" I asked as I took the first bite. It tasted even better than it smelled. "Mmm," I let him know it was delicious.

"I made it up – it's my recipe," he said grinning sheepishly.

I was careful not to drop my jaw with food in my mouth, shaking my head instead. "Is there anything you can't do?" I asked once I'd swallowed, incredulous as ever.

He shrugged, "Many things, I'm sure."

"Like what?" I asked before taking another bite.

He thought for a moment, "I don't know but when I find out, I'll tell you."

I rolled my eyes and continued eating. When I was finished, he cleared the table and moved it and the chairs against one of the walls. He came and stood in front of me.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he asked as he placed his left hand at the small of my back and his right hand found my left one. He pulled me close to him and started to move slowly around the living room floor. Even in my heels, I was able to stay balanced in his arms. Somehow, he even made me feel graceful when we danced.

I didn't really know the steps but his eyes held mine and I just relaxed, letting him move me. He never faltered but somehow always corrected, changing direction, if I took a wrong step. His eyes were smoldering down into mine and I had to keep focused on breathing.

"It's like a dream," I whispered after we'd been dancing in silence through several songs.

"If I could dream, I'd want them to be like this," he agreed as he bent down to touch his lips to mine.

"Edward," I whispered, his lips still lingering at the edge of mine.

He pulled away to look at me, "Yes, darling."

My heart melted, I loved it when he used terms of endearment like 'love or darling'. "Would you teach me how to dance?"

He smiled and laughed softly. "You _are_ dancing."

"I know but I want to really know how. I want to be able to keep up and not just have you cover for me."

I knew that he really enjoyed dancing. Alice had told me once, that was the only thing he had ever admitted to her that he missed by not having his own mate. Once I finally realized that maybe I really_ could_ dance, at least with Edward, I began to want to, to please him. Besides, after he changed me, dancing wouldn't be hazardous to my health anymore.

"I'd love to teach you to dance," he smiled hugely, his white teeth flashing.

I knew that this was something he didn't expect from me and yet something he greatly desired. My heart leapt with joy at his reaction. I loved the occasional glimpses, like this one, of the real Edward peeking out from behind his perfectly controlled demeanor.

"You know, you've done it again," he said suddenly irritated in an amused sort of way.

"What?" I asked. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You've outdone me with your gift tonight," he said shaking his head, "and I really tried – the dress, the dinner, the music, the privacy." He exhaled loudly as he continued to spin me around the floor.

"And don't forget the shoes," I said playing along.

He smirked and then was serious as he pulled me tight against him. "And with one little request – you topped it all. How did you know?"

I just smiled trying to look secretive and seductive at the same time; I hoped I didn't look ridiculous. Apparently, I didn't because he scooped me up into his arms and kissed me then spun around with me so fast I had to close my eyes or I'd be sick. He laughed his musical laugh and I smiled as he slowed and sank down onto the couch holding me on his lap.

Just then, I heard loud voices on the porch and a flustered Emmett burst through the door.

"Edward," he nearly shouted, "have you_ been_ to the ballet? Did you know what they were taking me to?" he demanded, completely unaware that he might have been interrupting a moment.

Edward and I looked at Emmett and then at each other and burst out laughing.

"_What_ is so funny?" he roared. "It's just _wrong _– all those guys in tights. You don't really find that sort of thing attractive do you, Bella?"

I'm sure I'd have fallen off the couch I was laughing so hard, if Edward hadn't been holding onto me. I didn't want to ruin my makeup but the tears were streaming down my face with my uncontrolled mirth. Every time I looked at Emmett, his expression just got me going again.

Then Alice came in and she was giggling too. When she saw me, she came over and stole me away from Edward and we held each other laughing until I couldn't breathe. The door slammed and we looked up to see Rosalie steaming – Alice and I looked at each other and burst into another fit. Edward was laughing at _us_ now. Emmett finally broke down and started to chuckle too.

"It wasn't funny," Rosalie yelled at Emmett, punching him so hard on the shoulder that he actually almost fell over. "We'll never be able to go back to that theatre again!"

"Well, at least not for the next fifty years or so," Jasper said entering the room chuckling too.

"What happened?" Edward finally asked.

Alice must have shot him a mental image because he looked over at Emmett shocked. "Really Emmett – what did you expect?" Edward said amused again.

I felt like I was missing the joke and apparently it was a good one. "What happened?" I reiterated, the laughter finally subsiding, although I couldn't even look at Alice for fear it might start up again like spontaneous combustion.

"Oh, Emmett made some inappropriate comments to the performers on stage regarding their costumes," Jasper explained. "And the security guards threw him out or rather they tried to. We agreed to go quietly. Carlisle and Esme almost died of embarrassment."

"Hey," Emmett interrupted to defend himself. "No self respecting man should show himself in public like those guys in the tights. You could see everything. It was disgusting. I couldn't even watch them dance."

"Sounds like you were rather preoccupied," Edward said snickering.

Emmett lunged towards us, growling at Edward, but Jasper caught him by the arm spinning him around. "Not while Bella's here, Emmett," he said no longer laughing.

Emmett stopped in his tracks. "Yeah, you're right. You know the whole thing would've been okay if they'd have just put some pants on."

Alice and I grabbed each other and burst into another round of laughter.

After the hilarity died down and Rosalie's steam ran out, I told them about Edward's romantic evening that he had planned for us. Emmett stuck his finger down his throat acting like he was gagging at Edward's sweet Valentine's date and Rosalie stalked out of the room. He followed her, obviously in trouble again, since he hadn't thought of it for her.

Alice giggled at her siblings and Jasper silently appeared next to her and whispered, "Come on my little minx, we have more celebrating ourselves to do this evening." She leapt off the couch in one lithe motion and raced him up the stairs. "Bye Bella," she called over her shoulder and they were gone.

We were alone again in the living room and Edward smiled down at me. "See what you have to look forward to. It's never boring around here."

"Can't wait," I said snuggling up against him.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me on the couch for an immeasurable time while we listened to the soft music which continued on in the background. Too soon, his arms loosened and he sighed.

"I need to get you home before Charlie sends out a posse to search for you," he teased. I groaned and let him lead me back outside to the sleek black car.

"Why don't you ever drive this car?" I asked as we sped back to Charlie's house.

"It would draw too much attention in a small town like Forks. We save it for special occasions, preferably at night."

He kissed me at the door and promised to be back as soon as Charlie was snoring.

Later that night, as Edward held me, I pondered something I needed to tell him. I knew he wasn't going to like it so I had waited - not wanting to spoil our Valentine's date.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" He sounded like I'd pulled him from some distant place.

"Next month, during spring break, I need to go see Renee in Florida."

"Oh," he sounded surprised.

"Yeah, I need to see her before…well, you know. I need to spend some time with her."

"Oh, all right, I'll make airline reservations for us tomorrow," he offered.

"I think I should go alone," I said cringing inside. I knew he wasn't going to like it – being so far from me that he couldn't sweep in and rescue me, if needed. I didn't like it much either.

"Why?" he asked sounding a bit hurt.

"It's Florida, Edward. It's sunny all the time. It would be too weird if you stayed inside all day long and besides I just need some one-on-one time with Renee." I hoped he could understand.

He was silent for a long time.

"Edward?" I finally spoke unable to stand the silence.

His voice was strained. "I understand but I don't like it, Bella. Anything could happen and I wouldn't be there to protect you."

"Nothing will happen."

"You don't know that," he said quietly.

I turned over to look into his concerned, golden eyes, "I know that fate, or God, or whatever has brought us through some extraordinary circumstances, time after time, and I believe that we're destined to be together. So, yes, I do know or at least I truly believe that nothing will happen to me in Florida.


	15. Chapter 14 Proposal

_AN: My version of Eclipse/Breaking Dawn. While the result is similar to compromises made in Eclipse, the reasons behind the decisions are pretty different!_

_Disclaimer: My goal is to write as well as SM but at this point I'm only playing with her characters. I wish I could keep them but alas they belong to another - along with all the fandom, celebrity, copyrights, and money!_

**Chapter 14 Proposal**

As our final class let out before vacation, I tried not to dwell on the events that occurred over Spring Break during the last two years. This year would be different. In fact, it was going to be very different.

I would leave Sunday to fly to Jacksonville to visit with Renee and Phil until Wednesday and the remainder of the vacation I would spend in Forks with Charlie and the Cullens. It would be good to see Renee. She had been pestering me to come visit her ever since they moved to Florida almost two years ago. I had to wash some clothes and do a few other errands before Edward would make his appearance at my window later tonight so I elected to have him drop me off at Charlie's house right after school.

"I'll see you later," I said smiling at him as I got out of the car.

"No doubt," he agreed, smiling crookedly at me.

I tore my eyes from his impossible perfection and looked over the seat at Alice. "Bye, Alice."

"Bye Bella," she chimed, a twinkle in her eye.

I shut the car door and they sped away. It never got any easier to leave him, I noted. I wondered if it ever would. I doubted it.

I worked on my list of things to do and made Charlie's favorite dinner. Fish, of course. Several months after Harry Clearwater had died last year, I asked his wife, Sue, for the fish fry recipe Harry used to make. Mine was never quite as good as Harry's but Charlie seemed to like it nevertheless. Although he didn't like to show it, I think he was pleased at my attempt to carry on the tradition.

Charlie and I spent a quiet evening in front of the television. I don't really like to watch T.V. but I just wanted to spend time with him so I endured the never ending sports channel. This was the closest thing we had to doing something together.

Tonight, I read while he watched the game, occasionally looking up when he would exclaim about something really exciting. I tried to seem impressed but usually I had no idea what he was talking about nor did I care. But I knew he did so I made the effort.

I smiled as Charlie switched off the TV and headed for the stairs.

"Night Bells," he said. "I'm going fishing in the morning so I'll see you later tomorrow."

"Okay Dad, good luck with the fish." As if we needed more fish. I'm sure there was a good three year supply out in the freezer.

I heard his bedroom door close and I rushed to turn off the lights and head up the stairs myself. But Edward was faster and when I opened my door he was already there, lying across my bed, grinning at me in anticipation.

I rolled my eyes. It was like an ongoing contest – who could get there first. I chuckled softly and grabbed my bathroom bag. "I'll be back in a minute," I whispered as he let me know in no uncertain terms that he was winning the game.

While I was brushing my teeth, I debated about whether to bring up my request from New Year's Eve. He promised that he would talk to Carlisle but he hadn't mentioned it since then and that was almost three months ago. I was trying to be patient but I was itching to know the answer. Even though we had two and half more months of school to go, I really wanted to know if it was possible. I decided it was time to ask.

He was still lying on the bed when I returned. He propped himself up on one elbow as I sat cross legged next to him. "Have you talked to Carlisle – about us?" I asked, deciding to be direct even though I could feel my face flaming already.

"Yes," he said quietly meeting my eyes.

"Well, what did he say?" I prompted impatiently.

He looked at me with amusement now, "so much for romance," he chuckled.

I groaned.

"He said a lot of things, Bella. We talked a great deal about it. It wasn't very easy for me so Carlisle tried to discuss it clinically." He looked up at me sheepishly. "But I could tell that he was, well, 'elated' for me that I would finally experience what he has with Esme."

"Did he think that it would work, that you could change me that way?" I asked determined to stay focused on the main question to be answered.

He rolled his eyes at my persistence. "Yes, he believes it might work. He said he wished he could have changed Esme that way," he laughed darkly.

"Great!" I exclaimed in an enthusiastic whisper.

"He did caution me though, that the human desires can be very strong and that it's possible that I could hurt you before you're changed," he said seriously. "He suggested that we…" he searched for the right word, "…. locate… ourselves at the house so he, Alice, and Jasper can monitor things in case they….get… out of hand."

I stared at him - I'm sure with a shocked expression.

"Eww, they want to watch us?" I asked not believing vampires to be voyeurs especially the Cullens. Although, I had to admit, they wouldn't be able to avoid hearing each other being intimate at their house and, of course, Edward could even hear their thoughts if he didn't work hard to block them out. I wondered briefly if that's why Emmett and Rosalie liked to live part from the rest of the Cullens sometimes.

"No, Silly," he said rolling his eyes again. "They'll just be in the house to help if anything goes wrong. Jasper will feel it if you're in danger and Alice will see if things aren't going to turn out right and they can stop me before I hurt you."

"Hmmm," I said, "it's kind of weird but I guess I can understand."

"Come here," he said pulling me to him and pulling the covers over us in one swift motion.

He was quiet for a very long time. I knew he wasn't asleep but I imagined that he hoped that I was until I heard him softly whisper. "I don't want to lose you, Bella."

My heart stopped and then jump-started speeding up way beyond its normal rhythm. I hadn't felt that wave of panic in quite a while – he had finally convinced me he would never leave me and we would be eternally together.

"What?" I asked softly, my voice quivering slightly.

He rolled onto his side so he could see my face in the soft darkness of my room. "Oh Bella," he started, his voice sounding strained. "I'm not sure I can change you - that I want to change you."

I stiffened in his arms.

"Of course, I want to spend eternity with you," he quickly quelled those old fears from rising again, "but I'm so afraid I might lose you." He paused seeming to gather his thoughts. "It will be difficult, painful even, to lose your humanness – the way you blush at the slightest thing, the way you lose your concentration when you smell my scent, the way your skin feels warm under my touch and how your body reacts to mine, the way you smell in the rain - well really all the time, even the constant struggle to keep you alive and out of harms' way. I love all these things about you and so many more. But more importantly, what if I actually lose _you_? What if once I've changed you, you decide you don't want to be a monster? What if you hate me once you've realized what you've become and you can't go back? What if you don't want me anymore?" He closed his eyes, his face tormented. "Bella, what if you don't love me anymore," he whispered.

I thought for a long moment about what he just said and the pain he was obviously feeling. I touched his perfect face, willing him to look at me. He opened his eyes and I searched them only to find anguish there. I ached for him even though his thoughts were ludicrous.

"Edward, I will still be me," I assured him stroking his cold cheek. "I may not be exactly the same as I am now but there will be so many new things we can share together. I still expect that you'll protect me, it just may be in a different way and somehow I think I'll still lose my concentration when you dazzle me – I can't imagine _that_ ever changing. I'll always need you and want you. And, I will still love you more than anything in this world. Can't you trust that our love is strong enough to survive this?"

He searched my eyes for a long moment and finally whispered so soft I almost couldn't hear him, "Yes."

He kissed me softly on the lips then. It was a long, gentle, sad kiss. I knew he was struggling with saying goodbye to so many things he loved about me and in the back of my mind I was more than a little scared and sad myself. After all, I was losing more than just my mortality; I was losing Charlie and Renee too.

We lay there silently, each lost in our own thoughts for an immeasurable time. At some point, I fell into an uneasy asleep as he held me.

When I woke, it was early and I heard Charlie's cruiser motoring down the driveway, I rolled over but Edward was gone. This was unusual, normally; he was always there when I woke up. He found my morning behavior amusing but today he had just left a note on "his" pillow.

Bella,

I'm sorry I'm not there to be the first thing you see when you wake. I've gone hunting and I needed time to think about our conversation from last night. I will be there to pick you up in the morning.

All my love,

Edward

I sighed, at times it was still hard to believe this wasn't all a dream, a fairy tale. I held the note to my lips and could smell his scent faintly on the paper. To know that I would spend eternity with him was almost more than I could comprehend. How did I ever deserve this?

Even though it wasn't even light out yet, I got up and got dressed. I looked out the window and noticed the slight glow in the sky, predawn.

By the looks of it, it was destined to be one of those rare sunny days in the Olympic Peninsula. The air was finally warming since spring had decided to arrive. Flowers were starting to bloom and other than being nineteen years old and still mortal, everything was wonderful in my world.

I made my way down to the kitchen to grab something to eat so I'd be ready when he got here. My heart stopped as I caught sight of him leaning against the counter. He never looked right in Charlie's shabby little house, he was much too stunning and his presence just seemed so wrong in such humble surroundings.

"Good Morning," he said looking up at my startled expression.

"Hi," I said as my heart restarted. "Why didn't you come upstairs?" I asked confused and a little hurt.

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you. It's still early," he explained smoothly.

"Oh," I said not fully mollified by that. I wondered if he was still thinking about our discussion from last night and if he was still concerned about how I'd feel about him after I was changed. I got a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table.

"Let's go somewhere special today," Edward suggested as he sat with me, watching me eat my breakfast.

"Okay, where to?" I asked between mouthfuls.

"The Meadow," he said with certainty.

I paused.

Edward's Meadow held a lot of memories for me –good and bad. I hadn't been there with him since our first date, the first time I saw his glorious true self dazzling in the sunlight. But during the devastating time that I thought he was gone forever, that I thought I might die from the ripping hole eating away at my chest, I had tried to find the meadow again.

Jake had tried to help me find it but it wasn't until I was alone one day wandering by myself in the woods (maybe I was suicidal looking back at it) that I found it. It didn't hold Edward's "presence" like I had hoped it would but it did hold someone else's.

Laurent, part of James' coven, found me there. James' had very nearly killed me the year before. I unconsciously rubbed the scar on my hand remembering the day I nearly died when I was seventeen. Laurent had found me alone, unprotected, in the meadow. He was thirsty. Edward was gone. I thought it was the end. But then the wolves saved me and …

"Bella?" Edward startled me out of my memories. "Are you all right?" he asked, fortunately unaware of the stream of images going through my mind.

"Yes, I'm fine," I lied.

"Don't you want to go to the meadow?" he asked perplexed by my expression.

"Of course, that would be great," I said trying to sound excited not wanting to ruin our special place for him.

He looked at me oddly, uncomprehending; always feeling frustrated that my mind hidden from him.

"Let's go," I said as I dried my dishes and put them away without meeting his questioning eyes.

Soundlessly, he rose and strode gracefully to the door, holding it open for me. I grabbed a jacket and walked out into the early morning air – the clouds already thinning in what promised to be a beautiful day.

He held the car door open for me and then was at my side in his seat before I could even turn my head. I smiled briefly.

We drove in silence to the where the road ended and he parked the Volvo at the edge of the woods. It was so quiet. The forest stood dense and still. He looked over at me. "Are you ready?" he asked still confused over my strange silence.

"Yes, let's go," I said getting out of the car before my face could show any of the mixed emotions I was struggling with.

"Do you want a ride?" he asked grinning at me as we headed towards the trees. He knew it was hard for me to hike through the thick underbrush and he seemed anxious to get there.

"Sure," I agreed and he helped me up onto his back.

Edward running was exhilarating. I remembered the first time I experienced it, in these same woods on our first trip. Back then, it made me sick. I laughed to myself now enjoying the wind in my hair, keeping my eyes open and watching the trees whipping by us over Edward's shoulder.

I wondered if I would be able to run like this once I was a vampire. For now, it was incredible to experience it on Edward's back. It felt like his feet didn't even touch the ground and his breathing was even and steady as he easily covered the five miles to his meadow.

And then we were there.

It was as beautiful as ever. The flowers were just starting to bloom and the new spring grass was a brilliant shade of emerald green. I climbed down and Edward spread out the blanket he had carried for us. The grass was still a little damp but the sun was bright in a now almost cloudless sky and it was getting warm fast.

I took off my jacket and sat down on the blanket. He sank gracefully next to me in one fluid motion. He shimmered in the sunlight, more beautiful than ever, like a Greek god carved from a huge gem stone.

"I remember when I first saw you in the sunlight," I said reminiscing about our last time together in this special place. "Never did I imagine this," I said reaching for his glittering hand.

"I had no idea how you'd react," he admitted looking serious. "You seemed so afraid but yet so fascinated at the same time. I never can tell how you'll react to things, even now." He sounded somewhat frustrated but then his mood shifted suddenly and he treated me to that special crooked smile that makes me melt.

I felt lost in his warm butterscotch eyes. "I think I knew I loved you the moment you walked into the sun, showing me your true self. Trusting me with everything," I admitted.

He nodded understanding. "I knew I loved you because I _wanted_ to trust you with everything. It was like you were made especially for me but that you had a very large price tag attached." He watched my expression carefully, trying to see if I could comprehend what he was saying.

I smiled. "Well, you know what they say 'The bigger the struggle the bigger the victory'." I quoted trying to lighten his mood.

"You are certainly my biggest victory and my biggest struggle!" he said grabbing me around the waist and rolling over, holding me tightly on top of him, his eyes flashing mischievously. "And, certainly worth the price!"

I laughed at his playfulness; it made me happy when he was so carefree.

His mood shifted again as he reached up and stroked my hair, smelling my tresses that hung down next to his cheek. He searched my eyes for something and then reached up to kiss me.

I lowered my face to his, closing my eyes, as his smooth lips caressed mine. His lips parted and I could feel his sweet, cool breath, smell its intoxicating essence. I knew better, but I couldn't help it, my tongue flicked over his smooth lower lip and our eyes flew open at the electric shock it sent through both of our bodies. His mouth snapped shut and he rolled us over onto our sides.

I wasn't the only one breathing hard.

"Sorry," I whispered afraid to look at him. I knew the boundaries.

I felt his hand on my face willing my eyes to open. "It's not your fault," he said. And when I opened my eyes he looked tenderly into them. "You're just being human. I'm glad to know that I can elicit that kind of reaction from you, even when you do know better," he gently chastised me.

I wanted to ask him again about his conversation with Carlisle, when we wouldn't have to be so careful, but before I could start, he sat up pulling me up with him. We sat cross legged facing each other very close together.

"I wanted to bring you here today for a special reason," he started, looking at me seriously.

I hoped he hadn't changed his mind about changing me after all.

"I know you are anxious for me to change you but …"

Sometimes, I'd swear he really _could _hear my mind. "You promised," I interrupted, starting to feel a little panicked.

"Yes I did," he smiled at my assumption, "and I will." He took a deep breath. "But there's something I'd like for you to do for me, first."

I looked at him confused. "Anything – what is it?" I would do anything to have him for forever.

"Bella," he held my hands and dazzled me with those glorious golden eyes. "Will you marry me?" And in a flash so fast I couldn't see it; he reached into his pocket and pulled out a delicate, ornate ring with a small but elegant diamond set into it. He sat holding it in his cold hard palm offering it to me.

I was shocked. I thought we had been through this before. I had already explained how Renee was so difficult about the marriage thing and that she would freak about me getting married so young – and I had told him, No Rings!

He saw the various emotions play across my face and his smile changed to a look of concern. "Bella, I know that you're concerned about Renee and I know you said you didn't want a ring (there he was, knowing my thoughts again) but this was my Mother's engagement ring. She asked Carlisle to keep it for me when she was dying. She was convinced Carlisle would save me somehow. He's kept it all this time hoping that someday I would find someone to share it with. And now, I have."

His eyes searched mine asking for me to understand.

I couldn't speak.

"I will change you, in the manner that you've requested," he took another deep breath and continued, "but I want you to be my wife when I do it."

I couldn't take anymore.

The tears spilled over and ran down my cheeks. He pulled me onto his lap and rocked me as I sobbed. I'm not sure he understood my reaction and I'm not sure I understood it myself but he just rocked me and hummed quietly trying to soothe whatever it was that upset me so.

Finally, the tears stopped and I was able to look up at him, red-eyed and somewhat embarrassed. "Edward, I love you, of course, I'll marry you." I finally answered him, my voice a bit hoarse.

"Thank you, Bella. I love you more than you will ever know," he said and squeezed me as tight as he could without fear of hurting me.

He held me for an immeasurable amount of time. The meadow again transformed into Edward's Meadow – no other memory would ever dampen my special feeling for it now.

"Are you ready?" he asked after a time.

"Yes," I said as I admired the pretty ring on my finger.

"Alice will hardly be able to contain herself, so please be prepared," he warned me.

"Oh, did you tell her you were going to ask me today?" I was a little surprised that he would.

"Of course not, Silly, she already saw it."

I slapped him on the shoulder forgetting it was like hitting a rock wall, "Oww," I shook my hand. "So you already knew I'd say 'Yes'. You're such a cheater, Edward Cullen!"

He laughed, his voice ringing out like music in the meadow, "Well, Alice's visions are imperfect," he reminded me. "You could have changed your mind."

"Right," I said sarcastically, "like that would happen."

He laughed again as he gathered up the blanket and my jacket and slung me across his back. I took one final look around our special meadow and then he was off and running.

When we got to the Cullen's house, Alice was already waiting on the wide porch for us. She leapt down the stairs and out to the car. She ripped open the door, grabbed me pulling me out, and hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Alice," I gasped, "can't breathe."

"Oh sorry," she said her eyes sparkling as she released me. "I'm just so excited for you and Edward, Congratulations!!"

Then she danced over to Edward and jumped up, wrapping her tiny four foot ten inch frame around his six foot two inch body. She hugged him hard and whispered something so quickly in his ear I couldn't begin to know what she said. He gave her a big hug and set her back down on the driveway, grinning.

She leapt back up the porch steps and danced through the front door. I looked at him questioningly but he just shrugged his shoulders, "I told you she'd be excited."

By the time we entered the Cullen's house, Alice had the entire family assembled there in the large front room.

"Edward and Bella have some news for you," she announced barely able to contain herself.

They all looked at us, waiting. I nodded at Edward letting him know he should be the one to tell his family.

"Bella has agreed to marry me," Edward said grinning at them.

They all converged on us expressing their congratulations on our engagement.

Esme hugged me and said, "Now you'll truly be part of our family, Bella. I'm so happy for you and Edward. He's been waiting for you for such a long time."

Carlisle hugged me too and gave me a knowing look obviously thinking ahead to our wedding night and his conversation with Edward. I blushed crimson, of course.

"Way to go, Bro!" Emmett gave Edward a hard high five which would have broken any human's hand and then he bent over and gently hugged me. "I'm so glad you're joining us little sister," he whispered in my ear.

Rosalie smiled tentatively at me and kissed my cheek. She turned to Edward then and glared playfully at him. "It's about time Edward!" she said but she smiled letting him know that she was teasing, sort of.

Jasper and Alice were last in our congratulatory line. Jasper looked at me and smiled, "I'm so glad that Edward was able to find someone as special to him as Alice is to me," he said softly. "You are worth it and so is he." He hugged Edward then and slapped him hard on the back.

Alice was still beaming, "So when's the big day?" she asked already starting to plan in her head.

"Oh," I said realizing we hadn't even talked about that. I looked up at Edward.

"Whenever you're ready," he said knowing that it would take a while.

"Well, then right after school lets out," I said. I wanted to be sure to stay well clear of September thirteenth, my twentieth birthday, which I wasn't planning to ever celebrate. I was determined to stay forever a teenager just like Edward.

"Well then, we have lots to do," she said, her eyes dancing.

"Oh no," I groaned and Edward laughed louder than I'd ever heard.

"Before we start planning this, we really need to tell Charlie and Renee and make sure they don't have any conflicts. Well, mostly Renee, Charlie never has conflicts," I said before Alice could really get going.

"I wonder," Edward started.

"Wonder what?"

"I wonder if I should have asked Charlie for your hand first?"

I looked at him with wide eyes and then burst out laughing. "Now you do sound like you're over a hundred years old!"

He scowled at me. "Well, come on then, let's go drop the bomb on him."

We got back into the Volvo, and sped towards Charlie's house. I was still chuckling until we pulled out onto the main road from the Cullen's long drive through the woods. Then, I started thinking about what we were going there to do. My pulse started racing and I looked over at Edward, the anxiety clear in my eyes.

Then it was his turn to laugh.

"What am I going to tell him, Edward? He's going to freak!"

"Well, being so old like I am, I'm sure I wouldn't know the correct way to inform your Father that you're going to marry a vampire in a few months." He grinned at me wickedly.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Seriously, what am I going to say to him?" I was really starting to worry now. I could feel the hyperventilation coming on.

He pulled up behind my Audi and parked the Volvo. He was at my door and held his hand out to help me from the car. "You'll think of something," he said confidently.

"Dad," I called out as we walked into the house.

"In here," he answered from the living room, the game blaring from the TV.

Edward squeezed my hand and smiled encouragingly down at me.

Charlie muted the TV and stood up as we entered the room. "Hi, Kids, what's up?"

"Dad," I started. "I, um, Edward and I, err… well we …"

Edward cleared his throat, giving me the signal to shut up which I did, relieved.

"Chief Swan, I believe you're aware that I love your daughter very much. She assures me she feels the same about me. I've asked her to marry me and she's accepted. However, we would very much like your blessing."

It was amazing how he just threw it right out there with that voice - strong as steel and soft as velvet. I'm not sure who was more amazed – me or Charlie.

Charlie's mouth hung open for a moment and then snapped shut. "I, um," he stammered staring at us in disbelief.

I'm not sure I'd ever seen Charlie at a loss for words before.

He looked at me. "Bella, is this what you want? Don't you want to wait until you graduate from college?"

"No, Dad I don't want to wait," I said urgently. "I want to marry Edward now," my eyes were begging him.

Charlie knew what I had been through when Edward and his family left. He lived through my Zombie-period for all those months and he saw how once Edward returned I was restored, even better than before really.

"Well, I think you kids are very young but Bella, your Mother and I were the same age as you are now when we got married so I guess I'd be a hypocrite to say no to you. Edward, you'll have to promise to take excellent care of my little girl."

"I will, sir, I promise." Edward said with utter sincerity.

I rushed to him and threw my arms around his neck. "Thanks Dad," I said as I kissed his cheek. He flushed red then and scoffed at my outward sign of affection but he did hug me back.

"You'll need to call your Mother and fill her in," Charlie said repositioning himself on the couch.

"I'll tell her while I'm in Florida," I called back to him as we left the tiny living room and headed back out to the car.

Once outside, I grabbed Edward hugging him as hard as I could. "Thanks!" I beamed.

"Anytime," he said returning my smile. "Saving you has become second nature to me now," he joked ruffling my hair.

We sped back to the Cullens' house where Alice waited, excited to start planning the wedding. After a few hours of it, I thought my head might explode and I looked over at Edward in desperation. He caught my drift and rescued me from Alice's endless questions and lists she was already compiling.

"Are you ready for me to take you home? I'm sure you have things to do before your trip tomorrow," Edward asked me innocently. Alice glared at him.

"I really do," I said realizing I hadn't even packed yet. "We'll do more when I get back from Florida," I promised Alice. She was already pouting.

"Okay," she said disappointed. "I'll work on some things while you're gone and show you when you get back." She instantly brightened with this idea.

"Sounds good and thanks for helping me Alice," I said and I meant it. I'd rather have my fingernails pulled out than plan a wedding – especially my own.

After Edward dropped me off at Charlie's, I packed and finished a load of laundry I'd left in the washer so it wouldn't mold while I was gone. I showered and had everything ready for the morning. It seemed like it took forever for Charlie to go to bed so that Edward could make his nightly visit. But finally, he appeared in my room and quickly took me into his arms.

His kissed me with more fervor than usual and I clung to him, my lips as hungry as his. He finally pulled away as I gasped for air. He kicked off his shoes and lifted me up into his arms then settled us onto the bed, his eyes locked on mine. I could tell it was harder than normal for him to be gentle as he brushed a strand of hair off my forehead.

"I wish you could feel the depth, the intensity of my love for you," he whispered. "I don't know what to do with it – it's so…strong. I never knew such emotions existed." He searched my face trying to see if I could comprehend.

I didn't know if I could trust myself to speak, so I nodded instead, sure he could hear my heart pounding erratically in my chest. We studied each other's eyes until my heart beat slowed and my breathing evened out. He pulled me close to him holding me tightly against his body, my head on his chest. He lifted my left hand and held it up so he could look at his Mother's ring – now my ring - in the moonlight. He guided my hand to his lips and kissed the ring, then gently placed my hand on his chest and covered it with his own.

"I can't wait for you to be mine, forever." he murmured into my hair.

I continued to breath in the intoxicating scent coming off his chest and I felt the my eyelids start to grow heavy. The emotion of the day had finally caught up with me. I felt the darkness coming to take me as I heard him whisper, "I love you, Isabella Swan."

I fought sleep's clutches for one more moment, "Bella Cullen" I corrected him, struggling to speak coherently.

He understood me though and just as I drifted off, I heard his velvet, muted voice again. "I love you, Bella Cullen."


	16. Chapter 15 Spring Break

_AN: My version of Eclipse/Breaking Dawn. Bella goes to Florida to break the news to Renee w/out Edward - Oh No!_

_Thanks to my super-star Beta reader, TwilightFan4Life, always the encourager!_

_Disclaimer: My goal is to write as well as SM but at this point I'm only playing with her characters. I wish I could keep them but alas they belong to another - along with all the fandom, celebrity, copyrights, and money!_

**Chapter 15 Spring Break**

I glanced over at the clock and realized I only had thirty minutes to be ready before he'd arrive to pick me up. I hurried through my shower, dressed, and grabbed a granola bar stuffing it into my backpack for later. I looked out the door and he was already waiting in his shiny Volvo. Eyes closed, his head resting back on the headrest. I grabbed my backpack and suitcase and locked the door behind me.

He was there at my side, instantly, taking the suitcase from me to load in the trunk of the car. He held the car door open and waited silently for me to get in. I watched him, waiting for him to say something as he slipped into the driver's side and quietly closed his door.

He didn't start the car.

"You know, you don't have to do this alone. I can go with you," he said finally breaking the silence, his eyes dark and serious. His concern was evident in the deep line between his brows.

"I know," I said, "but I'll be fine." I wished I felt as confident as I sounded.

"There are far too many possibilities of danger – especially for you," he continued ignoring me, still disapproving of my trip. "I wouldn't be able to rush in and rescue you, Bella," his tone biting now.

"I'll be with Renee and Phil the whole time – what could possibly happen?" I asked a bit miffed. I was starting to get anxious. I didn't want to miss my plane. "I can drive myself to the airport if this is too hard for you," I said a little sharper than I meant to.

His expression turned cold and he started the Volvo. "With you anything is possible," he answered my rhetorical question and pulled out of the driveway.

We sped out of Forks and down the highway to Port Angeles. It was too quiet and my nerves were getting the best of me. I didn't want him to be mad. He knew I had to do this. This may be the last time I'd ever get to spend time with my mom. I had to give her that, I owed her at least that much.

I couldn't stand it anymore. "Edward, please don't be mad. Please understand why I need to do this, alone. Renee and Phil just wouldn't be able to understand why you can't leave the house during the day. It would just be too weird. They would be too suspicious." My words were rushed as I tried to make him understand.

He looked at me his ochre eyes still troubled. "But we're so close, Bella. Only nine more weeks of school and then …. if something happened to you now…." He trailed off seeming to forget the road all together as he searched my face trying to ascertain if I could understand the depth of his angst.

It hurt me to see his pained expression but I had to do this. "It'll be okay," I promised him. "I'll be extra careful and won't leave the house without at least one of them with me. It's only four days." I tried to reassure him again.

He sighed deeply and then reached into the compartment where he kept his CDs. He pulled out a small silver cell phone. It was the same as the ones I'd seen the Cullens use before. "Please keep this with you at all times and call me if… well…for any reason," he said trying to smile at me but it came out as more of a grimace.

I took the phone and flipped it open. Where normally a picture would light up the background screen there were instead two words in large script.

**Be Safe**

I smiled remembering his note with the same message he'd left in my truck the day before our first date. My heart panged again. God, I loved him so much. How would I even live for four days and nights without seeing him, touching him? Well, at least I could hear his voice, I thought, as I snapped the phone closed.

"Thanks," was all I could manage without losing it completely. I carefully placed the phone in my backpack.

I looked up as I felt him veer off the highway. We were already at the airport. We'd made it in plenty of time – I always forgot to account for his excessive speeding when I planned my day.

He parked the car in the short term parking area and got my bag out of the trunk. Taking my hand in his, he lifted both and kissed the back of mine. I tried not to look at him and I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes and my nose started to tickle – a sure sign of what was coming.

After checking my bag and getting my boarding pass, he walked with me as far as he could, until we reached the security check point and the metal detectors. We stood off to the side in a quiet corner and watched the line of people file through.

Finally he spoke.

"Bella, I'm holding you personally responsible for your safety," he teased but his eyes were solemn. "Please, _please_ be safe and don't do anything stupid," he begged. He held my face between his hands and looked down into my eyes.

"I promise I'll be safe," I whispered, my voice catching on the last word. This was so much harder than I thought it would be. Why was I leaving again? I couldn't remember as I felt mesmerized, lost in his gaze. He bent down and placed his satin smooth lips on mine. I closed my eyes so the room would stop spinning and leaned into him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and the other pressed gently at the back of my neck to steady me. I could smell him, so sweet. Just as I thought I might faint, he released my lips and held me close to him. I could feel his chest rise and fall and his chin on my hair. I heard him whisper something but I couldn't understand or hear his words clearly.

"What did you say?" I asked quietly still breathing hard. At least the room had stopped spinning.

He held me away from him, just holding my hands in his, so he could look at me.

"I love you," he said but his murmur from before hadn't sounded like that and it seemed like he was holding back. Like there was something more but he didn't want to tell me.

"I love you too," I said trying to smile. "I'll be back before you know it." I was trying to be brave but I was sure he could see through my facade. "I've got to go." I squeezed his hands and then reached for my backpack.

He touched my cheek one more time and smiled his soft sad smile that made my heart feel like it was shattering into tiny pieces. I couldn't take anymore of this or I wouldn't be able to leave.

I turned, not looking back, and made my way through the security area quickly now that the line was gone. The tears flooded my eyes as I hurried to the gate. People moved out of my way as I walked blindly down the wide corridor. My plane was already boarding and thankfully I was able to get right on and not have to wait another agonizing minute. I settled into my window seat as the tears fell silently down my cheeks and my heart fractured into a thousand shards. This would be the _last_ time I ever left him, I decided. It was just too painful.

We landed in Jacksonville on time and without incident. Renee was there to meet me and I hugged her hard as soon as I found her outside of the security area.

"Bella!" she called brightly to me. She looked young and tanned and happy. "It's so good to see you, honey." She hugged me again and then took my hand and I smiled at her as we walked towards the baggage claim area.

"It's great to see you too, Mom." I tried to sound more enthusiastic than I felt.

"We're going to have so much fun while you're here. You'll even get to see Phil play, twice!"

Great, I thought. Baseball. A memory flashed through my mind of the Cullen's version of the game. Human baseball couldn't compete with that, I smiled.

"I know," she said assuming I was smiling about Phil's games. "It's so exciting now that he's a starter. He gets to play almost the whole game now."

"That's great, Mom," I tried to sound enthusiastic again. "It'll be fun to watch him play." I smiled at her as we drove along the highway towards their subdivision. The sun seemed very bright and I dug my sunglasses out of my bag. I touched the silver phone as I found my glasses and felt anxious to call Edward.

"You need to get some color, Bella," she complained looking at my pallor. "You look even paler than usual." She brightened suddenly. "But we'll have time to go to the beach or do whatever you want to, honey. I sure have missed having you around. I never thought you'd want to stay in Forks all this time," she admitted.

"It's not so bad, once you get use to it," I said grinning at her. She knew better.

"It's not so bad when you're in love, is what you really mean," she said.

I didn't realize how much I had missed her female perspective. Charlie just didn't really get a lot of stuff being male but I'd have to be more careful around Renee, she might just pick up on more than I wanted her to know about. "Right," I agreed.

I started thinking again about calling Edward to let him know that I was here and the plane hadn't crashed or anything. I pulled the little silver phone out of my bag.

"I'm just going to let him know I'm here," I explained as I flipped the phone open. He had programmed it so all I had to do was press the number one key and hold it and it would ring directly to his phone. The number two key was the Cullen's land line at their house. It only rang once.

"Bella?" His velvet voice was flanked with concern.

"I'm here. Everything is fine. I just wanted to let you know I'd arrived," I told him quickly, wanting to ease his concerns.

"I miss you already." His muted voice was seductive but I wasn't sure he actually meant it to be – it just happened sometimes without intention. It affected me the same whether he meant to sound that way or not. I felt the familiar knot in my stomach starting to form.

"I miss you too," I said. "I love you and I'll call you later." I couldn't talk long as we were turning into Renee's subdivision and besides I didn't want her to hear what I really wanted to tell him.

"I love you. Be careful," he reminded me.

"I will. Bye." I folded the phone closed and put it back in my bag.

Renee smiled at me with a knowing look. "Getting pretty serious with Edward, huh?" she asked giving me a sly sideways glance.

Somehow, I was going to have to tell her exactly how serious while I was here. She was going to freak out. I wasn't looking forward to it. Getting married anytime before thirty was too young in her eyes.

"Here we are," she said pulling up into the driveway.

The house was exactly like she had described it; yellow with white trim, a porch complete with a wooden swing, and a magnificent oak tree that shaded the postage stamp front lawn.

"It's adorable, Mom," I said smiling.

We went inside and she gave me the grand tour which took all of about five minutes. I threw my bag on the bed that would be mine for the next few days and turned to catch her watching me.

"I've missed you so much Bella. I had hoped you would live here with us but now that you're in college, I guess you never will," she whined seeming to forget the seventeen years she had with me until I went to live with Charlie.

"I've missed you too, Mom," I said putting my arm around her shoulders and heading back down the stairs. If she only knew that this would probably be the only time I would ever spend with them in their little house on North Palm Street…..

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you," she said suddenly distracted. "Tuesday is Phil's Birthday and we're all going to a party that some of his teammates are throwing for him!" She was so excited about it that I didn't want to dampen her spirits even though a group of drunken ball players wasn't exactly my idea of a good time.

"Sounds like fun," I said trying to sound like I meant it. "I didn't know it was his Birthday though, you should have told me. I need to find a gift for him."

"We can go shopping tomorrow. I thought we might go to the mall anyway," she exclaimed. She'd probably missed having a shopping partner, as I imagined, Phil, like most men probably didn't like to shop. I don't really like to shop either, except for books, but had always been a good sport with Renee as she loves to shop – almost as much as Alice.

"Great," I said. "So what else is on the agenda for while I'm here?" I asked figuring there wouldn't be a lot of downtime. Renee liked to keep busy and she was always on the go somewhere, even if she didn't know where.

"Well, tonight we're going to Phil's game. Tomorrow, we'll go shopping and then we go to another game. Tuesday we can go to the beach or whatever you want to do until the party Tuesday night. And Wednesday, what time do you fly out?" she asked not remembering what I had e-mailed her a day ago.

"One pm, I think," I said casually, knowing exactly what time I would board the plane to return to Edward. I already longed to see him and felt an undeniable need to go look at the picture of him I had brought with me. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Well, maybe we can go out for a late breakfast and then get you to the airport. Can't you stay longer, Bella? It doesn't seem like I ever get enough time with you," she pouted.

"Sorry Mom, but I thought you were leaving Thursday morning anyway for an away game next weekend with Phil," I said reminding her that this wasn't just about my schedule. They had already planned to be away for the remainder of my spring break. Thank goodness for the baseball season.

"Hey, we had better get going or we'll miss the opening ceremony," she said realizing the time and fortunately forgetting our conversation. "Do you want to change first?"

I was still in my jeans and the long sleeved shirt; I'd worn under my sweater this morning in Forks. It was much too warm in Florida for this attire, so I ran upstairs and slipped into my favorite shorts and a t-shirt. This part felt good, I still missed the warm weather. I took the photo of Edward out of my bag and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed after giving it a long look. It was worth the nasty weather back home to be with him, I couldn't deny it.

We reached the stands just as they were finishing the introduction of the "away-team". When the home team jogged out, Renee pointed excitedly at Phil. A huge twenty-two was printed on his jersey under his name, Dwyer. He took his position between second and third base and the game started.

I tried hard to watch as the game progressed but it was difficult because I kept day dreaming about Edward and his family and how different their baseball games were. They played in the clearing that was probably three times as big as a regulation field with only three on each team and Esme acting as referee. She had surprised me when she said they loved to cheat but once I saw how they played, I totally understood. They only had a few rules to follow in their version of the game. For instance, if they didn't hit the ball it was a strike. I looked forward to being a player instead of a spectator after he changed me.

Renee grabbed my arm, interrupting my day dream, nearly shouting, "He's up!"

I couldn't tell if she was excited or terrified – it sort of looked like a mixture of the two emotions as he walked to the plate, swinging the bat. He swung hard at the first pitch - strike. The next pitch went wide and he let it pass - ball. Then a fast ball, Renee squeezed my arm and jumped up pulling me with her as the bat collided with the ball - a strong low hit to left field. She screamed loudly, "GO PHIL!" as he rounded first base and looked towards second but the ball was back in play and he went back to the bag to wait for the next hitter. She clapped wildly, her eyes dancing with delight.

I clapped and smiled at her. She was so happy to be his biggest fan. The game ran on and Phil actually came across home plate a couple of times for the Suns. He was playing well and I hoped there were scouts in attendance watching his game. His dream to go up to the Major League might actually be in sight.

In the end, the Suns won eight to six and we went down to wait for Phil outside the locker room. He finally appeared, smiling triumphantly at Renee. He kissed her cheek and then caught sight of me.

"Bella," he exclaimed and grabbed me, hugging me tight. "I'm so glad you're here. Did you like the game?" he asked looking me over.

"It was super," I said trying to be extra excited for them. "You played great, Phil!" I added with enthusiasm.

"Thanks," he said and put an arm around each of us heading towards the parking lot. I could understand Renee's attraction to him. He was nice and very good looking. Of course, nothing compared to Edward. No one could compare to his perfection. Just thinking about him made the knot in my stomach reappear. "Anyone up for ice cream?" he asked.

"Aren't you going out with the guys?" Renee asked surprised at his offer.

"No, we have a game tomorrow night so I need to get some rest. Besides, the bars are all closed. It's Sunday," he reminded her.

"Oh, that's right," she said. "Ice cream sounds great! How 'bout it Bella?"

I couldn't disappoint a face like that. "Sure Mom, sounds good," I said even though my stomach was a little upset - suffering from the food I'd eaten at the game, no doubt. It seemed strange to think that in a few months I wouldn't eat food at all. I guess I should enjoy it now. The idea of ice cream suddenly seemed more appealing.

We laughed and talked and replayed every inning of the game while we sat at a wooden picnic table outside the ice cream stand trying to finish before the ice cream melted and ran down our hands. I wasn't quite fast enough and ended up with a big mess. Renee jumped up to get me some more napkins.

"You're lookin' good, Bella." Phil nodded at me in an approving way as we waited for Renee to return. I was licking the sticky stuff off my hand and I looked up at him.

"Thanks," I said. "You too and Mom has never looked so happy," I added quickly.

"Here you go, Honey," she said returning with a stack of napkins and a handywipe.

"Thanks, Mom," I said cleaning my hands and wrists the best I could. I was glad Edward hadn't been here to see me, like a child with my melting ice cream. He would have been very amused. Thinking about him made me want to call him. I was suddenly anxious to get home to talk to him.

"You guys ready?" I asked standing up and throwing the end of my cone as well as my cleanup supplies away in the nearest trashcan.

They joined me and we made the short drive home in just under ten minutes.

It was still a little early but I was tired from traveling and I wanted to talk to Edward in the privacy of my room, so I kissed Renee on the cheek, said goodnight to both of them, and headed up the stairs.

It would be strange to be alone all night. Edward visited me almost every night coming through my window at home. This would be one of the few times I wouldn't feel his arms around me, protecting me since – well, since his return last spring. It was hard to believe it had been almost a year ago now. I rarely thought about those six months that he was gone. It was just too painful.

It was also painful to remember them for another reason, Jake. I had lost my best friend, the one who had kept me alive all that time that Edward was gone. I knew I had hurt him so much when I chose Edward over him but there was really no choice. Edward was who I was meant to be with and if Jake couldn't accept that, well, I couldn't change it.

After a quick shower, I climbed in the bed with the silver cell phone in hand. I pressed the number one key and waited. They would be three hours behind in Forks so it was only seven-thirty there, not that it mattered. Edward didn't sleep.

"Hello, my love, how are you?" he answered, his voice like honey. It still seemed a little strange to me, since I didn't have a cell phone and Charlie didn't have caller ID on his phone at home, for the receiver to know who was calling before the caller even said hello.

"Missing you," I answered snuggling under the covers.

"What did you do this evening?" he asked conversationally. I knew he was probably trying to check to be sure I wasn't doing anything dangerous. If he suspected for a second that I wasn't completely safe, he'd be on the next plane to Jacksonville. At least it didn't seem like he wasn't anxious or angry, so I was relieved about that.

"We went and saw Phil play tonight. They won," I said smoothly, letting him know that I was being very good, very safe.

"No fly balls came your way?" he asked, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Not even one," I said with mocking disappointment. "But there's another game tomorrow night so maybe…" I said teasingly.

"Well, be sure to duck then," he advised.

"So what did you do today?" I asked ignoring his teasing and trying to imagine him lying on his black leather sofa. Stretched out like a Greek god. I felt the knot again.

"Not much," he admitted. "I finished your song though," he added the smile in his voice again. I wished I could reach through the phone to touch him.

"I can't wait to hear it," I said softly.

He hummed a few bars of the ethereal song for me. It was so beautiful, again I thought of heaven. His creation was so fitting as he was like my personal angel sent straight from God.

When he stopped I breathed, "It's so beautiful, Edward."

"That's because you inspired it," his voice was so smooth and rich I could almost taste it.

"This is so hard," I moaned suddenly needing him badly, the knot in my stomach tightening so hard I curled into a ball on my side pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Yes," he agreed and I thought I detected amusement in his tone. "Good Night, Bella."

"Good Night," I said and then heard the click from his end. "I love you," I added speaking only to the dead phone. I looked at it briefly, pushing the end key and reading the words on the screen again. I set the phone on the night stand by his picture and turned out the light. I hoped I'd be able to sleep.

I slept dreamlessly and woke the next morning feeling surprisingly refreshed. I had an idea for my gift for Phil. It would be a gift for Renee too but he would open it for his birthday.

We headed out to the Mall fairly early; well it was early for Renee, about ten a.m. I explained I wanted to get a picture made of the two of us and have it framed for Phil's birthday gift.

"What a wonderful idea, Bella. He'll love that!" she exclaimed her eyes bright with excitement at the novelty of the idea. "There's a photography studio right here in the mall. Let's go see if they can do it now."

Sure enough, they had an opening for us and we had our own "photo shoot". The photographer took pictures of us in all sorts of ridiculous poses together. Some of the pictures were pretty silly but it was actually a fun experience together and one that I knew she would treasure later, after I was "gone". While they developed the pictures, we walked around the mall window shopping. When we passed by the Victoria Secrets store, she turned to me. I groaned.

"So you did use your gift card I sent you for Christmas?" she reaffirmed. Of course, she had e-mailed me right after Christmas to be sure I was going to use it. Fortunately, Alice and I had made quick work of spending it.

"Yes, Mom," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well what did you get? You never really told me." She pressed for details.

"I got some pajamas," I said. "Did you get Phil's Birthday present from here?" I asked trying to distract her before she could ask something even more embarrassing.

She smiled wickedly at me. "One of them," she divulged.

I laughed nervously and walked quickly on to the next window. We circled back around the mall and went to see if the photos were ready. They were. We debated on the best one, eventually choosing the one of us cheek to cheek, smiling hugely. I chose a nice frame for it and went to the counter to pay for the gift and asked them to include several of the other photos of us. I wanted to give one to Charlie and keep the rest for my own memories. I would need them eventually - to remember her at all.

By the time we got home and got Phil's gifts wrapped, it was almost but not quite time to leave for the game. So Renee and I flipped through an old photo album. This was actually my idea but she was thrilled to go down memory lane with me. We reminisced about my years growing up and all of her fads and relationships she'd had during my childhood in Phoenix. As we reviewed our life together, I realized how much I missed her and was glad that she had Phil to love her.

"Mom," I started not knowing exactly how to broach the topic. "How did you know that Phil was the right one for you?" I asked shyly.

Startled, she looked up from the photo album. "Well, I guess I was so miserable whenever I was away from him that I realized I needed to be with him forever." I looked at her for a long moment. It was amazing how, without even trying, she could sum things up so succinctly.

I nodded.

"Bella, you aren't thinking of getting married are you? You're so young," she said already getting worked up.

I sat trying to decide whether to tell her now that I'd already accepted Edward's proposal or wait until just before I left.

"Bella, are you alright, honey?" she asked putting her hand over mine.

I finally looked at her. "Yeah, Mom, I'm fine," I smiled weakly at her.

"Is Edward pressuring you in some way? You know you're only nineteen, you have your whole life ahead of you and you don't need to rush into anything." Anxiety made her speak quickly and a little too loud.

"No, no he's not pressuring me," I said quietly, if she only knew. The laugh in my head sounded hysterical.

"Well, that's good," she said relaxing a little. "He's a nice boy and all but he's not the only fish in the sea, you know. When you get out of Forks next fall, you'll meet a lot of new people and who knows. Oh, look at the time, we need to go," she said ending the conversation much to my relief. I guess it would be later.

The Suns played another great game, winning by a landslide. Phil hit a triple in the seventh inning and made a double play, catching a fly ball and throwing it home to end the game with the Suns up fifteen to six. Everyone was going out to celebrate and I was swept along with the group.

I'd never been interested in the bar scene. I never drank alcohol at all and often wondered about the appeal of it, especially the next morning. Since I spent most of my time with the Cullens, who didn't drink alcohol or any beverage for that matter, I never really felt any interest in it. Besides, some people really acted stupid when they had too much to drink.

As if to illustrate my thoughts, a medium build, ballplayer with a shock of bright, red hair approached me as I exited the ladies room.

"C'mon Baby, have one," he slurred as he tried to push a cup of beer into my hand. I ignored him but he grabbed my arm and tried to stop me. "Isss on me, sugar," he said offering me the beer again.

I pulled hard against his grasp freeing my arm. "No thanks," I said firmly and walked away from him.

I joined Phil and Renee where they were standing with a larger group discussing the game. It looked like all of them had been enjoying the libations quite a bit and the conversation was loud and animated. They were all bragging about their prowess on the field tonight and I had to smile at them. They were like little boys. Phil noticed my smile and mistook it for adulation for their superior athletic abilities.

He put his arm around my waist squeezing me to his side. "See anything you like here, Bella?" He motioned with his cup, sloshing beer over his hand, as he waved it around at the other players. A few of them looked at me seeming to be interested in my response.

I tried to keep a pleasant tone in my voice. "Tempting, but I'm already spoken for," I declined graciously.

This crowd was so loud and vulgar compared to the quiet tones and elegant speech patterns that I was accustomed to with Edward and his family. A few of the guys laughed and eyed me strangely. Renee stepped in front of Phil then and suggested that it was time to go and asked for his car keys. He let go of me and reached into his pocket, handing her the keys. I think it was about the most responsible thing I'd ever seen my Mother do.

I drove Renee's car home following them closely as I wasn't sure where we were or how to get home. I was anxious to get a shower and call Edward. I felt dirty, somehow, even though the evening had been cool and I hadn't gotten sweaty at all. I wasn't looking forward to a repeat performance of tonight at Phil's birthday party but I imagined it would be very much the same.

I lay in bed holding the phone to my ear, listening to him talk. It didn't even matter what he said - just to hear his soft, musical voice was enough. It was like listening to classical music after attending a live punk rock concert.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked apparently aware that I wasn't.

"Um, yeah, I'm just tired and I miss you so much," I said.

"What happened today? What has you so distracted?" He could see through me even on the phone.

"We went to a party after they won the game tonight and the players were all pretty drunk," I said editing out the details.

"Did someone accost you inappropriately?" he asked anger edging his tone. "Did someone hurt you?" I thought I heard a low growl in the back of his throat.

"No, Edward. They were just being rowdy. I'm fine." I tried to convince him before he jumped on a plane to rescue me from the entire Suns Baseball Team. "Really."

"I hate this you know. I can't protect you like this," he said angrily. I could imagine his jaw clenched as he spoke through his teeth.

If only I could see him, touch him, let him know that I was safe. "Please try to relax. I'm perfectly safe. I don't need to be rescued. You know I did make it seventeen years before I met you," I laughed lightly.

"And that is a miracle," he said, his voice a little less tense. "What will you be doing tomorrow?" he asked, sounding like a professional interrogator.

I sighed. "We're going to the beach and then celebrating Phil's birthday tomorrow night." I didn't dare mention his team mates were throwing the party. It wouldn't be good if Edward showed up uninvited. I couldn't even imagine him in the same room with Phil and his buddies. They were of different worlds.

"I'm sorry I'll miss you at the beach," he said in a gentler tone. "You look lovely in that blue swimsuit."

I knew he was thinking back to our trip to the Island. Being at the beach with Edward had been incredible. Even with everything that had happened there, I reflected back on our vacation with delight. He was so free there. He could be out in the sun all day, swimming in the surf or playing rough with his brothers on the beach. I'd never seen him so relaxed or happy, once we had taken care of the shark and Kanika.

"Please don't swim in the ocean, though," he cautioned his concern for my safety returning.

"I promise I won't put more than a toe in," I said smiling, "and I'll remember the sunscreen so you don't have to worry about me burning up either. You're worse than my Mother you know," I said teasing him.

"Yes, but your Mo…"

I cut him off. "Tell me where you are right now," I demanded wanting to be able to picture his perfection in my mind even though I knew my imagination could never due him justice.

He laughed softly, "I'm actually down by the river, you know, behind the house. I like to come here to think. The river noise helps block out any thoughts I can still hear from my family and the view up to the mountains is spectacular. It's clear tonight. No moon but lots of stars. I wish you were here with me to see it." His voice was so melodic, like a sweet, love song.

My heart ached at his words. "Me too," I answered in barely more than a whisper. I closed my eyes and pictured him there, sitting at the base of a tree, leaning back looking out over the Olympic Mountain range, his golden eyes far away in thought.

There was a long silence.

"I love you," we said in unison and then we both laughed.

"We're pretty pathetic," I said and even though I meant it, I didn't care that I was.

"Hmmm, well, I guess so," he pondered, "but I like to think of us as two pieces of a whole that when apart never function quite right."

I wouldn't have thought he could dazzle me at a distance without his eyes or his scent but there I was thousands of miles away and my head was spinning and my brain so muddled, I couldn't even respond. How did he do that?

"Bella, please be careful tomorrow. You don't know how difficult this is for me, how anxious I am. I've really been getting on everyone's nerves even with Alice assuring me you'll be fine. I can't explain it but I just feel so … helpless. I don't like it." He ended on a defiant note.

I smiled at his petulance. "It won't be long now and you won't be able to get rid of me. Ever. You should enjoy your little vacation from me, it might be your last one," I said teasing him, trying to lighten his mood.

"I had all the 'vacation' from you I'll ever want to take last year," he said but his voice did sound a little better. "You need to go to sleep. It's getting late there."

"Good Night Edward. I love you."

"I love you, Beautiful, sleep well."

We both closed our phones simultaneously. I held the phone close to my chest and closed my eyes, picturing him under the tree by the river.

I could almost hear the swooshing sound as the water traveled downstream. Somewhere in the corner of my mind I knew I was dreaming when he turned and held his hand out to me to join him.

"BELLA!" I woke suddenly to the sound of my Mother's voice calling up the stairs. "BELLA, are you awake?" she shouted.

I tried to find my voice. "I'm awake," I called back as loud as I could but my vocal cords weren't quite operating on all cylinders yet. I got up and staggered out the bedroom door. She was still looking up the stairs expectantly obviously not having heard my response.

"Oh, there you are. We're getting ready for the beach. We want to get there before it gets too crowded – it's spring break, you know," she said, apparently wanting me to get with the program.

"Okay Mom, I just need a minute to get ready," I said looking down the stairs at her. I made it to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face, brushed my teeth, and pulled my hair back in a ponytail. I dressed in my blue swimsuit and remembered Edward's reaction to it a few months ago. That made me smile. I pulled a T-shirt and shorts on over it, grabbed my backpack, sunglasses and sun block and was ready to roll. I bounced down the stairs, careful to hold the handrail, to find Phil and Renee waiting on me, reading the paper.

"I'm ready," I said happy to be going to the beach where I could read my book or dream about Edward fairly undisturbed.

"Great," Phil said. "Let's go," he looked like a lifeguard with his orange swim trunks, blond highlights, and muscular torso. He and Renee gathered up their stuff and we were off to the beach.

It was a beautiful day and there were already a lot of sun worshippers out at Neptune Beach. Some strolled along the water's edge looking for shells or kicking the waves. Some were already soaking up the sun, unconcerned about the premature aging of their skin.

This beach was not at all like the one at Savage Island. There were lots of people, some playing loud music from their battery operated boom boxes. The water was not the brilliant sapphire blue but had a rather greenish tinge to it. Many children played and splashed in the water, their mothers looking on from the shore. This was a happy place but didn't have the serenity or the beauty from my vacation with the Cullens. I could never imagine Edward or any of the Cullens here, even if they didn't sparkle in the sunshine, this world would not accept anything as foreign as them. I realized I soon would be in that category too. It didn't bother me though. I had never really felt a part of this world, always a little on the outside looking in.

The day passed easily. Renee and I took a long stroll down the beach and I told her all about my trip to Savage Island with the Cullens, well not everything about it, but the parts she could handle anyway. I kept my promise and didn't put more than a foot in the water as we walked. Renee and Phil encouraged me to swim with them in the surf but I declined dutifully and finished the book I was reading. It was a little cool for swimming anyway. After a few hours, we packed up and headed home to get ready for Phil's birthday party.

Despite the sunscreen, I still got some color. A few uncomfortable red spots where I missed, emerged, much to my dismay as I showered and dressed for the party. The party was casual so I dressed in a pair of Capri pants and a light blue sleeveless top. As I dressed, I realized how much I really did miss the lightweight feel of hot weather clothes. A small price to pay for everlasting love I supposed. I retrieved the brightly wrapped gift for Phil and headed down the stairs. We would celebrate here first and then go over to the Suns' party.

I set mine down next to Renee's gifts and waited for them to appear. Sitting on their comfortable couch and looking around the small room full of their life together, I realized I was glad that Renee had married Phil. He was easy going and gave her room to be herself. She needed that. She really was happy and it didn't even seem to bother her that at almost thirty-nine, she was celebrating her husband's thirtieth birthday. Of course, it didn't bother me that Edward was almost ninety years older than me, but that was different. I wished that Charlie would find someone and stop living in the past. He still loved Renee; he'd never gotten over her.

They arrived then and Phil proceeded to open his gifts, "oohing" and "awing" at all the right times. Renee was delighted in his reactions – she actually enjoyed it more than he did, I thought. He hugged me and thanked me for the photo.

"You know I don't have any recent pictures of you and your Mom, Bella. This is perfect."

I smiled and thought of all the rest of the pictures I had in my bag upstairs from our photo shoot yesterday. I should have gotten copies of everything for Renee. Well, I would get copies made from my photos and send them to her. I was glad I had the pictures. I wondered if Edward had a picture of his biological parents. I made a mental note to ask him when I returned to Forks.

We drove over to the party and even though Phil knew all about it, everyone yelled "SURPRISE" when we got there anyway. The music was loud, the food was plentiful, and the beer was flowing like the St. John's River. There must have been two hundred people there and I wondered if they were all associated with the Jacksonville Suns ball team. Everyone seemed to know Phil and Renee though, and after a while I wandered off to find a quieter place where I could breathe a little easier.

I had never been the party going type. I didn't drink or smoke and found it a little difficult to be around so many people. I guess my personal bubble is bigger than the average persons except when it comes to Edward, of course.

The party overflowed the cottage onto the lawn and there was even a small group with a campfire going down on the beach. I walked down the beach a few yards and found a quiet place still within sight of the house and the festivities but far enough away that I could hear myself think. I sat down and looked out over the dark water remembering how the Pacific water had looked at night from our balcony. I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around my legs, resting my chin on my knees. It was more interesting to watch the party from outside of it than from inside of it.

I wondered if that's how life would be as a vampire, watching the world from the outside, never really a part of it, only on the fringes. But when I was with Edward, I always felt like I was on the inside and the rest of the world was on the outside. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere. I closed my eyes and pictured him. I imagined him by the river again, looking off at the mountains, perhaps composing another melody.

After a minute or two, I heard heavy breathing and footsteps approaching but I didn't open my eyes hoping they'd just go away.

"Hi, there," a voice said slurring the words slightly. I begrudgingly opened my eyes to see the same red-haired ball player from the night before. He swaggered up the beach looking down at me.

"Are you cold?" he asked noting how I hugged myself.

I just glared up at him.

"Oh, you are cold," he said sarcastically noting my expression and no longer referring to the temperature. "C'mon now, I bet I can melt your ice," he said as he plopped down next to me slinging his arm around my shoulders.

I thought I heard a low snarl in my head. My surprised shock evaporated as he leaned in to kiss me. I tried to pull away. His muscular arms encircled me and held me fast as I struggled against his stronghold.

"Let go of me," I hissed.

"Not 'til I warm you up. I bet I can light your fire," he slurred, his stale beer breath in my face.

I turned my face away from him, my breath coming faster as I realized how drunk he really was. I tried to get away but this only seemed to make him more determined. The snarl was getting louder in my head.

"Come on now, sugar, I know you want me," he said as he shoved me back on the sand.

_This is not happening_, I thought to myself. _Don't panic_. But it was getting difficult not to as he pinned my arms down and straddled me. All I could think about was Edward and my epiphany about how he could change me. It could all be ruined in a single moment.

The thought of him gave me strength and somehow I was able to get one arm free and slap the intoxicated ballplayer across the face as hard as I could. This stopped him momentarily and I was able to push him off me – he must have been really drunk. I ran, tripping, through the sand, back towards the house. I didn't look back but apparently he didn't follow me. I was gasping for breath just inside the back door when Renee caught sight of me. She rushed over.

"Are you okay, Bella? What's wrong?"

"I'm, I'm okay," I said breathlessly. I didn't really want to tell her what happened and ruin their evening. It was Phil's party and he should enjoy it. Anyway, I had handled it and somewhere in the back of my mind I was pleased about that.

She looked perplexed. "What happened?"

"Nothing, really Mom. One of the players was just getting a little fresh with me that's all," I said trying to make light of it - as if he had just made a comment rather than trying to attack me.

She didn't look completely placated but she put her arm around my shoulders and walked me back towards Phil.

"I think we were just getting ready to go," she said to my utter relief.

I was so glad that I hadn't frozen in fear out there on the beach. There was a time that I might have and if I had and if he had…this was not a road I needed to go down mentally. I was just glad Edward hadn't been here because if he had been, that ball player would probably never swing a baseball bat again.

Renee drove us home and I left them quickly so they could finish celebrating his birthday. I needed to talk to Edward. I wasn't going to tell him what happened but I just wanted to hear his voice.

I quietly shut the bedroom door and got ready for bed. I could hear Phil and Renee laughing as they continued his birthday celebration down the hall. I climbed into bed and reached for the silver phone.

"Hi," he said in his silky voice. "Are you in bed?"

"Hi, yourself and yes I am," I answered smiling.

"It's late there. How was the party?" he asked, his voice sounding tight and controlled all of a sudden.

"Um, it was all right. Typical stuff – food, beer, loud music," I said trying to sound casual. I didn't want to tell him about my 'close encounter'.

"Sounds like fun," he said in a sarcastic tone. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Not really," I answered honestly on both accounts.

"Why not?" he asked and I started wondering if he knew something. Maybe Alice had seen my encounter with the ball player and told him. Obviously, if she had seen it, she had told him it turned out alright, or he'd have already been on a plane by now.

"Well," I stalled, "I don't really get into _those_ kind of parties. I'm not really sure they're a lot of fun unless you're drunk."

"Hmmm and were there a lot of drunk people there?" he was definitely fishing or maybe trying to get me to admit what happened.

"Yes," I admitted.

"And?" he asked, obviously he did know something.

"And, what?" I asked, keeping an innocent expression in my voice.

"Bella, are you going to tell me what happened or not?" he demanded starting to sound annoyed.

"Why do you think anything happened, Edward? Were you having Alice check up on me?" I asked a note of annoyance in my voice too.

He sighed resigned at being caught. "I felt extremely anxious about you today and I was driving her and Jasper crazy, so yes, I did ask her if she'd seen anything." He didn't sound at all sorry, just concerned for me. I couldn't really be mad at him.

"So what did she see?" I asked softly.

"Alice saw you at the party practically being mauled by some drunken idiot. He had his hands on you but you slapped him and got away," he said through his clenched teeth. I could picture him, his jaw tight, eyes black, fists balled ready to attack the red haired player.

"It's okay, Edward. I'm okay, really," I said not denying Alice's accurate vision.

"You might not have been though," he said still angry.

"Edward, you can't guard me every second of every day," I said. "Someone could attack me in Forks too, you know. This is why you need to change me so you aren't stressed about my safety twenty-four/seven," I tried to convince him.

"What time do you get on the plane tomorrow?" he asked ignoring my plea.

"One p.m." I said, knowing he knew full well my entire flight itinerary.

"Well, please try to be safe until then," he said still annoyed.

"Edward, please don't be mad," I begged sounding pitiful even to my own ears. "I miss you so much."

"I'm not mad at you," his voice was velvet again caressing me, his mood shifting instantly. "I just feel helpless when I can't protect you."

I hoped that he was ready for me to point out that I hadn't needed him tonight after all. "But I was able to handle it this time," I said gently.

"This time," he agreed and I could hear the slight smile in his voice.

"Less than twenty-four hours and I'll be there," I pointed out.

"I'll be waiting for you," he promised.

"I love you," I said, my eyes closed picturing his perfect face.

"I know," he said and I thought I could hear the smile in his voice. "I love you, too."

I shut the phone and held its smooth cool surface against my cheek. I would never have thought I could be so attached to someone or that anyone would feel the same about me. I imagined his face and how it would look when I would see him tomorrow. I tried to relax and hear his lullaby in my head but it was painful to be separated from him and my whole body ached for his touch.

In my mind, I rehearsed different options on how to tell Renee about Edward's proposal and my acceptance. I'd have to tell her in the morning. I wasn't looking forward to it but I was out of time. I hoped she'd be happy for me and not make a scene but I didn't feel at all confident about it.

I woke with a sudden jerk.

"BELLA," I heard Phil's voice calling me. It sounded like he was yelling from downstairs to see if I was awake yet.

I groaned and rolled over burying my face in the pillow.

"BELLA, are you up?" he yelled again.

I sat up. "Yeah," I hollered back, "I'm up." Then I remembered that I would go home to Edward today and my mood brightened considerably. I took a quick shower and dressed, packing up my bag so they could take me to the airport after we went out to brunch. I bounced down the stairs almost tripping on the last one but caught the handrail. Renee and Phil looked up from the newspaper they were sharing. They looked relaxed and happy.

"Ready?" Renee asked, her expression falling now at the thought of my departure.

I tried to reign in my enthusiasm about leaving. After all, it wasn't that I was happy to be leaving her but rather I was just happy to be going home to Edward. They got up and we headed for the car. I threw my bag in the trunk and got in the back seat. The IHOP was just a few minutes away and before long we were seated with our drinks. I scrambled for a way to bring up my important news but Phil helped me out in a way I never would have imagined.

"So Bella, you and Edward are getting pretty serious, Renee tells me," he said sipping his coffee.

"Um, yeah, you could say that," I said eyeing him nervously.

Our food arrived, perfect timing I thought, the distraction gave me another few minutes to think. I decided the direct approach was the best, just get it over with.

"In fact, on Saturday just before I left to come here, he asked me to marry him." I said and immediately took a big bite of my omelet.

Renee dropped her fork and stared open mouthed at me. _Oh no_, I thought, I hope she doesn't make a scene right here in the restaurant. An older couple at the next table was already looking over at us hearing her fork clatter on the plate.

I swallowed. "Mom, are you okay?" She continued to stare at me and then her eyes started to well up with tears.

Not good. "Mom, I know you'd rather that I wait until I'm older but I _know_ he's the one," I said quickly reaching out to touch her hand.

She shut her mouth and the tears slid silently down her cheeks. Phil put his arm around her. "You already told him 'Yes'," she said rather than asked.

I nodded, confirming what she already knew instinctively.

"Are you sure Bella? Are you really sure? You're so young and he's your first real boyfriend. Don't you want to have other relationships?" She babbled on and on, the words and tears coming quickly now.

"Mom," I said my hand covering hers on the table. "I'm one hundred percent sure. There will never be anyone else for me but Edward." This I was completely sure about. "I know you're worried about me but please try to understand and be happy for me."

She stared at me for another moment. I handed her a napkin and she dabbed the tears away and tried to smile.

"So have you set a date," Phil interjected. I'd almost forgotten he was there. He squeezed Renee tight against him and then released her to eat his meal. Maybe, the worst was over.

"Well, not an exact date but I'm thinking right after school lets out. Maybe, the first Saturday in June. I wanted to check with you two first," I said looking back and forth between them.

"That's only two months away!" Renee shrieked. Several heads in the restaurant turned to look at our table. Phil patted her hand. "That's not even enough time to plan everything," she complained but her tone was little quieter.

"Well, Alice is going to help me plan it. She's very excited but we're going to keep it simple and small," I explained. Renee picked up her fork - that was a good sign.

"I think it's great! Congratulations, Bella!" Phil said smiling widely at me trying to break up the tension.

"Thanks, Phil," I said smiling back. Phil was a good moderator. He would help Renee deal with this later.

We finished our meal in relative silence. I knew she wouldn't take it well but I had hoped she might be happy for me. Maybe by June she'd be able to accept it. Phil drove us to the airport and after another teary episode; I was heading down to my gate to get on the plane that would take me home.


	17. Chapter 16 Verdict

_AN: My version of Eclipse/Breaking Dawn. The Quileutes have made their decision – will it be war? Will Bella ever get what she wants most – eternity with Edward?_

_Thanks to my super-star Beta reader, TwilightFan4Life, always the encourager!_

_Disclaimer: My goal is to write as well as SM but at this point I'm only playing with her characters. I wish I could keep them but alas they belong to another - along with all the fandom, celebrity, copyrights, and money!_

**Chapter 16 The Verdict**

I felt so anxious waiting to get off the plane. Why does it always take so long for people to file off? Why couldn't I have had a seat near the front instead of all the way at the back? I had a sudden, intense urge to climb over the seats to get to the front – I laughed in my head at my mental image of me breaking a leg trying to escape the plane to get to Edward sooner.

I closed my eyes and pictured his beautiful, perfect face. In just a matter of minutes, I would be able to touch him and feel his arms around me. I felt a little better as this imagery helped to steady my breathing and the impending hyperventilation.

"Miss," the man next to me lightly tapped my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and noticed that the aisle was clear and the man sitting next to me was wondering why I wasn't getting up.

"Oh, sorry," I said scrambling to my feet and grabbing my backpack.

I hurried down the narrow aisle and out of the plane. Once inside the airport, I half ran to where he would be waiting just beyond the security check point and the metal detectors. Thank goodness, the airport in Port Angeles was small so it was only a short distance before I saw the bronze hair and godlike perfection waiting for me – leaning casually against the wall looking like a model for men's clothing. Once he spotted me though he came as far as the barrier would allow and his arms were reaching for me as soon as I came through it.

I dropped my backpack and threw my arms around his neck as he lifted me up holding me a foot above the ground as tightly as he dared, careful not to break my ribs. People passed us and smiled, the perfect picture of true love's reunion.

"Edward," I gasped, "can't breathe."

"Oh," he said and set me down gently on my feet. He cupped my face in his cold hands. His golden eyes were magnificent. My memory could never do him justice. "That is the _last_ time I will ever let you leave me for more than an afternoon," he said with total conviction.

I smiled up at him. "Sounds good to me," I said stretching up on my toes to kiss him. He understood and bent down to meet me half way.

"Come on, let's get your bag and get out of here," he said grinning as he reached for my backpack with one hand and wrapped the other arm around my waist guiding me down the escalator towards the baggage claim area.

Soon we were speeding back towards Forks. It still unnerved me the way he would look at me instead of the road while he was driving but he never swerved an inch from the center of the lane and at least he was holding it down to eighty-five mph instead of the hundred mph or more he normally liked to drive. I'm sure this was on purpose, just to make me happy.

"So how was Florida?" He finally asked.

"Sunny," I said, "you would've been miserable."

He ignored that still a little irritated that I wouldn't let him come with me. "No near death experiences then?" He asked smirking.

"Well, just the one on the plane but it was no big deal," I said keeping a totally straight face.

A look of panic passed quickly over his face and then his eyes narrowed. "Bella, that isn't funny." He said growling as he realized I was teasing.

"It's so hard to fool you," I complained, "even though you can't read my mind."

"Well you got me good with the portrait for Christmas," he reminded me. "I had no idea and both you and Esme had to keep that from me. That was some pretty impressive deception," he pointed out.

"Yeah, that was good," I admitted, "but Esme really had the hard part, not me, since she had to paint it, hide it from everyone physically and hide it from you mentally."

"She is amazing," Edward agreed.

"So did anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"We heard from the Quileutes. They want to reconvene tomorrow evening." Edward informed me as I stared at him open mouthed.

"That's, um, great," I stammered already anxious.

He watched my expression carefully. "We asked for them to wait until your return," he explained.

"Well, it is my immortality, we're discussing." I quipped.

His gazed returned to the road but I wasn't sure he was actually looking at it. His eyes seemed very far away.

"What are you thinking?" I asked his favorite question.

He smiled, his mood shifting again, "that's my line."

I waited.

He sighed realizing he was going to have to answer me, "just wondering what the Quileutes will say, how they will interpret the treaty."

"Yeah," I agreed suddenly exhausted.

He smiled over at me and gently stroked the side of my face. We rode the rest of the way in a comfortable silence and I actually began to nod off until I felt the car come to a stop. I opened my eyes, groggy from my short nap, and looked out the windshield. We were at Charlie's and Edward was already opening the door for me, my suitcase in hand.

"I'll see you in a little while," he promised as he kissed me at the door.

I smiled at him wondering if I could stay awake until he'd arrive at my window. Traveling always exhausted me.

I let myself in as Edward's Volvo disappeared into the night.

"Bells?" Charlie called from the living room.

"Hi Dad," I was so tired I hoped he didn't want to hear a full account of my visit with Renee tonight. He came and took my suitcase from me.

"Here let me take that upstairs for you, honey. You look exhausted." He headed up the stairs and I followed wearily behind him.

"Thanks Dad," I said as he set the suitcase down in my room. I gave him a brief hug. "Can we talk tomorrow? I'm pooped. I'm just going to go to bed."

"Sure Bells," he kissed me on the forehead, "it's good to have you home."

I smiled at him and he left closing the door behind him.

I took a quick shower, changed into my pajamas, and was under the covers in less than fifteen minutes.

The next thing I knew it was morning and my alarm was waking me.

"Oh," I sat up startled. I heard a soft chuckle and looked around to see Edward in the rocking chair watching me.

"Good Morning," he said in his smooth, velvety voice, his arms outstretched inviting me into them.

I jumped up and rushed to him tripping in my haste. He steadied me and pulled me onto his lap, laughing softly again. I buried my face in his neck as he held me close, rocking us back and forth.

"How long have you been here?"

"Hmmm, since about midnight. Charlie stayed up late watching the game, it went into overtime." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked mumbling against his cold skin. I needed to brush my teeth but I didn't want to leave his arms yet.

"You were sleeping very deeply. You didn't miss me." He said with mock disappointment.

"I always miss you when we're not together." I insisted, lightly kissing his neck.

"Well, not last night," he hesitated his arms tensing around me. "Mmmm, that feels nice." I was distracting him from his train of thought.

"Why would you think that?" I asked smiling against the hollow below his ear, enjoying the effect I had on him. Tit for Tat.

"Because of what … umm … you were dreaming…" his voice dropped off into a low moan as I traced the edge of his earlobe with the tip of my tongue. His skin tasted cool and sweet.

"And what was I dreaming?" I asked speaking soundlessly into his ear.

Then he turned his head and his lips were crushing mine as he held me so tightly I thought he might actually break a rib. My toothbrush was forgotten, his mouth hungry against mine. He stood and took two long steps to the edge of the bed and then stopped. He pulled his face back abruptly releasing my lips and looked down at me, his brilliant, golden eyes flashing with excitement. We were both breathing hard and I looked up at him expectantly.

He turned and set my feet gently on the floor and took a step backwards. "You need to get dressed now, Bella." His voice was strained as he turned away from me. "I'll be downstairs," and with that he strode quickly from the room softly closing the door behind him.

I stared after him for a moment, shocked at his sudden departure – trying not to feel hurt. I guess it was too close to the line. Just a little over two months now, I reminded myself.

I rushed through my morning routine, knowing he was waiting for me downstairs. Rushing made me clumsier than usual but finally I had all my clothes on, my hair up in a ponytail, face and teeth clean and I was ready to face him. But he wasn't in Charlie's tiny kitchen as I had anticipated. My heart began to race as I ran to the door jerking it open.

There he sat in his car, windows down, classical music blaring from the stereo, leaning back against the headrest, eyes closed. Somehow, he heard me open the front door over the music and he opened his eyes smiling sheepishly out the passenger side window at me. I sighed with relief.

"I'll be out in a minute," I called to him over the music.

I grabbed a granola bar and locked the door behind me. He was there, holding the car door open for me as usual, the music back to a normal volume as I slid into the Volvo.

We sped down the highway towards his house as I turned to him and asked, "so, when do we meet with the Quileutes?"

He glanced over at me suppressing an amused grin at my impatience. "Later this afternoon. I was requested to bring you over to the house this morning."

"Requested?" I asked. "By whom?" I wondered at his strange expression.

He laughed softly, "Bella, you really don't understand, do you?" He said, a tender note in his voice and in his eyes.

I looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

He smiled, his topaz eyes making my heart thud erratically.

"You aren't just mine anymore. They all love you and they all missed you while you were in Florida. They're anxious to see you and hear about your trip. Your absence is very noticeable now. You're already part of the family." He explained.

"Oh," I said feeling a little overwhelmed and immensely pleased that they were all so accepting of me now. I had missed them too.

We parked in front of the house and before we could even get through the front door, Alice was already there, throwing herself against me. I almost fell over as she collided with me, hugging me ferociously.

"Welcome Home, Bella," she greeted me in her attractive soprano voice.

"Hi Alice," I gasped breathlessly as she hugged me. "It's good to be home." And it was. Coming to the Cullen's house, felt like coming home as I was greeted by my 'adopted' family.

Edward smiled as everyone barraged me with questions about my trip, all at the same time. They led me into the living room and sat me on the long couch. Alice, landed next to me, her tawny eyes excited.

"So did you tell Renee about your engagement?" She asked almost vibrating.I sighed, "Yeah, she wasn't too sure about it though."

Alice's face fell immediately, "Doesn't she like Edward?"

Edward snickered from across the room. He was generously letting the others have my attention for a time.

"No, it's not that," I tried to explain. "She just thinks anyone under the age of thirty is too young to get married." I rolled my eyes.

"But didn't she marry Charlie…"

I cut her off, "that's why," I said laughing a little.

"Oh," she said still a little confused. "But she'll come to the wedding, right?" Alice asked a note of concern in her voice.

"Yes, I'm sure she will –well - you'll know before anyone I guess," I said smiling at her. She smiled back and hugged me again – careful to be more gentle this time.

Esme came in from the kitchen carrying a tall glass of lemonade. "It's so good to have you home, Bella." She said as she set the lemonade on the end table next to me and carefully laid her cold palm against my face. "We missed you." She said simply and the look in her eyes was so sincere, I didn't doubt it a bit.

I smiled at her and wondered if some day I could call her 'Mom' like Edward did occasionally.

Carlisle cleared his throat and we all turned towards him.

"I'm sure Edward has already told you that the Quileutes will meet with us this afternoon." He said to me. I nodded, a sudden lump in my throat.

"I have some work to do upstairs now but let's plan to leave at three o'clock."

I nodded again and watched him rise. "It's good to have you back, Bella." He said flashing me a devastating smile and headed for the stairs. It was hard not to be awed by Carlisle.

"So tell us about your trip," Emmett insisted. "What was all this about some red-headed ballplayer – do I need to go to Florida and kick some butt?" He sounded hopeful.

We all laughed and spent the next few hours discussing a moment by moment replay of my trip. And they filled me in on Edward's irritated, love-sick behavior which he demonstrated during my entire absence. Edward just sat silently across the room listening intently especially when I described my time with Renee. He even endured his sibling's ribbing with good humor.

After a sandwich and another glass of lemonade, he decided it was his turn and he stole me away from the others.

"Let's go for walk," he said and took me by the hand out the kitchen door. I guess he figured there would be less chance of interruption that way.

We walked through the open field behind his house to the river beyond. Trees grew along the river's edge and he led me towards one, leaning back against it, pulling me to him. He held me against his hard body for several long moments. I listened to his breath come and go, as the light wind lifted my hair tickling my face with it.

"They all love you, you know." His voice was soft like the wind that whispered around us.

"I love them too," I said looking up into his perfect face. Even Rosalie had seemed happy to see me. She'd been quiet during our reunion but she had smiled and laughed along with everyone else.

"You know, you can stay human and still be part of the family. Still be my wife."

I looked at him shocked.

"Everyone will still love you," he continued. "I'll still love you, even when you're old." He said so earnestly it made my heart ache.

Then suddenly the old panic returned. I worried that he didn't want me for forever. That he thought he might grow tired of me and that's why he didn't want to change me – didn't want me to be immortal.

He read the emotions on my face even if he couldn't read them in my mind.

"Of course, I want to be with you for eternity, Bella, but I can't ask you to sacrifice your life for me."

I couldn't believe we were back to this again, "Edward, didn't you hear me when I told Elu that it was my choice. Haven't you heard me all the times I've told you that it's what I want. I'm not sacrificing my life for you. I want to be with you forever – it's actually very selfish on my part." I tried to laugh but it came out more like choking.

He just shook his head and looked over my head at the mountains behind me. I watched him, looking up into his face wondering what he was thinking. After several long minutes, he finally looked back down at me.

"It's time to go," he said simply and took my hand to lead me back to the house.

We met Carlisle at the garage and before I knew it we were speeding down the highway towards the Hoh reservation.

We followed the same procedure as with the first meeting. Carlisle carried Elu to the meeting room and we all gathered around the table, the Quileutes on one side and the Cullens, me, and Tom on the other. Elu led the meeting again.

"Have you come to a determination?" Tom translated Elu's lilting words. Elu looked to Billy Black, who represented the Quileute Elders Council.

Billy gave me a long, hard look and then looked over to Elu. "Yes."

She nodded waiting for him to proceed.

I found I was holding my breath and purposely let it out. I didn't need to pass out in the middle of this – it was dramatic enough.

"We have discussed this matter," Billy started in his low rumbling voice. "It is difficult, not having been there to know exactly what the Elders were thinking at the time," he admitted. "So we can only go by what has been passed down in our history. 'No human shall be bitten' regardless of the reasons or the outcome. We can not interpret their intention."

Jake looked triumphant and Sam looked smug. Billy just stared at me still uncomprehending my desire. There was a long silence. I felt Edward tracing circles on the back of my hand under the table – trying to soothe me. I bit my lip stopping the words that wanted to flood from my mouth.

Finally, Carlisle spoke. "Thank you for considering this situation. We respect your decision and certainly have no desire to violate the treaty and start a war with you. We're only sorry that our presence in Forks is … disturbing … for your tribe. You can rest assured that no human will be bitten by any member of my family. You have my word." Carlisle spoke with such authority and sincerity that no one, even the Quileutes, could doubt him.

I stared at him and then down at the table. Afraid to look anywhere for fear I might burst into tears. I squeezed Edward's hand as hard as I could, hoping I could hold it together until we were alone.

After another long silence, the other side of the table got up to leave. I glanced up for just a second at Jake. He didn't look triumphant anymore. He looked sorry – sorry that he had hurt me. But it was too late.

"Bye Bells," he whispered from across the room and then Sam put an arm around his shoulders and ushered him out.

I wondered if it would be the last time I'd ever see him. My heart wrenched with the thought of losing my friend forever. I would always love Jacob Black.

I swallowed hard and the tears started sliding down my face against my will. I wiped at them angrily. Why couldn't I control my over-active tear ducts. Edward wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him. After a moment, we stood too.

Carlisle helped Elu up from her chair and I gave her a brief hug.

"Thanks for all your help Elu." I said hoping I sounded grateful regardless of the outcome of our attempts.

"Don't worry Child," she said slowly in English. "It will all work out as it should."

I nodded not understanding exactly what she meant and turned to thank Tom. He hugged me in his brotherly way. There was nothing really to say and I was glad he didn't try. I just wanted to escape.

Edward led me to the car as Carlisle returned Elu to her home.

It was a quiet ride back to Forks and I stared out the window feeling defeated and lonely. Would I never have what I really wanted?

Carlisle dropped me off at Charlie's house and Edward held me for a long moment at the door. "I'll be back later," he promised. I nodded and went inside, not looking back as they drove away.

Charlie would be home in an hour or two so I decided to go upstairs and lie down until he arrived. I vaguely remembered a frozen pizza in the freezer. I laid on my faded quilt hugging my pillow feeling like my dog had died or what I imagined that would feel like. The tears finally came and I drowned them in my pillow until I fell asleep.

The next thing I knew, I felt a cold whisper on my cheek. My eyes struggled open and he was there. Even in the darkness, I could see his bright, golden eyes peering at me as he crouched next to the bed.

My eyes felt swollen and it was a little hard to focus on him so I closed them again as he stroked my cheek with the lightest of touches. I felt his cold lips on my eye-lids and it was soothing against my puffy skin.

"Why have you been crying?" He gently chastised me.

I sighed. "You know why," I croaked, my throat was dry and swollen too.

"Bella," he waited until I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Today doesn't change anything."

I scowled at him, confused. "But you heard them and what Carlisle promised."

Edward smiled. "You didn't listen carefully," he said.

I waited.

"Of their own accord, they chose to stick to the 'letter' of the agreement not the 'intention'."

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting up. Edward sat on the bed facing me taking my hands in his.

"It's sort of like the hunting laws. We obey the letter of the law but not necessarily the intention. The Regulators who wrote the hunting laws designed them to restrict weapon usage. They never considered that someone could kill a bear, let's say, without a weapon like a gun or a crossbow. Since we use no conventional weapons, we can 'technically' hunt any animal at any time and not be breaking the law."

"And what does that have to do with the treaty?" I asked feeling a flutter of hope in my heart.

"It's the same sort of thing. The Quileutes could have interpreted the treaty to mean that we couldn't kill or change any human but they decided to only go with the letter of the law – what was actually stated and passed down – that no human would be _bitten_." He hesitated letting that sink in.

"I'm surprised, quite frankly, as Carlisle even told them that the Elders who made the treaty would have wanted to include a prohibition to changing humans had they understood the mechanics of it. But in any case, we can live with the 'no biting' prohibition."

Suddenly it hit me like a bolt of lighting – of course – how could I have forgotten when I myself was the one to think of it! I threw my arms around Edward's neck and my body followed as he caught me. His surprise was clear as he gasped at my sudden movement.

"That's right - you're not going to bite me," I said into his neck.

He laughed as I clung to him. "No, as you requested, I'm not going to bite you." He laughed again.

We settled down on my bed. He curled around me pulling me to him so that my back was snug against his chest. He kissed my neck and his cool lips and breath tickled my sensitive skin. I giggled and felt relieved for the first time in a long time.

.


	18. Chapter 17 Renee

_AN: My version of Eclipse/Breaking Dawn. Renee arrives for the wedding. Will Bella have second thoughts?_

_Thanks to my super-star Beta reader, TwilightFan4Life, always the encourager!_

_Disclaimer: My goal is to write as well as SM but at this point I'm only playing with her characters. I wish I could keep them but alas they belong to another - along with all the fandom, celebrity, copyrights, and money!_

**Chapter 17 Renee**

The next few weeks passed in a blur.

Alice was like a whirlwind planning up a storm. We even got some input from Rosalie on my dress. Which would be simple, of course, and not quite to the floor as I worried that I would trip over it.

We decided to have an evening wedding, in case the weather was nice. Since I wanted it to just be family, Carlisle suggested that we have it at the Cullen's house. There was certainly plenty of room and most of the attendees would already be there.

We set the date for June second, I didn't see any reason to wait much after the school year was over and I wanted to give a wide berth to a date I didn't ever plan to celebrate, September thirteenth – my twentieth birthday. Forever a teenager – just like Edward - that was my plan.

After the school year wrapped up following final exams in mid-May, I was totally focused on our big day. I could hardly believe I was getting married, AND I was marrying Edward Cullen, AND I would become immortal on my wedding night. It was a lot to deal with.

Sometimes, when Alice and I would be working at the Cullen's dining room table, our lists and pictures and diagrams all laying out, Jasper would walk through the room and lay his hand quietly on my shoulder as he looked over our plans. I knew what he was doing. I knew he was using his special gift to help me relax and not feel overwhelmed by the whole ordeal.

"Thanks Jasper," I'd say. He knew that I knew.

The Cullen men were also planning.

Edward wanted to do some serious hunting before our big night and since there are no secrets in the Cullen family, they all wanted to support him. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward had a four day hunting trip planned for just before the wedding. They called it a 'Bachelor Party'.

I wondered what else they might be supportive about during that trip.

But I really couldn't allow myself to think down that path too long as my stomach would start to perform all sorts of uncomfortable acrobatics. I trusted Edward implicitly and that's all I had to keep in mind. I did hate to lose him for four days, especially as I anticipated my nerves unraveling, but he insisted the hunting was necessary and I never argued with him on _that_ topic.

"Anyway, it's bad luck to see the Bride before the wedding," he reminded me, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I know but…." I looked at him pleading the night before he left.

"Shhh," he said holding his finger to my lips. "You'll have me for eternity after that," he whispered so as not to wake Charlie down the hall.

The days while Edward and the others were hunting dragged on endlessly. Since his return more than a year ago now, we had been together nearly every day and night with only short separations when he hunted and during my trip to see Renee.

He had promised me that he would never leave me again. But this hunting trip was different – I had to keep reminding myself. Still it was so hard to be separated from him. It made my heart ache and I felt anxious all the time.

Spending time with Alice and Esme helped, but I longed to see his face and feel his arms around me. I looked over at Alice sitting motionless in the armchair in Charlie's small living room.

"How do you do it, Alice?" I asked her after a long silence.

"What's that?" she answered shifting her gaze to my face.

"How can you stand being away from Jasper for any length of time? I think I'm going crazy missing Edward." I wondered at how I managed it all those months when….

"It gets a little easier – over time – when you know you have eternity together. But even then…" a wistful expression passed over her face, "it's still hard." She studied my sullen expression and came over to the couch sitting close to me and hugged me tight to her cold, tiny frame.

"Hey, I have an idea," she brightened, "turn around." She placed herself behind me, both of us sitting cross legged on the couch. She reached up and slid the rubber band out of my ponytail freeing my long hair.

"Let's experiment with your hair for the wedding."

"Ugh," I groaned.

Alice loved to play cosmetician, hairdresser, and dress-up with me whenever she had the opportunity. I didn't like all the fuss and attention but she really seemed to enjoy it and I hated to ruin her fun.

Alice didn't remember her human life at all so she had to learn by trial and occasional tips from Rosalie. Rosalie was very well versed in the beauty department.

"I just love your hair, Bella," she said as she ran her fingers through my long dark tresses. "I wish mine could be longer."

Alice's inky black hair was very short and she generally wore it gelled into spikes going in every direction. It had been shaved in the mental asylum where she was held as a human and had just started growing out when she was changed by another vampire. Once changed the body is frozen in time, never getting older and never growing.

I felt for her, surrounded by Rosalie and Esme, both with beautiful hair and soon myself with thick locks to my waist.

"Actually, I had thought about getting it cut for the wedding," I said trying to make her feel better.

She gasped, "Bella, you wouldn't dare!" She said grabbing my shoulders and spinning me around to face her.

I was surprised at the force of her reaction. I had no idea that the length of my hair would be of any consequence to anyone but me.

"Why not?"

Her incredulous elfin face was almost comical. "Edward would be devastated and he'd kill me for letting you do it," she explained horrified.

"Really Alice – it's just hair," I said not understanding her angst over it.

"Yes and as a human, it will grow back," she said, "but as a vampire, it's an eternal decision. You have to start thinking about things differently, Bella. If you change your appearance, you can't go back, ever."

Her tawny eyes bore into mine, trying to relay the importance of her message deep into my brain. This was about more than just hair.

Then her eyes softened and she gently added, "One of the very first things Edward described to Esme about you, before you met her, was how you had the most beautiful, long, mahogany hair. Haven't you ever noticed how he touches it all the time?"

I had noticed. I loved it when he stroked my hair or kissed it or smelled it or caught a loose strand trying to make it behave.

"Okay, okay, I won't cut it," I assured her as I started to wonder why I had even considered it myself.

She breathed a sigh of relief and spun me back around so she could continue her "creative process".

She did have me thinking now and in a direction I didn't really want to go. I closed my eyes, since she couldn't see my face, and tried hard not to think about the details of Edward changing me, the pain of it and the finality of it. Even though I was completely committed to the decision, I was still a little or maybe more than a little scared about it.

I felt Alice's fingers on my scalp separating my hair into sections, gently manipulating it into some sort of creation all her own. It felt really nice.

I'd never had a lot of girlfriends growing up, never had those close female relationships, sharing boy stories and playing in each other's hair. I'd just never related well to other people. It seemed odd but sort of right that my first close girlfriend would be a vampire and that in two days I would be married to her vampire brother. I sighed as she gently massaged my shoulders.

"It's going to be alright, you know," she said quietly, sensing my tension.

I turned around to face her. It was as if _she_ could read my mind sometimes.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my doubt or maybe just my nerves clear on my face.

"Yes," Alice assured me. "I've seen it all."

"What have you seen, tell me," I urged her anxiously. Maybe if I knew the outcome, the process wouldn't be so scary.

She hesitated watching my expectant face and finally whispered in her soft lilting voice, "I've seen everything, Bella; the wedding, your wedding night, and your transformation."

I was surprised that it didn't bother me for her to have seen visions of such intimate moments, but I knew she loved me like a sister and she never judged me.

"And, it was all right?" I gulped.

She smiled a warm, loving smile and took my hand in her tiny ones. "Oh, yes Bella," she started, "the wedding is beautiful and you make it down the stairs fine." She laughed her silvery wind chime of a laugh. "Everyone has a marvelous time."

"And after that," I whispered feeling strange to ask her details about our wedding night.

"Well, I don't want to spoil it for you," she said her eyes dancing now, "but I will tell you this - Edward loves you _very_ much and he doesn't need any help from any of us to change you."

I sighed in relief. "So it does work then?" I said referring to the manner in which I requested he convert me to a vampire.

"Yes," she confirmed smiling, happy to know that I was only hours from becoming a member of the Cullen family in every sense of the word.

"Is the transformation, _terribly_ painful," I asked wincing a bit with the thoughts of what I'd already learned about the other's experiences. My own limited experience - when James had bit me - the fire that had burned in me when his venom entered my hand, was still a clear memory to me. It had been incredibly painful until Edward had sucked it out, like poison from a rattlesnake.

"Well, I won't lie to you," she said eyeing me carefully. "It won't be easy and it will be very painful but you're going to make it, Bella. You are going to be one of us!" She hugged me again so excited for Edward to finally have someone too.

"Thanks," I told her. "It's always easier to deal with something when you know it's going to turn out alright in the end." I smiled weakly at her.

"Oh, it will, Bella. And we're going to have so much fun together. Forever."

The next afternoon, I drove my pretty blue Audi to Port Angeles to pick up Renee at the airport. I knew she would flip when she saw it. I had to admit, it was a much more enjoyable trip than driving my truck and a lot quicker as I could actually exceed fifty miles per hour without feeling like it might have vehicular cardiac arrest.

Even though I had fussed endlessly at Edward for buying me such an extravagant Christmas present, I secretly loved it. It handled great and on those few nice days in Forks, I put the top down and let the wind blow through my hair. It felt a little like riding on Edward's back while he was running.

The top was up now though, as a light rain splattered on my windshield. I looked forward to seeing Renee but I knew that she still wasn't too wild about me getting married tomorrow.

She had gotten to spend a little time with Edward while I was in the hospital after the 'James Incident' and she liked him but she still wasn't ready for me to be married. She had run away with Charlie at my age and a year later had given birth to me. Their relationship had been tumultuous and she finally left not being able to stand living in Forks.

She worried that I was too young just like her and that it would end up the same way. She had no way to know that my commitment to Edward would be for more than just a lifetime. It would be for eternity.

Assuming, he held up his end of the deal.

I pulled into the airport parking lot and rushed inside to find her when she came through the security checkpoint. She ran to me arms outstretched, embracing me for only a second before she started in on me with her concerns.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so happy for you but are you really sure? You're so young - "

I cut her off.

"Mom, we've already talked about this. It's going to be okay, I promise," I tried to reassure her that I knew what I was doing and that I wasn't rushing into this.

"But Bella," she sighed holding my hands and looking into my dark brown eyes so much like her own. "I just don't want you to make my mistakes."

I squeezed her hands and smiled confidently. "I know Mom but Edward and I are not you and Dad."

She seemed to finally accept this, nodding her head in defeat, as we headed for the luggage claim area.

A few minutes later, we loaded her bag in the trunk of my Audi.

"Bella, it's adorable! I can't believe that Edward bought this for you. It's such an expensive gift." She tried to sound disapproving but failed completely, too excited by the pretty little convertible.

"I know," I agreed smiling at her, "but there was no stopping him. Besides he can't stand my truck," I explained rolling my eyes.

"The Cullens must be very wealthy. I know Edward's father is a doctor but my goodness," she said shaking her head as she settled herself in the passenger seat.

"Well," I said slowly, "they have a lot of … old family money."

"Oh," she said with a knowing tone. That seemed to be enough explanation for her.

"So, how's Phil?" I asked already understanding from her e-mails that he couldn't come and why.

"He's doing great, Bella. He's so excited to be having such a great season. You know he's still got a dream to get to the Pros," she said proudly.

"I know Mom, that's great for him," I said happy for them both.

"He was sorry he couldn't be here for your big day, Honey, but you understand, right?" she asked watching me as I negotiated the Audi between cars on the wet highway.

"I understand, Mom. I'm glad you're here." I smiled and gave her a quick look trying to keep my eyes on the road.

I was being extra careful since Edward was "out of pocket" and wouldn't be able to save me from any near disasters tonight. He was already nervous about me driving to Port Angeles alone to pick up Renee. I had assured him I would be extra careful. After all, one more day and our worries would be over. I hoped the Cullens were having a successful hunting trip. I couldn't wait to see him.

"Hey, Mom, I hope you don't mind but we're going to have dinner with Charlie tonight, just the three of us." I thought I should give her some notice and not spring this on her when we got to Charlie's house. I hoped to avoid any "scenes" during her stay.

"Well, alright," she agreed, obviously not too enthusiastic about the idea, but what could she do?

"There's a cute little restaurant near the college campus in Forks," I suggested. There weren't a lot of choices of places to eat in Forks but the little bistro downtown actually wasn't half bad.

"Won't Edward or any of the Cullens be joining us for dinner?" she asked surprised.

"No, Edward, his brothers, and Dr. Cullen are having a 'Bachelor Party' of sorts and his sisters and mom are getting the house ready for tomorrow."

"Oh," was all she said sounding disappointed.

It would have been difficult to explain why none of the Cullens would eat anything if we had chosen to go with the traditional 'Rehearsal Dinner' route. While they could have eaten, I knew they'd have to cough it up later and I couldn't see putting them through that for convention's sake.

I took another quick peek at Renee but she was just looking out at the gloomy greenness as we entered downtown Forks.

"It never changes," she muttered, apparently, reflecting back to her life here.

As we walked into the house to wait for Charlie to get home from work, Renee looked around unable to believe how little it had changed since she'd left. It seemed frozen in time – Forks, the House, Charlie – never changing.

We sat talking about everything from Jacksonville, to her latest fad, my college classes, and of course Edward. Finally, we heard the door open.

"Bells?" Charlie called out.

"We're in here, Dad," I called back to him.

He took off his boots, gun, and raincoat and joined us in the living room. "How was your flight, Renee?" he asked settling into the arm chair across from where we sat on the couch.

"Great," she said cordially.

This was going to be a long night, I thought, internally groaning.

"So did Bella tell you about our plans for tonight?"

"Yes," she said smiling at me. "It'll give us more time to catch up."

He stood. "Well, just let me get cleaned up and changed and I'll be ready to go."

"Hey Dad, why don't we just meet you there? I wanted to show Mom around the campus a little before dinner." Of course, what I really was trying to do was avoid riding to the restaurant in his patrol car since we couldn't really all fit comfortably in my little car.

"All right then, I'll meet you there in thirty minutes or so," he said already heading for the stairs.

"See you there, Dad," I called as we headed down the hall to the front door.

"Thanks," Renee whispered conspiratorially as we shrugged into our raincoats. "I was worried we'd have to go in the police cruiser."

We were outside now and I laughed putting my arm around her. "I know exactly what you mean!"

We toured the tiny campus of Peninsula College, Forks. It only took a few minutes but I pointed out the buildings Alice, Edward, and I had classes in and, of course, the Student Union building that housed the snack bar that we went to on most days.

"But you are going to transfer next year, right?" Renee asked still worried about me being stuck in Forks. "Maybe, you could transfer to the University of Florida that's not too far from Jacksonville and then I could see you more often."

I shook my head trying to dislodge the thought of me and Edward trying to live in the sunny south. "We'll see Mom. Right now, I'm just focusing on getting through tomorrow."

"Right," she said in an understanding tone.

"Here we are," I said parking the car just outside the quaint eatery.

We grabbed a table and ordered sodas while we waited for Charlie. He arrived before the drinks, looking freshly shaven and handsome in nicer clothes than I'd seen him in for quite a while. Nice but still casual. Interesting, I thought.

We ordered dinner and I found it was nice to have my whole family together, well, my whole human family. I could probably count the number of times on one hand that I could remember Charlie, Renee, and I sharing a meal together. I had been a little worried that they wouldn't behave themselves during this forced reunion but I was pleasantly surprised at how relaxed they seemed to be with each other.

"Can you believe our little girl is really getting married?" Charlie looked at me and then to Renee a soft sad smile on his lips.

"No," she admitted. "I really can't. You left Phoenix still a girl and look at you now, just two years later. So grown up, ready to become someone's wife." There was still a slight edge of disapproval in her tone.

"Mom," I rolled my eyes and could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, "I've been grown up since I was eight years old!"

She laughed. "Well, that's true. It did seem more like you were raising me than the other way around but…"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Charlie raise an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

"…we did have a lot of fun together," she finished.

The smirk disappeared.

"Yeah, Mom, we did have fun," I said feeling a little uncomfortable not wanting Charlie to feel excluded from the conversation.

"So Dad, are you ready to walk me down the aisle tomorrow?" I asked changing the topic. "Or rather down the stairs."

"Umm, yeah, of course, Bells," he said sounding distracted like I'd pulled him away from another place and time.

"Tell me about the Cullen's house, Bella," Renee asked sipping her coffee.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Mom. It's set way back in the woods, surrounded by huge old cedar trees. I don't know how old it is but it looks like something out of a movie. There's a big wide porch and when you enter the front door, it's incredible; almost the entire first floor is one big living area. It's decorated in light colors with high ceilings and it's real open and airy, it's just beautiful. The whole back wall of the house is glass and you can see all the way out to the Sol Duc River and the Olympic Mountain range." I explained knowing that no description could do justice to the Cullen's peaceful haven.

"All the bedrooms and Carlisle's office are on the second and third floors." I said vaguely, hoping she wouldn't ask too many questions. No one in Forks outside their family and me knew that Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie were married.

I hurried on. "There's a beautiful, curving staircase that comes down into the living area. Dad and I will come down the stairs and the ceremony will be held in the living room." I wondered if they could hear the anxiety in my voice.

"It sounds lovely, Bella," Renee said sighing, "like a fairly tale."

I laughed nervously, it was more like a fairly tale, of sorts, than she could ever imagine.

"Well, I just hope I don't fall down the stairs like humpty dumpty," I said, the anxiety plain in my voice now. It was my biggest fear - well - other than the whole vampire conversion thing.

"Don't worry, Bells. I'll be there to help you. I won't let you fall," Charlie said smiling at me.

"I know Dad, thanks," I said, a special knowing look passed between us. He had seen me hurt myself too many times since I'd come to Forks. I knew he'd be extra careful.

Overall, we had a very enjoyable evening and Charlie insisted that Renee come back to the house for dessert.

Once seated on the couch with our cheesecake, Charlie pulled out some old videos of me when I was a baby, before we left Forks.

"Oh Dad, NO!" I wailed as he pushed the tape into his ancient VCR. He smiled as scenes of Renee holding me up in the air and blowing on my stomach illuminated the screen. I hid my face in my hands. Renee clapped with delight.

"I remember this, Charlie. Oh look Bella, you were so tiny!" she squealed.

They tortured me for another hour with memories of my babyhood and some summer vacation videos that Charlie had taken mostly on our trips to California. Renee had never seen these videos and was fascinated to see what we had done in her absence. I could feel a real softening in her attitude towards Charlie and I caught him watching her a few times, a sad longing in his eyes. I wondered if there was an ulterior motive behind the stroll down memory lane.

"Well, you kids stay up as long as you'd like but I'm getting tired and I need to get my beauty rest for tomorrow so…" I said with a parental tone. I was tired but I seriously wondered if I would be able to sleep between my nerves about what was coming tomorrow and the constant anxiety I felt whenever Edward wasn't nearby. I was literally counting the hours until I saw him tomorrow evening. The phone rang interrupting my thoughts.

"I'll get it," I announced since I was already up.

I was a little surprised that someone would call at this hour, it was getting pretty late. "Hello," I said into the phone.

"Hello, my love, I didn't wake you did I?" his velvet smooth voice asked.

My heart skipped a beat and then raced ahead, "Oh, Edward! It's so good to hear your voice. I've been so worried about you. How was your trip?"

"Very successful," he said, "but you don't need to worry, I'm fine."

"I know," I said "but I always feel anxious when you're away. I can't help it."

"I feel anxious when I'm away from you too."

"Well, I was extra careful, so you didn't need to worry either."

"Yes, so I heard," he said cryptically.

"What do you mean 'you heard'?"

"Oh, I have little spies out there who keep an eye on you when I'm not around. I get a full report twice a day on all your activities," he said in a secretive tone.

"What?" I said getting a little annoyed. "You had someone watching me!"

He laughed. "Of course, Bella, you know how you attract danger. I wasn't going to take any chances, especially now."

"Edward…."

"Alice and Esme volunteered, complain to them if you want," he was still laughing.

"You're impossible," I groaned giving up.

"No, just extremely in love," he said his smooth voice suddenly seductive. "I can't wait for you to be my wife, Bella, and I will do anything to protect you to make sure that happens."

He almost brought me to tears with that. "I know," I said my voice husky with emotion. "When will I see you?" I asked longing for his arms around me.

"When you come down the stairs and vow to be mine forever."

"Oh, Edward, I can't wait until - "

"Now, now – you know the deal," he laughed.

"But-" I started pouting.

"I love you, Bella, sleep well," he said and I heard a soft click.

I took a deep breath and returned to the living room.

"That was Edward," I explained.

"Oh, are they back from their camping trip?" Charlie asked. "It's so great Renee," he explained turning back to her, "the Cullens go camping all the time together; they're a really close family. I know Bella will enjoy having two brothers and two sisters. That will be quite a change, huh, Bella?" He looked back up at me smiling.

"Yeah, Dad, they're all great," I said feeling exhausted now. Except Rosalie still doesn't like me and they're all vampires but otherwise it will be just like the Brady Bunch, I thought.

"Mom, do you want me to take you to the hotel?" I asked her hoping I could keep my eyes open long enough to make it home.

"Umm, no," she said sheepishly.

"I convinced your Mother to just stay here tonight," Charlie said nonchalantly but I could see the happy look in his eyes. "She can stay upstairs in my room and I'll just crash on the couch. There's no reason to spend money on a hotel room," he said.

"Okay," I said happy that they were getting along so well but I really was tired. "Well, I'll see you in the morning then." And I headed for the stairs. "Oh, Mom's bag is in the Audi, Dad. The keys are on the table."

"Got it, Bells. Good Night," he called as I reached the top of the stairs.

"Good Night, Mom and Dad," I called back. I'm pretty sure I'd never actually said goodnight to both of my parents in the same sentence before. It felt nice.

I got ready for bed quickly, realizing somewhere in the back of my mind that this would be the last time I'd ever sleep in this bed - or went to bed by myself - or slept for that matter. I smiled and slid between the sheets. Edward's phone call must have relieved most of my anxiety because I think I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

I slept deeply and dreamlessly for several hours until I heard his voice. It was strange that there were no visual images in this dream, just darkness and his soft voice, his words like a caress in my mind.

"Isabella, you are the one and only love of my life. I will love and honor you every day for the rest of our existence. I compared you once to a meteor lighting up the dark, moonless sky of my world. You are so much more. You are like the sun lighting my entire existence with your presence. I lived in shadow before you came into my life, never feeling the warmth of true love's light. You are my world, Bella. My reason for existing. Thank you for rescuing me from the darkness."

His words were so soft and clear, it felt as if he spoke them very close to me. I could even feel his cool breath on my cheek as he spoke. I felt his fingers lightly touch my face and it dawned on me that maybe I wasn't dreaming. My eyes fluttered open and there he was sitting on the floor next to the bed. His face only inches from mine, his soft golden eyes watching over me.

"Hey," I whispered, "you're not supposed to be here." My words slurring together. I wasn't actually sure if this was real or just another part of the dream.

"I couldn't stay away another second," he said and leaned in to lightly brush his lips against mine.

"I thought you said it was bad luck to see the bride before…."

"Bella, I'm not superstitious, but I did think I could handle being away from you for just a few days especially since I knew they were watching over you. I couldn't handle it though," he said dropping his eyes. "I'm afraid I drove them crazy after the first day!"

I laughed softly and stroked his bronze hair.

"They made me stay, of course, but as soon as we got back, I came over to see you. I love to watch you sleep," he said lifting his soft golden eyes back to mine.

"How long have you been here?" I asked finally aware that I truly was awake.

"Since Renee and Charlie went to sleep, about two hours," he said rising from the floor by my bed. "May I join you?"

"You never have to ask," I said pulling the quilt aside so he could get under the covers with me.

He held me close, his body cold even through his clothes and mine. I didn't care though, it felt so marvelous to be in his arms.

After a moment I asked, "you've been watching me for two hours? Wasn't that kind of boring? I don't think I was even dreaming tonight."

He pulled back so he could see me. "It's never boring to watch you sleep," he insisted. "Although, it is more entertaining when you sleep talk." He flashed my favorite crooked smile.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure," I said remembering how embarrassed I was when he first told me he heard me talking in my sleep.

"Anyway, while I was watching you sleep tonight, I was reminiscing about all the times I came to your room to watch you before you knew I was here."

Even in the darkness, I was sure he could feel my blush.

"Those are special memories for me, Bella," he said softly brushing a stray lock of hair from my forehead. "You were so innocent and vulnerable just laying there. So beautiful and so tempting. I had to fight the monster in me every moment the first few times knowing that if I killed you, you would be gone forever, lost to the man inside of me that already loved you. I'm not sure if you can comprehend the conflict I endured but it was like nothing I had ever experienced. In the end, the 'human' part of me won and I knew that I loved you and that you were the only one I ever would love."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I certainly seemed to be crying a lot more lately and not just when I got mad like in the past.

"Edward, you are so … so …" I stammered, there were no words to express how incredible he was.

He lifted his head off the pillow, pulling me close to him, and gently placed his lips on mine. My lips felt like they were burning under his as his kiss became firmer and more urgent. He parted his lips slightly and I breathed in his heady, sweet scent. I couldn't help it, my hand knotted in his hair at the base of his neck as I pressed my body into his, wriggling in my desire for him. Some part of my mind knew that he would stop at any second but I kept pushing the limit.

He struggled to pull his lips from mine and he pressed them hard to my neck. I wondered fleetingly if he might bite me now, if his desire had made him lose control. We were both panting, our breath coming together in unison. He held me in his iron grip so I couldn't move an inch until our breathing slowed and then he finally released me.

He took my face in his hands and looked at me, his eyes bright. "Bella, I'm so glad this is the last night I have to resist you. I don't know how much more I can take."

"I know," I said my heart still racing. "It's so strong. I feel out of control when you kiss me like that," I admitted, knowing that I wasn't even trying to be good anymore.

He rested his forehead on mine. "After tomorrow night," he said softly, "you won't ever have to worry about being out of control with me again."

I smiled and felt my head spinning - breathing in his cool breath as he spoke to me. I wondered briefly what it would be like to not have to be careful with Edward. I couldn't even imagine it. But I couldn't wait to find out. And soon, very soon I would. My eyelids grew heavy as his scent filled my nostrils at every breath. The darkness engulfed me and I didn't fight it but let it carry me away as I lay securely in his cold embrace.


	19. Chapter 18 The Wedding

_AN: My version of Eclipse/Breaking Dawn. The big day has arrived – poor Bella! (I could never do justice to this wedding but I'm so anxious to read all about it in Breaking Dawn!)_

_Thanks to my super-star Beta reader, TwilightFan4Life, always the encourager!_

_Disclaimer: My goal is to write as well as SM but at this point I'm only playing with her characters. I wish I could keep them but alas they belong to another - along with all the fandom, celebrity, copyrights, and money!_

**Chapter 18 The Wedding**

I stood staring at my reflection. The white dress, the flowers in my hair, the heart-shaped diamond pendant Edward gave me for Christmas, the whole nine yards but I still couldn't believe it was me. It looked like me, well, the reflection resembled me but Alice had worked wonders. I just couldn't believe that I was mere minutes away from traversing down the Cullen's ante-bellum staircase to become Edward's wife.

Wow, '_Wife'_, how strange that sounded in my head. Me, Bella Swan, the girl who had never even had a real boyfriend before moving to Forks. Me, the girl who had never really been kissed, well except for Johnny Upchurch in eighth grade but that didn't really count. Johnny had kissed me on a dare from his friends, it's not like I was really part of the equation.

Edward was the only man I had ever really kissed. He was certainly the only one I had ever really wanted to kiss. I didn't find it odd that my first love, my only love, would turn out to be a vampire. It somehow seemed appropriate. I never related well to humans anyway, never exactly on the same wavelength. And now, here I stood, ready to start my life with him. A life that would continue endlessly – one long eternal day. My own personal heaven on earth.

I had never dreamt about my wedding day before. When I was little, I never cut out pictures of wedding dresses or tried to fix my hair in an 'up do'. I never imagined the ceremony or how I would feel or how the groom would look. I would hear other girls at school talk about their "Cinderella Wedding" and I just couldn't relate – it was just a blank for me. Now I knew why.

No one could ever foresee a wedding such as this. No one would ever dream of being swept off their feet by a vampire who struggled between loving and killing his bride. It just didn't fit into the fairy tale story at all. But I couldn't imagine anything more right for me or anything else for me for that matter. Edward was all I ever wanted; even before I knew he existed. And now, I would be his and he would be mine forever. After the vows, later tonight, we would make our union eternal…I couldn't start thinking about that now, I reminded myself, I could already feel my heart start to race.

One thing at a time - first the staircase.

Alice danced back into the room, swirling in her pretty blue dress followed close behind by Charlie. Charlie looked years younger in his tux. His eyes lit up as he caught sight of me as Alice handed me my bouquet and fluttered around me adjusting things.

"Hi, Dad," I said trying to stay calm and not ruin Alice's handiwork.

"Bells," he sighed. "You look beautiful," and I could see the extra brightness in his eyes.

"Thanks," I said and then smiled. "You're looking pretty dapper there yourself, Dad."

He blushed and mumbled something about his formal wear.

"Are you ready?" he asked offering me his arm.

I nodded and looped my arm through his.

Alice led the way down the hall but kept us back out of sight of the others below. I could see the soft glow of the dimmed lights and candles and could hear the beautiful music emanating from the hidden sound system filling the room with a soothing, romantic wash.

This was a small family wedding, very private for multiple reasons but mostly because that's how we wanted it. The attendees included Renee & Charlie and, of course, the entire Cullen family. Charlie had convinced the Justice of the Peace to come and perform the ceremony here at the Cullen's home. Being the chief of police in a small town does have its advantages.

I asked Alice to be my maid of honor (matron really since she's married to Jasper but matron sounds too old for such a young spirit as Alice) and Carlisle stood as Edward's best man. Alice's blue dress was lovely, with a full skirt that swung as she moved and it was, of course, Edward's favorite shade of blue. He loved that shade on me and I knew he'd understand the connection. Carlisle wore a matching tie with his elegant tux. It was all very simple but elegant, full of class – just like the groom. I couldn't wait to see him.

"Okay, here I go," Alice said beaming at us. "Remember to wait until I'm at the top of the stairs before you start. And Bella – please be careful on the steps," she said her silvery voice chimed with teasing.

"Thanks Alice," I smirked at her sarcastically.

"You'll be fine," she whispered as she pecked my cheek and then gracefully glided down the hall in perfect harmony with the music. I again thought how any ballerina would be envious of the way Alice moved.

Then it was our turn. Charlie looked at me, smiling, but also looking a little tense.

"It's okay, Dad," I promised him. "He's everything I've ever wanted."

Charlie nodded and slowly walked me down the hall to the stairs.

Charlie, more than anyone, understood my affinity for disaster, especially when confronted with something so wrought with peril like a long sweeping staircase. He held my arm in his especially tight and grasped the handrail with the other hand as we slowly descended. Everyone took a deep breath when we stepped safely on the first floor, even those who didn't need to breathe.

I finally allowed myself to look at him. I knew if I had looked at Edward before, I'd never make it down the stairs. But now, I looked up and met his glorious golden eyes.

He was beyond beautiful. His pale skin in stunning contrast with the black tuxedo, his face perfect, and those eyes - they were like magnets pulling me to him. The room disappeared and all I could see was him as Charlie led me ever closer to my destiny.

The entire room was like something out of a movie. The soft light, the music, and mostly the beauty of the people gathered in the room, it was unearthly. All I could really focus on though, was Edward.

Charlie stood between us but as the Justice asked, "who gives this woman to be joined with this man?" Charlie placed my hand in Edward's and said, "Her Mother and I," and then he left and joined Renee and the others.

Edward smiled encouragingly at me as he held my hand, feeling my pulse racing under my skin. I was so glad in that instant I had convinced him to repeat the traditional vows that Alice and I had chosen. Edward had preferred that we to create and recite our own unique vows instead of parroting the Justice's words. I knew that his would have been elegant and romantic but I just didn't want to try to match his effort and end up sounding lame or worse yet be so nervous, I wouldn't be able to remember them at all. He had agreed a bit disappointed though.

The Justice had been pleased to perform a private ceremony, especially one to be held at the obscure Cullen estate. I suspected he had some deep-seated desire to become a preacher and performing our wedding service brought him one step closer to living that dream.

The Justice inhaled and began:

"It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of two life paths lead them to proceed together along the common path as husband and wife. It is one of life's finest experiences when an unexpected relationship grows into a permanent bond of love. This meeting and this growth bring us together today."

Edward lightly rubbed the top of my hand with his thumb, holding my eyes to his. I tried to listen to the Justice but all I could focus on was the magnetic force of his golden eyes and remembering to breathe.

"We are gathered here to witness the joining of this man and this woman in marriage; which is an honorable estate; an estate not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, soberly, and in all sincerity.

To be true, this outward form must be a symbol of that which is inner and real, a sacred personal union, which a church may solemnize and a state make legal, but which only love can create and mutually fulfill.

To endure, the marriage of these two persons must be a consecration of each to the other, and of both to the wider community of which their lives are a part.

Love is a great thing, and thorough good. By itself, it makes everything that is heavy, light, and it bears evenly all that is uneven.

Love feels no burden, thinks nothing of trouble, attempts what is above its strength, and pleads no excuse of impossibility."

I saw a flicker of a smile cross Edward's face. 'Impossibility' is what our entire relationship had been about. I wondered if he was thinking the same thing or if he was amused by the words 'thinks nothing of trouble' since it seems like that's all I'd caused him since our first encounter.

"Love is therefore able to undertake all things, and it completes many things and warrants them to take effect, where he or she who does not love would faint and lie down.

Though weary, love is not tired; though pressed, love is not straightened; though alarmed, love is not confounded; but as a living flame, it forces its way upward and securely passes through all.

Edward, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in the sacred estate of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to her, as long as you both shall live?"

Edward gently squeezed my hand and said, "I Will."

"Isabella, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in the sacred estate of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to him, as long as you both shall live?"

"I Will," I whispered hoping my voice wouldn't crack.

The Justice continued:

"You have determined that you would seal your vows today by the exchanging of rings. The rings you give and receive this day are marvelous symbols of endless love. The rings are made of gold, a symbol of purity. May your thoughts towards one another always be pure. The ring is an unbroken circle, having no end, so it is emblematic of the enduring and unending love you have for each other."

As the Justice explained the significance of the rings, I handed my bouquet to Alice and she handed me Edward's ring. Edward took my left hand in his and repeated in his smooth, velvet voice after the Justice.

"I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

He slid the gold band on my finger fitting it next to his Mother's diamond ring, "With this ring, I thee wed," his soft musical voice whispered. He finished and smiled my favorite crooked smile which was so unfair considering I was already so lost in his eyes. I wasn't even sure I'd be able to speak coherently.

Then the Justice turned to me saying, "Repeat after me."

Somehow the words did come out of my mouth. I was sure the Cullens could hear me but I didn't know if the others could as I spoke softly only to Edward.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

I slid the perfect gold band onto his long white finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"In as much as Edward and Isabella have consented together in marriage, and have witnessed the same before you, and thereto have pledged their faith to each other, and have declared the same by joining hands and giving and receiving rings, by the power invested in me by the State of Washington, I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride!" The Justice announced jubilantly.

Edward took me in his arms and bent me over backwards like a scene from an old movie, pressing down hard on my lips, stealing my breath away. He straightened while I flushed and gasped for air. Everyone clapped and surrounded us with hugs and congratulations. Renee was openly crying as she hugged me and Charlie tried hard to mask his tears.

The evening continued on with the music changing to a little more upbeat fifties swing style so the Cullen's could enjoy the style of ballroom dancing they preferred. The dancing was not so intimidating to me now, like it used to be. I remembered back to my Junior prom when Edward had tricked me into going to the dance and then forced me to dance with him even though I had a broken leg. He had whirled me around the dance floor as he held me on top of his feet. I had felt graceful for the first time in my life. It had been a magical experience. My feet were on the ground this time but he had helped me learn some basic dance steps since Valentine's day and I felt more confident now. Of course, he danced so effortlessly, adeptly guiding me, all I had to do was follow him. And I planned to follow him forever.

Esme and Carlisle glided around the floor with us along with Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice. All the Cullens were fabulous dancers and now I was one of them, well almost. Edward made me look good and I laughed as he spun me around smiling down at me, as happy as I'd ever seen him.

"Well, how does it feel to be Mrs. Edward Cullen?" he asked grinning at me obviously thrilled with the sound of it. So was I.

"It feels like a dream," I said. "One I hope to never wake up from." He held me close and kissed me again.

I danced with all the Cullen men, each one being careful to be gentle and slower with me than their own mate. Carlisle guided me expertly around the floor, he was so handsome and elegant that he rivaled Edward's beauty but with an older, softer edge.

"Edward is so happy to finally have you as his partner, Bella. You can't know how you've changed him, how much happier he is now. I'm so grateful that you've blessed our family by joining it." I felt the tears threatening again and just nodded.

Jasper cut in and gently took my hand, placing his other hand at the small of my back. As we slowly made our way around the floor, I could feel his calming influence.

"Bella, I don't know how to thank you." I looked up at him, the question plain on my face. "You were so brave to overcome your fear of us, of me, in particular. I can never make up for your eighteenth birthday and what followed but I hope you know that I could never hurt you now. I love you like my own sister. You saved Edward when you could have walked away and none of us would have blamed you after…well, I just want to let you know that I think you are so special, that you and Edward are so worthy of each other. I couldn't be more pleased that you are his wife and have joined our family."

"Thanks Jasper, I…I don't know what to say," I stuttered. That was the most I'd ever heard him say the entire time I'd known the Cullens. Then Emmett's huge frame appeared behind Jasper.

"My turn," he said a wicked smile on his face.

"Oh no," I groaned, "behave yourself Emmett. There are humans in the room," I warned him quietly as he stole me away from Jasper.

He laughed and even though he was huge, he was equally graceful and led me deftly around the dance floor.

"Bella," his eyes twinkling mischievously, "we are going to have so much fun now that Edward has you. You don't know how long we've waited for you to join us. For so many years, I thought he would never even want a mate and he was uptight and serious so much of the time. He could really be a drag. But now, now that he has you, he's finally beginning to understand what he's been missing and after tonight, after you two…"

"Emmett!" I hissed and shot him dirty look.

"Sorry," he said but I could tell he wasn't as he grinned at me, flashing his white teeth. Then, Edward was there interrupting us appearing out of no where like he always does.

"Emmett," he said sharply and gave him a reproachful look to let him know he knew exactly what Emmett was about to say. Emmett released me, winking, and handed me over to Edward, still smiling his boyish grin.

He took me in his arms. "Sorry about that," Edward apologized for his favorite brother. "Emmett is a little zealous about our 'union'." We both watched as Emmett grabbed Rosalie for another spin around the floor.

"It's okay," I said smiling as the beautiful pair, tall and beautiful, move smoothly together like one unit instead of two separate individuals. "I love Emmett, he's like the big brother I never had," I said looking back at my groom.

"I think your Father wants to dance with you. He's been feeling really intimidated all evening but he's getting braver now," Edward informed me and we both glanced over to one corner of the room where Charlie and Renee danced awkwardly together.

"Wow," I whispered. I never thought I'd see my parents, divorced since I was a baby, dancing together. It was nice but made my heart ache wishing they could have stayed together, that things could have been different for them.

We slowly edged over to them. They looked up when we got close. Edward gave me a quick smile and released me.

"Renee, may I have this dance?" he asked, his voice like honey, holding his hand out for hers.

"Why, um … sure," I could see he had the same effect on Renee as he had on all women when he wanted something. He expertly guided her away from Charlie and me.

"Hi Dad," I said but he wasn't looking at me. It was so obvious how much he still loved Renee and my heart broke for him. I hadn't really thought about how my wedding would bring up old memories of theirs, at least for him.

Finally his eyes came back to me. "May I dance with the Bride?" he asked, realizing what he should be doing.

I smiled and let him lead me out onto the floor.

"Those Cullens sure can dance," he said smiling at me. "I've never seen anything like that except maybe in a movie," he continued. "And when did you learn to dance? I thought you hated dancing?" His voice hinting at the shock he must have felt earlier when Edward led me out for our first dance as everyone watched.

"Edward just makes me look good, Dad," I said, which was completely true.

"I sure will miss having you around the house, Bells. You've really spoiled me these last two years," Charlie said, his eyes getting misty again.

"Well, I didn't always make it easy on you," I said trying not to let the memories from my zombie-period make an appearance in my mind - not tonight.

He smiled. "It'll be hard without you at home but I know you'll be happy with Edward. I know I had my doubts about him at times but I can see how happy he makes you. That's all I've ever wanted – just for you to be happy and safe."

I gulped on that last part. Safe being married to a vampire – sort of an oxymoron. Soon it wouldn't matter though; soon I would be safe with Edward, forever.

"Thanks Dad," I said my voice husky. "I'll miss you too." I leaned against him, my head resting against his shoulder as I wished there was someway I could tell him the truth.

The song ended and Edward and Renee reappeared next to us. "I think it's time for us to change and head to Port Angeles," Edward suggested. "We have an early flight to Alaska tomorrow so we need to get to the hotel and get some rest," he explained to Charlie and Renee. He said this with such authority and sincerity, I almost believed him myself.

"Yeah," I agreed, "I'll go get changed."

"Please stay and enjoy the party as long as you like," Edward said, nodding to Renee and Charlie and followed me up the stairs.

I headed to Alice's huge bathroom to change into my 'travel clothes' and she appeared at the door to help.

"Oh Bella, it was so beautiful. I'm so happy for you both," she said hugging me to her tiny stone frame.

"Alice, thank you so much for planning everything and pulling it all together. It was perfect," I said tears threatening again. "I could never have done it without you!" I hugged her as tight at I could.

While we embraced, she whispered in my ear, "Bella, don't be scared about later. It'll all be fine. He loves you _so much_."

I understood what she meant on several levels and it didn't seem strange at all that she had seen the private nature of what was coming. It comforted me knowing about her visions and gave me some insight into the special, close bond that she and Edward shared.

"Thanks," I said a single tear escaping.

"I love you too, Bella and I'm so glad that you're my sister now."

"I feel the same Alice, I can't imagine having a better sister than you."

We embraced one more time and then she helped me out of my wedding dress. Carefully, we unpinned the flowers from my mass of curls that some how had stayed in all night even through the hours of dancing. I slipped into a skirt and pulled a casual top on over my head. I gathered my things to help create the illusion that we were really leaving, took a deep breathe and headed downstairs with Alice. Edward was waiting for me near the front door.

Renee stopped me before I could reach him though. "Now, honey, you know-" she whispered but I cut her off.

"It's okay, Mom. Really, don't worry about anything." I tried to smile but couldn't quite pull it off. "Now remember, we'll be in Alaska for three weeks and may not be able to call. There isn't a lot of cell service where we're going so don't freak out if you don't hear from me." I had to work hard to keep my voice steady now.

"I know, you told me, but try to call whenever you can and the minute you get back to civilization," she demanded already stressing out about it.

"I will," I lied as I hugged her. "I'll miss you," I whispered as the tears began to brim over and slide down my cheeks.

"I'll miss you too." I could hear the confusion in her voice as I hugged her too hard and too long.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Bella." She wiped the tears from my cheeks as I finally released her, taking one last look at her. I turned to Charlie before I completely lost it.

"I love you, Dad." More tears appeared.

"I love you Bells," he said gruffly as he wiped the tears from my cheek. "I'll see you in three weeks." I hugged him hard too, nodding, no longer able to speak.

I felt Edward's arm around me leading me out the door. I leaned heavily against him blinded by the tears that now completely obscured my vision.

This was the hardest part of my decision. Giving up my biological family.

We stepped out into the night heading for the Volvo as everyone waved and called goodbye tossing rose petals after us.


	20. Chapter 19 Union

_AN: My version of Eclipse/Breaking Dawn. This is it – what Bella has been waiting for. Will Edward's passion change her? Please be aware this Chapter is Rated M !_

_Thanks to my super-star Beta reader, TwilightFan4Life, always the encourager!_

_Disclaimer: My goal is to write as well as SM but at this point I'm only playing with her characters. I wish I could keep them but alas they belong to another - along with all the fandom, celebrity, copyrights, and money!_

**Chapter 19 Union**

"Looks like the coast is clear," I whispered to Edward as we sat waiting down by the river.

After leaving the reception, we circled back around and hid the Volvo in a thick stand of trees near the river to wait for the guests to leave. We sat under one of those trees now, admiring the Olympic Mountain Range, it seemed so close especially on this exceptionally clear night. The stars were out in force and clearly illuminated his face.

"Are you absolutely positive that you're ready, Bella?" he questioned me again, knowing that I understood exactly what he was asking. "You can change your mind. You can wait." He looked deeply into my eyes searching.

"Edward, I'd be lying to you if I told you I wasn't scared-"

"Then wait," he cut me off too quickly.

"But," I continued, ignoring his interruption, "I love you so much. I want to be a real wife to you and I want to be with you forever. There's no reason to wait. I'm ready." I searched back into his soft butterscotch eyes trying to show him how certain I was, even if my stomach was full of killer butterflies.

He leaned over and kissed me, softly at first and then harder with a growing sense of urgency in his demanding lips, until my head was swimming.

Far off in the distance, I heard a howl and then another and another. A chorus of howls filled the night with their lonely calls. I felt a catch in my throat knowing that Jake was out there still hurting over my decision. The howling sounded so forlorn that it tore at my heart. It was as if they knew this was the very moment I was heading toward the end – and the beginning.

He stood quickly and led me back to the car. In a moment, we were back at the house. It was dark but for just a few lights to guide us in. It was quiet but I knew they were all there and no one was sleeping. We reached the porch steps and he lifted me easily up into his arms carrying me effortlessly through the front door and up both flights of stairs to his bedroom door.

I took a deep breath as he opened the door and then blew it out in a quiet gasp.

The room was filled with candles; they were everywhere creating a soft glow. Music, his music, filled the room from his sophisticated sound system. The black leather couch was gone and in its place was a beautiful antique bed. The bed was covered with white and red rose petals, Alice's doing no doubt.

"Oh, Edward, it's perfect," I said, tears threatening to spill over again.

He sat me on the bed and knelt beside it looking up at me. His face had never been more angelic, more beautiful. His hand flashed out and captured the tear that had escaped down my cheek and carefully put it to his lips, tasting it.

"Bella, I want to taste all of you," he said softly, hoping not to frighten me.

He traced the outline of my face with his cold finger tips coming at last to my lips. I parted them and gently touched my tongue against one cold finger. He moaned softly closing his golden eyes for a moment as I caressed his fingers with my mouth. I reached out and touched his beautiful face so hard and smooth and perfect. I traced his mouth now and he parted his lips just as I had, also touching my finger tips with his tongue. He had never allowed this before, knowing that any little break in my fragile skin would allow the venom to enter my blood system. But now, finally he permitted it. His tongue was cold and smooth like the rest of him, it sent shivers down my spine. He felt my body shudder and opened his eyes, concern registering there, as he pulled my hand away from his mouth.

"It's okay," I whispered reaching for him to join me on the bed. He pulled off his shirt exposing the hard lines of his body. As many times as I'd seen him with his shirt off, it still made my heart skip to see his flawlessly, muscled torso. He glanced at me, waiting - seeming a little unsure, so I raised my arms inviting him to pull my shirt off as well. Gently, slowly, he lifted the shirt over my head and smiled when he saw the pretty bra I had bought especially for this occasion. It was the shade of blue he had always liked on me. It was lacy and delicate, very feminine. He didn't have to be able to read my mind to know that this was a special gift for him.

Suddenly, a look of anguish passed over his face.

"What?" I asked in a low voice as I lay back on the bed.

"I will miss how this particular shade of blue looks against your skin when you blush. It's most intoxicating," he murmured as his face softened and he bent down to kiss me. His lips traveled down my neck. He paused at the hollow of my throat and inhaled deeply then moved on to my chest. He gently slid his cheek along the lace edge of my bra. It was so fast I wasn't sure if he used his teeth or his hand but I felt the bra give way and his lips were against my bare breast. I gasped as I felt his cold tongue dancing over me. His icy caresses felt erotic against my burning flesh. He kissed my sensitive skin until I felt like I would scream for more if he were to stop. But then he did stop.

My eyes flashed open and I saw him staring down at me, his golden eyes glowing. "Bella, it's impossible to believe I've waited this long to touch you. To believe I've been _able_ to wait. You are so beautiful and you taste so …"

His words drifted off as I reached up and began kissing his neck while my fingers roamed down his well muscled arms, over his ribcage, to his perfectly sculpted abdomen. He moaned deep and guttural in the back of his throat. His eyes were closed but I could see the deep line between his brows. I realized how great an effort this was for him - to mind his every action so as not to hurt me in his desire.

I reached lower and began to unbutton his pants. He inhaled sharply and my hands froze as I looked up to see his eyes flashing and his jaw clenched. He moved my hands aside and reached around me for the zipper at the back of my skirt. But instead of unzipping it, I heard a sudden ripping sound as he tore it open at the seam and whipped it off me in one swift motion.

I gasped my eyes wide. This time - he froze.

A long moment passed as my heart felt like it would jump out of my chest. The flight instinct was very strong and I tried to breathe deeply to quell the panic. Was this really a bad idea? Was it too much to ask of him to maintain enough control for this? He might be a masochist but I was beginning to wonder if I was a sadist.

Another long moment passed as his eyes dimmed and our breathing slowed. I felt him suddenly relax as he caught sight of the matching lacy, blue panties. He took a deep breath and his expression melted. He was my Edward again.

"Isabella Cullen," his voice was like music, "you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in all my existence." His gaze traveled up and down my body appreciatively.

I think I may have blushed from the tips of my toes to the top of my head.

He resumed his exploration of my body – seeming to be well in control again. He massaged my feet, the way he knew I liked, and then traveled up each leg, alternately kissing and tasting every inch of me. Each time his tongue touched my skin, it was like a little electric shock ran through me – I wondered if he could feel it to. It reminded me of that time we had to endure that movie in Biology class when we were Juniors…

This time I was sure he used his razor sharp teeth as I was freed from the last of my clothing.

Having been through medical school twice, I knew he already understood female anatomy but he had never experienced it himself. This was as new to him as it was to me. Slowly, hesitantly at first, he continued to caress me - tasting and touching. He responded to my reactions, understanding immediately what felt good to me. He learned me as easily as he seemed to learn everything else and before long my blood pounded through my veins as he sent waves of sensations I'd never felt before coursing through my body.

I couldn't take it anymore. I was aching for him like I'd never felt before. I could feel something building inside of me and all I wanted was him.

"Please Edward," I panted, my hand tugging at his bronze hair.

My eyes were closed but I could feel him ease away from me and slip the rest of his clothes off. He lay quietly back on the bed next to me, his cold hard frame naked next to my hot one.

"Bella," I opened my eyes. "You taste incredible," he said grinning down at me, hunger not thirst, lighting his eyes. He looked more human now than I had ever seen him, almost flushed in his desire.

"I hope this won't change after..." I trailed off breathlessly.

"Not according to my family," Edward chuckled softly. And I wondered again at how informed he was on the physical relationships they shared.

His hands ran over my body again, reawakening the intense desire that had barely cooled for the moment while we talked. He looked at me then, the question clear in his eyes. I nodded that I was ready and he slid his body over mine. I had never been more ready for anything in my life. I didn't have to think, my body seemed to know what it was doing, so I just enjoyed the sensations, the pleasure he was creating in me.

He lowered his face to mine and finally allowed himself to fully kiss me. His mouth opened and I could feel his cool tongue searching for mine. I could taste him, the venom I suppose, but it was sweet and smooth. After his long, deep kiss that left me breathless and a little dizzy, he looked at me with eyes so full of love.

"Oh Bella, I know I will never deserve this, deserve you, but thank you, my love," and he slid into me.

I jolted as I felt a sharp hot pain but his coldness inside me eased it. Then, I began to feel other sensations. It was tingling, those electric sparks again, as he moved in and out, following the slow rhythm of the music surrounding us. Some part of my brain recognized the song that he had been composing when we were on the island. I could feel the building sensation inside me again and I looked up at him.

His eyes were trained on my face, his jaw clenched. I knew he was concentrating hard to be careful, to be very gentle – this was an enormous struggle for him, I knew. I tried not to make it more difficult for him, to be still, but it was so impossible. The tension was building inside of me and my hips were moving with his.

"Edward," I moaned I could feel the edge of the cliff coming. "Please."

He moaned and moved faster. I grabbed his back, my fingernails digging into his granite muscles. Suddenly, I felt like I'd been flung off the cliff, shuddering on the way down, but before I hit bottom it was like he grabbed me and flew back up again. The tension was building again. He continued in his steady rhythm determined to stay focused on pleasuring me as many times as possible. I didn't know how much more I could take though. Again I leapt off the cliff, flying, and again he caught me and brought me back up, each time climbing higher. The sensations were so intense; I didn't think I could take it much longer. I marveled at his self control.

"Please, Edward, please." I begged him, panting.

He hesitated for a moment, torment darkening his eyes, and then he smiled that incredibly sexy crooked smile, which sent me over the cliff again. He fell with me, a cool rush quenching my insides. He lingered a moment longer and then rolled off me onto his back, pulling me next to him so that my head lay lightly on his chest.

I could feel the fire starting to spread in my groin almost immediately and I smiled.

"Edward, it's working, I can feel the fire."

It didn't hurt too much yet but then I felt another pain. I looked at my hand resting on Edward's chest and saw blood trickling down my wrist from four small cuts in my palm. I noticed Edward's nose wrinkle and then he grabbed my hand staring at it, a strange light in his eyes.

"I must have done that with my fingernails," I said to him confused as I didn't remember feeling it at all.

He stared at my palm, the ecstasy from a moment ago gone. He drew in a deep breath, smelling my blood. He just stared at the blood dripping from my palm. I understood.

"Edward, it doesn't matter now, taste it. I trust you." I sat up offering my hand to him.

I shocked him out of his trance-like state with my words. He looked at me, wildness in his gold eyes.

"NO!" he roared in the quiet room.

I flinched at his reaction. "Please Edward," I begged, "this is your last chance. I know my blood sings to you, 'la tua cantante'. I know how you've struggled so hard to deny it so that we could be together."

"No," he said again, weaker this time.

"Please, let this be my wedding gift to you, the biggest gift I have to give. You won't kill me now."

He looked at me for an agonizing moment and then carefully put my palm to his lips, his smooth tongue cleaning the blood from it. I could see him lingering there, tasting and smelling, as if to memorize it for an eternity.

The room started to spin and I saw images in my mind – my first day at Forks High School, my would-be attackers in Port Angeles and Edward's timely rescue, Edward in the sunshine in our meadow and then him sucking James' venom out of my hand, my eighteenth birthday party disaster, the ripping hole in my chest, Jacob and his werewolf friends, the Volturi, Edward's proposal, our wedding – all these images swirled around in my head making me so dizzy. I wondered briefly if my life was passing before my eyes, if I really was dying.

"Bella?" I could hear Edward's anxious voice calling to me as if from a long dark tunnel.

I tried to speak his name but the fire was so hot now and it felt like I was almost totally engulfed. I struggled to open my eyes to see his glorious face, just one more time.

He was there leaning over me, brushing the damp hair from my hot face. "Bella, can you hear me?" It seemed like he was getting farther and farther away.

"Edward – don't leave me," I croaked, my throat felt parched, burnt somehow.

"Never," he whispered in my ear.

From a long distance away, I heard him call for Carlisle.

And then everything went black.


	21. Chapter 20 The Change

_AN: My version of Eclipse/Breaking Dawn. I know different people want different things for Bella, I know what I always wanted from the first moment she fell in love with Edward, and I know what Bella wanted. I hope you don't mind the change in point of view but it was necessary – Bella wasn't exactly thinking coherently! I actually loved writing from Edward's POV – I can understand why SM got carried away with Midnight Sun – which I also can't wait to read!_

_Thanks to my super-star Beta reader, TwilightFan4Life, always the encourager!_

_Disclaimer: My goal is to write as well as SM but at this point I'm only playing with her characters. I wish I could keep them but alas they belong to another - along with all the fandom, celebrity, copyrights, and money!_

**Chapter 20 The Change**

"Carlisle!"

But Carlisle was already at the door. He leaned over Bella, now covered by the damp sheet. She was unconscious, her body burning, and her breath ragged. I watched him, my anxiety level accelerating with each breath she struggled to take. She screamed out my name as the fire inside consumed her.

"Is this normal?" I demanded, smoothing Bella's wet hair back from her blazing forehead while I tried to cool her with my icy hands. I knew her symptoms were normal but somehow it seemed worse because it was her. Her screaming suddenly quieted to a low moaning.

"She's doing fine," Carlisle assured me. "It may get worse from here, so please try to stay calm," he said using his best physician's voice.

"Isn't there _anything_ I can do for her?" I asked the suffering plain in the sharp edge of my voice.

"No," Carlisle said. "You've already done it."

"Damn it," I cursed. "I never should have agreed to this. Look at her; she's in so much pain. How could I be so selfish?" I said loathing myself, now more than ever – even more than in that first moment – when I first caught her scent - when I had to fight the monster inside with everything I had not to kill her on the spot. And now in the end, I had killed her anyway.

_Edward, get a hold of yourself_. Carlisle looked at me sternly. His thoughts were always more forceful than his words. _It's like this for everyone, you know that. You saw the others. You can't blame yourself, it was her decision. She would have done this with or without your help._

I glared at him knowing he was right. Bella moaned incoherently, her face twisted up in a mask of pain, regaining my attention. I sat on the other side of the bed, across from Carlisle, and dropped my head into my hands. Shame overtook me at my sharp words to my father and even more so at what I had done to the woman I loved. I tried not to hear the pity in Carlisle's thoughts as he watched me. Gently, I lifted her hand and held it to my lips, whispering into it so quickly, it was just a hum against her skin.

_I thought I might lose it when I changed Esme_. Carlisle's thoughts were gentle now, soothing. _Granted, we weren't in love yet, like you and Bella, but I hoped that we would be … afterwards. It was so hard to watch her suffer through the change. _He thought, letting me know he did understand my pain.

A soft knock sounded at the door and Alice peered in. "Can we come in?" Carlisle nodded.

She crept silently into the room and peered around Carlisle to see Bella unconscious yet writhing in pain. Jasper came in and quietly stood behind me. I felt his hand on my shoulder sending a soothing wash over me. My anger and anxiety melted away and a dull pain took its place.

"Thanks Jasper."

"She's going to be fine," Alice whispered. "I've already seen it." _You two are going to be so happy, Edward_. She smiled tentatively at me.

I looked up at Alice briefly, hoping this time her vision would be one hundred percent accurate. She had been spot on about earlier tonight. _I'll never bet against Alice_. I heard Bella's voice in my mind – a memory rather than a thought.

For the first time since Bella entered my life, I realized I was thankful I couldn't hear her thoughts. I wasn't sure I'd be able to endure the pain she was experiencing now – endure her suffering and be helpless to prevent or change it – it would surely drive me mad. It was difficult enough just to watch.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Jasper subtly incline his head towards me while directing a purposeful glance over at Alice. She nodded slightly. Immediately, I saw a clear vision of Bella laughing and reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss me – her icy lips meeting mine as her lids closed over bright red eyes. I smiled briefly at Alice, thanking her for that.

"It's just going to take time, like with any of us; the change is usually complete in about three days. There's nothing to do but keep an eye on her," Carlisle explained.

"How is she?" Esme appeared at Carlisle's side.

He glanced at her and then back to Bella. "She's in a lot of pain but at least she's unconscious, so that's a blessing."

Esme glided over to me and kissed the top of my head. _It will be over soon Edward_. She tried to comfort me. Then she leaned down, placing her palms on either side of Bella's face and kissed her forehead. For a moment, Bella's anguished expression seemed to soften. "Come now everyone; let's leave Edward to tend to her. There's nothing more we can do."

They all left the room except Carlisle. He looked at me and silently cautioned. _If she wakes or even struggles while unconscious, try to keep her still so she won't hurt herself. If you need help, call us._

"I won't need help," I said flatly.

_Remember Edward, she's not human anymore and new vampires are extremely strong._ "Call us, if you need to." Carlisle repeated aloud as if to emphasize the point, and then left, pulling the door closed behind him.

I bent over her wanting to grieve. "I'm so sorry Bella, please forgive me." I sobbed tearlessly and rested my head on her chest listening to her slowing heartbeat.

"Edward." It was soft and her voice cracked but I was sure I heard her say my name. I looked up but her eyes were closed and her face was still twisted in a mask of pain.

"I'm here, Bella," I whispered to her, caressing her face, desperately hoping she could hear me somehow.

"Edward, don't go," she moaned, her words slurring together. "Don't leave me."

"Never," I whispered to her, "never again." Sharp, twisting pain tore at my chest such that I was sure that somehow my heart, that hadn't beat in almost ninety years, was breaking.

She was quiet for a time as I held her limp, burning body in my arms, cradling her and humming the soft, sweet lullaby that I had composed for her long ago.

Each time she woke, screaming in pain, struggling against me, I held her tight and continued to hum softly until she quieted. I knew the venom was working its way through her blood vessels, burning her as it went. As she cried out again and again, screaming for me to put out the fire, it was as if my own body was being burned along with hers.

Later the next morning, I felt the heat leave her. Her skin was growing colder as she grew paler. I found a nightgown her mother had given her for the honeymoon, slipped it over her head, and pulled a light blanket up over her slight figure. I kissed her hand and saw that the cuts she had inflicted on herself the night before were gone, already healed.

She was so still, so white, so rigid. She almost looked dead but her chest continued to rise and fall and I could still hear a faint heartbeat when I laid my ear against her chest. Another stab of pain pierced me as I remembered how I use to hear her heart beating from across the room, especially when it was really racing. Again, the acid loathing slid through me. How could I have done this to the person I loved the most – I was a monster in every sense of the word.

"What have I done?" The agonized words fell from my lips as I stroked her hair wishing I could go back.

Back to the first day she came to Forks High School. I wished that I hadn't listened to the other students talking about her, wished I hadn't looked over when Jessica Stanley had thought my name only to catch Bella staring at me with no sound of her thoughts in my mind. I wished she hadn't had the misfortune to have to sit next to me in Biology and I wished she hadn't smelled so delicious that I had almost killed her right there in the classroom. If only she hadn't come here. If only her blood hadn't called so strongly to me. If only her mind hadn't been a mystery – the only mind ever to be silent to me. If only she had been afraid of me, instead of fascinated. If only she hadn't been so fascinating to _me_. If only so many things, she wouldn't be here now, growing cold in our bed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder but didn't need to look up to know it was Jasper.

"Brother, I feel your agony," Jasper said quietly as he sat on the bed facing me. He placed his other hand on Bella's shoulder. We made a strange triangle, of sorts, and I started to feel calmer at once. I noticed Bella's face smoothed also, the line of pain between her closed eyes disappearing.

"I know you feel that somehow you've wronged her, but Edward, she would have been killed by that van in the parking lot or worse by those men in Port Angeles if not for you. She only survived because you were here to save her. Did you ever consider that that was your purpose? That if you hadn't come into her life, her life would have been over two years ago?"

I looked up at him with hard, searching eyes. "To save her from dying only to damn her to eternal life, stealing her soul?"

"This was her choice, Edward. Even God allows them to make their own choices; you couldn't decide this for her. She loves you so much, that really, there was no alternative in her mind. Please know that. She would be angry if she knew how you were suffering."

I nodded and looked back at her knowing he was right. She was so beautiful, even as she grew paler, she was lovely. "Thanks Jasper," I whispered but my eyes never left her.

_I'm here for you both. _He quietly got up and left the room.

Each tick of the clock seemed like an eternity.

Bella's pain intensified as the venom seeped through her body – burning and healing each cell. She struggled harder, her screams became louder and she became stronger – harder for me to hold alone. I could hear the thoughts of my family - wanting to help me – wanting to be there for Bella. Finally, after shrieking my name and thrashing violently against me during a prolonged convulsion, she was still.

I lay next to her on the bed and though I couldn't sleep, I closed my eyes and replayed every minute of our lives for the past two years. Every moment since that first day I saw her in the cafeteria all the way through our wedding night passion. There were so many wonderful memories but so many painful ones too – pain I had so needlessly inflicted.

I opened my eyes and propped up on one elbow in order to look down at her pale face. I lightly stroked her cold cheek and the darkening circles under her eyes. I decided to recite the vows I had written for her before she had convinced me to accept the traditional vows that the Justice of the Peace would have us repeat. She was much too special for that, but I understood her anxiety and had agreed to it. But now, hoping somehow she could hear me, I whispered the words I had composed just for her.

Dearest Bella - I Love You,  
Not only for what you are,  
but for what I am when I am with you.  
Not only for what you have made of yourself,  
but for what you are making of me.  
I love you for the part of me that you bring out.  
I love you for putting your hand to my overflowing heart  
and only dimly seeing all the foolish, weak things that I can't help,  
and for drawing out into the light, all the beautiful belongings that

no one else had looked quite far enough to find.  
I love you because you are helping me to make the dreams of my heart,

not a thought but a reality.

For all these reasons and more, I love you and promise to make you

happy and safe forever.

I hoped that someplace inside her unconscious mind, she heard these words. I vowed that our new life together would not have unhappy moments like those in the past. After all, so much of what caused the pain wouldn't be able to hurt us now. This thought lightened my mood and I decided to get up and at least change clothes. As I rose from the bed, Emmett and Rosalie appeared at the doorway.

"How is she?" Emmett asked.

"Quiet," I answered, "she's unconscious but the change seems almost complete."

They walked noiselessly into the room and hovered over the bed.

"Wow, I didn't think she would look even paler," Rosalie said awkwardly. "She was already so pale."

"Rose!" Emmett growled through his teeth, as if I couldn't hear.

"It's okay," I said too exhausted mentally and emotionally to worry about Rosalie's shallow insensitivity. She didn't really mean anything by it and I knew that. "Could you watch over her for a few minutes? I'd like to clean up."

"Of course," Emmett said pulling a chair up next to the bed. "Take your time. You've been in here with her for almost two days.

_Has it really been two days_, I thought.

A moment later the water was running and I stood under the hot spray trying not to feel so cold and alone. I continued to replay scenes from our life together in my head, seeing every detail and hearing her voice as if she were standing next to me. It was sad to think that these precious moments would fade from her mind but would be etched in mine with perfect clarity forever. Just as the memories of my human parents were barely more than a whisper to me now, Carlisle could relate every moment of their last days with him at the hospital where they died from the same influenza epidemic that would have killed me, had Carlisle not chosen to save me. I was so engrossed in my memories, that I didn't hear Emmett's voice in my head before I heard it out loud.

"Rosalie, help me hold her down. I can't believe she's this strong!"

I raced to put my clothes on to find Emmett and Rosalie struggling to hold Bella on the bed. She was wild like a savage trying to claw them, hissing and snarling. Her eyes were finally open. Open, but unseeing and bright, ruby red.

I remembered that Carlisle had warned me about this, but it did surprise me that even Emmett needed help as strong as he was.

"Bella," I called out to her in a soothing voice. "Bella, it's alright. I'm here, sweetheart. Calm down now," I said as I took Rosalie's place.

Her head snapped to look unseeing in my direction, the snarl softening to a low growl. I nodded to Emmett to release her as the fight ebbed away.

"I'm here," I said again, taking her in my arms. "It's alright."

She quieted then and her eyes closed as if she went back to sleep and I laid her gently back on the bed.

Rosalie stared in disbelief. "You should have seen her, Edward, she was like a wild animal. Emmett couldn't even hold her down alone."

Carlisle walked in at that moment having heard the commotion from downstairs. "She's strong because her blood was strong when Edward changed her. You three and Esme were weak, almost dead, when I changed you. Bella wasn't, so her blood was stronger, and for a time, she will be too. She may have more episodes like that so everyone needs to stick around to help."

"I don't know, Carlisle," Rosalie said still in awe. "She calmed right down as soon as she heard Edward's voice – it was weird."

"Even so," Carlisle advised, "everyone should stay close for the next twenty-four hours."

But it didn't take that long.

She cried out in agony, her eyes flying open again, searching for me. "I'm here, Bella." I tried to calm her but the pain was too intense.

I called for Jasper but even his gifts were ineffective for this final phase. Emmett and I held her down when she tried to escape the bed - screaming - her red eyes wild with pain. It took the both of us at times to hold her petite five foot four inch frame in place but finally, after several hours of struggle, she quieted. After she was silent for a time, Carlisle placed the stethoscope to her chest, silently nodding his head in confirmation.

"It's complete," he said softly and left me alone with her.

I sat holding her hand, the same one I had tasted her warm, sweet, fragrant blood from just hours ago. Although I had tasted her blood before when I sucked James' venom out of her hand, it had been contaminated by him and then by the morphine that Carlisle had given her. Even so, it had been the best thing I had ever tasted. But last night, her blood had tasted divine, better than anything I could have ever even imagined. There was nothing that I could even compare it to – my own personal ambrosia. But even though it had completely quelled the burning thirst in my throat for a few brief seconds, I could resist it. I wasn't overcome by the monster inside. I didn't want to drain her of every drop.

Love is so much stronger, I realized. Even though now her blood wouldn't tempt me, it was gratifying to know I had been able to resist it. She thought her blood was her most precious gift but in reality, the knowledge that my love for her was stronger than the instincts of the monster was the best gift she could have ever bestowed upon me.

"Edward," her voice broke, barely audible.

I glanced quickly to her face to see her red eyes peering at me, focused now.

"Bella," I whispered and stroked her cold, beautiful face.

"Edward, is it over?" she croaked, her voice sounding dry like she needed water. "Am I … a vampire?"

I tried to smile, "Yes, Love, you are."

"Good." she sighed closing her red eyes, a small smile on her smooth, pale lips. Her eyes flickered back open for another second as she finished. "Edward," I leaned closer to hear her. "I knew you could do it and I'm so glad – so glad you're finally mine. Forever."

"Yes," I agreed smiling in earnest now. "Eternally yours."


	22. Epilogue

_AN: My version of Eclipse/Breaking Dawn. Sadly this is the end. But hopefully, I've helped you pass the time until Breaking Dawn is released. If you enjoyed Eternal Day – please read the note I left you following the Epilogue._

_Thanks to my super-star Beta reader, TwilightFan4Life, always the encourager! She said in the end there would be a lot of folks reading Eternal Day and she was right! Thanks Stephanie – you're a great Beta!_

_Disclaimer: My goal is to write as well as SM but at this point I'm only playing with her characters. I hate to put them away but alas they belong to another - along with all the fandom, celebrity, copyrights, and money!_

**Epilogue**

I felt her small, cold hand on my shoulder as she leaned over to see what I was typing on the computer. My fingers hesitated over the keys as she read the bogus article I'd begun drafting.

_XXX, Alaska_

_Tragically, a young, newlywed couple was killed early Tuesday morning when their car was struck by an oncoming fuel truck. Edward and Isabella Cullen were killed instantly when their car exploded on impact with the truck. The Cullens, from Forks, Washington, were on their honeymoon after being wed just nineteen days ago. The driver of the truck, Robert Coleman, was also killed instantly after losing control of his vehicle and swerving into the opposite lane hitting the Cullen's car. _

"Are you sure, Edward? Isn't there any other way? Couldn't we wait a little longer to fake our deaths so I could see Charlie and Renee again – have a few more years with them?" she pleaded softly, her sweet cool breath tickling my ear.

I sighed. "They'll be able to tell, Bella. You're … different now," I said trying to be sensitive. I had worried endlessly about this very reaction before I changed her. I didn't want her to regret her decision when she came face to face with the reality of her new life and the ties she would have to severe.

"But they accept you and you're … different."

I swiveled around in the desk chair and pulled her onto my lap. It was difficult getting use to her body feeling hard and cold instead of soft and warm, but I would never allow her to see how I missed her human characteristics. Besides, several of her new traits were aiding to distract me enough.

"But they didn't know me before – they had no comparison."

"Please, Edward, can't we talk to Carlisle about it?" she begged.

"You knew going into this that you would have to give them up, Love." I gently reminded her. It was so hard to deny her.

She looked down studying her pale hand that bore my Mother's engagement ring and the gold band I had placed on her finger less than three weeks ago. I wished for the millionth time that I could know what she was thinking. Unfortunately, that had not changed when she did. Her mind was still as silent to me as ever.

"I know," she whispered as she looked back up at me from under her long, black lashes. Her eyes only now starting to darken to a deep burgundy were soft and sultry.

If my heart had still had life, it would have stopped at that exact moment. Is this what she had felt when I dazzled her while she was human? I struggled to recall what we were discussing as she leaned in to kiss me. Her smooth lips were no longer hesitant, no longer waiting for me to draw careful lines and pull away. She tasted incredibly sweet, similar to when she was human, but the nectar was richer, fuller now. And I no longer had to deny her in this area. I stood, lifting her in my arms, our lips still locked together.

I kicked the door to our room closed and gently laid her on the beautiful, antique bed that Esme had so lovingly restored and given to us as a wedding gift. The bed that we had consummated our marriage in, which had held us during Bella's painful transformation into my eternal partner, and in which I held her tightly each day as she struggled to overcome the new thirst which would now be an enduring and unyielding reminder of what she had become – for me.

The transformation and aftermath is an excruciating process especially when the person you love more than life is going through it. Bella's process was painful but perhaps not as agonizing as for some. Was it because she was aware of what was coming and so her subconscious had somehow prepared? How could one prepare for such a devastating death and 'resurrection'? Was she just stronger than I realized, after all I had put her through in the past two years, as Jacob Black had suggested? Had her previous brief encounter with James' venom and her constant exposure to mine somehow eased the transition? Was it part of a yet undiscovered gift – the capacity to tolerate great pain and suffering? She had certainly endured more than her share as a human, again much of it at my hands. Or was she just very good at hiding how difficult her struggle was from me – not wanting me to regret the decision to change her? Would I ever know the answer to this puzzle?

I looked down at her and even though I knew the thirst burned in her throat, she looked peaceful and happy to be there in my arms. Perhaps it was like with Tom Kite, his transformation into a werewolf was easier, gentler than his Quileute cousins. He did not feel the hatred, the burning desire to kill us. The love that Elu had felt for Carlisle had somehow softened his nature, his instincts. Perhaps it was like that for Bella. Her desire to become like me, born of her love for me, had softened the experience somehow. Again, I would never know for sure, but I imagined I would ponder this for many centuries to come.

I would never forget though, even if it was possible to forget, what Bella had given up to be with me forever. I would do everything in my power to make her happy, even if it meant bending the rules occasionally. It's not like I hadn't already done that. After it was safe for her to be near humans again, I would find a way for her to see her parents.

I owed her that much and so much more.


	23. Author

**Author's Note**

I just wanted to say thanks again to my beta reader, Stephanie Evans (I know - I thought it was ironic that her name was Stephanie too). She was not only helpful from an editorial perspective but also helped me navigate thru the Fan Fiction site and was extremely encouraging about my story. I really appreciate all the support!!

To all of you that read Eternal Day, especially those of you who left me comments, THANKS! It was really great to get your feedback and encouraging reviews. I didn't write or decide to post ED for the reviews but I have to say it was really inspiring to get such a positive response. It left me feeling like perhaps someday my own original work will be well accepted by my targeted audience – YOU!

Since you were all so positive in your reviews, I'm going to tell you why I wrote Eternal Day. I'm only going to tell you this now because your response to the story helps me to believe that perhaps I wasn't a COMPLETE idiot. I wrote the story because after reading Stephenie's first two books, I was inspired to write again (childhood dream). But I decided I wanted to write not just for myself but to have an impact on people as SM has. Not knowing anything about the writing/publishing world, I thought I needed a Mentor, someone to show me the ropes so I wouldn't get tangled up, discouraged, or on the wrong track. I decided I wanted SM to mentor me since I related so well with her 'voice' and she had been the one to refuel this desire. (I know don't laugh) At the time she wasn't yet a household name and I (foolishly) thought I might be able to catch her attention. I wrote ED as a 'resume' of sorts. It took 5 months. I wrote it for Stephenie to show her how serious I was about working with her. I finished it, designed a cover, had it bound, and tried to give it to her at a book signing. Stephenie and her publicist quickly informed me (almost in unison) that she could not read any fanfiction per her contract. Liability issues with stealing ideas and people suing her etc. – unfortunately, that is the world we live in. I understood but now I was left with this full length novel with nothing to do with it. I was amused when Eclipse came out that there were several similarities in our stories both in detail and thematically but it's not really that surprising I guess.

Since last September, I've started my own original work. I hope it will be a trilogy. I'm about 75 finished with the first draft of the first book. I call it Crossing Over right now. It will have a similar flavor to SMs books – 1st person POV, YA, teenage girl, fantasy, love story – but no vampires! But all this time, I've had this gnawing feeling about ED – like there was still something more I needed to do with it. So, I finally decided that I would post it on Fan Fiction. Maybe just receiving some of your comments that my writing is good, even as good as SMs (sorry, can't quite believe that yet!) was the reason I needed to do that. Maybe, something else will come of posting Eternal Day – I don't know but I am glad I've done it and I am very glad that many of you enjoyed it. Someday I hope that my own work will inspire people to write fan fiction about it. One thing I have definitely learned in watching SM's career – the fans make or break you. We are all very powerful!! Thanks Again!!


	24. Out Takes 1

_Author's Note: Hey, I don't know if any of you still have Eternal Day listed as a favorite so you might get this additional scene but I thought it might be fun to share an Out Take (like Stephenie does on her website) from when I was writing Eternal Day. I sure miss hearing from all of you. Anyone find any good Twilight Fan Fictions recently? Anyone excited for 11/21?_

**On Savage Island – Sunbathing with Alice.**

_(Everyone else is out deep-sea fishing/hunting except Bella and Alice)_

"Hey Bella, have you ever sunbathed nude before?"

I instantly blushed tomato-red, "No!" I looked at her amused, elfin face. "Have you?" I asked suddenly curious about her expression.

"When you're immortal, things can get pretty boring," she said, her words intermixed with musical laughter.

My expression must have relayed the horror of my thoughts – the 7 of them streaking around the backyard at their mansion in Forks. "Edward doesn't …. Does he?" I couldn't see it – not at all.

"No, no," she assured me hardly able to contain her giggles. "When the others are away hunting, Jasper and I like to lie out in the sun nude and skinny-dip in the river. It's really fun! I'm sure Emmett and Rose do something similar when alone. Emmett would do it with everyone watching but Rosalie would never allow it. And who knows what Carlisle and Esme do when we're all at school and he's working the night shift. They act all prim and proper but I can tell you, some of the visions I've had of them…"

"Please stop," I said holding up my hands. This was way too much information. Thinking about Carlisle and Esme like that was, well… like thinking about your parents having sex – gross.

"Anyway, since Edward has never had a mate, he doesn't do wild stuff like that," she continued despite my protesting. "Everyone thinks he's too straight-laced to 'let his hair down' so to speak but I'm not so sure." She grinned wickedly at me. "I'm thinking that once you're changed, we may see a new Edward. I believe there may be a very passionate man in there that may enjoy…"

"ALICE – stop! Please!" I begged her. I was sure I was beet red from the tips of my toes to my hairline.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm just so excited for you and for Edward," she said trying to suppress her enthusiasm but failing miserably.

"Anyway, sunbathing nude is really nice, even for us," she explained going back to her original thought. "We don't tan, of course, but the sun still feels nice on our skin. Want to try it while they're out fishing?" she asked, her eyes twinkling. "We could go up on the balcony just in case someone happens along the beach."

I eyed her for a long moment. I hated to disappoint such a face and she really wanted me to try it. It did sound like something two teenage girls would do if given the chance. _Oh, what the heck, _I thought, _you only live once_ – well sort of. "Okay," I finally agreed and gave her a tentative smile.

"Great!" she said "I'm going to corrupt you yet Bella Swan!"

I felt very self conscious as I stripped off my bathing suit and wrapped a towel around myself then headed out to the balcony. After adjusting the lounge chair so it was flat, I pulled my towel off, spread it on the lounger, and laid down quickly on my stomach.

"Hey do you need some of this sunscreen spray on your backside, Bella?" she asked grinning widely her teeth flashing in the sun.

"Umm, sure" I said not really wanting anyone but Edward to put sunscreen on me but at least it was a spray and I certainly didn't want to burn!

She quickly spritzed me from ankles to neck with the sunscreen. It was cold and I twitched as the spray hit my skin. From my vantage point facing down all I could see was her ankles and feet, until suddenly her clothes fell to the floor and I heard her lay on the other lounger near me.

"Feels wonderful, doesn't it?" she said in a dreamy voice.

I took a deep breath. Once I stopped being embarrassed, I had to admit the sun did feel nice on my exposed body. "It really does."

She chuckled again. "Wait till you flip over – it feels even better face-up," she said.

I took another deep breath not sure if I was going to be ready for that today.

She was silent for a few minutes but apparently couldn't contain herself any longer. "Bella, I'm so excited for you and Edward" she reiterated exuberantly.

I wondered if this is what it would be like to have a sister or a best girlfriend – someone you could share anything with. I'd never had either and it was something that was going to take some getting used to. Even though it was uncomfortable for me now, I did look forward to this relationship with Alice.

"Do you see something in particular?" I asked, assuming she'd had a vision.

"No, I just know what he's been missing out on for all these years. I can't imagine being alone like he is - without a mate. I can't imagine not having someone to be completely open and honest with. Someone that you can be playful and intimate with. Someone who truly knows you inside and out and who is always there for you."

I listened closely, her words full of wisdom. "That's beautiful Alice," I said feeling sad that Edward had been alone for so long – waiting for me. "I hope I can be all those things to Edward."

"Well you are most of those things already, Bella. But when he changes you, the rest of them can happen!" she said, bubbling over with excitement again.

I was, of course, a little worried about 'the rest of those things' that Alice was referring to but I was much too shy to ask questions about that…

"Anyway," she continued, "I know he believes it was worth the wait to find you and it's not like waiting almost 100 years was like waiting for forever!"

We both raised our heads as we heard a piercing whistle coming from the water.

I spotted the boat, a few hundred yards out, with Emmett standing prominently on the bow looking at us thru a pair of binoculars. I was sure I would die right then.

Alice and I exchanged a horrified look – well hers was just surprised, mine was horrified – and then we looked back at the boat in time to see Edward and Jasper push Emmett over the side and dive in after him. As they wrestled in the water, Alice and I grinned at each other and took advantage of their distraction to slip back into the bedroom.

We laughed as we got dressed and I felt a closer kinship with her as we headed down the stairs prepared to receive the teasing that was sure to follow their return.


	25. Out Takes 2 The Diary

_This was a little ditty I wrote but didn't include in Eternal Day. It would have occured just after Bella and Edward's return from Italy at the end of New Moon._

The Diary

She shivered and rolled away from me.

I sighed and tucked the blanket around her, wishing I could warm her myself. I looked around the small bedroom sparsely decorated with her few belongings. I longed for the day when I would provide her with any material item she could ever desire. She deserved anything that money could buy and so much more, but I knew she'd protest to the many things I had already thought to give her.

I looked around again searching for whatever book she was currently reading. I knew there had to be one here, somewhere. Bella was always reading. It was one of the things we shared – the love of good literature. I didn't always agree with her definition of "good", however. I couldn't spot a book anywhere and tried the drawer in her nightstand. I did find something - but it wasn't a novel.

From the shallow drawer, I withdrew a plain, black, leather bound book. It had no title, no art work just the plain cover and I knew instantly what it was. My hand actually shook as I held it in the dark. This simple volume was the secret passageway into Bella's mind. Her mind that forever fascinated me and forever eluded me. I held in my hand - the potential source for the answers to so many questions that tormented me.

Bella's diary.

I lifted the journal to my nose and inhaled. I could detect her sweet fragrance lingering there. A fragrance that I had once tried to describe to her - comparing her essence to lavender or freesia. Of course, there was really no scent that could compare to the delicious way my Bella smelled to me. The perfume of her pleased my senses even while it sent the fire burning down my throat. I didn't fear the thirst any longer, though, in a masochistic way, I enjoyed it. As if the pain was sweet – sweet because I had overcome my thirst and the rest of me could enjoy her bouquet despite the fire that ached for me to …

No, I would never allow myself to travel down that mental path again. I would never, could never, harm Bella.

I lay next to her sleeping form staring at the leather-bound treasure. I longed to read it. To delve into her thoughts and to learn how she felt about everything in her world but mostly about me. I had hurt her so much. Would this journal describe the pain I had caused her? Could she ever trust me again? Could she ever love me again? Not that I deserved either one but she was always so generous. Could she, would she, take me back? Would the answers be inside? Would it be so different than listening to someone's mind? If I _could _hear her mind, I would listen. I wouldn't be able to stop myself but this was different. To purposely open these pages and read her most private thoughts would be a violation of her privacy.

An enormous violation.

I couldn't do that. I'd already hurt her so much. I had vowed to myself on the plane that I would never hurt her again - for the rest of her life. I could control myself. I placed the journal back in its resting place and slid the drawer shut.

I leaned my head back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling, trying not to think. Then, it occurred to me. Why would Bella leave her diary in such an accessible place? Wasn't she worried that Charlie might find it and read it? Wasn't she worried that he might discover something that he shouldn't? Things about me and my family or perhaps the dogs. Would she be so careless as to make that information so readily available to her father who knew nothing of vampires and werewolves and the danger we continually put his daughter in?

No, Bella was too smart for that. She would never put me or my family or even Jacob Black at risk for discovery. So maybe then, it wasn't a diary. Perhaps, she had been writing poetry or had started writing a novel. Bella would make an excellent writer. Her vocabulary is extensive, especially for someone her age, and she's been heavily influenced by several accomplished, classical authors. I enjoyed reviewing her papers for school. She was so much more insightful than her classmates and had never received anything less than an 'A' on any paper she'd written since I'd met her. Perhaps, if it was something of that sort, she would allow me to read it, but again I would await her permission.

It was agony.

The little book called to me, promising me the answers I sought. It was as if I could hear it screaming from inside the nightstand. I ground my teeth and put my hands behind my head. She would never know if I did read it, I speculated. I could digest every word she had scribed before she woke. She would never know.

Perhaps, then I would have the answers I needed in order to halt her nightmares, to ease her fears, to understand exactly what I had done to her. With this information, I could begin healing her. I would do anything to help Bella, to repair as much of the damage I had done as possible. I knew I would never be able to escape the consequences of my actions but she had suffered enough. Wouldn't it be worth it if I could help her?

If only I knew her mind.

If only I knew her mind, I could know how to comfort her. I would know if there was still enough love left for me to rebuild her trust. If I knew her mind, I could know if she really had moved on – if that dog had weaseled his way into her heart. He had been there for her when I had not – I couldn't deny it. A low growl escaped my lips at the thought and my sleeping angel stirred next to me.

"Edward," she moaned softly.

I reached towards her but I could tell she slept still and I didn't wasn't to disturb her. She needed rest so desperately. She rolled back towards me and snuggled up against my icy form. I could feel her heat radiating like a warm furnace through the blanket. She shifted until her head lay lightly on my chest and I could feel her heartbeat against my side. I wrapped an arm around her.

"Promise you'll never leave me," she whimpered into my shirt, still dreaming.

"I promise," I whispered and kissed the top of her head. I inhaled deeply, filling myself with her. I reveled in the ache, both in my throat and in my heart. My heart, which until I met Bella, had been like a cold stone. She was the only one who had ever stirred it to life.

I sighed realizing I could never break her trust again – never breach her privacy. Maybe someday, she would allow me to read her innermost thoughts. But until then, they would remain hers and hers alone. I wrapped my arm around her and smiled, pleased that I was able, again, to control my desires. I knew Carlisle would be proud. I want to be the man worthy of this amazing woman's love.

Someday, perhaps, I will be.


	26. Out Takes 3 Dance Lesson

_This was a little scene I wrote in anticipation for their wedding. Edward is teaching Bella how to dance. It didn't make it into the story but I always liked it. I hope you like it too._

**_Salsa_ **– from Edward's POV

It made me love her even more; her willingness to try. I knew Bella didn't want to dance. Her natural clumsiness made her even more self conscious than a better balanced human, but she was willing to try - for me. Being a skilled dancer, I could cover for her lack of grace most of the time. If she'd allow me to. If she'd just relax and allow me to lead her, she'd feel like the beautiful woman she is. Even on the dance floor.

I took her in my arms and looked down into her deep brown eyes, into their endless depths. I endeavored to capture her attention. To make her forget everything else. I turned my mouth up into the crooked smile she finds irresistible and felt her melt. I'm aware that I use my looks to my advantage but she never complains and, in this case, it helped her to relax. Careful not to breathe on her, as my scent often makes her dizzy, I began to move. Her body, soft and supple, moved easily inside my arms. With her eyes locked on mine, I'm not sure she even realized we were waltzing.

After a few turns around the room, I whispered, "You're beautiful, Bella."

She blinked and her cheeks turned that delicious shade of red they always do whenever she's embarrassed. "You're biased" she retorted trying to look down at our feet as we continued to glide to the music.

"That may be," I conceded "but never the less, it's true" I said as I dipped her low on the last note of the song. She hung suspended in my arms. Her long hair sweeping the floor.

"Um, Edward" she said after a heartbeat "are you going to let me up?"

"Oh, sorry."

I'd been distracted thinking of the next song on the CD and if I wanted to insert something new into our incipient dance routine. I straightened but kept her in my arms as the music changed. It was a Latin number intended for the Salsa or Rhumba – not too fast but very sensual. I wondered.

I guided her around and caught her eyes again in mine, willing them to stay on me. I stopped and released her hands at a dramatic pause in the music. Then, I ran my hands quickly but firmly from the back of her neck, down her spine, and over her rear end, before completing the circuit and catching her hands back in mine. I watched, with amusement, her surprised expression. I pulled her to me and then stepped away, twirling her under one arm. Almost roughly, I pulled her back to me again. She actually did quite well considering she had no idea what was coming. I returned to something familiar as she stared up at me gasping in disbelief.

"What was that?" she asked incredulously.

"Just a taste of the Salsa." I offered the crooked smile again. "Did you like it?" I asked, hoping she did.

I couldn't wait until the day when Bella and I could dance like the other members of my family. I had ached for a partner for almost a century to dance with. Sure I could dance with Rose or Alice or Esme but not as a romantic dance partner. A partner I could feel the passion of the music with, I never thought I'd have that. Now I just had to get Bella past her fears.

"I think I _could_ like it," she started hesitantly, "once I know what to do." She blushed again but looked up at me this time.

She was so breathtaking that I stopped and took her face in my hands. "I'll teach you," I promised as I pressed my lips to hers softly and then more firmly. Her arms slid around my waist and pulled me to her. I wanted her so badly; I almost took her right there on the living room floor. I never thought I could feel so human - to experience such strong desires. I don't know why it surprised me. I heard my family members on a regular basis in my mind but I had never experienced that myself.

I broke the kiss. We were both gasping. I leaned my forehead against hers. "How many more days until the wedding?" I asked, already knowing exactly to the minute how long it would be before she was mine. Body and heart, forever.

"Twenty-one days, four hours and 32 minutes," she said breathlessly. Apparently, she knew exactly when too.

I laughed and so did she. It broke the tension.

"Well, I don't think we should do any Salsa dancing at the wedding," she said grinning up at me. "Charlie would probably have a heart attack!"

"No problem. But I can't promise for Rosalie and Emmett. You saw them on New Years Eve. They love any kind of dirty dancing." I reminded her. They had gotten a little out of hand a few times even for just family. Carlisle had finally told them to take it upstairs.

We both laughed but I was beginning to comprehend the extent of Emmett's desire and why he enjoyed expressing himself that way when dancing. I could see myself performing some of those same moves with Bella in a few months but in private, of course.


	27. Outtakes 4 Tom Kite

**Outtake – Tom Kite**

_This scene was taken out of Eternal Day when I decided to go another way with telling this information. Bella can be persuasive, just like Edward, when she wants to be._

That reminded me of something I wanted to ask him. "Hey Tom, do you know Jacob Black?"

"Yeah, I know him a little. He's over at La Push and a year or 2 older than me. We never really hung out or anything. The Hoh tend to keep to themselves except during festivals and that sort of thing." He explained eyeing the waitress as she brought our food.

"Why is that?" I asked "Why do the Hoh keep to themselves?" I hoped I wasn't prying.

"I don't really know," he admitted shrugging his shoulders. "it's just always been that way. My parents and grandparents just always discouraged us from hanging around with the Quileute tribe kids. There was some sort of big disagreement between our village and the rest of the Quileute's a few generations ago and that's I guess why we became our own tribe" He shrugged his shoulders again and dug into his food.

"Oh," I said trying to sound casual but the more he said the more interested I became. I took a few bites of my lunch.

"So you know Black's?" he said around a mouth full of fries.

"Yeah, Billy Black and my Dad have been friends forever so I've known all the Black's most of my life." It was sort of true.

"Well, I haven't seen much of Jake for a year or so. Ever since he started hanging out with Sam Uley's gang. Those guys are weird."

"Hmmm" I said noncommittally. It didn't appear that Tom had any inkling of the Quileute "secret society" My thought that it might have been him in the woods yesterday seemed foolish now.

"Do you think you could get a message to Jake for me?" I asked looking up thru my lashes at him like Edward does when ever he wants a member of the opposite sex to do something for him. I tried to smolder – it had worked on Jake maybe it would work again.

He paused, "Um, sure," he said obviously distracted. "but aren't you ….um… friends" it appeared that he was struggling to organize his thoughts. I knew how that felt.

"Well, we kind of had a fight and he's not talking to me right now," I explained looking down and then up at him again.

"Oh, O.K.," he agreed still stunned. "What's the message?"

I looked down at my plate. Shoot I hadn't thought this far ahead I just wanted him to get close to Jake, to talk to him. Jake would hopefully recognize the symptoms if they really were symptoms and help Tom. I had to think fast now.

"Um, could you tell him that I'm really sorry and I need to talk to him?" It was lame but it would have to do.

"Sure," he agreed and looked at me puzzled for another moment before returning to his food.

"Hey I really appreciate it Tom. I know you don't like to go over to La Push. I hope you won't get in trouble," I said suddenly worried for him.

"Naw, I shouldn't he's like my second cousin or something. I don't know why my folks would be upset if I went to see him," he said polishing off the last of his two huge cheeseburgers.

I sat staring at him for a moment. "You're his second cousin?" I asked unable to hide the shocked surprise in my face.

"Yeah, something like that. My folks don't talk about it a lot since they like to stay separated from the Quileute's but I looked up our family tree one time and I think we are both great grandson's of Quil Ateara. My dad's Mother was a sister to Jake's mom's Dad or something like that." He shrugged and looked at the bill that the waitress had left upside down next to his plate.

I struggled to compose my face. "So you're related to Quil then too." I asked trying to sound conversational.

"Yep," he said pulling his wallet out of his backpocket and avoiding my eyes.

"How can you be in different tribes and come from the same great grandparents?" I asked feeling the need to draw out their family tree.

"Our grandparents, the kids of the original Quil Ateara, were of the generation when the Hoh split off. My grandmother married a man from the Hoh village and after she left her family's village that's when the disagreement happened and she was separated from the rest of the Ateara family. So we never really got together for family reunions or anything. Whatever it was that the tribes split over, it's remained a splinter in the family ever since. I don't really get it, personally," he said and stood up to go pay his bill.

"Oh," I said to myself as he had already walked away.

"Are you coming?" he asked turning around at the cash register.

"You go ahead. I don't want to make you late for class." I told him quickly. I needed time to think about all of this new information. How could I have been friends with Tom for almost 4 months and not known he was Jake's cousin?

"O.K. See ya, Bella. I'll give your message to Jake tonight," he called as he backed out the door.

It was all so confusing. It made sense that Tom could have the genetic marker for the werewolf like Jake and the others since he came from the same lineage but if he did, how was he managing to deal with it on his own? How did he seem so normal if he had already "gone thru the change" and it was him we saw in the Park the other day? It didn't seem like he was effected at all. If he was a werewolf, why didn't he smell Edward and Alice on me in class everyday? Jake couldn't stand their scent. There were so many questions I had for him. I wished I could talk to Jake. None of this made sense.

I had to rush to get to class on time. I really wasn't looking forward to Mr. Grandy's hour long 'exuberant' monotone about the virtues of higher math, especially without Edward and Alice there. I settled into my normal seat the chairs on either side vacant. As the class started and Mr Grandy droned on, I found myself thinking back over what Tom had just told me at lunch. I started sketching the lineage as best I knew it so far. There were a lot of holes but now I knew that the original Quil Ateara had had at least three children. A son who had bore Jake's mother, Sarah. A daughter who had married a Hoh tribe member and moved away from the family, she was Tom's Dad's Mother, and then one other child who had been Quil's grandparent. Additionally, I knew that Ephraim Black, was Jake's Greatgrandfather on his Dad, Billy's side. I had learned last spring that both Quil Ateara and Ephraim Black had been part of the last Quileute wolfpack and had been among the Elders that signed the treaty with the Cullens when they lived here before. I was beginning to feel like a PI, investigating some strange mystery, as small pieces started to come together.

_**So I'm interested to hear what everyone thought of the movie. Drop me a review and let me know.**_


	28. Outtakes 5 Spring Break Part 1

_AN: OK I have to admit this wasn't a real outtake. I wrote this by request from a reader. Thanks for the suggestion, Twilightersince1918. Please let me know if you like it! If you do (and let me know) I'll continue. _

_Disclaimer: My goal is to write as well as SM but at this point I'm only playing with her characters. I wish I could keep them but alas they belong to another - along with all the fandom, celebrity, copyrights, and money!_

**Spring Break Outtake Part 1**

Edward's POV

I didn't like it. Not one bit. I'd waited for this girl for almost a century, waited before I even knew I was waiting. And now on the brink of our eternal union, I let her walk or rather fly away from my protection. Protection she so desperately needs to make it through a single day. And she would be gone for four. If anything happened to her…

"Edward, please," Jasper groaned softly from the room he shared with Alice.

"Sorry," I muttered and got up to give my brother some emotional space. Not bothering to use the stairs, I jumped from my window, landing easily on the damp grass of the backyard.

The night air felt good against my frozen flesh. Not as good as her skin but even at fifty degrees, the air was warmer than me. I ran. Running was the only thing that freed me from my mortal and immortal longings.

Except for hunting. Streaking through the forest, the scent of a bear reached me in the darkness. Instinctively, I changed course. Emmett would be envious but the flame torching my throat needed tending. I made quick work of it and felt slightly better afterwards.

Wandering back through the trees, I tried to imagine Bella hunting. Her delicate lips soaked with pumping blood from the severed artery of a deer. My shudders filled with both horror and excitement. Though unavoidable now, I still detested the thought of ending her human life. Hated myself for ever allowing her to arrive at this turning point. Yet at the same time, being a selfish creature, I longed for eternity with her. To run with her, to hunt with her, to make love to her. The place in my chest where my heart once beat, throbbed relentlessly.

I looked up to find myself standing at the fringe of trees across the street from Charlie's house. Though, I knew she wasn't there, her window beckoned me.

Once inside, I wondered why I'd come - until I inhaled. As Charlie softly snored down the hall, I lifted the pillow to my face. It smelled of her. Before stopping to think about it, I yanked back the blankets and crawled underneath pulling the pillows in and covering myself. It was like a cave filled with her sweet freesia scent, warm and fragrant all around me. Closing my eyes, I pictured her there with me – sleeping. Just like so many other times I'd watched her. Recalling memory after memory, I spent the night with her scent.

Before Charlie rose, I was gone, racing the rising sun back to the house.

Everyone was awake, of course. But as I leapt back into my room, I was surprised to find I had company.

"Hi Edward."

"Alice"

"Did you have a nice night?"

I turned to look at her as I shut my window. "I'm sure you know the answer to that."

"Hmm," she snickered. "You're pretty pathetic, you know."

I just glared at her.

"But that's okay, I won't tell anyone. Bella is my best friend so I'd want her lover to be miserable without her. It's only natural."

"I'm not-"

"Save it Edward."_ I saw you playing tent in her room last night. If she had a teddy bear, you'd have been cuddling with that too._ Her chiming laugh filled the room.

I rolled my eyes. There was no point in arguing. She had seen it after all and I had done it. At least Alice was on my side – when it suited her.

"When are you going to finish the new song?"

"Actually, I completed it yesterday."

"It's beautiful – did you write it for Bella?"

I looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, right – who else? What do you call it?"

I thought about it for a moment. I knew Bella would tell her anyway. Might as well get my siblings' harassment out of the way before she returned. "Forever Yours."

Alice smiled her white teeth flashing. "I love it!" Then, she was instantly silent, introspective. _You're really going to do it – aren't you?_

Though her thought wasn't really a question, I nodded.

_Do you think it will work?_

If I could have blushed – I would have. "Alice," I groaned.

"Sorry, I can't help it. Once you guys decided to try to change her _that _way, the vision just popped in my head."

I stared at her wondering if she already knew the outcome of our "experiment." She must have read the agony in my eyes.

"Do you want to know, Edward? At least, what I see right now."

"Yes. No. No, I don't want to know. Please just tell me if at any time you see me hurt her. That's all I want to know."

Alice fidgeted. _I'm not sure I can keep it out of my head, Edward._

"Try." I commanded. "Hard."

She nodded and bounded up and out of the room as if her thoughts would be transparent elsewhere in the house.

Now…how to spend the long hours of this, the second day. Hopefully, she would call again soon. Perhaps, I should call her. No – she might not like that. Might assume I'm checking up on her.

Torture, truly, this was the worst torture I'd ever been subjected to. Worse than Jane.

_**I seem to get alot of folks adding Eternal Day to their Favorites which is great but not many comments - why is that? Any thoughts?**_


	29. Outtakes 6 Spring Breatk Part 2

_AN: OK I have to admit this wasn't a real outtake. I wrote this by request from a reader. Thanks for the suggestion, Twilightersince1918. Please let me know if you like it! If you do (and let me know) I'll continue._

_Disclaimer: My goal is to write as well as SM but at this point I'm only playing with her characters. I wish I could keep them but alas they belong to another - along with all the fandom, celebrity, copyrights, and money!_

Spring Break Outtake – Part 2

Edward's POV

"That's totally unfair!"

I entered the kitchen to find Alice staring blankly at the oven. I knew she wasn't really looking at the kitchen appliance. She was watching the visions inside her mind. I tried to catch a glimpse but they flitted out of sight before I could get a clear view.

"Alice, what do you see?" I asked. She didn't sound worried just irritated and a little disappointed. "Is it Bella?"

Her eyes focused and she looked over at me. Her expression was sheepish. "I wasn't spying on her, really. I'm just so attuned to her; the images come whether I ask for them or not."

I nodded. "It's fine, Alice. Is she all right?"

"Yes but she's going shopping with Renee' today! Can you believe that? I have to drag her out to the mall and she goes willingly with her _mother_, of all people, hmmph!"

I only stared at her waiting for more information, apparently not showing the due amount of disgust at Bella's preference in shopping partners. Alice whirled and stomped out of the room like a petulant child leaving me with no further update on Bella's condition. I stood in the middle of the kitchen pondering whether it would be wrong to ask Alice to purposely spy on Bella for the duration of her trip.

"Oooh, that's a good idea," I heard her coo from the other room.

When I found my sister again, she was explaining to Jasper about the photos that Bella and Renee' were going to have made for Phil's birthday present. It _was_ a good idea. Knowing Bella, she'd want to leave Renee' with recent pictures to remember her by. I smiled pleased by her thoughtfulness. I wished I could be as selfless as Bella. Instead, I would be stealing her from her mother and Phil and Charlie not to mention the rest of her human life.

"Edward, don't," Jasper said. He and Alice sat on the leather couch studying my expression as I grappled again with the decision we'd made to change her.

"I can't help it," I sighed. "It's wrong for me to allow it. I'm robbing her of her own future."

"Edward, it's what she wants. Besides, she'd already be dead if it weren't for you. Stop beating yourself up about it," he tried again to comfort me.

I looked over at my empathetic brother. "Sorry," I apologized once again for subjecting him to my emotional flagellations. "I'm going for a run," I said. "Let me know if you see anything else, Alice."

_I will_, she thought as my stride lengthened into a blur.

I don't know how many miles I ran but it was well past twilight by the time I returned home. I strolled along the edge of the river behind the house contemplating the age of the water that passed over the rocks. Was it as old as the earth itself? Had it fallen from the crystalline sky during the great flood? I wondered if Carlisle had any theories on that topic. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I reached for it anxious to hear her voice. Of course, I didn't want her to know the depth of my anxiety so I was careful to modulate my tone.

"Hello, Beautiful. How are you?"

"Okay," she said after a long pause. Her voice sounded dull, lifeless.

"Bella, are you all right?" I asked no longer able to contain my concern.

"Um, yeah, I'm just tired and I miss you so much."

I longed to take her in my arms and hum her to sleep. She sounded exhausted but there was something more. Something was bothering her. Even over the phone, I could tell she was protecting me. "What happened today? What has you so distracted?"

She sighed. "We went to a party after they won the game tonight and the players were all pretty drunk." Her exhale, inaudible to any human ears, trembled on her lips. There was more she wasn't telling me.

"Did someone accost you inappropriately?" A million images flashed through my mind. If any one had touched her, I'd kill them. "Did someone hurt you?" The sapling I'd been holding onto snapped beneath my fingers.

"No, Edward. They were just being rowdy. I'm fine," she said trying to convince me. "Really."

"I hate this you know. I can't protect you like this," I growled. I knew I was overreacting but I couldn't help it. I felt completely useless, helpless. I wondered if I could catch a plane to Jacksonville tonight.

"Please try to relax. I'm perfectly safe. I don't need to be rescued. You know I did make it seventeen years before I met you," she laughed without humor.

I rolled my eyes. "And that is a miracle. What will you be doing tomorrow?" I asked attempting to focus forward. If she planned anything remotely dangerous I'd be that plane to Florida.

"We're going to the beach and then celebrating Phil's birthday tomorrow night."

"I'm sorry I'll miss you at the beach." A perfect image of Bella sunning herself on Savage Island displayed itself in my mind's eye. "You look lovely in the blue swimsuit."

I listened to her breathing for a moment wondering if she was remembering our trip too. Those memories were some of my favorites – after we'd gotten rid of Kanika.

"Please don't swim in the ocean, though," I added imagining an undertow whisking her away and no one there to save her. I sank down to the ground near the edge of the river and gazed up at the snow-capped mountain range – the possibilities for harm to come to her were endless.

"I promise I won't put more than a toe in and I'll remember the sunscreen so you don't have to worry about me burning up either. You're worse than my mother, you know," she teased.

"Yes, but your mo…"

"Tell me where you are right now," she interrupted in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

I chuckled at her subterfuge. "I'm actually down by the river, you know, behind the house. I like to come here to think. The river noise helps block out any thoughts I can still hear from my family and the view up to the mountains is spectacular. It's clear tonight. No moon but lots of stars. I wish you were here with me to see it." I ached to feel her warm body between my arms.

"Me too," she whispered.

There was a long silence and I would have given anything to know her thoughts.

"I love you," we said in unison and then we both laughed.

"We're pretty pathetic," she said and I thought of Alice's comments earlier in the day.

"Hmmm, well, I guess so but I like to think of us as two pieces of a whole that when apart never function quite right." That certainly seemed like a more appropriate description to me. "Bella, please be careful tomorrow. You don't know how difficult this is for me, how anxious I am. I've really been getting on everyone's nerves even with Alice assuring me you'll be fine. I can't explain it but I just feel so … helpless. I don't like it."

"It won't be long now and you won't be able to get rid of me. Ever. You should enjoy your little vacation from me, it might be your last one," she said.

I knew she was teasing but the thought of ever wanting to be apart from her was ludicrous. I'd nearly gone insane the one and only time I'd tried it. "I had all the 'vacation' from you I'll ever want to take last year." I looked up at the heavens and calculated the time here and in Florida. She ought to be asleep by now – I was keeping her up. "You need to go to bed now. It's getting late there."

"Good Night Edward. I love you." The last word stretched into a yawn.

"I love you, too. Sleep well."

I leaned back against the tree and relived some of our favorite moments together. The mental images caused strange pulsing aches to travel through my core but, oddly, I liked it. The sensation made me feel alive - almost human – almost worth her love.

Almost.


	30. Author's Note

Author's Note 2/09

I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has left me a positive review or helpful tip. It's really encouraging to receive honest feedback (especially when someone compares you to the person you're trying to emulate!) Unless the review is anonymous, I can and will respond to questions if asked. I'm not an expert on how to use but I think you have to log in to leave a review that I can respond to. A recent reader asked about the poem at the beginning of Eternal Day. The poem was written at the time that Edward would have been human which I thought was perfect. The poem reminds me of Bella and Edward and how they came together to become a perfect and beautiful whole. Like the poem, there was never really anyone else for either of them. Sorry Team Jacob!


End file.
